Lo Sucedido
by Property Of Joker
Summary: Esta Historia se trata, principalmente de las vidas alternativas de Joseph Morgan y Candice Accola, siendo los padres de Blake y Charlie, principalmente es una historia de Amor, Familia, Drama, Tiempos Actuales, Vidas Normales y la p espera de una familia, esta historia es para todos los Fans de Klaroline y Jodice
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

_**PhoebePOV**_

Bueno esas bebés, son la cosa más adorable y exigente del mundo. Voy contarles todo desde el principio.

Cuando nos enteramos de que Candice estaba esperando, fue cuando Joseph llego al set con la sonrisa más grande en su cara, y todos le preguntamos qué porque estaba tan feliz y él nos dijo que era porque él se iba a convertir en papá y todos lo felicitamos.

Yo incluso le envié un mensaje a Candice y la felicite, poco después Joseph público en Twitter diciendo: _**"soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, me acabo de enterar de que voy a ser papá"**_. Y eso causo una euforia en las redes sociales, así como en revistas y canales de chismes y todos los fans los felicitaban y algunos bromearon acerca de que Klaus, el personaje de Joseph, iba a ser papá y ahora Joseph se iba al convertir papá y ahí comenzó la polémica del sexo del futuro bebé de Joseph, ya que la hija de Klaus iba a ser una niña.

Y bueno, ellos se convirtieron en la noticia de año y después aparecieron en fotos y entrevistas, ya que a Candice se le mostraba el embarazo tuvo que filmar algunos capítulos adelantados de The Vampire Diaries, por eso, porque parecía que tenía unos 5 meses de embarazo, y ya se imaginaran la sorpresa que fue para todos, cuando fueron para el ultrasonido que rebelaría el sexo del bebé.

También descubrieron que había otro bebé, que estaba oculto detrás de su hermana, para la obstetra de Candice fue una sorpresa, ya que solo se escuchaba un latido del corazón, pero después descubrió que los dos corazones sonaban al mismo compas.

Pero ambos estaban ansiosos por saber el sexo de los bebés, y la doctora les dijo que complace anunciar que ellos estaban esperando dos princesas idénticas, lo que significaba que estaban esperando gemelas idénticas. Joseph estaba muy emocionado de que iban a tener dos hijas y Candice estaba muy feliz.

Cuando los dos volvieron de su cita, todos estábamos muy ansiosos por saber el sexo y ellos nos reunieron a todos y nos dijeron: _**"queremos anunciarles que estamos esperando doble código rosa"**_. Y todos nos sorprendió que Joseph dijera doble y al ver la confusión en nuestras caras, nos explicaron: _**"parece que una de las bebes estaba ocultando a su hermana y sus latidos del corazón suenan al mismo compas, así que la doctora nos dijo que estamos esperando gemelas idénticas"**_.

Y todos los felicitamos y ese mismo día en la noche, Joseph publico en twitter una foto del ultrasonido y anuncio que tuvieron la agradable sorpresa de enterarse de que esperaban gemelas idénticas y que ambas eran niñas.

Y se volvieron locos los fans, ya que estábamos a finales de la primera temporada de The Originals y ya casi iba a nacer el bebé milagro sobrenatural y la fecha de vencimiento de Candice era a finales de julio o comienzo de agosto, después del final de la primera temporada de The Originals, todos nos fuimos de vacaciones y Claire, Nina, Kat, Danielle, Leah y yo le organizamos un Baby Shower, Candice ya estaba comprometida con Joseph desde el 2013 y se iban a casar a mediados de octubre del 2014 en Nueva Orleans.

Ya estábamos a finales de julio del 2014 cuando a Candice se le rompió la fuente, ellos estaban pasando el final de sus vacaciones en Londres, cuando a ella se le rompió la fuente, nos enteramos por Twitter que Candice había entrado en trabajo de parto y yo llame a Joseph, pero no me contesto y Claire me llamo para preguntarme si me había puesto en contacto con Joseph y yo le dije que no y en ese mismo momento Paul me dice que Joseph lo acaba de llamar y dijo que todo estaba perfectamente y Candice ya dio a luz de forma natural y que estaba dormida y que nos va enviar las primeras fotos de las recién nacidas, que son los nuevos miembros de la familia. Cuando nos envió las fotos y nos dijo el nombre de las gemelas, no puede esperar para conocerlas, una semana después ellos volvieron, y esas dos princesas me derritieron el corazón, antes de que vinieran, Candice público en Instagram 3 fotos de las bebés, la primera era Charlie, la segunda era Blake y la última era de las dos juntas y el título de la foto decía: _**"les presento a Blake y Charlie Morgan"**_ y todos los fans decían lo hermosas que eran.

Cuando se anunció que Hope volvería a Nueva Orleans en The Originals, los productores pensaron las perfectas para interpretar a Hope eran Blake y Charlie, ya que ellas tenían 5 meses de edad y fueron perfectas.

Cuando salió el adelanto del episodio ocho de la segunda temporada, y se presentó a Rebekah empujando a Hope en el columpio, todos los fans estaban en erupción, porque se dieron cuenta de quién era esa bebé, y todos los fans comenzaron a twittear a Joseph y Candice, preguntándoles por las gemelas y que eran perfectas para interpretar a hope.

El día de emisión del episodio ocho, Claire público en Instagram una foto de Blake en el columpio, y todos decían lo linda que se veía Blake.

_**PhoebePOV**_

Estamos en el set, Blake y Charlie estaban actualmente tomando su siesta, después de filmar las primeras escenas se quedaron dormidas, hoy las gemelas tenían que filmar las últimas escenas con Hayley y Klaus, ahora tenían que filmar la escena donde Hayley jugaba con Hope en el suelo de su habitación, y puede que no sea buena idea, porque ambas han estado muy quisquillosas desde ayer y todos en el set saben porque estaban así, y es porque Candice no está, tuvo que irse temprano a filmar, y cuando ella no está, solo lloran y se ponen muy irritables y quisquillosas, se puede decir con seguridad que son niñas de mami, pero lo que es un hecho, es que son las princesas de los ojos de papá, y que son muy celosas con ellos, en este momento Joseph está hablando por teléfono con Candice, y por lo que veo no hay buenas noticias.

Joseph termina la llamada y dice que Candice se va a retrasar y tendrá que llamarla por TimeFace, entramos en la sala de descanso y al entrar somos recibidos por suaves gemidos y dos pares de soñolientos ojos azules, lo que significa, que ya están despiertas, Joseph se acerca al asiento de bebé de Charlie y la desabrocha y busca en la bolsa de pañales de diseñador y saca una pijama rosa a juego con unas medias rosas.

Yo le ayudo y recojo a Blake y vamos al set, ya todo está en su lugar, han puesto la manta de bebe de Charlie y algunos juguetes de las gemelas, Blake está muy tranquila, lo cual es raro, porque ella es muy feliz, por así decirlo, cuando le miro la cara, veo como sus hermosos ojos se cierran, y veo que alguien ha quedado con sueño, le doy su chupete Nuk de Minnie Mouse y le acomodo su cabecita en el hueco de mi cuello y se duerme, veo a Joseph que está hablando con Candice por su IPhone, y se puede ver que Charlie está feliz de ver a su mami, y está brincando emocionada en los brazos de su papi, cuando es el momento de filmar, Joseph sienta a Charlie en la manta y la deja jugando con los peluches y juguetes, se ve que ella aprendió reciente mente a sentarse y a gatear, hasta ya sabe rodar ella misma, digo que Blake también sabe gatear y sentarse y rodar, además con mucha, pero mucha ayuda ambas se ponen de pie pero se caen inmediatamente.

Charlie se queda muy angelical en el suelo, Joseph se acerca y toma a Blake de mis brazos y se la lleva para prepararse para la próxima escena, yo cojo mi posición en el suelo en frente de Charlie y comienzan a grabar la escena.

Después de 5 tomas, aparece Joseph con una Blake muy despierta, vestida con un vestido rosa champagne, mallas rosa y zapaticos del mismo color Dior, en los brazos de Candice.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**JPOV**

Ya firmamos las primeras escenas, primero con Charlie y después con Blake y ambas de mis princesas están tomando actualmente su siesta, estoy hablando con Candice por teléfono, porque sé que si las bebés se despiertan y las llevo al set y no ven a su mami se van a poner a llorar.

"Lo siento, pero la grabación se va a retrasar y no llegare dentro de 3 horas, tal vez pueda hablar con ellas por teléfono, lo siento cariño" me dice.

"No te preocupes, amor, yo me hare cargo, aunque creo que ellas se ven más cansadas de lo normal y han estado muy irritables y anoche solo durmieron 2 horas, no crees que puedan estar enfermas" le dije preocupado porque han estado mas quisquillosas de lo normal.

"No lo creo, pero cuando despierten me llamas, ok" me dice y después cuelga.

Cuando hago mi camino a la sala de descanso, me encuentro con Phoebe y ella me ayuda con las gemelas, preparo a Charlie y le pongo un pijama rosa con medias rosa, Phoebe recoge a Blake, cuando llegamos al set, Charlie comienza a retorcerse y saco mi teléfono y le marco a Candice.

"Vamos a llamar a mami, Charlie" le digo a mi princesa que está en mis brazos.

"Hey, ya se despertaron" me pregunta candice cuando recoge el telefono.

"Si, aquí hay alguien, que está molesta, porque su mami no está aquí, dile hola a mami" le digo y Charlie comienza a balbucear y está tirando griticos.

* * *

Cuando Candice termina la llamada, Charlie esta más dócil, cuando es el momento de grabar, coloco a Charlie en su manta y le entrego un mono de peluche y la dejo jugando, me acerco a Phoebe y veo que Blake está profundamente dormida en sus brazos, ella me la entrega y la acurruco en mi pecho. Phoebe se coloca en el suelo justo en frente de Charlie y yo me llevo a Blake a vestuario y peinado y la coloco en su asiento de bebé, mientras me cambio, cuando están terminando de arreglar mi pelo, recibo un texto de Candice, que me dice que acaba de llegar.

Cuando envió mi respuesta, escucho suaves gemidos y las más adorables quejas y miro a mi pequeña princesa que ahora esta bostezando y estirando sus bracitos, y comienza abrir sus hermosos soñolientos ojos azules, cuando me acerco, oigo la puerta abrirse y una combinación de hermoso pelo rubio y hermosas piernas entran por la puerta y me acerco y la beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos ella se acerca y recoge a Blake y la besa en la mejilla y Blake se le quita el sueño, Candice le quita su chupete y Blake comienza a reírse y babear.

"Tienes que cambiarla y ponerle el vestido, no falta mucho para la presentación" le digo mientras me termino de arreglar.

"Ok, donde está la bolsa de pañales" me pregunta.

Después de cambiar a Blake y buscar un chupete que combine, nos dirigimos al set, cuando llegamos ya están a finales de la escena, cuando el director grita corte me acerco y recojo a Charlie y como es de esperar, cuando ve a su mami se retuerce en mis brazos y estira los brazos a su mami, Candice se acomoda a las dos en la cadera y las besa en las mejillas a ambas.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de filmar la última escena, Candice se lleva a las gemelas, para cambiarlas a su ropa normal, y yo aprovecho para ponerme mi ropa normal. Cuando termino veo a Candice con las gemelas en sus asientos de bebé y las bolsas de pañales de las gemelas, nos despedimos y caminamos hasta el audi suv, colocamos y aseguramos los asientos de bebé y tomamos nuestro camino hacia el pent-house, después de un viaje lleno de llanto, entramos al apartamento y Candice coloca rápidamente los asientos de bebé y desabrocha a Blake, que ahora esta rosa de tanto llorar.

Han pasado tres horas desde que volvimos a casa y las gemelas no paran de llorar, estoy desesperado y Candice está a punto de llorar también, después de un rato se quedan dormidas.

"Y si están enfermas, tal vez tienen algún dolor, y si algo malo les pasa" divaga Candice mientras camina de ida y vuelta.

"Tranquila, amor, primero que todo calmémonos, ahora escúchame, mañana a primera hora vamos a llevar a las gemelas con su pediatra, ok, pero no puedes desesperarte, porque si te desesperas serán tres bebés llorando, ok, amor" le digo mientras acaricio sus mejillas y veo como se va relajando lentamente.

"Ok, tienes razón, necesito estar serena y enfocarme" me dice y se dice a sí misma.

* * *

Actualmente estamos en la sala de espera, esperando a la Dra. lisa, la pediatra de las bebés, anoche se volvieron a despertar a las tres de la mañana y no pararon de llorar hasta las cinco y media de la mañana, soy sacado de mis pensamientos por nuestro nombre ser llamado por la secretaria, no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo bajo la mirada que la mayoría de las mujeres de aquí me dan cuando vengo, pero eso tiene que ver con la fama.

Entramos en la oficina de la doctora y tomamos asiento, ella nos pregunta que cuales son los síntomas que han estado teniendo y candice le responde.

"Bueno, ayer comenzaron a llorar y no se detuvieron hasta que se durmieron, están más cansadas y muy irritables y se despertaron a las tres de la mañana a llorar y no se detuvieron hasta las cinco y media, no tenían hambre, porque yo ya las había alimentado" le dice candice mientras desabrocha a Charlie y yo desabrocho a Blake.

"Bueno, tráelas aquí y vamos hacer un chequeo para ver que tiene tan irritadas a estas princesas" nos dice la doctora y colocamos a las gemelas en una camilla.

La doctora levanta sus tops y presiona el estetoscopio en el pecho y las espalda de las bebés, acomoda sus ropas cuando termina.

"Bueno, las buenas noticias es que están completamente sanas y las malas es que les va a dar un resfriado, por eso están tan irritables y quisquillosas, les recomiendo que las abriguen bien como todavía estamos en invierno, eso pudo causar un resfriado y también que cuando las vayan a bañar sea temprano y con agua tibia, si hacen lo que les digo, ellas estarán bien en dos o tres días, a y puedo ver que estas preciosuras son niñas de papi y mami, a si que les recomiendo que las consientan mucho mientras estén enfermitas, eso les ayudara a sanarse más rápido" nos dice y nosotros vamos a seguir a pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

En nuestro camino al coche hay varios paparazis y nos toman fotos a nosotros y las gemelas, cuando aseguramos a las gemelas en la base de sus asientos de bebé, hacemos nuestro camino hasta el apartamento.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Candice cambia a las bebés en dos pijamas grises con puntos blancos, y prepara todo que necesita para la tarde en las bolsas de pañales y cuando termina, nos dirigimos al set, hoy las bebés solo tienen que filmar una escena y ya, además de que están enfermas, están muy quisquillosas, y solo la mínima interacción brusca, va a ser muy desastrosa.

Cuando filmamos la escena con Charlie, porque Blake no se quería despegar de Candice y cuando Charlie iba a filmar la escena comenzó a llorar, claro en la escena tenía que llorar, pero sus gritos lo hicieron mucho más real.

Después de eso, Candice se llevo a las gemelas al apartamento y yo me quede en el set, tuvieron que usar otro bebé para la última escena, porque para todos era obvio que las gemelas estaban enfermas y en esa condición no podían actuar.

Dos horas después todavía faltaban algunas escenas que filmar, y aproveche esa pausa para enviarle un texto a Candice, para preguntarle cómo estaban mis princesas.

Poco después, me respondió, diciéndome que actualmente estaban en la sala de entretenimiento viendo una película para bebés y que estaban más tranquilas.

Con eso me tranquilizo y sigo con el trabajo para poder llegar más rápido a casa con mis tres princesas.

* * *

_**Hey chicos aquí está oficialmente el capitulo 1, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Y no se olviden de comentar, sobre todo.**_

_** las gemelas.**_

_** que estén enfermitas.**_

_** su relación.**_

_**Y cualquier curiosidad no olviden preguntar.**_

_**Nota: edite el epilogo, si quieren volverlo a leer.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**JPOV**_

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando conocí a Candice, creo que fue el día mas improvisto de todos, me hice amigo de todo el elenco, pero ella era con la quería estar más cerca, andaban rumores de que tenía un novio y yo hasta se lo pregunte muy sutilmente y ella me dijo que no tenia novio, pero me dijo que le gustaba un chico, y en ese momento yo estaba muy nervioso y bueno para todos fue una ironía que la invitara a salir, el día que estábamos grabando el episodio del baile en la mansión Mikaelson, creo que todos dijeron por fin, en la segunda cita ella me rebelo que el chico que le gustaba era yo, y bueno ese día nos hicimos novios oficiales, después de dos meses las cosas se calentaron y en pesamos a tener sexo, después de 5 meses le dije que la amaba y ella me dijo que también me amaba, después le presente a mi familia y ella me presento a la suya, nos fuimos de vacaciones al Caribe, a la isla de barbados y la pasamos muy bien, yo ya tenía el sentimiento de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, aunque ella fue la que me dio la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, cuando me dije que estaba embarazada, ese día no lo olvidare nunca, después me convertí en su sombra, preocupado por el mínimo detalle sobre su embarazo._

_Y estaba muy ansioso por saber si iba a ser niño o niña, cuando su obstetra nos dijo que esperábamos gemelas, y que ambas eran niñas, no pude contener mi emoción y dos semanas más tarde le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella me dijo que sí._

_La doctora nos dijo que la fecha de vencimiento seria a finales de julio o comienzos de agosto, estábamos a comienzos de marzo y solo faltaban unos cuatro meses para poder ver a mis princesas, las boda seria en octubre, en Nueva Orleans, lo que significaba que las bebés tendrían dos meses y que Candice ya tendría su hermosa figura de nuevo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

_**CPOV**_

Ya paso media hora desde que traje a las gemelas del set, hoy no tenian que grabar y era viernes, lo que significaba que iba a pasar tres días consintiendo y mimando a mis bebés, las personas pueden decir que estoy exagerando o que me preocupo mucho, pero si se trata de ellas, no hay preocupación que no sea en vano.

Después de llegar al apartamento, recogí todos sus peluches y puse la manta de bebé de flores y mariposas en el suelo de la sala y me sente a jugar con ellas, es muy divertido y adorable ver como pelean por los peluches o tratan de comérselos. A eso de las tres, comienzan a quejarse y eso significa que tiene hambre, yo les doy la leche materna y a veces la ordeño en botellas para cuando no estoy.

Preparo dos biberones y los caliento un poco y camino a la sala y recojo a las bebés y las alimento una a la vez, cuando ambas terminan, me aseguro de que no tienen cólicos, las recojo y las acomodo en las caderas y entro en su vivero y busco sus chupetes en las bolsas de pañales y me dirijo a la sala de entretenimiento y pongo una película que las haga dormir más rápido, a mitad de la película ya están durmiendo y cuando me preparo para llevarlas a el vivero, recibo un texto de Joseph, preguntándome por las bebés y le respondo que estamos en la sala de entretenimiento, recojo a mis dos princesas y las llevo a su vivero y las coloco en sus cunas, activo el monitor de bebé y salgo a la sala y abro mi MacBook air, tenemos una ama de llaves, y su nombre es Marie, hoy es su día libre y vuelve hasta el domingo, ella nos ayuda con las gemelas cuando tenemos un asunto importante o vamos a cenar.

Media hora más tarde, reviso a las gemelas para ver si están despiertas. Estoy revisando mis mensajes, cuando estoy a punto de llamar a Joseph, escucho agudos gritos que lo impiden, camino hacia el vivero, y veo a mis dos princesas sentadas en sus cunas, con las mejillas rosadas y un mar de lagrimas corriendo por ellas, me acerco rápidamente y las recojo a las dos y sus chupetes y camino a mi habitación y las meso suavemente, cuando noto que están más tranquilas me acuesto en la cama con ellas, y les comienzo a acaríciales sus espaldas y veo como se relajan y se quedan tranquilas.

Cuando voy a recoger mi teléfono para enviarle un texto a Joseph, oigo el pin del ascensor e inmediatamente se quien llego, lo escucho llamar por mí, le envió un texto diciéndole que estoy en nuestra habitación, cuando entra, las gemelas se animan inmediatamente y comienzan a reírse, Joseph se agacha y recoge a ambas y las besa en las mejillas.

"Como están mis princesas" me pregunta el ganándose una risa de Blake.

"Estamos bien papi" le respondo yo con voz falsa de bebé.

"Parece que han estado tranquilas" me dice mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"Si han sido unas angelitas" le digo con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Bueno tu pareces muy cansada" me dice.

"No es fácil estar con dos gemelas, que son muy energéticas todo el día" le digo pero en verdad estoy muy cansada.

"Bien, amor, porque no duermes una hora o dos y yo me hago cargo de estas muñecas, además tenemos que volar a Los Angeles mañana a primera hora y como Marie no viene hasta el domingo, las gemelas tendrán que venir con nosotros" me dice y a mí se me estaba olvidando el viaje a LA.

"Ok, además me estoy muriendo del cansancio" le digo, después de terminar de hablar, el sale de la habitación y yo me alejo en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Me quedo con las gemelas en la sala, y observo como pelean por los peluches, les tomo varias fotos y me pongo a revisar mis mensajes, mañana tenemos que volar a LA, para los People Choice Awards, Candice tiene que ir porque The Vampire Diaries está nominado, además de que casi todo el elenco de la serie, ósea, Nina, Ian, Paul, Kat y Michael. Y yo tengo que ir porque voy a presentar una categoría, además de que The Originals también está nominado y todos van a ir, Phoebe, Daniel, Davis, Danielle, Leah.

Contando a las gemelas, aunque a Candice no le agrade que Leah este, creo que se siente un poco celosa de que ella este cerca de mí y las gemelas, aunque Leah ya se haya casado, porque hace como dos meses había un chismes o rumor de que yo engañaba a Candice con Leah, y habían tomado fotos que cualquier persona pensaría mal, por no hablar de que Candice estuvo molesta conmigo, por tres semanas y no me quería cerca de las bebes y todavía no le gusta que Leah, las cargue y bueno en si ella es civilizada con ella, aunque es caliente cuando está enojada y celosa.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por los chillidos de mis princesas, miro hacia abajo y veo a mis bebés observándome con sus hermosos ojos azules, es extraño como a veces, se ven verdes o grises o azul claro o como ahora que son de un color azul metálico, me gustaría saber lo que están pensando, y cuando te observan atentamente se ponen muy serias, pero de repente estalla una gran sonrisa con mucha baba y sin dientes. Me agacho y las recojo y las siento contra mi pecho y cojo el babero de cada una ambas tienen baberos iguales pero tienen sus iníciales grabadas en monogramas, y les limpio la cara.

* * *

**AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Y YA ESTA EL TABLERO DE ESTA HISTORIA, EL ENLACE ESTA EN MI PERFIL**

**!UN VIAJE!**


	4. LA

_**JPOV**_

Estábamos en la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto de Atlanta, las gemelas estaban tranquilas en sus asientos de bebé, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto había paparazzi en la entrada, deseando tomarle fotos a las gemelas y a nosotros, por supuesto que amablemente posamos para las fotos.

También están Phoebe y Nina, ya que los otros o se fueron anoche o en la madrugada. Íbamos a viajar con Phoebe, Nina, Kat y Claire, ya que nosotros no queríamos viajar en primera clase, decidimos alquilar un jet privado.

No sé porque las chicas traen tanto equipaje, Claire tiene como 9 maletas y Nina y Phoebe tienen 11 cada una, por no contar las de mano, Kat tiene 5, pero la que las supera a todas es Candice con: 5 maletas grandes, 4 bolsas grandes, 3 bolsas pequeñas, su bolsa de mano, las dos bolsas de pañales de las gemelas, 4 maletas grandes, 2 para cada una, y 4 más pequeñas y una mini, por no hablar de los dos cochecitos de las gemelas, en total lleva 24 maletas.

Sé que nos vamos a quedar hasta el otro sábado, pero creo que exageran, yo solo llevo tres maletas grandes y una bolsa de mano. Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por las voz de una asistente que nos dice que nuestro equipaje ya está en el jet, a excepción de las bolsas de pañales, que estarán con nosotros, cojo la bolsas de pañales y a Charlie en su asiento de bebé y Candice recoge a Blake.

Cuando estamos en el jet, Candice me pasa a Blake y aseguro los asientos de bebé en los asientos de avión y coloco a las dos en sus puestos y dejo las bolsas de pañales cerca.

El vuelo va a durar aproximadamente 4 horas y 35 minutos.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

Cuando llegamos a LA, eran la una de la tarde, las gemelas se durmieron a mitad de vuelo, y despertaron justo cuando estábamos aterrizando. En la pista nos esperan tres Range Rover, que nos llevaron a hotel Ritz-carlton donde estaban nuestras suites.

Joseph y yo reservamos la suite Ritz carlton, la que es muy grande y tiene dos habitaciones y Claire se iba a quedar con nosotros, Phoebe y Paul se quedaron con la junior suite y Kat y Nina tenían la executive King guest room.

Los otros tenían habitaciones en otros hoteles.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación y subieron las maletas, recibí un texto de Nina, preguntándome que si quería ir de compras con ella y las demás y que trajera a las gemelas.

Como en Los Angeles hace calor, me cambie y me puse unos shorts y un top negro, con unas Isabel Marant sneakers negras, con Ray Bans. Las gemelas tenían jeans tipo leggins, tops a cuadros rosa y rojo de Baby Gap y medias rosa, y un abrigo rosa de Baby Gap.

Coloque a las gemelas en sus cochecitos Graco Modes Click Connect Travel System, recojo las bolsas de pañales y las coloco debajo del los cochecitos, cuando estoy terminando, Claire coge el cochecito donde esta Blake y yo cojo el de Charlie.

Nos reunimos con las otras en el lobby, cuando salimos del ascensor, están Nina, Phoebe, Danielle y Leah, rápidamente pongo una máscara de indiferencia en mi cara, para ocultar el hecho de que no la soporto.

Un audi suv nos llevo hasta rodeo drive y ahí se inicia una tarde loca de miles y miles bolsas de compras.

* * *

Después de una tarde de compras en rodeo drive, Danielle y Leah volvieron al hotel y mandamos todas las bolsas de compras en un audi suv, actualmente estamos de camino hacia el hotel, las bebés se cansaron de estar en sus cochecitos y Claire tuvo que recoger a Blake y colocarla en su cadera y yo a Charlie.

Cuando estamos en frente del hotel, aparecen cinco paparazzis y comienzan a tomarnos fotos y le digo a Claire que le cubra los ojos a Blake y yo cubro los de Charlie, les digo que apaguen los flashes, que podrían lastimar los ojos de las bebés, ellos acceden y comienzan a tomarle fotos a las gemelas, que ahora están haciendo caras adorables.

Cuando terminan, nos dan las gracias, cuando llegamos al lobby del hotel, subimos al ascensor y todas presionamos el botón de nuestros pisos, Claire y yo somos las ultimas al llegar a nuestro piso, cuando entramos en nuestra suite, Joseph no está, pero lo que si hay son muchas bolsas de compras, Claire me entrega a Blake y entra en su habitación.

Coloco a las gemelas en la cama y coloco varias almohadas, para que no se caigan. Saco las bolsas de pañales de los cochecitos y saco todo lo que hay en ellas, me subo en la cama y me pongo a jugar con ellas, ambas están acostadas sobre su espalda y yo agarro ambos de sus pies y comienzo a hacer caras graciosas y ellas se ríen.

Puedo decir con certeza, que Joseph está un poco molesto conmigo y con Paul, por las escenas de sexo de Caroline y Stefan en el episodio 17 de The Vampire Diaries, se que sabe que solo es actuación, pero eso no quita que se ponga celoso, por ver a su esposa besando a otro hombre o que este semi desnuda. Como yo me molesto cuando lo veo en películas o series besando a otras mujeres y muy desnudo.

Recibo un texto de el diciendo que estaba en un bar con Paul, Daniel y su esposa, Ian, Charles, y que no llegaría hasta las 9, chequeó la hora y son las 6:00pm. Le mando un mensaje a Nina, preguntándole, lo que ella y Kat están haciendo, y ella responde que nada, le digo que traiga a Phoebe, Kat, Danielle, y Leah y que pasemos un rato de chicas, y decir que Nina tenía mucho que llorar, era un eufemismo.

"No lo entiendo, duro 3 años diciéndome que me amaba y en el momento en que insinúa que quiere casarse conmigo y le explique mis razones, yo solo tenía 25 años y se que el ya quería formar una familia, pero mi carrera estaba despegando y no estoy lista para el matrimonio, y después todo se puso tenso, hasta que finalmente rompimos y no espero ni un mes para dejarse ver con ella" divaga Nina llorando.

Estamos todas en la sala, Nina, Danielle y Kat están en el sofá, Claire y Leah están en los sillones individuales y yo estoy a los pies del sofá con las gemelas que están acostadas en su manta en el suelo jugando.

"Tal vez el no era el indicado, y ella no es tan bonita" le dice Danielle mientras acaricia su espalda.

"Lo sé, pero eso no hace que duela menos" dice mientras come un gran cucharon de helado.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es, buscarte un sexy novio y embarrárselo en la cara" le dice Claire.

"Tienes razón, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, además ella se está comiendo mis sobras" dice con la boca llena de helado.

"Tienes razón" le digo mientras recuesto a Blake en mi regazo.

"Voy a demostrarle que yo valgo mucho más que ella" dice y se limpia la mascara, que está manchado su cara.

"Además creo que ese, supuesto gran amor que te tenia no se ha desvanecido todavía" le digo mientras recuesto a las gemelas en mi regazo.

"Tú tienes tanta suerte, de que una de esas zorras que desean a Joseph, no se le han metido por los ojos, y que él te adora y adora que tu le hallas dado estas preciosuras" dice y se agacha y recoge a Charlie de mi regazo.

"No es verdad, Charlie, que la tía Nina es mejor que esa gata, y mucho más linda y sexy, no es cierto" le pregunta ella a Charlie que comienza a dar brinquitos emocionada y a reírse.

"Vez hasta Charlie te apoya" le dice Claire.

"Mejor vanos a enfocarnos en lo que usaremos mañana, porque tienes que usar algo que te haga brillar" le dice Phoebe, que está sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá.

"Ustedes me van a tener que ayudar porque, necesito algo atrevido, pero sutil, y provocativo, pero decente" dice Nina juega con Charlie en su regazo.

"Claro que te vamos ayudar, para eso están las amigas" le digo.

"Hay, ella se está comiendo mi cabello" dice Nina mientras trata de hacer que Charlie suerte su cabello

"Creo que le gusta tu cabello, porque eso significa bienvenido al grupo" le dice Danielle.

"Me está babeando, creo que tiene hambre" dice cuando por fin hace que Charlie suerte su cabello, pero ahora se está tratando de comer su pequeño puño.

"Pásamela" le digo y Nina me la entrega, bajo un lado de mi blusa y el sujetador y coloco el pezón en la boquita de Charlie, que inmediatamente se lo lleva a la boca.

"Sí tenía hambre, pero es raro ver que la amamantas, siempre te veo dándole un biberón" me dice Kat.

"Bueno hay que variar" les digo.

"Qué querías decir, con dar la bienvenida al grupo" le pregunta Nina a Danielle.

"Quiere decir, que a ella le agradas mucho, ellas han tratado de comerse mi cabello y mis dedos, a Danielle el cabello, Phoebe el cabello y los dedos, a Leah los dedos y a Kat los dedos" le explica Claire que ahora tiene a Blake en su regazo.

"Es bueno saber que les agrado, pero tengo baba de bebé en mi pelo y mi cara, aunque no puedo negar que son increíblemente adorables" dice Nina y todos sonreímos.

* * *

_**AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DEJEN TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVISEN MI PAGINA DE PINTEREST.**_

**_Mi usuario es: NikFanfic_**


	5. LA segunda parte

**CPOV**

Estoy terminando de vestirme para los premios, Joseph ya esta listo y nos está esperando en la sala y Claire me está ayudando a tener lista a las bebés, ya todo estaba listo, cuando termino me miro en el espejo, me veo sexy y elegante.

Claire entra con Blake y con Charlie, y las sienta en la cama, se ven absolutamente adorables, parecen princesas, contratamos seguridad mientras estábamos en Los Angeles y mi asistente va a venir para ayudarme con las bebés.

"Te vez magnifica, y yo como me veo" me dice mientras da un ligero giro.

"Increíble" le digo mientras termino de ponerme mis mi aretes de diamantes.

"Y estas princesas también" dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla a Charlie.

"Sí, ya tengo todo lo que necesitan en las bolsas de pañales" le digo mientras me aplico brillo de labios.

"Ok, estamos listos para ir" me dice y yo asiento.

Recojo mi cartera Jimmy choo y Claire recoge a Charlie y yo a Blake y la bolsa de pañales, cuando estamos en el lobby, le entrego la bolsa de pañales a Tina, mi asistente, a fuera nos esperan dos Audis suv negros, Joseph acomoda a Blake y a Charlie en sus asientos de bebé, en la parte trasera de uno de los audis, y Tina se va con ellas. Joseph, Claire y yo nos vamos en el otro audi, cuando llegamos a fuera de la alfombra roja, los demás nos están esperando Nina, Paul, Phoebe, Daniel y su esposa, Leah y su esposo, Kat, Michael, Danielle, Ian y Nikki, y Charles.

Salimos del coche y nos acercamos al otro audi, Tina sale y recoge la bolsa de pañales y Joseph recoge a Charlie y me la entrega y después recoge a Blake, caminamos hacia los otros, Nina esta evitando a Ian a toda costa.

"Hey, por fin llegaste" me dice mientras suspira de alivio.

"Sí, no es fácil vestir a dos bebés de 8 meses y alistarse uno también" le digo mientras me acomodo a Charlie en la cadera.

"Bueno, vamos hacer esto" me dice y yo asiento y comenzamos a caminar.

Me vuelvo acomodar a Charlie, que esta inusualmente tranquila, cuando las cámaras nos ven se vuelven locos cuando caminamos por la alfombra, las cámaras se enfocan más en las gemelas, nos dicen que volteemos, para poder enfocar mas, cuando terminan, muchos nos dicen que se ven adorables, Kelly Osbourne se acerca, para hacernos preguntas.

"No puedo creer lo que veo, de donde salieron estas princesas" nos dice mientras de agarra la mano a Charlie. "No puedo creer que ellas estén aquí, pero no puedo diferenciar, quien es quien, podrían ayudarme" nos dice.

"Claro, esta es Charlie y ella es Blake" le digo mientras señalo entre mis dos princesas.

"Whaooow, puedo ver que Blake es toda una princesa de papá" dice mientras le agarra la mano a Blake.

"Ambas son princesas de papá y niñas de mamá, pero sin dudas ellas son niñas de papi, pero cuando están molestas, son niñas de mami" le digo.

"Puedo sostener a una" nos pregunta y Joseph asiente.

"Claro" le dice Joseph mientras le entrega a Blake, pero ella nos está muy contenta por eso.

"Creo que a alguien no le gusta que la separen de su papi" dice Kelly mientras mece a Blake, que está a punto de llorar.

"No le gusta, ya le está dando ojitos de cachorro a su papi" digo mientras veo a Blake que esta alzando sus brazos a Joseph.

"Y pueden decirnos lo que les gusta hacer a estas princesas y quien las viste" nos dice Kelly mientras se acomoda a Blake en la cadera.

"Bueno su pasatiempo favorito es jugar con sus peluches, ellas tienen como mas de mil de ellos, aunque sus favoritos son dos lobos de peluche, y bueno quien las viste, es un vestido Christian dior, con zapatos de la misma marca" le digo mientras señalo con el dedo.

"Bueno creo que he retenido, demasiado a esta princesa de su papi" dice Kelly mientras le entrega a Blake a Joseph. "No falta decir que se ven fantásticos y tu Candice me encanta ese vestido y no se te nota que hayas tenido gemelas" me dice mientras me ve de arriba a abajo.

"Gracias, es un Alexander Wang, y lo admito no fue fácil recuperar mi figura de antes, ya que tenía que preocuparme de dos bebés recién nacidas en casa y aunque no se me notaba el peso que conseguí en el embarazo, me volví paranoica con que parecía una vaca, así que fui día y noche al gimnasio y hasta contrate un entrenador personal, y bueno los resultados son estos" le digo mientras doy un giro.

"Tengo que decir que te ves fantástica" me dice.

"Gracias" le digo.

* * *

Cuando estamos en el teatro todos nos sentamos, a Claire le toco a mi lado y Tina está detrás de mi asiento, Nina esta de lado de Joseph y Ian y Nikki están lejos de nosotros, todos estamos muy tensos.

Cuando llega el momento de que Joseph suba al escenario, le entrega a Blake a Claire, Joseph presenta el próximo artista. La siguiente categoría, es sobre la mejor nueva serie de ficción, y los nominados son: Once Upon a Time, Sleepy Hollow, Doctor who y The Originals y el ganador es The Originals, le entrego a Charlie a Claire y Joseph se levanta con Blake en sus brazos, al escenario suben Danielle, Phoebe, Leah, Charles, Daniel, Nate, Joseph y Claire.

Cuando suben al escenario, todos sueltan un oh o un que lindas al ver a las gemelas,

"Whaoo, esto es una sorpresa, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que lo haríamos, quiero agradecer a los fans, por votar y a todos los que ven la serie y a los que nos dieron la oportunidad de llegar hasta una segunda temporada y una próxima tercera, aunque algunos ven la serie por los chicos, las muertes, por Klaus o por la bebé Hope, que ya han dicho que son adorables, créanme que lo sé, ellas viven conmigo, esto es totalmente increíble" termina de decir Joseph mientras todos salen de el escenario.

"Eso si es un discurso" me dice Nina, y yo asiento.

"Si lo es" le digo.

Después de otra categoría más los chicos vuelven y Claire me pasa a Charlie, puedo notar que se están poniendo quisquillosas, y eso significa que tienen hambre.

"Tina, puedes pasarme los biberones y los baberos" le digo a Tina.

"Claro, ten" me dice y me pasa dos biberones y dos baberos, no quiero que ensucien sus vestidos.

Le entrego a Charlie a Claire, y ella le pone su babero y le da el biberón y lo mismo ocurre con Joseph y puedo ver que está en lo correcto, tenían hambre, no estoy muy atenta, porque Nina tiene que decir mi nombre para llamar mi atención, para decirme que ganamos, me paro y todos subimos al escenario, Nina da un discurso muy triste, diciendo, que esta es su última temporada en la que estará y se siente que está dejando su familia atrás y se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

* * *

Cuando terminan los premios viene el After party, y nos tiramos muchas fotos y selfies y muchos quieren una foto con las bebés, como: Taylor swift, Kendall y Kylie jenner, Selena Gómez, Khloe kardashian, Ashley benson, Lucy hale, Sasha pieterse y varias modelos como Cara delevingner, Karlie kloss y Miranda kerr.

Después de una hora, Joseph, Claire, Nina y yo salimos, las gemelas ya se están durmiendo, cuando llegamos a la suite, inmediatamente les cambio el pañal y les pongo su pijama, y inmediatamente se duermen.

Salgo a la sala y hay están Joseph, Nina y Claire, voy y me siento en el regazo de Joseph.

"Fue muy conmovedor ese discurso, Nina y todos te vamos a extrañar" le digo mientras me acomodo en el regazo de Joseph.

"Lo sé, y me duele dejarlos pero tengo que cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, aunque puedo volver como invitada, ahora estoy cansada me voy a mi suite" dice y se despide de nosotros.

"Bueno voy a dormir, buenas noches" nos dice Claire y se retira a su habitación.

"Bueno, amor, solo quedamos tu y yo, y ya que todos están cansados, porque no tu y yo no nos vamos a dormir" me dice mientras camina hacia nuestra habitación.

"Si, además ya sé cuando es mi ultimo día de rodaje y podre estar los días de rodaje que te queden y podre estar con la bebés en el set" le digo mientras le acaricio el cuello con mis manos.

"Y que día terminas" me pregunta mientras me pone en la cama.

"El 13 de abril" le digo mientras me subo más en la cama.

"Ok, bueno las bebés están durmiendo y eso nos deja a los dos solitos" me dice mientras se cierne sobre mí.

* * *

Después de una semana en LA, volvemos a Atlanta, hoy es viernes 3 de abril y este fin de semana es el día de pascua y no las pasaremos en el lago con Nina, Julie, Michael, Kat, y otros.

Actualmente estoy en la sala, sentada con las bebés, que están gateando por toda la sala, es divertido verlas gatear y quitarse los peluches, Joseph está en su estudio pintando y Marie esta haciendo la cena, y me he pasado la tarde entera con las bebés, hoy especialmente me gusta lo que les escogí para el dia, se ven absolutamente adorables, llevan puesto un conjunto de lunares y chevron en rojo, negro y blanco, con una venda con un lazo blanco, se ven absolutamente adorables, soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Charlie que esta jalándome mi top, pueden tener 9 meses pero sin duda saben cómo obtener la atención de su mami.

"Qué paso nena, ehh" le digo mientras la levanto del suelo y la beso en la mejilla, pero su atención está en otro lugar, miro en la dirección en que ella está mirando, y veo que está mirando su lobo de peluche.

"Quieres tu lobo, bebé" le digo mientras muevo el lobo por su cara, pero algo mas llama mi atención, y veo que tiene el pañal demasiado lleno.

"Veo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal" le digo mientras me levanto del suelo con ella en brazos. "Marie, puedes vigilar a Blake mientras le cambio el pañal a Charlie" le digo mientras subo las escaleras.

"Ok" dice.

Voy al vivero y busco un pañal, acuesto a Charlie en el cambiador, le quito la parte de debajo del conjunto y le quito el pañal sucio y le pongo uno limpio, le vuelvo a poner la parte de abajo y bajo las escaleras, cuando entro en la sala, no veo a Blake, me acercó a la cocina.

"Marie, ¿donde esta Blake?" le pregunto mientras me ajusto a Charlie en la cadera.

"Joseph se la llevo a su estudio" dice mientras levanta la vista de lo que está haciendo.

"Ok" le digo mientras camino a estudio de Joseph.

Cuando me acercó al estudio, y veo a Joseph sentado en su escritorio, con Blake en su regazo, mirando la pantalla de su MacBook, creo que está teniendo un video conferencia.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto mientras camino hasta su lado.

"Estoy hablando con mi madre, bueno ella estaba my ansiosa por ver a las bebés, ya que la última vez que las vio fue en navidad" me dice mientras se ajusta a Blake.

"Hola Sarah" la saludo cuando su cara aparece en la pantalla.

"Hola Candice" me dice.

"¿Y como estas? " le pregunto mientras me paro detrás de Joseph.

"Estoy bien y como está mi otra nieta" me dice y trato de llamar la atención de Charlie.

"Aquí esta, dile hola a la abuela Charlie" le digo y Charlie comienza a balbucear.

"Hay pero si se están poniendo más preciosas cada día" me dice.

"Si bueno mamá ya tenemos que dejar, te llamo mañana" le dice Joseph.

"Ok" dice y se cae la llamada.

"Creoo que la cena esta lista" le digo.

* * *

Después de la cena nos sentamos frente a la tv a ver los capítulos de repetición de The Walking Dead, no me gusta que las bebés vean esa serie, porque es muy violenta, pero las distraigo fácilmente.

Mañana vamos a almorzar con Phoebe y con Paul, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida y me despierto cuando Joseph me levanta en sus brazos.

"Y las bebés" le pregunto porque las bebes estaban en mi regazo.

"Se durmieron hace poco, Marie les dio un baño y yo las dormí y ahora voy a meter a mi reina en la cama" me dice mientras subimos por las escaleras.

"Eres muy cómodo Sr. Mikaelson" ronroneo mientras me acurruco más en su pecho.

"Todavía me da gracia que me llames así" me dice mientras caminamos a nuestra habitación.

"Si aunque admito que una de mis fantasías sexuales es que tomes el papel de Klaus en la cama" le digo adormilada.

"Y no estabas cansada" me dice mientras entramos en el dormitorio.

"Si lo estoy, pero pensé que se aceptan sugerencias" le digo cuando siento la cama debajo de mi.

"Si se aceptan pero mi princesa está cansada" me dice mientras me quita los zapatos.

"Si lo estoy" le digo mientras me acurruco en las mantas.

"Bueno a la cama" me dice mientras se acuesta a mi lado.

"Solo si vienes conmigo" le digo media dormida.

"Claro amor" me dice y con eso cargo dormida.

* * *

Me despierto a las 5 am, por el llanto de las bebés, Joseph se levanta a ver por qué están llorando, cuando casi estoy dormida, Joseph entra con las bebés, se acuesta y las coloca en medio de nosotros, y ellas inmediatamente se acurrucan en las mantas, pero después me duermo.

Me levanto a las 9, porque siento que alguien tira de mi pelo, abro lentamente los ojos, solo para ser recibida por dos pares de ojos azules, parece que a mis princesas les gusta despertar a mami, jalando su pelo.

"Hola bebés" les digo mientras subo a Blake encima de mí.

"¿Donde esta papi, Blake" le digo acariciando su mejilla y ella comienza a balbucear.

"Papi esta aquí" dice Joseph entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

"¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto mientras recuesto a Blake en mi regazo.

"Estaba viendo que hizo Marie para el desayuno" me dice mientras acurruca a Charlie en su regazo.

"Y que hizo" le pregunto mientras acaricio en pelo de Blake y doy un beso en su cabecita.

"Bueno hay fruta, jugo, avena, huevos, pancakes y tocino" me dice mientras se acomoda a Charlie en el hombro.

"Me muero de hambre" le digo mientras me levanto de la cama.

"Y que van a desayunar estas princesas" me pregunta mientras bajamos las escaleras.

"Marie de seguro, hizo un poco de comida para bebé, aunque todavía no se acostumbra, tendré que darles leche materna" le digo cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras.

"Ok" me dice cuando entramos en la cocina.

* * *

Después de desayunar, le di un baño a las bebés y les puse un lindo romper de Baby Gap con rayas morado y después las dejo con Joseph en la sala y me doy un baño. Me pongo un top blanco, con un blazer negro y una falda alta azul, con medias negras y botines negros.

Encuentro a Joseph en la sala, está hablando por teléfono, y las bebés están en el suelo gateando, lentamente me acercó por atrás de Joseph y comienzo a besarlo en el cuello y siento como su aliento engancha.

"Si Daniel, no sabía nada, ok adiós" dice colgando.

"Sabes amor, eso fue muy maleducado e incomodo" me dice mientras me sienta en su regazo.

"Hahn si, y que quería Daniel" le pregunto acariciando su cara con mi mano.

"Nada, solo lo llame para felicitarlo, es un niño, su próximo hijo" dice y puedo notar un poco de molestia en su voz.

"lo dices como si te molestara" le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos.

"No es eso amor" me dice y mira hacia otro lado y de repente un pensamiento horrible llega a mi mente.

"Hubieras preferido, que las bebés fueran niños" le pregunto alejándome un poco.

"No amor, no digas eso" me dice y trata de acercarme a él, pero yo me levanto de su regazo y lo miro con decepción.

"No sé, como tengo que decirlo, porque eso es lo que siento y veo" le digo mientras me alejo unos pasos de él.

"Amor, no cambiaria a las bebés por nada en el mundo, pero en algún momento un chico quiere tener un hijo y no me importa que las bebés sean niñas, es solo que me hubiera gustado un hijo" me dice y no puedo evitar el sentirme tan mal.

"Espero que estés cómodo, en el sofá, esta noche y las demás" le digo.

Y con eso recojo a las bebés y salgo del estudio y me voy a mi habitación, no puedo creer que dijera eso, pero va a tener una larga cita con el sofá, cuando voy a coger mi teléfono, para avisarle a Phoebe que Joseph no irá a almorzar, me avisa que tengo un mensaje nuevo.

_**Paul tuvo algo que hacer, solo iré yo- Phoebs**_

_**Joseph tampoco vendrá, solo seremos tu, yo y las bebes-yo**_

_**Ok-phoebe**_

Cuando llega el momento para que vaya con Phoebe a almorzar, decido que solo llevare una bolsa de pañales, pongo los asientos de bebé en el sofá y primero aseguro a Blake y después a Charlie, cojo sus lobos de peluche y se los doy, también busco sus chupetes y se los pongo, reviso que tengo todo lo que necesito en las bolsas de pañales, recojo mi bolso Michael kors y entro mi teléfono y monedero, después la coloco en mi codo, engancho la bolsa de pañales en mi hombro y recojo los asientos de bebé y llamo al ascensor, cuando estoy en el estacionamiento abro las puertas de atrás del suv y conecto los asientos de bebé con sus bases, que están aseguradas a los asientos, cierro las puertas y les pongo seguro, pongo la bolsa de pañales y mi bolsa en el asiento del pasajero y conduzco hasta el restaurante, cuando llego recojo mi bolso y la bolsa de pañales y desconecto los asientos de bebé. Cuando llego a la mesa, Phoebs ya esta esperándome, dejo los asientos de bebé en dos sillas.

"Hola como estas" me dice mientras me besa en la mejilla.

"Sinceramente estoy muy molesta con Joseph" le digo mientras miro el menú.

"Que paso" me pregunta mientras agarra la mano de Charlie.

"Creo que en pocas palabras, me dijo que hubiera preferido que las bebés debieron ser niños" le digo.

"Tal vez no quiso decir eso, solo dijo que posiblemente hubiera esperado un niño, la mayoría de los chicos espera que su primer hijo sea un niño y no creo que Joseph preferiría que estas preciosuras fueran niños" dice les acaricia la mejilla a Blake que esta chupando su chupete.

"Tan bien lo pensé, pero estaba tan molesta que le dije que dormiría en el sofá" le digo.

"Tal vez solo dijo que quiere un niño" me dice y tan bien lo pensé pero no es el momento.

"Las bebés acaban de cumplir 9 meses, todavía es demasiado pronto, tal vez en unos cuantos años más, pero ahora mi prioridad son las bebés y terminar el rodaje" le digo. "Ok, ahora basta de charla quiero el risotto" termino de decir.

* * *

Después de mi tarde con Phoebs, decido volver al pent-house, las bebés deben de estar a punto de despertarse de su siesta, cuando subo en el ascensor, las bebés ya están despiertas, pongo la bolsa de pañales y mi bolsa en el sofá, y pongo los asientos de bebé en la mesa de café, primero desabrocho a Charlie y la siento en el sofá y después a Blake, cuando voy a buscar mi teléfono para llamar a Joseph, el entra en la sala, limpiándose las manos sucias de pintura con un trapo.

"Hola" le digo mientras me siento en el sofá y coloco las bebés en mi regazo.

"Hola" dice mientras camina hacia mí.

"Veo que has estado pintando" le digo mientras acaricio las manos de mis bebés.

"Si, todavía estas enojada conmigo" me pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa de café en frente de mi.

"Solo un poco, aunque te puedo dejar explicarte" le digo.

"Amor, no quise decir eso, lo que quería decir era que pensé que iba a ser un niño, pero el momento más feliz de mi vida, fue cuando descubrimos que estábamos esperando gemelas y que iban a ser estas preciosuras" me dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla de Blake.

"Si lo dices así, no suena tan mal" le digo mientras suelto una risita.

"Nk te voy a negar que me encantaría un niño, pero sé que tenemos que esperar unos cuantos años para eso y que tenemos que enfocarnos en las bebés" me dice mientras me quita a Blake de mi regazo.

"Eso pienso tan bien" le digo mientras acaricio en pelo de Charlie.

"Así que ya no estoy castigado" me pregunta y no puedo evitar reírme.

"No pero todavía duermes en el sofá" le digo en tono de broma.

"Creo que podre resistir" me dice en tono de burla. "y como se portaron" me pregunta.

"Como angelitos" le digo mientras deposito un beso en la cabeza de Charlie.

"Ok" dice.

Después de eso, la tarde paso sin problemas y por supuesto Joseph no durmió en el sofá.

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Me levanto como a las 7:30 am, Candice todavía no ha despertado y es raro que las bebés no han despertado, salgo de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, camino por el pasillo y entro en el vivero de las bebés y para mi grata sorpresa, veo a mi dos princesas, acostadas en sus cunas, jugando con sus móviles, me acerco y ellas levantan la vista.

"Hey, veo que alguien ya están despiertas" le digo mientras me acerco a sus cunas.

"Es bueno que no despertaron a mami" les digo mientras las levanto en mis brazos.

"Porque no vamos a la sala, ehh" digo y con eso bajo las escaleras.

Después de sentarnos en la sala, para ver las noticias matutinas, dos horas después Marie se pone hacer el desayuno, le pido que sea liviano como: fruta, jugo, tostadas francesas, huevos y tocino. Cuando van hacer las diez, decido levantar a Candice, dejo a las bebés en la sala y entro en la habitación, como costumbre es muy costoso despertarlo.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

Hoy dormí mas que de costumbre y eso porque Joseph se hiso cargo de las bebés, después del desayuno decido bañar a las bebés, lleno la tina y las siento y echo jabón de burbujas y les doy un baño, cuando es hora de cambiarlas me decido por algo primaveral, como hoy es pascua me decido por un conjunto de Mud Pie de conejo y unas sandalias. Cuando termino de darles un baño, las envuelvo en sus toallas y las coloco en la cuna de Charlie, recojo todo lo que necesitó para alistarlas: crema de bebe, cepillo de pelo, y pañales, cuando ambas están lista las peino con el cepillo y les pongo las vendas con las vendas para el pelo.

Cuando ya están listas, las dejo en la sala con Joseph, que esta al teléfono, me doy una ducha y me decido por unos pantalones skinnys, un top negro y unas Isabel marant sneakers blancas con negro y decido poner mi pelo en una cola de caballo, cuando entro en la sala, Joseph tiene a Blake y a Charlie en cada rodilla.

"Hey, todo listo, amor" me dice mientras se levanta con las bebés en los brazos.

"Si todo listo" le digo mientras pongo los asientos de bebé en la mesa de café.

"Bueno, pues vámonos" me dice mientras pone a las bebés en sus asientos de bebé.

"Ok" le digo mientras me acerco.

Aseguramos a las bebés y yo coloco la bolsa de pañales en el asiento de atrás, cuando llegamos al lago todos están allí, Nina, Julie, Kat, Michael y los demás, recojo a Blake y Joseph recoge a Charlie, me ajusto a Blake en la cadera, y Joseph recoge la bolsa de pañales.

Después de una tarde llena de selfies y risas por fin estamos en casa, cuando llego inmediatamente me acuesto, estoy tan cansada que dejo que Joseph se haga cargo de las bebés. A la mañana siguiente tengo que levantarme temprano, les doy un baño a las bebés y les pongo un pantalón gris, un top con blazer y medias grises, y así comienza mi semana, antes de darme cuenta es jueves y tengo que prepara todo para las gemelas, porque iba a dejarlas con su papi, hasta el domingo por la tarde, iré con Nina, Kat y Claire al festival de coachella.

Es sábado y me la estoy pasando increíble con las chicas, esto es como un tipo de despedida. Cuando llega en domingo, estoy ansiosa por ver a mis bebés, cuando subo al pent-house, soy recibida por los tres amores de mi vida, rápidamente corro hacía ellos y recojo a mis princesas de los brazos de su padre y les beso sus hermosas caritas.

Cuando llega el lunes, hoy es mi ultimo día de rodaje y iré mas temprano a recoger a las bebés. Hoy las vestí como pequeñas divas, con sus gorritos y con sus abrigos.

Hoy estuvo lleno de lagrimas de tristeza y de alegrías y Joseph me envió un ramo de rosas y obvio que me tome una foto con él, cuando terminamos de grabar, me despido y conduzco hasta el otro set, cuando llego veo a mis princesas sentadas en sus propias sillas de reparto y no puedo evitar tomarles una foto, cuando es hora de irnos las siento en sus cochecitos y Joseph empuja a Blake y yo a Charlie.

Decido que quiero dar un paseo a pie, Joseph empuja a Blake, mientras damos un paseo, cuando estoy cansada, me quedo cerca del set, mientras Joseph va por el audi suv, cuando estaciona en frente de mi, desabrocho a Blake y a Charlie se sus cochecitos, con sus mantas, y las aseguro en sus asientos de bebés, mientras Joseph guarda los cochecitos en el baúl del audi, con las bolsas de pañales.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento privado del pent-house, Joseph saca los cochecitos y yo los asientos de bebé, conecto los asientos de bebé encima de los cochecitos, y las bolsas de pañales debajo de ellos y los empujamos hasta el ascensor, cuando estamos en el apartamento desconecto los asientos de bebé de los cochecitos y los coloco en la mesa de café, y las desabrocho de los asientos de bebé, y Joseph cierra los cochecitos y los guarda, nos sentamos en el sofá, le paso a Charlie a Joseph, que la recuesta en su regazo y hago lo mismo con Blake, cuando comienza The Originals y veo a mis bebés no puedo evitar sentir una ola de orgullo.

"Quiero es esa, Blake, ehh bebé, esa es la princesa de mami" le digo mientras la beso en la mejilla.

"Pero mira si es mi otra bebé" le digo a Charlie que está viendo atentamente la pantalla.

Cuando termina y dan la promo del siguiente capítulo, no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, me paro del sofá y me acomodo a Blake en la cadera.

"Y se me daño la felicidad" le digo a Joseph en tono de burla.

Me voy a mi dormitorio y me acuesto en la cama, y acuesto a Blake a mi lado, después de un rato oigo la puerta abierta y no tengo que levantar la vista para saber quién es.

"En serio amor, estas molesta por un adelanto de un capitulo, creo que estas siendo infantil" me dice mientras se cuesta en la cama.

"No soy infantil, no me gusta ella, y no me gusta su personaje y no me gusta que este cerca de ti o de las bebés" le digo haciendo puchero.

"Eres sexy cuando estas celosa" me dice mientras me besa en la mejilla.

"No estoy celosa" le digo haciendo mala cara.

"Claro, tus ojos se pusieron verdes" me dice en tono divertido.

"Que no estoy celosa" le digo con los dientes apretados.

"Si, sabes que me encanta que te pongas celosa, amor" me dice mientras me besa profundamente.

"Basta, tenemos pequeños ojos aquí" le digo mientras me alejo.

"Bueno ya que terminaste de grabar, podrás estar en el set y veras que nada pasa, ok, y con respecto a estos hermosos ojos, creo que deben tener hambre, así que deja de ser celosa, por ninguna razón, ok, ahora ven" me dice mientras se levanta y recoge a Blake.

"Solo porque ellas tienen hambre" le digo mientras me levanto y recojo a Charlie.

"Di lo que te haga dormí por las noches" me dice guiñándome un ojo.

* * *

**HEY TODO SOLO QUIERO ACLARARLES UNA COSA, TODO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA VASADO EN EL TIEMPO ACTUAL.**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	6. New York part one

CAPITULO 5

**CPOV**

_**Hola a todos mi nombre es Giuliana Rancic y están viendo E! news, y en ultimas noticias, vamos hablar de nuestra pareja favorita de padres, y son ni nada más ni nada menos que Candice accola y Joseph Morgan, como todos saben que a finales de julio del año pasado, Candice dio a luz a dos gemelas y las primeras hijas de ambos actores y no falta mucho para que estas princesas cumpla su primer año y bueno con padres como esos, ellas sin duda tienen futuro en la industria del entretenimiento, pero con unas caras como estas, hasta abrirían las puertas del cielo, como todos saben Blake y Charlie hacen de Hope Mikaelson, la bebé sobrenatural, hija del hibrido original Klaus Mikaelson y el hibrido Hayley Marshall, interpretados por Joseph Morgan y Phoebe Tonkin, bueno casi nadie casi nadie se había percatado de que ambas bebés, hacían el papel, ya que ellas son tan iguales que parecen una sola, pero tienen algunas diferencias, como que una tiene el pelo más claro que la otra, pues todos las ven todos los lunes en The Originals y bueno ya que la grabación termino el lunes pasado, para la estrella de The Vampire Diaries y este lunes fuel el ultimo día de grabación de The Originals, podemos ver a mami Candice acompañando a sus princesas al rodaje, los paparazis captaron a Candice y a Joseph, entrando en el estudio, ayer por la mañana, como podemos ver en las fotos, Joseph lleva a Blake, en sus brazos, que está dormida y con la cabeza descansando en su hombro y una bolsa de pañales Louis Vuitton colgando en el otro hombro, el va vestido de su manera casual y por otro lado Candice llevaba dos asientos de bebé en cada mano, su bolso tachonado Marc Jacobs descansando en su codo, uno de los asientos de bebé esta vacio y el otro contiene a Charlie, que por lo visto está tratando de comerse su lobo de peluche, el look de Candice consistía en un top negro, jeans flacos de color blanco, con líneas laterales en negro y azul y complementado su look con unos Christian Louboutins botines, bueno si que se ven fantásticos, pero la que estaban adorables eran las bebés, estaban vestidas con un conjunto de Mud Pie de dos piezas con diseño de caballito de mar y llevan vendas para el pelo de un color rosa fucsia, con un pequeño lazo en ellas.**_

_**Para mí se veían totalmente adorables, y como todos sabemos estas bebés son unas fashionistas y siempre usan chupete que combine, pues en esta foto Blake lleva un chupete rosa con morado de la marca Nuk y Charlie se puede notar que ella tiene uno azul, a su lado, ya que ella está tratando de comerse su a su peluche, bueno como todos saben cuando nos enteramos de que Candice estaba embarazada, para mí no fue una sorpresa, ya yo tenía lo sospecha, ella fue sola a un evento y ella se veía un poco mas llena, quiero decir que su escote se veía un poco apretado en ese vestido, y como a ella normalmente le queda fantástico el escote, y en ese vestido el escote se le veía una talla más grande y después ella solo bebió agua, en vez de vino o champagne, casi nadie se dio cuenta, porque de seguro pensaron que no quería alcohol, pero yo después resistí a esa idea, ya que bueno eso no era suficiente, después cuando Joseph twitteo la noticia del embarazo, me sentí un poco de molestia porque yo tenía las sospechas.**_

_**Pero ellos siempre se ven bien, recuerdas hace unos meses, cuando les tomaron fotos a ellos paseando en Londres en diciembre, incluso Candice subió un video a instagram de ellos en un auto en las calles de Londres, y también vimos a las bebés en la parte trasera, se veía que Charlie estaba despertando y Blake estaba muy encantada con el teléfono de Joseph, o cuando Candice subió las fotos de ellas en esos lindos trajes que tenían el 25 de diciembre, cuando estaban abriendo los regalos que sansa dejo, ellas sin duda se veían como dulces ayudantes de santa, y hemos notado que ellas tienen otro par de asientos de bebé de la marca Uppa Baby, pero los que ellas usan mas son los modelos de Graco modes click connect travel system, en patrón Francesca y esos son los cochecitos que se ven en la fotos, cuando ellos estaban en Londres en diciembre, aquí esta esa foto, donde Candice empuja a Charlie en su cochecito y Joseph a Blake y en la de hace unos días, aunque todavía no se ven los planes, para salir de vacaciones, es seguro que irán a Londres o a Miami o incluso cualquier destino turístico, pero lo que sí es seguro es que Candice va a celebrar el primer años de sus princesas, además de que se ven absolutamente adorables en la serie, bueno pues eso es todo sigan sintonizando nuestro show para mas noticias sobre estos padres y sus increíble bebés.**_

Estoy en el sofá viendo E! news y me gusto el reportaje que hicieron, estoy sentada en la sala viendo tv, joseph todavía tiene un par de escenas que grabar.

Tengo un vuelo a la media noche, con destino a Nueva York, durante 3 días estaré allá y me llevare a las gemelas conmigo a Nueva York, tendré que hacer una entrevista, no es que no confié en Joseph, pero las quiero conmigo, soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de mi IPhone, indicándome que tengo un mensaje, las bebés están tomando su siesta, son las 3:30 pm y es martes 21 de abril, veo que el mensaje es de Claire.

"**He****y, vi los chisme sobre ustedes en E!, las bebés se ven adorables"-Claire**

"**Lo ****sé"-yo**

Todavía tengo que hacer las maletas, para el viaje, subo las escaleras y entro en nuestra habitación y saco tres maletas, una grande, otra mediana y unas más pequeña, en la grande echo ropa, mi Macbook air y mi Ipad mini, en la mediana echo ropa interior, joyas y varios de mis muchos bolsos de diseñador, y en la pequeña echo los zapatos.

Cuando tengo todo listo, voy al vivero de las bebés, se están revolviendo en sus cunas, lo que significa que están por despertar, cojo dos maletas grandes, una mediana y un bolso de Louis Vuitton, en las grandes echo jeans, tops, conjuntos, chaquetas, abrigos, blazers y mantas de las bebés, en la mediana echo medias, gorritos, toallas, baberos, los productos de higiene de las bebes, pañales, wipes y varios peluches y juguetes de las bebés y en el bolso echo los biberones, chupetes y el extractor de leche materna.

Cuando tengo todo listo, las bebés comienzan a lloriquear, me acerco a sus cunas y las recojo y trato de tranquilizarlas, pero comienzan a llorar más fuerte, bajo las escaleras y me siento en el sofá, me subo el top y bajo las copas del sujetador y posiciono a las bebés para que mis pezones queden enfrente de sus boquitas, inmediatamente se los llevan a la boca y comienzan a chupar, e inmediatamente me relajo.

Cuando terminan les sacos los gases y las pongo en el piso de la sala y me arreglo el sujetador y el top, y camino a la cocina y me silbo un vaso de jugo y vuelvo a la sala, me siento en el sofá a revisar mi teléfono y la tv. Antes de que me dé cuenta Joseph llega y está en el piso jugando con las bebés, decido tomar una siesta, cuando despierto son las 9:55 pm, decido preparar las bolsas de pañales de las bebés, cuando son las 10:30 pm, ya todo está listo, aseguro a las bebés en sus asientos de bebé, mientras Joseph recoge las maletas y bolsas y las pone en el maletero del suv, cuando ellas están aseguradas, Joseph recoge las bolsas de pañales y yo cojo mi bolso Prada y lo coloco en mi codo y agarro los asientos de bebe en cada mano y bajamos en el ascensor, Joseph pone las bolsas de pañales en el asiento trasero, y yo conecto los asientos de bebé en su base, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Joseph baja las maletas, mientras yo saco los asientos de bebé con su base y las bolsas de pañales.

Son las 11:30 pm cuando chequearon las maletas y estoy con Joseph sentada en la sala de espera de primera clase, y las bebés se están revolviendo en su sueño.

"Ya sabes amor, me llamas o me mandas un texto cuando aterrices, Don te estará esperando para llevarte al pent-house" me dice mientras caminamos a la puerta de abordaje.

"Ok" le digo cuando llegamos a la puerta de abordaje.

"Bueeno, adiós" me dice y me da un largo beso en los labios, cuando se aparta. "y adiós a las princesas de papi" dice mientras le da una beso en las frente de las bebés.

Subo al avión y aseguro los asientos de bebé a los asientos de mi lado, el vuelo pasa de una vez y las bebés duermen durante todo el viaje, cuando salgo a la terminar, veo a Don, el coge mi equipaje y lo mete en el maletero de suv, después asegura las bases de los asientos de bebé a los asientos traseros, cuando termina conecto los asientos de bebé a las bases, cuando todo está listo, hacemos nuestro camino hacia el pent-house, cuando llegamos, subo en el ascensor mientras don termina de sacar las maletas, en el salón del apartamento me espera la señora jones, la esposa de don.

"Señora Candice, espero que haya tenido un buen vuelo" me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Si, lo tuve, pero gracias, pero estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir y acostar a las bebés, arreglaste lo que te pedí" le digo porque antes de venir le pedí que comprara dos corralitos de bebe para las gemelas.

"Si" me dice.

"Ok" le digo y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, y todas mis maletas están ahí, al igual que las bolsas de pañales y los dos corralitos de bebé, coloco los asientos de bebé en la cama y primero desabrocho a Charlie y la acuesto en el corral y después a Blake y abro las maletas y saco un camisón de seda, me cambio y antes de acostarme le mando un mensaje a Joseph.

**Ya llegue y estoy sana y a salvo-yo**

* * *

**espero que lo disfruten este capitulo tiene 2 parte**


	7. New York part two

**CAPITULO 5 SEGUNDA PARTE**

**CPOV**

Ya hace dos días, desde que llegue a Nueva york, hice la entrevista pero mañana tengo que volver a Atlanta, así aprovechare mi ultimo día en Nueva York, para ir de compras como las bebés, están tomando su siesta, cojo mi bolso y mi monedero Michael kors, y reviso k tengo todo lo que necesito, tarjetas de crédito, dinero en efectivo, identificación y mi teléfono y ya le digo a don, que me lleve a mis tiendas favoritas, Chanel, Dolce gabbana, Dior, Alexander McQueen, Jimmy choo, Christian louboutin, Versace, Michael kors, Marc jacobs, Isabel marant y otros.

A mitad de mi tarde, llame a la señora Marcon, y me dijo que las bebés están despiertas y estaban con ella en el salón y que Joseph había llamado, como a las 5 estoy en el pent-house y dejo todas mis bolsas en mi habitación, cuando bajo las escaleras, las bebés están en la sala, tratando de conseguir un conejo de peluche, que está en medio de la mesa de café, camino y me siento en el sofá y recojo a Blake que está tratando de alcanzar el conejo cuando la levanto, decido hacerles las cosas más fáciles y le pongo el conejo en el borde de la mesa.

Charlie, inmediatamente, se sienta en el suelo y gatea hasta estar del lado en que esta el conejito y lo coge, inmediatamente, y se sienta en el suelo, a tratar de comerse el peluche, Blake comienza a irritarse porque Charlie tiene el conejo.

"Yahh, bebé, no llores, mami te compro mas peluches y no puedes llorar por eso, ehh, porque no vamos a llamar a papi" le digo tratando de calmarla, pero es inútil, porque hay un mar de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Subo las escaleras a mi habitación, con Blake todavía en mis brazos y cojo mi Macbook y regreso a la sala y coloco a Blake y Charlie en mi regazo y trato de ver si Joseph está en línea, para mi grata sorpresa, esta y acepta la llamada.

"Hola amor" me dice con una sonrisa y cae inmediatamente que ve a Blake llorando.

"Hola papi, aquí hay una princesa que está llorando, porque su hermana tiene un conejo" le digo mientras trato de hacer que Blake dejo de llorar.

"Hay amor, no llores, las princesas de papá no lloran, además papi le comprara a sus princesas, mas peluches" dice y Blake comienza a reírse.

"Creo que eso esta funcionado" le digo mientras veo que Blake no está llorando.

"Y como esta Nueva York" me pregunta.

"Está bien, pero estaba pensando, que porque no, nos vamos por unos días, al Caribe, o a Bora Bora, barbados, maldivas, Fiyi, capri, saint barth, Maui, Paul y Phoebe están en Brasil, al igual que Nikki y Ian que están en Brasil de luna de miel" le digo porque en realidad quiero irme unos días.

"Bueno porque no lo hablamos cuando vuelvas" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Ok"

* * *

**SIENTO QUE DURARA TANTO Y QUE EL CAPITULO FUERA TAN CORTO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO, Y RECUERDEN QUE ELLOS SON HECHOS EN EL TIEMPO ACTUAL.**


	8. Happy Birthday Joseph and Candice

**CPOV**

Estoy en mi cama hablando con Phoebe de su viaje a Brasil, ella dice que fue muy interesante, estoy sola en el apartamento, a excepción de Marie, Joseph se llevo a las bebés con Daniel a un extraño día de padre e hija, que a mí me beneficia porque tengo un día entero de descanso y relajación.

"Bueno como te iba diciendo, es un lugar muy bonito y Nikki trato a toda costa hacerse amiga mía, no te puedo negar que no me conmovió, pero yo soy una amiga leal y no puedo traicionar a Nina" me dice Phoebe por teléfono.

"Ian me invito a su boda y fui porque sería grasero si no lo hiciera, y bueno me fui antes y Nina no mostro signos de depresión" le digo mientras inspecciono mi manicure.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, me está dando hambre, adiós" me dice.

"Adiós" le digo y cuelgo.

Como no tengo nada que hacer decido, darme un largo y relajante baño de burbujas, preparo la tina y la dejo llenándose cojo mis aceites de olores, al final me decido por jazmín y fresas, cierro los grifos y echo los aceites y el jabón de burbujas me despojo de mi pj y ato mi pelo en un moño desordenado y me meto en la tina, se siente como el cielo, cojo mi nuevo IPhone 6, es curioso antes tenía el IPhone 5, pero cuando salió el 6, lo cambie, decido entrar a instagram y revisar los de la Met Gala, yo fui invitada, pero algo surgió con las bebes, así que tuve que volver a Atlanta, aunque hay muchos vestidos bonitos, otros son simplemente un desastre, dejo mi atención de mi teléfono cuando oigo la puerta abrirse y Joseph entra en el baño.

"Qué haces aquí, pensé que vendrías a las seis" le digo mientras cojo una esponja y comienzo a deslizarla por mi pierna y como yo creía sus ojos siguen cada movimiento de mis manos.

"Bueno, Daniel tenía que volver a casa y las bebés ya están dormidas, aunque creo que hay llevarlas a pediatra, se que están así porque les están saliendo los dientes, pero creo que deberíamos llevarlas por si acaso" me dice mientras su mano sube y bajo por mi pierna.

"Ok, ahora porque mejor no te quitas la ropa y te unes a mí, me estoy sintiendo my sola" le digo haciendo pucheros mientras deposito un besito en su boca y gime.

* * *

**JPOV**

Estoy en la cama, con Candice durmiendo en mi pecho no sé cómo demonios llegamos a la cama, pero decir que estoy cansado es un eufemismo, por el monitor de bebé oigo quejidos me levanto de la cama con cuida dado de no despertar a Candice y me pongo un bóxer y mi pantalón de pijama y salgo de la habitación entro en el vivero y veo a Charlie sentada en su cuna llorando, me acercó y la recojo.

"Hey amor papi esta aquí" le digo tratando de tranquilizarla y comienzo acariciar su espalda mientras bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, abro el refrigerador y busco su mordedor de Minnie mouse y se lo pongo en la boca, e inmediatamente se tranquiliza, la siento en su silla alta, decido que quiero sushi, le digo a Marie que eso es lo que quiero, para que ella valla a buscarlo me sirvo un vaso de jugo y miro a mi bebé, enserio si que le molestaban las encías y está tratando de comerse el mordedor, ella y su hermana sin dudas son bebés peleonas como su madre que es muy obstinada y peleona y terca. La desamarro de su silla alta y subo a su vivero y la pongo de nuevo en su cuna.

En unos días será el cumpleaños de Candice y todavía no he decidido que quiero regalarle o que hare para la ocasión. Entro en la habitación y me acercó para despertarla, comienzo a dejar besos en su cuello.

"Amor, hora de despertar" le susurro en su oído y comienza a enterrar la en la almohada.

"Mmmmm. No quiero" murmura tratando de apartarme.

"Es hora de la cena y las bebés ya despertaron" le digo mientras le quito la almohada de la cara.

"5 minutos mas" dice y no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes.

"No dormilona hora de despertar" le digo mientras le arrebató la almohada.

"Eres muy malo, después de que tú me cánsaste, no quieres dejarme dormir" me dice mientras se sienta en la cama.

"Te prometo que esta noche, yo me hare cargo de las bebés y en la madrugada yo me hare cargo de ellas y tu podrás dormir" le digo tratando de negociar.

"Si me estas mintiendo, no habrá sexo por dos meses" me amenaza.

"Con más razón para hacerlo, vamos amor" le digo.

Cuando ella se levanta y comienza a ponerse la ropa, yo voy al vivero y veo a Blake tratando de rodar sobre su espalda y me doy cuenta de que esta despierta, me inclino y la recojo y la acomodo en mi pecho y ella comienza a tratar de comerse mis collares y tengo que admitir que tiene fuerza.

"Blake, amor, déjalo le haces daño a papi" le digo tratando de hacer palanca para que suerte mi collar.

Busco en su cuna y recojo uno de sus juguetes y lo ajito frente a su cara, inmediatamente suelta mis collares y coge el juguete, bajo las escaleras y Candice está hablando por teléfono, con Charlie en su cadera. Me acercó y deposito a Blake en el sofá y voy a servir la cena.

Mañana tenemos cita con la pediatra y veremos lo que podemos hacer para minimizar la irritación de las bebés con los dientes, decidí que después del cumpleaños de Candice y el mío nos iremos de viaje con las bebés, todavía no he decidido el destino.

Cuando despertamos temprano, Candice ya se está dando una ducha, cuando termino ella preparo a las bebés, mientras yo me daba un baño, ahora estoy atendiendo a las bebés, se ven absolutamente adorables, están vestidas con un gorrito de bebe con rayas de color pastel, con una abrigo y jeans Gucci con medias rosas.

Están sentadas en el sofá, jugando con un caballo de peluche en su regazo y sus chupetes, soy sacado de mis pensamientos por el sonido de tacones, cuando levanto la vista veo a Candice bajando las escaleras y se ve fantástica, como siempre.

"Está todo listo" le pregunto.

"Si tengo todo en la bolsa de pañales" me dice mientras ve las bolsas de pañales.

"Ok, pues vámonos" le digo.

Mientras pongo los asiento de bebé en la mesa de café, Candice deja la bolsa de pañales en el sofá y se agacha para recoger a las bebés.

"Ven con mami Blake" le dice mientras la levanta contra su pecho y la sienta en el asiento de bebé y yo la aseguro.

"Vamos princesa" le dice Charlie mientras hace lo mismo con que con Blake.

Cuando aseguro a las bebés, Candice me pasa dos mantas y cubro a las bebés con ellas, cuando bajamos en el ascensor, Candice lleva la bolsa de pañales y yo los asientos de bebé, cuando llegamos al Suv yo conecto los asientos de bebé en sus base, mientras Candice se sienta en el asiento delantero.

En el viaje a la oficina de la pediatra es tranquilo y gracias a dios que no hay tráfico, cuando llegamos solo hay algunas personas que se quedan mirándonos fijamente, Candice se ajusta a Blake en la cadera y puedo ver que esta incomoda, afortunadamente solo tenemos que entrar. La doctora nos recibe con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Pero que agradable sorpresa tenemos aquí, pero si no son mis pacientes favoritas" dice la Dra. Lisa mientras se acerca para sostener las manos de las bebés.

"Digan hola a la Dra. Lisa" le dice Candice a las bebés que solo se acurrucan más en el pecho de Candice.

"Bueno tomen asiento y díganme a que se debe esta consulta" nos dice la Dra. Mientras toma asiento en su escritorio.

"Bueno como te dije en la consulta pasada, les están saliendo los dientes y bueno a sido un infierno para nosotros, ellas están incomodas todo el tiempo, han tenido fiebre, lloran por nada y no han querido dormir en más de dos semanas y no han querido comer nada" le dice Candice mientras me entrega a Charlie.

"Bueno eso es normal, se que te dije que un mordedor frio ayuda, pero te doy otro consejo, cuando ellas se pongan quisquillosas les dan un masaje con los dedos en las encías, pero primero deben de tener las manos limpias y dales el mordedor, solo tienes que ponerlo en el refrigerador y dárselos cuando este muy frio" nos dice la Dra.

"Así que es normal que se comporten así" le pregunto.

"Si lo es, pero para que estén más tranquilos siéntelas en la camilla para poder chequearlas" nos dice la Dra.

Colocamos a las bebés en la camilla y Candice le quita sus chupetes, inusualmente están calmadas mientras la Dra. Las revisa, cuando termina las recogemos de la camilla, la Dra. Dice que todo está perfectamente bien y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Después de la consulta volvemos a casa, Candice dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se llevo a Charlie con ella y yo me quedo con Blake, me siento en el sofá con mi cuaderno de bocetos en mi regazo mientras Blake juega en el suelo, nunca creí que me enamoraría de alguien más después de conocer a Candice, pero cuando sostuve por primera vez a mis pequeños angelitos, me enamore perdidamente de ellas.

Todavía me acuerdo de su primera grabación en el set, me encanto poder compartir esa experiencia con ellas, aunque no es un secreto que Candice quiere que ellas sean: modelos, actrices, o cantantes todavía no he decidido que regalarle a Candice pero tengo mis opciones claras, en cuanto al destino de nuestras vacaciones, estoy indeciso sobre: Italia, Francia, el Caribe, Hawái, aunque varios de ellos tienen lugares prometedores, pero todavía estoy pensando en: Fiyi, Maui, Saint Thomas, barbados, anguila, México, Bora Bora, las Bahamas, maldivas, belize, Mallorca, Barcelona, Milán, Bali, Tahití, Saint Martin, Saint Barth, Saint tropez, Praga, esos son muchos lugares para considerar, mientras tanto dedicare mi tarde a dibujar a mi pequeño ángel rubio, que se ve tan adorable sentada en el suelo inspeccionando su lobo de peluche bebé, estoy ansioso por saber cuál será la primera palabra que ellas digan, es gracioso que Candice y yo apostamos, ella cree que será mamá, pero estoy seguro de que yo ganare porque todos saben que las niñas siempre dicen papá y estoy seguro de que esa será su primera palabra.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**JPOV**

Ya paso una semana y ayer fue el final The Originals y lo vimos juntos, mañana es el cumpleaños de Candice y ya tengo su regalo y sé que le va a encantar, además de que las bebés me ayudaron a escoger, además de que es su primer cumpleaños con las bebés y voy hacer que sea súper especial para ella, Candice está tomando una siesta y las bebés están sentadas en sus sillas altas esperando para darles su comida de bebé, aunque no comen nada solido, pero comen papilla de frutas.

Cojo un tazón de puré de de manzana, avena y fruto rojos que Marie acaba de hacer, tengo suerte de que tienen sus baberos, aunque después de más de la mitad del puré esta en sus caras y no puedo evitar tomarles una foto y subirla a twitter y instagram, cuando no puedo darles más puré, Marie se las lleva a darles un baño y cambiarlas me lavo las manos y subo a ver a Candice y está profundamente dormida, decido que le hare su plato favorito , filete Wellington, pero tengo que ir de compras, anoto todo lo que necesito en una lista, espero a que Marie venga con las bebés y le pediré que vigile a Candice me llevare a Thomas conmigo y las bebés, cuando Marie aparece me gusto su selección de ropa para las bebés, ellas esta vestidas con un conjunto de dos piezas floral denin de Ralph Lauren, con sandalias a juego, las aseguro en los asientos de bebé y cojo dos baberos, sus chupetes mi cartera, mi teléfono y la lista, cojo los asientos de bebé y bajo por el ascensor, cuando llego al estacionamiento, coloco los asientos de bebé en la parte trasera del Suv y me siento en el asiento del acompañante.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del supermercado, desabrocho las correas de los asientos de bebé y me ajusto a las bebés con los brazos en cada lado, ellas están inusualmente tranquilas, les pongo sus chupetes. Cuando estamos entrando al supermercado, le digo a Thomas que busque un carrito, mientras varias personas nos toman fotos a las bebes y a mí, dos adolecentes se acercan y comienzan a hacerme preguntas.

"Eres Joseph Morgan" me pregunta una morena, que en mi opinión lleva demasiado escote.

"Si, amor" le respondo ajustándome a las bebés en la cadera.

"¿Ellas son tus hijas?, y ¿dónde está Candice? y ¿quién es quién?" me comienza bombardear con preguntas la pelirroja.

"Waohh, esas son demasiadas preguntas, pero si ellas son mis hijas, y Candice se quedo en casa, y esta del chupete azul es Charlie y la del chupete a rayas es Blake" le digo mientras señalo con la mirada quien es quien.

"Podemos tomarnos una fotos con ellas y contigo" me preguntan ambas y creo que esta situación es divertida.

"Claro, quien va primero" les pregunto ansioso por salir de esta situación.

Cuando solo falta una foto, Thomas aparece con el carrito, le digo que siente a las bebés en el carrito y que nos tome la foto, antes de las chicas irse se despiden de las bebés, las cuales miran a las chicas con curiosidad.

Después de coger todo lo de la lista, vamos a caja y decir que todos nos miran, es minimizar la situación, la chica de la caja está muy nerviosa y para no hacer el cuento más largo, termine haciendo toda una sesión de fotos. Cuando estamos a mitad de camino, llamo al apartamento y Marie me dice que Candice está durmiendo como un bebé.

Cuando llego al apartamento, Thomas pone las compras en la isla de la cocina, y siento a las bebés en sus sillas altas y les dejo varios juguetes, y comienzo a terminar los últimos detalles, Marie me dice que Candice acaba de despertar y que está hablando por teléfono, dejo a Marie para que sirva y me llevo a las bebés para distraerla.

"Ok, Claire, aunque pienso que tu pelo parecía natural, no se noto que eran extensiones, ok, te voy a textear después" dice y cuelga y da la vuelta para estar cara a cara con nosotros.

"Hey ya me preguntaba donde estaban mis tres pequeños traviesos" nos dice mientras se acerca para quitarme de los brazos a Blake.

"Bueno estábamos preparando una sorpresa para mami" le digo mientras me ajusto a Charlie en la cadera.

"Y debo de estar preocupado por eso" me pregunta mientras le acaricia el pelo a Blake.

"No amor es algo que te va a encantar" le aseguro.

"Ok muéstrame el camino" me dice y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, le digo a Candice que asegure a las bebés en sus sillas altas, mientras yo busco los platos, cuando entro en el comedor, ella está sentada, cerca de las bebés, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su IPhone y lo deja cuando ve que he vuelto. Coloco los platos en frente de ella y les quito las tapas y ella se queda sin aliento.

"Bueno pensé que sería un lindo detalle, si hice la cena para mi linda esposa, su plato favorito, se que amas cuando adopto mis raíces británicas y como el filete Wellington es tu plato favorito y pasa a ser un clásico británico" le explico mientras veo como una gran sonrisa adorna su cara.

"No puedo cree que lo hicieras, se ve fantástico, ahora sé que ustedes tres estaban metidos, te amo y a mis pequeños angelitos también" me dice mientras se levanta y me da un beso en los labios y le da un beso en la mejilla a las bebés.

"También te amo, amor" le digo mientras le doy un beso.

"Eres el mejor marido del mundo y esta delicioso" me dice mientras toma un bocado.

"Aprecio tus halagos" le digo.

Después de terminar la cena, Candice se dio una ducha y se acostó, y yo me hice cargo de las bebes, yo me hice cargo de las bebes, cuando amanece me levanto de espacio y salgo de la habitación, cuando entro en la cocina, veo que Marie va a preparar el desayuno y le digo que haga, tocino, huevos, pan cake, fruta, avena y jugo y pan tostado, cuando salgo de la cocina, subo las escaleras y entro en el vivero y no me sorprende descubrir que ambas estaban despiertas y están muy entretenidas tratando de comerse sus pies, me acercó al gran ventanal y corro las grandes cortinas, hoy tengo varias sorpresas para Candice y una de ellas es que el arquitecto de la nueva casa, llamo.

Me acercó a la cuna de Charlie y comienza a reírse y levanta sus bracitos para que la levante, me agacho y la levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla, me acercó a la cuna de Blake y ella está ocupando peleando con su elefante de peluche y deja de golpearlo cuando me ve y comienza a reírse, las acomodo a las dos en cada brazo y entro en la habitación y las deposito en la cama y abro el ventanal, cuando vuelvo mira a la cama veo a mis princesas jugando con el pelo de su mami y veo como Candice comienza a tratar de hacer que suelten su pelo, hoy me toca hacerme cargo de las bebés esta noche, Candice va al evento de CW.

* * *

**CPOV**

Comienzo a despertar, porque siento que tiran fuertemente de mi pelo, cuando abro mis ojos no me sorprende encontrar dos pares de diminutas manos tocando mi pelo y tiro a mis dos bebés para darles un beso.

* * *

**JPOV**

Veo a Candice besando las dos mejillas de nuestras bebés y acostándolas en su pecho y besando sus cabeza y por supuesto ellas buscan los pechos de Candice y evidentemente tienen hambre, Candice se baja los tirantes de su camisón para revelar sus preciosos y rosados pezones y las bebés inmediatamente se los llevan a la boca y comienzan a succionar con entusiasmo.

"Bueno yo que iba desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a la mujer y mamá más hermosa del mundo, pero creo que nuestras bebés se me adelantaron" le digo mientras le doy un beso.

"Gracias, bebé, yo también te amo" me dice dándome otro beso.

"Bueno señora Morgan, usted es un año más vieja y te ves más hermosa con cada año que cumples" le digo.

"Espero que sigas diciendo eso cuando este vieja y con arrugas" me dice haciendo pucheros.

"Siempre te lo voy a decir, estas preciosa, e incluso ahora cuando amamantas a nuestros dos angelitos" le digo viendo como las bebes come con sus ojos cerrados.

"Lo sé es un poco de cosquillas ahora, como ahora tienen dos dientitos y duele un poco cuando muerden" dice mirando a las bebés.

"Bueno no dices eso cuando yo los muerdo" le digo en voz ronca y guiñándole un ojo.

"Joseph Martin Morgan no hables así delante de las bebés, ese lenguaje es obsceno y no es acto para menores" me dice tratando de sonar seria, pero fracasa abruptamente.

"Lo siento amor, pero mi mente está llena de deliciosos recuerdos con relación a tus pechos" le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Joseph te lo advierto basta de insinuaciones sexuales delante de las bebés" me dice pero esta vez si sonó bastante seria.

"Ok amor, no te aflijas" le digo.

Cuando las bebés están satisfechas, ella me las entrega para poder sacarle los gases, mientras se ajusta el camisón y va a cepillarse los dientes al baño.

"Cuando bajamos a desayunar Marie felicita a Candice y desayunamos en silencio, mientras Candice se da un baño, yo me encargo de las bebés, tengo que admitir que es un poco difícil, darle un baño a dos bebés que no se quedan quietas, pero ponerles ropa es un poco más fácil, después de miles de trajes me decidí por un bodysuit color salmón con un vestido gris con lunares, cuando Candice termina de su baño se cambia y se pone un atuendo informal y yo le entrego a las bebés y me doy una ducha, cuando salgo, Candice esta arrodillada a los pies de la cama, haciéndole frambuesas en las panzas de las bebés, que están acostadas sobre su espalda riendo, no puedo evitar tomar mi teléfono y tomarles una foto cuando Candice oye el flash de la cámara, levanta la cabeza y sonríe, pero le tapa los ojos a las bebés, cuando se da cuenta de mi estado de desnudes.

"Joseph ropa ahora" me dice en un tono autoritario.

"Vamos amor, ellas no saben lo que están viendo" le digo en broma mientras busco unos bóxers.

"Joseph" me dice en un tono mas mandón.

"Ok amor, ya voy no te enojes" le digo mientras me comienzo a vestir.

"Solo ponte unos pantalones" me dice.

"Oye, el arquitecto llamo, la casa estará lista antes de que finalice el mes" le digo recordando que el llamo.

"En serio, eso significa que podemos mudarnos antes de que termine este mes y que podre celebrarle su primer cumpleaños en la nueva casa" dice entusiasmada por la noticia.

"Si amor" le digo mientras termino de vestirme.

"Este día se pone mejor y mejor" dice mientras recoge a las bebés de la cama.

"Bueno porque no tu y las bebés bajan las escaleras y yo me cambio de ropa" le digo.

"Ok, vamos mi amor, vamos a su habitación a preparar todo lo que necesitamos para dar un paseo" le dice a las bebés.

"Sabes que ellas no te entienden" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero me gusta ver como sus rostros se fruncen en confusión" me dice mientras mira la cara de las bebés.

Cuando estoy listo, bajo las escaleras y Candice está en la sala metiendo una manta en unos de los bolsos de bebé, las bebés están sentadas en el sofá con sus lobos de peluche en su regazo, Thomas entra en la sala y coge los dos cochecitos y baja en el ascensor con ellos.

"Oh, ya estás listo, trae los asientos de bebé" me dice mientras recoge a Charlie.

"Ok vamos princesa de papá" le digo a Blake mientras la coloco en su asiento de bebé y aseguro las correas.

"Vamos mi amor" dice Candice mientras hace lo mismo con Charlie.

Después de asegurar a Blake y darle su lobo de peluche, recojo una de las bolsas de pañales y su asiento de bebé, Candice recoge a Charlie en su asiento de bebé y la otra bolsa de pañales.

Thomas nos lleva cerca de parque, mientras Candice desabrocha a las bebés, Thomas y yo abrimos los cochecitos, le quito a Charlie a Candice y la aseguro al cochecito y pongo una de las bolsas de pañales debajo del cochecito y después recojo a Blake y hago lo mismo.

Candice se coloca unos Ray Bans aviador, para tratar de que no la reconozcan y comenzamos el paseo, a mitad del mismo, las bebés se duermen, Candice decide que quiere un helado y voy a conseguirlo, es un poco incomodo ver como la joven me come con los ojos.

"¿Eres Joseph Morgan?" me pregunta tratando de ser sutil al subirse el escote.

"Si" le respondo tratando de no sonar incomoda.

"Oh, sabía que te había visto en algún lugar y estas solo" dice mordiéndose el labio.

"Si, sabes quién soy de seguro sabrás que estoy casado y tengo dos hijas" le dice.

"Si pero los chismes dice que tienes problemas en tu matrimonio" me dice tratando de darme una mirada coqueta.

"Eso son solo eso, chismes" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, gracias por aclarar la duda" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Ok" le digo.

Cuando vuelvo donde Candice estaba, la encuentro tomándose varias fotos con un grupo de chicas, cuyas también le están tomándole fotos a las bebés y cuando me ven comienzan a tomarme fotos, rápidamente me acercó a Candice y la ayudo y le envió un texto a Thomas para que venga a recogernos, cuando terminamos de tirarnos la mayor parte de las fotos, pero después se vuelven un poco agresivas y las bebés comienzan a llorar histéricamente, rápidamente entramos en el Suv, mientras Thomas y yo entramos los cochecitos en el maletero, cuando está arreglado, tomo mi posición atrás, mientras tomas pisa el acelerador.

Cuando estamos seguros de que no hay nadie, Thomas detiene el Suv, fijo mi mirada atrás, solo para ver a Candice llorando, y las bebés con las mejillas y sus pequeñas narices rojas y las tres tienen un mar de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, salgo del Suv y le digo a Thomas que intente tranquilizar a las bebés, mientras yo tranquilizo a mi bebé mas grande, me siento a su lado y la tiro en mi regazo.

"Yah, amor, ya todo paso" le digo mientras le acaricio su pelo y le beso la frente.

"Todos se volvieron locos, pensé que me querían hacer daño a mi y las bebés" dice sollozando.

"Ya, todo se salió de control, ahora tu estas a salvo y las bebés están seguras, ahora las bebés están asustadas y necesitan a sus padres para calmarlas, ok amor" le digo mientras veo que ya no está llorando.

"Ok" dice mientras se limpia las mejillas.

Cuando salimos del Suv, Candice le arrebata a Charlie de los brazos de Thomas, mientras yo tomo a Blake, y la conseguimos que dejaran de llorar, pero todavía están asustadas cuando volvemos a casa las bebés están dormidas, Candice se está preparando para el evento de CW de esta noche, busco en mi estudio el regalo especial que tengo, saco el estuche de Cartier y levanto la tapa para revelar un hermoso collar de diamantes y sé que le va a encantar, y no me equivoque, le encanto, casi hasta lloro.

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños y Candice está profundamente dormida a mi lado, y las bebés están en medio de nosotros, como a las 4 de la madrugada las bebés se despertaron y no quisieron volver a dormir en sus cunas, así que las acosté en medio de nosotros y se volvieron a dormir, soy sacado de mis pensamientos, por un gemido y miro a mi lado, solo para ser recibido por los ojitos azules muy soñolientos, Charlie se acaba de levantar y miro como se restriega los ojos con sus pequeños puños, y suelta un gran bostezo y vuelve sus ojos a mí y sigue restregándose los ojos y comienza a acurrucarse en mi pecho, la coloco contra mi pecho, y acaricio su espalda le doy un beso en su cabecita y comienza a chuparse el puño, y ahora me doy cuenta de que ha soltado su chupete cuando bostezo.

"Hola, amor" le murmuro mientras sigo acariciándole su espalda.

"Como está la princesa de papá" le digo mientras ella tiene su atención en mi tatuaje del pecho.

"Sabes hoy es un día muy especial para papi, porque hoy papi cumpleaños y el está muy feliz de que sus bebés se las pase con el" le digo mientras le acaricio su cabecita.

"Vamos a tener muchos problemas tu, Blake y yo, porque si son tan bonitas ahora, no me puedo imaginar como se verán cuando tengan 15, voy a tener que golpear a muchos bastardo, para que no se acerquen a mis bebés" le digo, cuando escucho una suave risa a mi lado.

"Waoh, solo tienen 10 meses y tu las estas envenenado sus mentes" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Solo es precaución, amor, además no me has saludado correctamente" le digo y ella se acerca un me da un beso.

"Hola y feliz cumpleaños, al esposo y padre más increíble y guapo del mundo" me dice.

"Eso está mejor, sobre todo la parte de guapo" le digo asegurándome de mostrar mis hoyuelos.

"En eso no mentí y que quiere hacer el niño del cumpleaños hoy" me pregunta mientras le acaricia la espalda a Charlie.

"Bueno quiero quedarme en casa con mis chicas favoritas" le digo.

"Bueno yo tengo hambre y estas princesas también así que porque mejor no tu bajas con las bebés mientras yo me cepillo los dientes" me dice mientras se sienta en la cama.

"Ok, amor" le digo.

Cojo a Blake y a Charlie y bajo las escaleras y las dejo jugando con su elefante primeros pasas de Fisher Price, y voy al refrigerador y saco una jarra de jugo de naranja y me sirvo un vaso, y miro a las bebés que están montadas en su elefante, es curioso, como pasa el tiempo, cuando Candice baja las escaleras, desayunamos y después Candice se queda con las bebés, mientras yo me doy una ducha, cuando bajo, ella ya cambio a las bebés y parecen puros angelitos, llevan un mameluco con cerezas en la tela, con una Cardigán de lana.

Cuando me ve me entrega a las bebés y sube a darse un baño, cuando baja las escaleras se ve fantástica.

"Oye crees que me pueda ir París mañana, Kayla, Amanda y Cammy esta yendo por unos días y quiero ir" me dice haciendo pucheros.

"Ha sí, bueno creo que voy a estar solo por unos días" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, es un viaje de chicas y me llevare a las bebés y tu tendrás unos días de descanso" me dice.

"Ok" le digo.

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTA DOS CAPITULOS, ESTO ESTA EN EL TIEMPOR DE LA SEMANA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE CANDICE ACCOLA Y JOSEPH MORGAN**

* * *

**Hey Chicos lo siento por no actualizar todos este tiempo, en esta semana voy a publicar el capitulo 8 y tiene dos partes, como todos sabe ayer fue 4 de julio, y bueno quiero que me deje sus comentarios sobre cuales flash back les gustariba ver.**

**1- El Nacimiento de las Gemelas**

**2-Su salida del Hospital**

**3-El Día de la eco grafía cuando descubrieron que eran gemelas**

**4-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**5-Sus vacaciones en aspen**

**Esas son unas opciones, ustedes dejen sus comentarios sobre que les gustaría ver**


	9. Hello Miami and Welcome first words

**JPOV**

Estoy en una tumbona, al lado de la piscina, Candice esta en la orilla de la piscina con las bebés, estamo en el Four Seasons Resort Pam Beach, hace unos días que estamos en Miami, visitando a los padres de Candice, después de su viaje a parís, tuvo que ir a china, junto con Claire y Paul, y yo me quede con las bebés en Atlanta, la casa grande ya esta lista y mientras Candice estaba de viaje, organice lo necesitábamos para la mudanza, a mitad de la renovación de la nueva casa, Candice había decidido, la decoraccion y los muebles de cada habitación, la casa consta de 6 habitaciones y tres suites, una de ellas era la habitación principal y el vivero, cocina, comedor, 2 salas, un cine en casa, 2 piscinas, 5 baños y un salón de juegos, y pero lo mejor de todo es que tiene un muy extenzo jardín y Candice esta planeando usar el máximo de ello, para el primer cumpleaños de las bebés.

Soy sacado de mis pensamiento, por los arrullos de las bebés, que vienes retorsiendo en los brazos de Candice, me siento y me quito los Raybans aviator y Candice me pasa a Blake y ella se sienta en la tumbona del lado con Charlie.

"Hola princesa, te ves adorable en ese traje de baño" le digo mientras le doy un besito en su nariz de botón, y no exajero, ella y Charlie se ven adorables con sus trajes de baño de lunares con un sombrero de playa.

"Y yo papi, no me veo adorable" dice Candice mientras besa las mejilla de Charlie.

"Si, mis princesas se ven absolutamente adorables" le digo mientras siento a Blake en medio de mis piernas y la dejo jugar con mis raybans.

"Oye, porque no subimos a la habitación y nos cambiamos, mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar" me dice Candice.

"Ok, estas princesas necesitan una ducha y nosotros también" le digo mientras me levanto y recojo a Blake.

"Ok" dice candice y me pasa a Charlie, para recoger nuestras cosas.

Candice recoje todo y se pone un cover encima del bikini, mientras yo me pongo una camiseta polo, Candice lleva la bolsa de playa y yo me acomodo a las bebés a cada lado de las caderas, cuando crusamos el vestivulo, varias personas se nos quedan viendo, que es obvio que no es indiferente que cada persona saben quienes somos, cuando estamos en la suite, Candice se dirige a baño con las bebés, para su baño, mientras yo saco mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes.

* * *

**CPOV**

Estoy en el suelo, junto a la bañera, dándole un baño a las bebés, cuando termino, cojo dos toalla y las envuervo en ellas, camino de vuelta a la habitación y coloco a las bebés en la cama y Joseph entra en el baño para darse una ducha, busco en las maletas de las bebés y saco dos rompers con diseño tropical de Carters, saco el polvo de bebé, crema para el cuerpo y otros productos jonhsons baby, les pongo su pañal y después los rompers, les pongo los productos de johnsons baby, y para terminar busco dos vendas para el pelo con laszos de color amarillo, cuando termino de vestirlas, Joseph sale del baño, luciendo espertacular, le entriego a las bebés y me doy una ducha, cuando termino, me pongo un maxi vestido de american Eagle, junto con una sandalias bajas y mi pelo en olas playeras, cuando salgo del baño, Joseph esta sentado en la cama, con las bebés en su regazo y los tres están mirando fijamente el teléfono de Joseph.

"Qué miran, ustedes tres con tanta atención" le pregunto mientras me acerco y me siento al lado de ellos.

"Bueno, ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de Claire, estábamos haciendo un FaceTime con ella, y bueno acaba de colgar, estaba muy feliz de ver a las bebés, y comfirmo como echo, que ella va asistir, al cumpleaños de las bebés" Me dice joseph mientras guarda su IPhone.

"Si bueno ella es parte de la larga lista de invitados" le digo mientras recojo a Charlie.

"Bueno yo voy asegurar a las bebés en sus asientos de bebé" dice y con eso se levanta y coloca a las bebés en sus asiento de bebé y las asegura.

"Ok, voy a revisar algunas cosas" le digo y reviso que tengo todo en las bolsa de pañales, cuando termino, saco mi IPad, para revisar la lista de invitados, para la fiesta de las bebes.

**-Mis padres y la madre de Joseph**

**-Phoebe Tonkin and Paul Wesley**

**-Leah Pipes y su esposo**

**-Leah wasilewski**

**-Nina Dobrev**

**-Kat Graham**

**-Charles Michael Davis**

**-Daniel Giliies y Rachell y sus hijos**

**-Danielle Campbell**

**-Carina Mckenzie**

**-Julie Plec**

**-Michael Narducci**

**-Sebastián Roche y su esposa**

**-Nate Buzz**

**-Michael Trevino**

**-Ian Somerhalder y Nikki Reed**

**-Miranda Kerr y Flynn**

**-Michael Malarkey**

**-Riley Voelkel**

**-Claire Holt y su Novio**

**-Aiden Flowers**

**-Amanda Goldon**

**-Kayla Ewell**

**-Matt Hastings y su hijo.**

**Y Otras Celebridades.**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, esta anocheciendo y mamá nos recibe en la puerta con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos y inmediatamente corro a abrazarla.

"Mamá te extrañe mucho" le digo mientras la abrazo fuerte.

"Y yo a ti, mi princesa y donde están mis preciosas nietas y mi guapo nuero" Me dice cuando nos separamos, en ese momento Joseph aparece con los asientos de bebé y la bolsa de pañales.

"Aquí estoy Carolyn, y aquí están tus nietas" dice mientras le tiende a mi madre el asiento de bebé de Blake.

"Mira la abuela, Blake" le digo para llamar la atención de Blake.

"Mis preciosas niñas, vamos adentro" nos dice y con eso entramos en la casa.

* * *

**JPOV **

Después de la cena, Candice y su madre subieron las escaleras con Blake, mientras yo me quede con Charlie y el padre de Candice, el es un hombre muy amable y sin dudas adora a sus nietas, Charlie esta muy quieta en mi regazo, inspeccionando mi IPhone, tiene su chupete Nuk y bueno esta muy tranquila, le doy un beso en su cabecita, soy sacado de mis pensamientos, cuando escucho a Candice bajando las escaleras, con Blake llorando en sus brazos, cuando me ve, extiende sus brazos hacia mi para que yo la recoja, le entriego a Charlie al padre de Candice y me acercó a Candice para recoger a Blake.

"Dada" Balbucea Blake cuando la tomo de los brazos de Candice y decir que todos estamos en Shock, es un eufemismo, no lo puedo creer, mi princesa, mi bebé acaba de decir papá, su primera palabra fue papá y no puedo evitar la alegría que me produce que ella allá dicho papá.

"Ella dijo papá" Dice Candice todavía en shock.

"Si ella dijo papá, no es así princesa, si lo es" Digo mientras le doy varios besos en la cara.

"No lo puedo creer, dijo papá, su primera palabra, fue papá" sigue diciendo Candice.

"Si esa es la princesa de papá" Digo mientras le acaricio la la manta de cabello en su cabeza con mi nariz.

"Papá, entregame a Charlie" Dice Candice mientras recoje a Charlie de los brazos de su abuelo.

"Qué quieres hacer" le pregunto mientras sigue me siendo a Blake.

"Si lo una prueba, Charlie bebé, di mamá, di papá" Dice haciéndoles caras a Charlie que estas sentada en el sofa.

"Dada" balbucea Charlie mientras ajita sus brazos y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que rompe mi cara.

"Bueno, parece que la decisión es definitiva, papi gana" digo y no puedo evitar regodearme del hecho de que gane.

"No es justo, sus primeras palabras fueron papá" Dice Candice haciendo pucheros sentada al lado de Charlie.

"Querida no te enojes, tus primeras palabras fueron papi" le dice su padre mientras le acaricia la espalda.

"Si es un hecho, que todas las niñas dice papá" dice Carolyn sonriendo.

"Sienta a Blake, en el sofá, al lado de Charlie" Dice Candice mientras se levanta del sofá y saca su IPhone.

"Qué piensas hacer" le pregunto mientras siento a Blake en el sofá al lado de Charlie.

"Un video, vamos bebés digan papá, digan papi" Dice Candice mientras comienza a grabar en su iphone.

"Dada" Balbucean mis princesas, agitando sus brazos y babeando.

"Bueno esto es para instagram" Dice Candice mientras teclea a distancia en su iphone, yo me siento en el sofá y coloco a las bebés en mi regazo.

"Vengan con papá" les digo mientras las siento en mi regazo.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo" Dice Candice sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del iphone.

"Vamos amor, no seas mal perdedora, yo gane, porque ellas son princesas de papá" le sigo dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, yo ya subí esta video a instagram y tu te vas hacer cargo de tus princesas de papá, tanto que vas a tener que darles un baño y alimentarlas, dormir las y levantarte en la madrugada y tenemos que irnos, mañana volvemos a Atlanta , porque tengo que olganizar todo lo necesario para la fiesta" divaga Candice.

"Querida, pero para eso hay personas que pueden hacer eso, además falta un mes y medio para el cumpleaños de las bebes" le dice Carolyn..

"Lo sé mama, pero todo tiene que estar perfecto y no puedo confiar todo en otras personas, si no lo hago yo, no voy a estar tranquila, si no hago todo yo" dice Candice.

"Ok, querida, bueno ya es hora de que se vallan, mañana nos veremos en el aeropuerto, para despedirlos" dice Carolyn mientras se levanta de su puesto en el sofa.

"Ok, bueno ya nos vamos, adiós mamá, adiós papá" dice Candice mientras yo aseguro a las bebes en sus asientos de bebe.

"Adios, mi vida y adiós a mis hermosas nietas" dice Carolyn mientras le acaricia las mejillas a las bebés.

"Adiós Carolyn" le digo mientras la beso en la mejilla.

Cuando volvemos al Four Seasons Resort Pam Beach, Candice se dirige a la ducha, mientras yo alimento a las bebés, cuando termino voy a la habitación y Candice está el la cama con un camisón de seda, mirando muy provocativa, mirando su teléfono, siento a las bebés en la cama y las desnudo y las llevo a darles un baño, cuando termino, las envuervo con sus toallas de conejo y las siento en la cama, busco dos pañales y sus onesie, cuando están limpias y listas, busco sus chupetes y se los pongo y inmediatamente tienen sueño, no hace falta mucho y están profundamente dormidas, las dejo en sus corrales.

Vuelvo a la habitación y Candice está todavía mirando su telefono, lentamente me acerco, y tiro de ella, hasta el borde y deja escapar un fuerte chillido, seguido de risistas.

"SHUUU Amor, no quieres que despertemos a las bebés" le digo mientras voy subiendo por sus muslos dejando húmedos besos con la boca abierta.

"Mmhhhh y no queremos eso" dice en un fuerte gemido.

"No, además tengo toda la intención de cobrar mi premio" le digo mientras le doy un beso en los labios.

"Ahhh si, bueno no me acuerdo de cual era el premio" me dice finjiendo no recordarse .

"Bueno tengo toda la intensión de recordartelo" le digo mientras le le levanto el camison.

* * *

**Hey Chicos lo siento por no actualizar todos este tiempo, en esta semana voy a publicar el capitulo 8 y tiene dos partes, como todos sabe ayer fue 4 de julio, y bueno quiero que me deje sus comentarios sobre cuales flash back les gustariba ver.**

**1- El Nacimiento de las Gemelas**

**2-Su salida del Hospital**

**3-El Día de la eco grafía cuando descubrieron que eran gemelas**

**4-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**5-Sus vacaciones en aspen**

**Esas son unas opciones, ustedes dejen sus comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que les gustaría ver.**

**lo que se le venga a su mente**


	10. Cómic-Con

**JPOV**

Ya paso una semana, desde que volvimos de Miami, Candice ha estado muy paranoica, con eso de la fiesta de las bebés, pero se complico un poco ya que tiene que ir a Mónaco, por trabajo, y hemos decidido, que ella se lleve a una de las bebés y yo me quedo con la otra, en el momento, era un problema decidir quién se quedaría con quien, finalmente, ella se llevo a Blake con ella y yo me quede con Charlie, bueno con lo que no contaba era que en atlanta comenzará a nevar, y decidí quedarme en el penthouse, aunque siga nevando.

Decidí que quería salir del penthouse, aunque siga nevando, hoy voy a reunirme con Daniel, para pasar el rato, además de que traería a su hija Charlotte, para que juegue con Charlie, Marie estaba preparando a Charlie para salir, porque si Candice vuelve y encuentra a Charlie enferma o resfriada, de seguro me cuerda de las pelotas, yo mismo me puse muy abrigado, con un gorro, una bufanda y un abrigo, soy sacado de mis pensamientos, por pasos bajando las escaleras, cuando levanto las vista, Marie viene cargando a Charlie, en un brazo y la bolsa de pañales en en el otro brazo, cuando llega, me pasa a Charlie y deja la bolsa de pañales en el sofa, mi princesa se ve adorable con su chaqueta azul, reversible de The North Face, con unos leggings color salmon, con unos botines y un gorro blanco, se ve adorable, Marie regresa con el asiento de bebé de Graco.

"Marie ya todo esta listo" le pregunto mientras siento a Charlie en el asiento de bebé.

"Si señor, le puse todo lo que va a necesitar, dos pañales, dos baberos, dos biberones, uno con leche y el otro con agua, su chupete, un cambio de ropa, una manta y algunos juguetes" me dice mientras termina o de asegurar a Charlie.

"Ok, bueno pues voy a bajar con esta señorita y nos vamos" le digo, después de asegurar a Charlie, en su asiento de bebé, bajo y aseguro el asiento to de bebé en su base y pongo la bolsa de pañales en medio de nosostros, el trajecto al pequeño restaurante es corto, cuando do llegamos, cojo el chupete de la bolsa de pañales y desabrocho a Charlie del asiento de bebé, cuando camino en el restaurante, Daniel esta sentado en una mesa, con Charlotte a su lado, Charlotte es la primera en verme.

"Tío Joseph" dice un poco demasiado alto.

"Hola princesa, mira a quien te traje" le digo trata do de llamar la atención de Charlie, que está mirando fijamente a una mujer rubia.

"Trajiste a Blake" dice mientras se aserco y le entrego a Charlie.

"No amor, intenta de nuevo" le digo miéntras nos dirijimos a la mesa.

"Es Charlie" dice mirando fijamente la cara de Charlie.

"Si amor" le digo, cuando llegamos a la mesa, Charlotte me entrada a Charlie y la siento en una silla a mi lado.

"Cómo has estado Daniel, como te sienta ser papa de nuevo" le pregunto mientras me a pase uro de que Charlie esta sentada, correctamente y que no se caiga de la silla.

"Me sienta bien, aunque es diferente de una niña, y tu?, oí que Candice estaba en Mónaco, con Kat y les tomaron fotos paseando por las calles con Blake, así que tu te quedaste con Charlie" me dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla a mi bebé que esta inusualmente tranquila en mi regazo.

"Si, decidimos quedarnos uno con cada una, para que no nos I si era falta las bebés" le digo mientras trato de obtener la atención de Charlie que esta mirando fijamente a la misma mujer rubia de antes.

"Y veo que Charlie esta como un angelito" me dice mientras mira a Charlie.

"Si ella lo está " le digo.

"Papa, tío Joseph puedo dar un paseo con Charlie" Dice Charlotte dándonos lo mejores ojos de cachorros que aya visto, claro después de Candice, Blake y Charlie.

"Amor, estas consiente de que ella no puede caminar y apenas a comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras y pequeños pasos" le digo mientras acaricio su cabeza.

"Soy consiente de que es una bebé, pero digo que si puedo dar un paseo cargandola" me dice mientras pone los ojos en blanco, y me recuerda mucho cuando Candice lo hace.

"Charlotte, ya te e dicho que no puedes salir sola a la calle y mucho menos con Charlie, hay personas que quieren hacerles daño a los niños" dice Daniel.

"Está bien Daniel, Marcus las puede acompañar" le digo mientras le hago una seña a Marcus para que se aserque.

"Las niñas quieren ir en dar un paseo, no las pierdas de tu vista, no las dejes solas ni un segundo y no dejes que nadie raro se les aserque, ni por el estilo" le digo mientras me levanto para entregarle a Charlie.

"Sí señor algo más" me pregunta.

"Charlotte se va a cansar porque ella quiere llevar a Charlie, quiero que tu te lleves a Charlie y que sea un paseo corto" le digo le quito el chupete a Charlie.

"Si Señor" dice mientras se prepara para residir a Charlie.

"Vamos Princesa, ve con Marcus a dar un paseo" le digo mientras se la entrego a Marcus.

"No las pierdas de vista" le digo mientras veo como salen del restaurante.

"Creo que estas exagerando un poco" me dice Daniel riendo entre dientes.

"No estoy exagerando cuando se trata de mis bebés, ya sabes lo que paso, y Candice tendría mis pelotas en un bandeja, si vuelve de Monte Carlo y no encuentra a Charlie como ella la dejo" digo tratando de decidir que comer.

"Y hablando de eso, ¿cuando vuelve Candice?" me pregunta.

"Mañana o pasado" digo.

"De verdad no te aterra estar solo con Charlie" me pregunta mientras llama al camarero.

"No, cuando Candice estuvo en china, yo me quede con las dos" digo.

"Y como va el tema de que quieres otro niño" me pregunta.

"Candice dice que quiere esperar varios años, las bebés todavía está demasiado jovenes, como para tener otro bebé que cuidar" digo y al fin me decido por el risotto.

"Bueno en unos días tengo que ir a italia" me dice mientras el se decidió por camarones al ajo.

"Yo no puedo esperar a que Candice vuerva" digo.

"Charlie se veía muy tranquila" me dice.

"Si lo esta, creo que ella se siente rara de no tener a Candice o a Blake cerca" digo.

"Bueno Theo no está raro, solo le gusta estar con Rachell" dice.

"Bueno Salud por…." Digo, pero somos interrumpidos por Marcus, que viene con una Charlie llorando en sus brazos y Charlotte corriendo a los brazos de Daniel, rápidamente me levanto y la recogo de los brazos de Marcus.

"Ya Princesa, papá esta aqui" le murmuro mientras le acaricio la esparda.

"Lo siento Señor, pero no está llorando por nada grave" dice Marcus y eso me quita un peso de encima.

"Entonces porque esta llorando" le pregunto, y me relajo, cuando sólo noto que Charlie esta sollozando.

"Bueno cuando íbamos dando el paseo, la señorita Charlotte dijo que quería un globo, cuando estábamos comprándolo, había una señorita rubia de espadas y Charlie la vio y comenzó a estirar su brazos y a decir ma y la chica se fue, entonces Charlie comenzó a llorar histéricamente" termina de decir.

"Creo que ella extraña a Candice" dice Daniel.

"Si también lo creo, además de que esta cansada y creo que de veriamos irnos" digo.

"Bueno fue bueno el almuerzo" dice Daniel mientras recoje a Charlotte.

"Adios Daniel, adiós Charlotte" les digo mientras me giro para salir del restaurante.

"Adios tío Joe, adiós Charlie" dice Charlotte.

"Adios Joseph, Bye Muñeca" dice Daniel, y con eso salgo del restaurante.

Cuando volvemos al apartamento, le quito el gorrito y el abrigo a Charlie, y decido darle un baño, cuando termino le pongo un lindo footie y su chupete.

"Vamos amor, quieres hablar con mami" le digo mientras la siento en mi regazo, por suerte Candice está conectada y hablamos por una hora, dijo que llega mañana y en las noticias dicen dicen que ya no va a nevar más, esta noche Charlie duerme conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente empaque todo para volver a la Casa grande, allí le di un baño a Charlie y le puse un vestido morado con lunares blancos y la dejo en la sala jugando con todos sus juguetes, mientras atiendo una a llamada de Paul, cuando regreso a la sala, veo a Candice entrando con Blake en sus brazos, inmediatamente deja a Blake en el suelo con Charlie , y viene corriendo a mis brazos y en vuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda y nos besamos profundamente, pero somos separados por el chillido de Blake, y lentamente deposito a Candice en el suelo y recojo a Blake y la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y Candice hace lo mismo con con Charlie.

"Hola mi amor, extrañas te a mami, princesa porque mami extrañaba a su bebé" dice candice mientras le acaricia la mejilla a Charlie con l su nariz.

"Bueno ella ha sido un terrón de azucar" le digo mientras le acaricio el pelo a Blake.

"Bien porque estaba pensando, cuando do estaba en Monte Carlo, quiero comprar un nuevo cochecito" me dice, y yo la miro fijamente.

"Porque quieres un nuevo cochecito, ya tenemos dos de Graco" le digo mientras le acaricio la espalda a Blake, no es que sea un problema por el dinero, por supuesto que no, pero es raro que quiera otro.

"Bueno, cuando estábamos dando un paseo por unos de los pueblos, vi a dos padres, con unos gemelos y tenían un cochecito Baby Jogger City Select, y bueno me gustó y decidí que voy a comprarlo y le pregunte a Miranda, porque Flynn tiene un cochecito de esa marca y ella dijo que son muy seguros" dice, y vea que esta encantada, y bueno o que soy yo para negarselo.

"Si lo quieres, compralo" le digo.

"Si bueno, me tome el tiempo para reservar la tienda, así que van a cerrar la tienda para nosotros hoy como en una hora" me dice y no me sorprende que ya tenga todo controlado.

"Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?" le pregunto.

"Quiero cambiar a las bebés, para después irnos" me dice.

"Bueno tu cambialas, yo tengo una cosa que hacer en el estudio" le digo mientras me acerco a ella.

"Bien vamos mis amores" dice y me quita a Blake de los brazos.

Espero hasta que Candice suba las escaleras, y voy a mi estudio y reviso el mensaje que Claire me envio, preguntándome sobre que haría en los últimos días y termine respondiendo.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Candice viene bajando las escaleras, con las bebé, vestidas con un vestido naranja con rayas blancas de Carters y al fin y al cabo, Candice Consiguió lo que quería.

* * *

Después de todo eso Candice consiguió todo listo para el cumpleaños de las bebés. Después de todo en una semana, es 4 de julio y estamos en Los Angeles para la premier de Unity. Y las bebés se quedaron con Paul y Phoebe que iban a cenar con Leah, la hermana de Paul. Cuando llegamos a la Premiere muchos fans quieren tomarse selfies con nosotros y nos preguntan por las bebés y esas cosas, la película fue muy buena y después decidimos ir a cenar, cuando entramos en el apartamento de Paul, Saludamos a la hermana de Paul, que por lo visto, esta muy encariñada con Charlie, que está mirando fijamente el cabello de Leah, recogemos a las bebés y aseguramos a las bebés en sus asientos de bebé y cuando llegamos a auto aseguramos los asientos en sus bases y dejamos la bolsa de pañales en el asiento trasero, cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, Candice cambia a las bebés en sus footies, y las acuesto en sus corrales, mientras ella se hace cargo de las bebés, me pongo un pantalón de chándal y me recuento contra la cabecera de la cama, a revisar mi telefono, cuando levanto la vista, siento que de repente se me seca la boca, Candice esta reclinada contra la puerta del baño en sexy conjunto de lencería.

Lentamente se acerca y se sube en mi regazo y pasa sus manos por mi pecho y no puedo negar que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.

"Lo siento por no prestarte atención en estos últimos dias, nuestra atención a estado en las bebés y te he dejado si mi atención, pero mi plan es compensar mi falta de atención y más" me dice mientras, va dejando besos por mi cuello.

No puedo negar que hemos estado ocupados con las bebés, las grabaciones, los viajes y otras cosas, pero no soy como la mayoría de los hombres, que porque sus esposas no les ponen atencion, la buscan en otro lado, yo amo a mis bebés y a mí bebé mas grande, y no niego, que desearía que tuvieramos más sexo, pero se supone que yo inicie las cosas, pero no me puedo quejar.

A la mañana siguiente, decido hacerme cargo de las bebés, hoy volveremos Atlanta y pasaremos halla en 4 de julio, Danielle, Nate, Julie, Carina, Riley, Leah, Paul, Phoebe y otras personas, estarán en la casa de Julie y nos invitaron, a pasar el 4 de julie con ellos y quieren que llevemos las bebés.

Mientras me acerco a los corrales de las bebés, puedo notar que mis princesas están sentadas y teniendo lo que parece una discusión de balbuceos, y no puedo evitar reírme, lo cual interviene con sus balbuceos, y ambas me miran y comienzan ajitar sus brazos, después de darles un baño, elijo un conjunto de Carters, de un top rosado con lunares blancos y y unos leggings grises, después de alimentrarlas, las dejo en la sala jugando con sus juguetes y decido que es hora de despertar a mami.

Cuando do entro en la habitacion, Candice todavía está profundamente dormida, abro los ventanales para que entre el sol, Candice comienza a revolverse, me siento a su lado y le acaricio las mejillas y comienza abrir los ojos.

"Hola amor" le digo acariciando sus mejillas.

"Buenos dias, ¿que hora es?" me pregunta restregándose los ojos.

"Son casi las 12" le digo y es gracioso ver como sus ojos se abren y se incorpora rápidamente.

"Que!, Hay Dios, las bebés…" dice, y ni puedo evitar cortarla.

"No te preocupes, yo me hice cargo de las bebés, ya están limpias, cambiadas y alimentadas y jugando en la sala" le digo y veo que se relaja. "y que tal, si tu y yo no nos damos una considerable ducha" termino de decir, mientras le doy un beso.

"Es tu culpa, duramos casi una hora en la ducha" me dice mientras, entramos en la sala.

"Curpable de los cargos" le digo mientras de doy una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Cuando volvemos a la sala, las bebés están todavia jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes, Blake esta jugando con su My Pal Violet de LeapFrog, todvia recuerdo cuando compramos esos juguetes, y ellas están locas por esos perros electrónicos, lo único que las tranquilizan son esos perritos, Charlie tiene una pelota rattle en la boca.

"Blakie cariño, así no se hace, ven aca" dice y veo como Candice se agacha y recoge a Blake del piso y a Violet y presiona una de las patas del perro y comienza una música irritante, mi atención se sentra en mis pies, donde Charlie esta de pie, sostenida por mis jeans.

"Que es princesa, quieres que papi te cargue" le digo, y agacha para recojerla, cuando la levanto, ella se estira para tratar de tomar a Violeta de Blake.

"No amor, esa es de Blakie, ten este es el tuyo" le digo y recojo el otro perro.

* * *

**CPOV**

Terminamos de hacer las maletas y volvemos a Atlanta.

Cuando llega en 4 de julio, la pasamos, muy bien, en la casa de julie, y Nate estaba tan emosionada de ver a las bebés, haste le trajo un regalo de Carters, que decía amo a mi tio.

En realidad todo estaba perfectamente bien, además de que practicamente era el primer cuatro de julio de las bebés.

El viernes es el Cómic-Con, The Originals, es el viernes y el domingo The Vampire Diaries, y eso nos lleva a estar en este tour, todas nuestras cosas están en el hotel, y bueno es el primer Comic-Con de las bebés y decidí ir al pabellón, para estar con las bebés, lo que no esperaba era que hasta me dieron una silla y viendo Paul estaba conmigo, por Phoebe.

Así que termine detras del escenario, viendo como las bebés estan como angelitos, sentadas en el regazo en mi regazo, y todos decir lo lindas que ellas se veían, después de un rato tenían hambre, así que las recoji para alimentarlas.

Mientras las preguntas siguen, llega la parte en que el anfitrión decide que hay que hablar de las bebés.

"Tengo que decir, yo estaba un poco esperando que tendríamos como una silla alta al final de este cuadro para al menos uno de los bebés" Dice el anfitrión y todas las damas en el panel dicen awwwwww. "Tal vez como un pequeño micrófono ... Um, ¿Quien es que se lleva mejor con las bebés en el set?" pregunta y inmediatamente Phoebe levanta la mano.

"Phoebe" Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

"No había ninguna duda allí." Dice el anfitrión y ríe.

"Definitivamente soy la que me llevo mejor con las bebés, soy la que mas las quiere, aparte de Joe, claro, además de que tengo la increíble oportunidad de ser como su mamá por un dia, Candice se que estas escuchando esto ahora solo tengo que decir que adoro a tus bebés, realmente sentí una increíble conexión con Blake y con Charlie desde el primer día de grabación, además de que las conozco desde que eran bebés recién nacidas, enserio es siempre como Candice dice que cuando ella sale sola con las bebés, algunas persona la ven, y solo por el hecho de que Blake y Charlie son muy adorables y con mucha energía, dice que es doble problema, pero pienso igual que Candice, es definitivamente Doble diversión, te lo digo porque lo he experimentado de primera mano, esas bebés son la cosa mas linda y adorable del mundo" Dice Phoebe y sus palabras me conmueven, y es el el hecho de que la considero como una de mis mejores amigas, mi a Paul y veo que el está muy entretenido jugando con Charlie.

"Ademas de que bueno, yo trabajo con ellas mucho, son tan lindas Son Gemelas- No sé si todo el mundo lo sabía, pero hay dos bebés, dos bebés Hope, se que todos probablemente lo saben, y para los que no, Joseph aquí es el padre orgulloso de esas bebés, porque no ponen una foto" Dice Phoebe y aparece dos fotos una Joseph con Charlie y otra con Blake y todos en la sala dice awwww, y Joseph se rie.

"Y de vez en cuando usamos otros bebés cuando ellas dos están en otra película o están reservadas, que sabemos que tenemos que traer a la clase de, que puedo decir mis princesas están más ocupadas que yo" dice Joseph y todos se ríen.

"Sí, y tenemos el bebé falsa más aterrador, en el mundo" dice Phoebe haciendo cara de disgusto.

"¿El bebé de goma aterradora extremadamente pesado, y extrañamente?, es correcto" dice Joseph riendo.

"Tenemos, como el bebé American Sniper ..." dice Julie riendo.

"Y no un bebé falso barato." Dice Daniel

"Es como la bebé falsa más caro del mundo." Dice Julie

"¿No es como ... oh, no hay que nombrar la etiqueta de precio, en caso de que, pero es un muy, muy caro ... lo que, nueve a diez mil dólares cuesta la bebé falsa?" dice Daniel y recuerdo ese bebé.

"Sí, mental Y al igual que el bebé más feo que he visto" dice Phoebe.

"Es como pequeño pie se cuelgan fuera de la bunty- las envolventes" (risas) "y usted será como, lo que es ... ¿qué es eso ?" Dice Julie y todos se ríen.

"Por otro lado, creo que la esperanza es-tal vez uno de los bebés más lindos que he visto en la televisión, ah, y eso va para todas las bebés Hope" Dice el anfitrión y me siento orgullosa, como su madre se que son las bebés más lindas del mundo, miro a Paul y esta diciendole lo que está oyendo, miro a bajo a mi derecha y Blake esta de pie apoya en la silla y creo que entiende el nombre de Hope, porque empieza a reir y aplaudir y todos a mi al rededor hacen sonidos como awwwww.

"¿Cuál fue el proceso de selección como para elegir a [Hope], como eras? ¿Se le gusta oh, no, no es este bebé, no ... la próxima!" Pregunta el anfitrión.

Julie ríe y responde "Sí, el rechazo comienza temprano." Dice y todos ríen.

"En realidad, el original um… si no estoy equivocada, El bebé Hope en la secuencia del sueño funeral era en realidad el hijo de nuestro hombre departamento técnico, correcto que tenía eh, básicamente, de cuatro meses de edad y me dijo? bueno, ya sabes, quiero ver a mi hijo? Y luego, no se puede decir que no a la departamento técnico chico- eso sería tan torpe. Al igual que, 'no, su hijo no es lo suficientemente bueno' um, pero, ella era hermosa y um ... " Dice Julie pero Charles la corta.

"Entonces la reemplazó ..." Dice Charles.

Julie se rie y responde "Sí, bueno, ya sabes ... nadie debería poner a un niño en la actuación ... Entonces era sólo imágenes, como fotos de bebé lindo (puntos) hay que ir." Dice.

"Así que volviendo a la selecccion de Hope, ustedes basicamente me estas tratando de decir que ustedes estaban como: Este no, Este no, muy rubias, muy regordeta" Dice el anfitrión.

Julie se ríe y responde "No a pesar de que todos creen que bueno prácticamente teníamos a Blake y Charlie enfrente de nosostros, todo estaba resuelto, No, duramos mucho buscando, y no encontrábamos... Um como decir, bueno las bebés perfectas" Dice.

"Era como en realidad la mejor de las tardes en el trabajo, nunca. Tenían esta sala, y había como seis pares de gemelos ..." Dice Phoebe.

"Y Phoebe y yo fuimos allí y que eran como - 'podemos sostener a todos sus bebés'?" Dice Leah.

"Sí, fue como la explosión de ovarios." (risas) "Éramos como, sosteniendo a todos y tu sabes como en la comprobación de producto ..." Dice Phoebe

"Pero la otra cosa es como - algunos de ustedes no van a estar aquí mañana." Dice Leah y todos se ríen.

"Y lo hicimos, nos gustó, sostuvimos a todos ellos, que estaban tomando fotos, y, sí ... fue muy lindo." Dice Phoebe.

"Sí siempre había un problema, unas no tenia el color de pelo pero si los ojos, otras tenían el pelo pero no los ojos y era tan estresante" Dice Julie y todos se ríen.

"Y bueno todos deben pensar donde estaban Blake y Charlie, Bueno resulta que ese mismo día Joseph llevo a las bebés al set y no las habíamos visto y en ese mismo instante, una de las ayudantes llego con ellas en cada brazo, resulta que Joseph estaba en peinado y esas cosas y había enviado a las bebés para que Leah y Phoebe las cuidarán por un rato y en ese momento, cuando Leah y Phoebe las sostuvieron en ese mismo momento me imagine a Hayley con Hope, y es que mirando las me dije a mi misma ellas son perfectas... Se lo que todos deben de estar pensando, tenias a las gemelas en tu narices y lo se" y todos ríen "tres meses antes habíamos acordado con Candice que si por casualidad regresaramos a Hope a Nueva Orleans, Blake y Charlie serian perfectas, porque obvio Joseph es su papá y es decir Klaus es su papá, y por eso el parecido, pero hubo algunos comentarios sobre que solo seria como injusto que solo porque su padre es el protagonista ellas hagan el papel, y bueno algunas personas les enviaron tweets a Candice diciendo cosas horribles sobre las bebés, muy malas críticas, Hablo por Candice cuando digo que ella se asustó y me dijo que mejor hiciera audiciones, que tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a las bebés, así decidimos hacer las audiciones, y después Phoebe y Leah Interactuaron con las gemelas que iban a adicional, bueno algo faltaba, y bueno Phoebe y Leah ya habían Interactudo antes con Blake y Charlie, todos los habíamos hecho, y cuando Lilian; ese es el nombre de la chica que fue a entregarles a las bebés a Phoebe y a Leah, llevo a las bebés Todos pensaron que ellas eran perfectas, porque tenían la edad, el pelo, la altura, y el color de ojos perfecto, y Candice se que me está oyendo y se que hablo por todos cuando digo que tus princesas se ganaron un 100% en la apariencia, por que esos amores son la cosa mas hermosa del mundo" Termina de decir Julie y se gana unas risas de todos.

"Después Pheebs y yo cargamos a Blake y Charlie, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con que ellas eran perfectas para el papel y no hace decir que nos tomamos muchas fotos, Candice, Joe no hace falta decir que sus hijas son preciosas, en serio me siento tan celosa de que Candice pase más tiempo que todos nosostros, porque es su mamá, enserio creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que nos gustaría llevarnos las a nuestras casas, enserio estoy molesta de Phoebe pudo pasar con ellas todo un dia, hasta durmieron es su casa." Dice Leah y todos nos reímos.

"Leah y yo definitivamente nos divertimos todos los días en el set y aveces fuera de él con Blakie y Charlie Bug" Dice Phoebe y todos en el panel dicen awww.

"Cuando ellas están frente a la camara, los demás del elenco no importamos" y todos se ríen, "ellas son la parte más importante de todo el elenco, cuando ellas no están en escena, están haciendo cosas más importantes, como secciones de fotos para marcas de ropa de niños, o comerciales de grandes marcas o firmando películas, consiguiendo más trabajos que nosotros y ganando más dinero que todos nosostros, solo porque son super lindas y adorables, y todo el dinero que se gasta en que ellas estén felices constantemente, porque algunas veces ellas quieren dormir o se ponen quisquillosas y no quieren grabar y no podemos hacer nada porque son Bebes." Dice Phoebe y se ganan algunas risas.

"Whaoow no hace falta decir que ellas son todas unas divas, pero creo que aquí hace falta la opinión de alguien importante, claro después de las bebés y es gracias a esa persona y a otra personita rubia que esta detrás del escenario viendo todo esto, tengo que decir Candice, eres uno de mis personajes favoritos y te adoro, y te ves muy bien, bueno oímos lo que tienen que decir sobre estas pequeñas rompe corazones, ahora le toca a padre hablar sobre todo esto, Joseph que tienes que decir sobre todo esto?" Pregunta el anfitrión.

"Lo primero es que siento desilucionar los a todos, pero esas bebés que ustedes tanto adoran son mías, así que no se ilucionen, al final de día ellas vuelven a casa conmigo (risas), después de establecer esto tengo que decir, que si me siento muy olgulloso y contento de poder experimentar toda esta experiencia, con esas personitas que son mi razón de levantarme y hacer lo que hago, porque cuando me levanto, prácticamente lo primero que veo es el hermoso rostro de una de mis tres razones de vivir, y esa es Candice, y aveces ella se levanta primero y trae a las bebés a la cama, y me encantan esos momentos, cuando abro mis ojos y las veo a las tres, y pienso, en que siempre pensé que nunca me iba a casar y después llegó ese ángel rubio a mi vida y después me dio el regalo más maravilló del mundo que son mis pequeñas princesas, y que puedo decir soy todo un padre orgulloso." Dice Joseph y algunas lagrimas se me escapan.

"Dios nunca oí a un hombre hablar con tanta emoción, creo que estas hechando a perder la imagen de Klaus, pero di nos como fue todo desde la primera experiencia con tus bebés en el trabajo, trabajando contigo y eso." Pregunta el anfitrión.

"Bueno no voy a decir que fue fácil, porque ellas iban al set desde lo meses de edad, cuando Candice las llevaba a visitar a papa en el trabajo, pero mi primera experiencia trabajando frente a las cámaras con ellas, fue una experiencia increíble, porque el día en que Klaus se reunió con Hope, las bebés estaban mirando extraño, todo, una cosa es ver todo desde afuera y otra es verlo delante de la cámara, y ese día yo las sostenía, en el momento que Hayley y Klaus llegan a la casa de seguridad, y Hayley le entrega la bebé, fue como algo natural, al tener a mí bebé conmigo y en ese momento y cuando vi el episodio en televisión, todos estábamos en la sala, Candice, las bebés y yo, y Claro mis padres y los de Candice también los vieron, no se iban a perder poder ver a sus primeras nietas ser estrellas de un show, me siento muy orgulloso de mis bebés y de mi sexy y encantadora esposa." Dice Joseph y se gana una risa de todos.

"Esas son palabras de un padre orgulloso, y como todos los padres se preocupan por como serán sus hijas cuando crezcan, y creo que tu tiene un doble problema, porque en vez de una niña tienes dos con que lidiar cuando llegue la época de que ellas quieran salir con niños, ¿Qué piensas de eso?" Dice el anfitrión.

"Bueno creo que en algo Klaus y yo estamos de acuerdo, y es en que mataré a quien sea que se acerque a mis bebés, y faltan años para que crucemos ese puente, por ahora el único hombre en sus vidas soy yo" dice Joseph y se gana unas cuantas risas.

"Palabras sabias de un padre, vamos hablar de como se siente Phoebe al trabajar con ellas" Dice el anfitrión.

"Bueno las primeras escenas que firme con ellas, sentí una conexión con Charlie y Blake que es su gemela, aunque algunos no lo sepan, Charlie es la hermana mayor y Blakie es la Pequeña princesa." Dice Phoebe.

"Bueno hay una cuestión que nos intriga a todos y es como diferencian a las bebé, Joseph sabemos que tu las conoces perfectamente, porque eres el padre pero para nosostros que somos unos simples mortales no sabemos quien es quien, no hubo un momento en que hasta tu te confundieras" pregunta en Anfitrión y me rio por que fueron muchas discusiones.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, los primeros tres meses de las bebés en casa, estaban llenos de discusiones sobre cuál bebé era quién, casi mente dura vamos hasta diez minutos discutiendo y siempre Candice tenia razón sobre quién era quien, creo de todas esas discusiones solo gane 6 de ellas, y al final del día tenia que admitir que ella tenia razón, a los tres meses fue que ya sabia quien era quien." Dice Joseph y todos se ríen.

"El tiene razón creo que yo sin ser su mamá, adivinaba más que el, quien era quien" dice Phoebe y todos se ríen.

"Creo que eso es normal, pero me pueden decir como saben quien es quién" pregunta el anfitrión.

"Bueno lo primero es la estatura, Blake es más alta que Charlie, como por una purgada, también estás sus personalidades; Charlie es un poquito más calmada que Blake, porque ambas tiene mucha energía, además de que son muy risueñas, prácticamente todos están enamorados de ellas, bueno todos nos han dicho y es obvio que ellas son muy foto génicas, las cámaras las adoran, son tan iguales en apariencia y aveces en el comportamiento y a las misma vez son tan únicas y diferentes" Dice Joseph y es sierto.

"Whaooh eso es sierto, pero dime Phoebe, como las diferencias." Pregunta el anfitrión.

"Bueno una cosa es su comportamiento, Charlie es la buena de las dos, osea cuando no están haciendo de las suyas, ambas son buenas en comportamiento, pero bueno Blake es la Traviesa, ellas definitivamente son un amor" dice Phoebe y todos están de acuerdo y siguen hablando de la serie.

De repente Blake trata de llamar mi atención y la recojo y veo que tiene hambre y saco un biberón con jugo de Manzana y le pongo un babero y se lo doy, miro a Paul y el se ha parado para dar una vueltas.

Cuando ya dicen todos las preguntas, el anfitrión dice que su sueño más grande es el de conocer a las bebés que hacen de Hope, así que Paul me entrega a Charlie y me las acomodo en las caderas y subo a escenario y todos aplauden o dice awww y Joseph se levanta y le entrego a Blake y el anfitrión se acerca y yo le entrego a Charlie y el se acerca al micrófono.

"Quiero que este momento quede grabado en la historia, estoy sosteniendo a una de las gemelas Morgan, lo que significa que en mis brazos tengo a la bebé Hope" dice y todos se ríen y Charlie juega con los botones de su camisa.

"Cómo dijiste antes, puedes decirnos quien es" dice Phoebe y el anfitrión mira a Charlie por un minuto y después a Blake en los de Joseph y responde.

"Si no me equivoco, y espero que no lo hago, la bebé en mis brazos es Charlie" dice y lo dice dudando.

"Estas completamente seguro, es tu respuesta final" dice Phoebe y veo al Anfitrión dudar.

"Si creo que estoy seguro" dice.

"Bueno lamento en decirte que la bebé en tus brazos es… Charlie" dice Phoebe y todos aplauden.

"Enserio en el primer intento, no lo puedo creer" dice y Charlie se pone un poco incomoda y irritada y estira sus brazos para que Phoebe la recoja, Leah es la que esta más cerca y la coge de los brazos del Anfitrión y después se la pasa a Phoebe y ella inmediatamente se calma.

"Vez lo que te decimos, Phoebe hace magia con ellas" Dice Daniel y todos se ríen.

Cuando salimos del Cómic Con volvemos al autobús y bueno decir que las gemelas eran el centro de atención, ya que ambas estaban muy mimadas, ya que Blake estaba sentada en el regazo de Danielle y Charlie con Phoebe y eran todos balbuceos y risas y gritos y están vestidas muy adorables. Mientras que Joseph estaba muy consentrado a mi lado.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto y el levanto la vista de su iphone para responder.

"Bueno decidí que ahora quiero unirme a instagram" me dice y es una sorpresa ya que bueno dijo que no le interesaba.

"Al fin sediste" le digo.

Después de el domingo, volvemos a Atlanta, ya que las firmasiones, comienzan en la semana, además del hecho de que Claire Esta comprometida, y esta en la República Dominicana, Firmando una película, y las bebés van a volver a interpretar Hope, además de que se acerca el Cumpleaños de las bebés.

* * *

**WAOHH, CHICOS AQUI ESTA TRES SEMANA SIN ESCRIBIR, ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS, BUENO QUERIA INFORMARLES QUE VOY A PUBLICAR LOS FLASHBACK EN FORMA DE ONE SHOTS, Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LAS BEBES, ELLAS CON CANDICE EN LAS GRABACIONES DE LA TEMPORADA 7, Y VOY A PUBLICAR LOS FLASHBACK, LAS OPCIONES SON LAS SIGUIENTES.**

**1- El Nacimiento de las Gemelas**

**2-Su salida del Hospital**

**3-El Día de la ecografía cuando descubrieron que eran gemelas**

**4-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**5-Sus vacaciones en aspen**

**6-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**7-Cuando desidieron los nombres de las gemelas.**

**8-Su primer dia en el trabajo de mama y papa.**

**9-El baby Shower.**

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR MI PAGINA DE PINTEREST, CON LOS ATUENDOS DE CADA CAPITULO, EL LINK ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**


	11. Happy Birthday Blake and Charlie

**CPOV**

Estoy en mi camerino, mientras me maquillan y hacen mi peinado, hoy es el primer día de grabación de la temporada 7, y creo que va hacer, muy extraño no tener a Nina en el set, bueno la última vez que hable con ella, estaba en St. Tropez, ella dijo que vendría para el cumpleaños de las bebés, Claire, no podrá venir, por la firmacion de la pelicula, pero ella nos va hacer una video llamada por Skype, en dos días será el cumpleaños de las bebés, mañana decidimos que le vamos hacer una sección de fotos a las bebés.

No he querido decirle a Joseph, pero mi periodo se retraso hace dos semanas y tuve que salir de dudas, así que me hice una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva, y me siento emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, es increíble que vayamos al tener otro bebé.

Hoy Joseph también tiene grabación y las bebés están conmigo, Michael esta con ellas, es un poco raro ya que ellas están muy a gusto dando vueltas por todos el set, Carina me llamó me imformo que las bebés, van a volver hacer el papel de Hope así que el lunes ellas van a volver al set, cuando salgo para grabar las bebés están muy risueñas en los brazos del algunos del elencon, cuando es la pausa para almorzar, les doy a las bebés y puré de frutas y le envió varios mensajes a Joseph.

Después de un largo día de filmación, las bebés estubieron en su tiempo para la siesta 4 veces, cuando volvemos a la casa grande veo que Joseph todavía no a llegado y veo a Marie haciendo lista para las compras.

Le digo que cuando Joseph vuelva nosostros haremos las compras, subo las escaleras y les doy un baño a las bebés les pongo un conjunto de Mud Pie, que consiste de un top con un buo y una falda rosa, con medias a rayas banco con negro, como hoy el día está un poco húmedo, les pongo un imperniable rosa de The North Face, y para terminar les pongo dos vendas para el pelo con lazos que tienen sus iniciales, rosa con verde, las dejo en la sala jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes, Marie me da la lista, y yo la guardo en mi cartera, cuando Joseph llega le digo nuestros planes, y el asegura a las bebés en sus asiento de bebé de Graco, y cuando llegamos al garaje el los conecta en sus bases, cuando llegamos al supermercado más grande de atlanta, Joseph saca a Blake de su asiento de bebé, y yo a Charlie y decido saca mi IPhone para una foto.

"Que haces amor" me pregunta riendo entre dientes, mientras estamos parados en el estacionamiento del super mercado.

"Solo quiero una foto de papi con la niña de papá" le digo mientras trato de buscar el ángulo perfecto.

"Si lo se, pero para que" me dice mirandome.

"Para subirla a Instagram, ahora callate, Blakie mi amor, mira la cámara, mirala" digo y le tomó la foto en el momento perfecto cuando sonríe y se le ven sus dos adorables dientitos.

"Cómo salio" me pregunta mientras caminamos dentro del supermercado.

"Perfecta" le digo y buscamos dos carrito de compras y el sienta a Blake en uno y yo a Charlie en el otro, nos repartimos la lista mitad y mitad, cuando estoy a mitad de terminar, unas adolecentes me reconocen y dice que quiero tomarse un foto conmigo y con Charlie, después de varias fotos, ellas se despiden, no sin antes decir que Charlie se ve muy bonita, y acerla reir, cuando me reúno con Joe en la caja, veo que el y nuestra hija son todos unos casanovas, porque las chicas alrededor están diciendo lo adorable que se ve Blake.

Cuando salimos del supermercado, y volvemos a casa, las bebés nos dan una noche agotadora, ya que ellas no se duermen hasta casi la media noche, cuando caen rendida mente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos a las 11, y después de un desayuno, vamos a donde vamos hace las fotos, y las primeras fotos son de las bebés comiendo un pastel con varias bolas de helados, después una de las bebés paradas apoyándose en una silla de espadas a la camara, desnudas, después una de ellas con solo unas vendas, la última foto es de ellas una al lado de la otra y se ven como un reflejo, suerte que la fotógrafa de bebés, es una chica y tiene varios hijos, porque sería incomodo que fuera hombre y viera a las bebés desnudas.

Cuando volvemos a casa me aseguro de que todo está listo para mañana, la comida, las decoraciones, la seguridad, dejamos que solo la revista People mandara una fotógrafa para tomar fotos de toda la fiesta.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Blake and Charlie**

Cuando me despierto, rápidamente voy al vivero de las bebés y ellas están en sus cunas sentadas, rápidamente las recojo y beso ambas de sus mejillas, no puedo creer que mis princesas cumplan un año hoy, las llevo de vuerta a la habitación y Joseph las abrasa y les besa las mejillas, primero les doy un baño a las bebés, y las dejo solo sus pañales en la sala.

Y salgo al patio para verificar todo, las mesas están listas, y todo los esta, mande hacer tres pasteles, dos pequeños para las bebés y uno grande para los invitados, como a las 2:30 los invitados comienzan a llegar, y las sillas altas de las bebés están colocadas, en la parte delantera de la terraza, Joseph y yo colocamos a las bebés en sus sillas, y les ponemos los pasteles en el frente, y ellas inmediatamente comienzan a comerlo, entre Phoebe, Danielle, Leah, Carina, Nina, Kat, Kayla, Amanda y yo les tomamos fotos, cuando ya están a mitad del pastel ellas están echas un desastre, con pastel en el pelo, en las manos y en toda su cara.

Yo decido que ya no hay más Pastel, así que Phoebe y yo y las chicas entramos en la casa, para darles un baño, mientras nosotras estamos, sirviendo los aperitivos, yo decido darles un baño en la cocina, así que las sentamos, en cada cajón del lavabo, y con la manguera del lavabo les quito todo el pastel de sus caras, le digo a Phoebe que valla a buscar el Shampoo y el jabón de las bebés en su vivero y sus toallas, después de darles un baño subo las escalesras, y entro en su vivero y las dejo en sus cunas, y las chicas las vijilan, saco dos vestidos con diseño floral de Cherokee y primero les pongo un pañal y después los vestidos y termino con dos la vendas para el pelo.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras y nos yo dejo las bebés, para jueguen con los sobrinos de amanda, y todas nos sentamos a comer, cuando es hora de abrir los regalos, yo me siento en abajo de la parte de la terraza que esta tapada, y me siento con las piernas crusadas, y con las bebés en el suelo y con Charlie en mis piernas, el primer regalos es de los padres de Joseph y ellos le regalaron a las bebés varios conjuntos que tienen grabadas las iniciales de las bebés en el frente, el otro es de mis padres y ellos les regalaron a las bebés todo un juego de las almohadillas de las que son rompecabezas y los regalos siguen y siguen:

**-Nate: Varios Bodysuits que decían "Yo amo a mi tío Kol y Mi tío Nate**

**-Nina: Muchos juguetes y uno de ellos incluye un juguete con pelotas**

**-Phoebs y Paul: Muchos conjuntos**

**-Danielle: Varios vasos de entrenamientos y algunos conjuntos y trajes de baño.**

**-Ian y Nikki: Varios conjuntos y mantas y vendas para el pelo**

**-Daniel y Rachell: Fueron los que les regalaron más juguetes.**

Los demás les regalaron ropas, conjuntos, peluches, juguetes, biberones, chupetes y esas cosas, Claire dijo que les iba a dar su regalo cuando ella volviera, pero Hicimos una video llamada y ella les deseo feliz cumpleaños, cuando es la hora de que todos se vallan de digo a Marie que lleve los regalos abiertos y los que faltan por abrir a la sala, cuando todos se van las bebés caen rendida mentes dormidas, y yo me doy un baño y me acuesto también, y dejo a Joseph, para que se haga cargo de todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, visto a las bebés con un top gris y pantalones de tela a juego con unas medias, y les preparo la bolsa de pañales y el se las lleva al set, cuando yo termino de grabar, voy conduzco a set de The Originals, y cuando entro es muy lindo ver a Charlie en la Silla de Matt Hastings, en la silla del director, y Carina Le toma una foto y a pública en instagram diciendo **"Nuestro productor ejecutivo esta siendo todo un tirano hoy"** no pude evitar reirme, ya que Charlie parecía tan adorable en la foto, cuando busco a Blake, la veo sentada, junto a la que va hacer de su niñera en la serie, cuando ella me ve comienza a reírse, y yo le entrego mi teléfono y ella lo mira fijamente, y Phoebe le toma una foto y la publica, cuando me siento en el suelo con ella, le doy su jugo de manzana en su taza de entrenamiento, Nuk y ella me devuelve el teléfono, decido que voy a buscar a Joseph.

Y lo encuentro en su camerino, agregando sangre a su atuendo, cuando volvemos las Blake esta sentada, y Carina me explico, que las bebés se tienen que acostumbrar a la chica, tienen que familiarizarse con ella, para que se vea natural en la pantalla.

Después de todo eso, todavía queda tiempo para grabar, pero todo se complica cuando Blake se emferma, cuando trato de darle leche o jugo ella lo vomita, como lo que es un bebé, y comienzo a llorar, así que me la llevo a la casa y le doy un baño y la pongo en una pijama de dos piezas, verde con con muchos cerditos y le doy su chupete Nuk de Minnie mouse, y me siento en el sofá de la sala, y la siento en mis piernas, cuando Joseph llega, el le da un baño y le pone la otra pijama a juego de la de Blake, pero esta tiene la parte superior rosa con una cerdita en el frente, y la parte inferior es de rayas.

La bebes deciden mostrase su afecto de forma fraternal, y comienzan a pelear, y no puedo evitar tomarles fotos, y subirlas a instagram, las bebés se duermen antes de que termine la película y las acostamos en sus cunas.

A la mañana siguiente las bebés están muy bien y Joseph se las lleva y yo voy al set, y cuando miro todo se que sin dudas hoy va hacer un largo día. Cuando es la hora de comer, Joseph me llama y me dice que el y las bebés están muy bien, y me envia varias fotos fotos, cuando llego la casa, son las 7:50 pm, y hoy fue un largo dia, decido darme un largo y relajante baño.

Después de un rato siento muchos besos en mi cuello, y cuando abro los ojos, soy recibida, por dos ardientemente ojos azules, sin que me de tiempo de pensar, antes de que su boca ataca la mi, dejándome sin aliento, cuando nos separamos, el se des viste rápidamente y se entra en la bañera.

Me subo en su regazo y comienzo a besarlo fieramente, cuando do nos separamos comienza a dejar calientes besos por mi cuello, hasta llegar a su objetivo, mis pechos, al principio y durante y después del embarazo mis pechos an estado muy sensibles, todvia amamanto a las bebés, y mis pechos todavía está un poco sensibles, pero nada se compara a esto.

Si poder esperar más agarro su ereccion por debajo del agua y lo coloco en mi entrada y ambos soltamos un gemido cuando me llena completamente, y comienza a moverse, cuando alcanzó mi climax, veo estrellas, el sigue moviendo furiosamente en mi interior, en busca de su liberación cuando por fin la encuentra, suerte un fuerte gemido, des pues de la tinas, no me deja descansar hasta como a las 3 de la mañana, a la mañana siguiente si neto un tirón me mi pelo, y cosquillas en mis dedos de las manos, cuando abro los ojos,soy recibida por un par de profundos ojos azules, Charlie esta jugando con mi pelo y Blake esta tratando de comerse mis dedos.

En ese momento, Joseph sale de la ducha y no puedo creer que el dejo a las bebés solas en la cama, aunque tengan un año, todavía son bebés, después de que el se las lleva abajo para desayunar, me doy una ducha, y me doy cuenta de que me duele el cueepo, no de una mano dolorosa, si no de una manera placentera.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, Joseph esta en una silla y las bebés están es sus sillas altas, y Joseph esta sosteniendo dos biberones llenos de jugo, y ellas lo están bebiendo, aunque tengan un año, ellas son perezosas cuando se trata de sostener sus biberones, ellas no los sostienen bien, pero algo es algo.

"Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, es muy importante" le digo.

"¿Qué es, amor?" me dice.

"Te lo quería decir antes, pero no quería opacar el cumpleaños de las niñas" le digo.

"Dime" me dice.

"El mes pasado mi periodo se retraso, y pensaba que era por el estrés, pero después me hice una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva y fue con mi obstetra para confirmarlo, tengo un mes de embarazo, ella dice que posiblemente a comienzos de Marzo o finales de febrero, y también confirmo que solo se trata de un solo bebé" le digo.

"Estas bromeando" me dice.

"No lo estoy, vamos a tener otro bebé" le digo y antes de que me de cuenta estoy en sus brazos y el me esta besando.

"Estoy tan feliz, es una noticia maravillosa" me dice y no reímos.

"Mientras tanto solo le quiero decir mamá, papá, Sarah, Jack, Phoebs, Nina, Claire, Kat, Amanda, Kayla. No estoy lista para que todo el mudo lo sepa, será mejor que lo confirmemos cuando yo comience a mostrar, obvio tenemos que decirle a Julie" le digo.

"Haremos todo lo que quieras" me dice y me vuelve a dar un beso, pero somos separados por risas que provienen de las bebés.

Ellas se ven adorables, vestidas con un top rosa que dice "Totally Adorable" con unos leggings tipo jeans y unos lindos lazos rosados, cuando es hora de que se vayan, les preparo la bolsa de pañales y Joseph las asegura en sus asientos de bebé y se las lleva y yo voy al set, cuando llega me digo a mis misma que hoy será un muy estresante día.

* * *

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA LO QUE ESTA BAN ESPERANDO, POR FIN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LAS BEBES, RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS FLASHBACKS, LOS ESTOY PUBLICANDO EN FORMA DE ONE SHOTS, BUSQUEN EN MI PERFIL, Y DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS DE QUE FLASHBACKS LES GUSTARIA VER, AQUI ESTA ALGUNAS OPCIONES.**

**1-Su salida del Hospital**

**2-El Día de la ecografía cuando descubrieron que eran gemelas**

**3-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**4-Sus vacaciones en aspen**

**5-La Decoración del cuarto de las bebes**

**6-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

**7-Cuando desidieron los nombres de las gemelas.**

**8-Su primer dia en el trabajo de mama y papa.**

**9-El baby Shower.**

**10-El día de San Valentín.**

**11-Las Vacaciones de Navidad en Londres.**

**12-Vacaciones en México.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR LOS TABLERO EN PINTEREST, EL LINDA ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**


	12. Todo un día de Locos

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, VOY A ESTA ACTUALIZANDO TODAS LAS SEMANAS, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR LOS TABLERO DE PINTEREST DE MIS HISTORIAS Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECUERDEN COMENTARIOS LARGOS.**

**Y VUELVAN A LEER EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LOS FLASH BACKS, PORQUE LO EDITE, Y DÍGANME SÍ USTEDES AN REVISAR LOS TABLEROS, LOS LINDA ESTA EN MI PERFIL**

* * *

**CPOV**

Estábamos en la Bachelorette Party, o en español la despedida de soltera de Kayla y estábamos todas las damas de honor y algunos familiares de Kayla, también estaba Nina, que será una de las damas de honor y también traje a las Gemelas, estábamos para el fin de semana, y estabamos en una villa, las bebés se veían adorables con dos vestido de Lilly Pulitzer y sandalias rosadas con lazos, y lindos lazos rosados, aunque todavía no caminan, pero todavía se mantienen de pie, con la ayuda de las sillas, o personas, hasta ahora se lo he dicho a Nina, Claire, Phoebe, Kat, Amanda, mamá y papá, Sarah y por supuesto a Kayla, ella quiere que ellas o lleven los anillos, o sean las niñas de las flores, yo ya le dije que ellas todavía no pueden caminar, y ella estuvo de acuerdo de que lleven los anillos y una de sus primas las van a sostener, el hecho es que aunque tengan un año, todavía son mis bebés, y me necesitan.

Lo peor de todo, es que a la mañana siguiente, me sentí muy cansada y no bebí nada alcohólico por el embarazo, cuando todo acababo el novio de Nina nos trajo a ella y a mi, tuve que despertarme temprano para preparar a Charlie, por que Blake no iría hoy al set, puesto que a estado muy quisquillosa últimamente, a Charlie le puse un top y pantalones grises con medias, y le prepare una bolsa de pañales, con su taza sippy llena de jugo y un tazón de puré de frutos rojos, mis bebés siempre serán mis bebés, y a ellas les gusta que las alimente, y Marie a intentado enseñarles a comer solas, pero ellas no les gusta, prácticamente ellas se quedan sentadas mirando fijamente de ida y vuelta, a Marie y al Plato de Puré, es muy gracioso verlo.

Joseph se lleva a Charlie y a la bolsa de pañales y la asegura en su asiento de bebé, a pesar de lo que varias personas piensan, que las bebés pueden pesar o que las bebés pesan, pero no, ellas son un peso ligero, como su mamá, ellas van a ser delgadas, y no pesan casi nada, es como llevar la bolsa de pañales.

Visto a Blake con un conjunto azul marino, de un top con lunares y unos leggings, y unas medias y de pongo un chupetes con diseños de elefantes, y la llevo al set.

Mientras yo estoy firmando escenas, Blake esta con algunas chicas de vestuario, mientras la vigilan, ya que ella por alguna razón extraña ella quiere permanecer en el suelo, en los pasillos entre camerinos, gateando de un lado a otro, le dije a las chicas que la vigilaran y que si su chupete se le caía, que no se lo dieran de nuevo, y que no dejen que se entre nada en la boca, cuando paso por donde están, veo a Blake riendo y soltando griticos, mientras DiDi una de las chicas, juega a pica boo con ella, cuando ella me ve, comienza a gatear hacia mi, y sonríe cuando llega hasta donde estoy parada, se sienta y me mira fijamente, lo que significa que quiere que la recoja, me agacho y la recojo en mis brazos, y la deposito en mi cadera, ella inmediatamente comienza a jugar con mi pelo.

"Cómo esta la Pequeña princesa de mamá" le pregunto mientas le doy un beso en su cabeza, ella dejar de jugar con mi pelo, me mira fijamente, la manibro en mis brazos, para sostenerla de forma me mi brazo derecho, la esta sosteniendo por debajo de su trasero y mi brazo izquierdo la sostiene con mi mano por debajo de su brazo derecho, para poder mirarla de frente, ya que ella esta descansando en mi frente.

Después de mirarme fijamente como por un minuto, ella estalla en una gran sonrisa y se abalanza para darme un beso, con la boca abierta descuidado y lleno de baba, lo que probablemente esta haciendo es tratar de comerse mi mejila, porque siento sus dos únicos dientes pequeños inferiores en mi mejilla.

Una de las chicas nos toma una foto, y le digo que me la envie, para publicarla en instagram, decido que probablemente Blake tiene hambre, y la evidencia de eso es la baba y las leves marcas de diminutos dientes en mi mejilla, le digo a DiDi, que me traiga el tazón, de puré de avena y frutos rojos y en biberon lleno de jugo, que están en la bolsa de pañales de de Blake y le digo que voy a estar en mi silla de reparto.

Me siento en la silla que tiene mi nombre y siento a Blake en la silla de Ian, mientras DiDi viene con lo que le pedí, me dedico a revisar Instagram, y mientras voy bajando y dándole me gusta, veo una foto que Phoebs publico, de ella y Charlie viendo a Ted, en la IPad de Phoebe, y por el indicio del plato al lado de la foto, deduzco que ella le estaba dando de comer, decido ver la reacción de Blake, cuando veo la foto.

Cuando se la muestro ella, me arrebata el IPhone de las manos y mira la foto, y comienza a sonreír y trata de llevarse el teléfono a la boca, antes de que toque su boca de lo quito de las manos, en ese mismo momento, DiDi vuelve con el tazón, una cuchara y el biberon, volteo mi silla, para quedar frente a frente a Blake, pongo mi teléfono entre mis piernas, y el biberón, y le coloco un babero de mona, alrededor del cuello, y le quitó la tapa al tazón y saco la primera cucharada y la acerco a su boca, ella la abre ligeramente, y entro la cuchara en su boca, pero como de costumbre, se le sale de la boca y con la cuchara lo recojo y se lo vuelvo a entrar en la boca.

Después de medio tazón, ella no habré la boca y comienza a ponerse de quisquillosa, lo que significa que ya no quiere más, le pongo de nuevo la tapa al tazón, y gracias a dios que no hay nada ni en su ropa, ni en su babero, cuando le voy a dar su biberones con el jugo, suena mi telefono, y en eses mismo instante llega Ian.

"Ian, podrías darle el biberon con el jugo, ella no le gusta sostenerlo, y tengo que atender esta llamada" le digo y el sonríe y asiente y yo le entrego en biberón, y recojo el tazón y la cuchara para entrar los de nuevo en la bolsa de pañales.

* * *

**IANPOV**

Observó como Candice se retira y contesta la llamada, dejo el biberon en la silla de Candice y recojo a Blake, para sentarme en la silla y ponerla en posición en mi regazo, para poder darle el biberón.

"Bueno pequeña ladrona de sillas, vamos a darte tu jugo" le digo y como siempre con estas dos princesas, estalla en una gran sonrisa cuando me ve, coloco el biberon en su boca y ella inmediatamente comienza a beber, desde que nacieron y candice las a traído al set, yo siempre las e alimentado, cuando no es Paul, Kat, Nina, Michael.

Cuando Nikki vino un día al set, ella me encontró dándole un biberón a Charlie, y ese día las dos bebés estaban en el set y yo estaba en mi vestuario con las dos bebés, sentado en el suelo, mientras yo alimentaba a Charlie, Blake jugaba con algunos peluches, en una manta sercá de mi, ella dijo que era adorable ver me con dos bebés adorables, en ese momento Blake comenzó a lloriquear y Nikki se hiso cargo de alimentarla.

Cuando en biberon esta a mitad, ella lo saca de su boca y no quiere más, dejo en biberón con su tapa en la silla de Candice, y la coloco en mi hombro y trato de sacarle algunos gaces, y recuerdo el día del Baby Shower, no sólo era de chicas, tuvo dos partes y fue en mi casa, en mi gran jardín, entre Phoebe, Nina, Kat, Leah Pipes, Danielle Campbell, Claire y Nikki, organizaron todo, un día antes yo había ido con Nikki a la tienda para comprar ropa de bebé, habíamos llamado con adelantacion a una de las tiendas mas grandes de Carters para que la cerrarán para nosotros y para que mandaran más mercancía, más nueva y más diversos conjuntos, decidimos hacer cada uno un regalo individual, ese día compre en total como 1000 piezas de ropa, contando conjuntos, vestidos, Bodysuits, tops, leggings, medias, baberos, mantas, gorritos, Footies, Rompers y después les compre como 50 paquetes de pañales para recién nacidos, wipes, productos Jonhsons Baby, Chupetes y biberones Nuk, y para llevar todo decidí regalarles un bagon para dos rosado, de Radio Flyer, aunque no lo van a usar hasta que tengan, 6 meses, es un adelanto adicional, lo primero que hice fue armarlo y después organize todo, con la ayuda de Nikki, y debo decir que quedo como una gran canasta de regalo.

Nikki hizo algo diferente, el hecho es que ella compro más ropa que yo, y ella las metió en cajas de regalo, en total fuero 20 cajas de regalos, soy sacado de la memoria por Blake alando mi pelo, en ese momento Candice vuelve y Blake extiende sus brazos y ella la recoje y yo le entrego en biberon. Y ella se da la vuelta y se dirige a los vestuarios, mientras ella va caminado, Blake me sonríe por ensima de su hombro y yo le lanzó un beso y ella se ríe y esconde la cara en el cuellos de Candice.

* * *

**CPOV**

Al finalizar el último día de rodaje del episodio 2, Joseph me envia un mensaje y me dice que hoy finaliza el día del rodaje del episodio dos de The Originals, cuando vuelvo a mi vestuario, Blake todavía sigue en su siesta, me aseguró de esta asegurada correctamente, recojo la bolsa de pañales, y me la cuelgo del hombro y recojo el asiento de bebé con la otra mano, cuando salgo me despido de Paul y de Kat, y aseguró el asiento de bebé en su base y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del pasajero y enciendo el coche y salgo del estacionamiento y me dirijo por la carretera.

Cuando entro entro en la casa, esta muy callada, en el viaje en coche Blake se había despertado, dejo la bolsa de pañales en la sala y saco a Blake del asiento de bebé, cuando camino hacia la cocina, soy recibida por una vista muy graciosa y divertida, toda la isla de la cocina está llena de helado, crema batida, mermeladas, chocolate, fresas, azucal, chispas de colores, más frutas, marbabiscos, ositos de goma, paletas y en medio de todo eso esta Charlie, que está cubierta de pies a cabeza, de todo eso, ella está llevándose un puño de helado a la boca y me pregunto que diablos paso aquí y donde esta Joseph, dejo a Blake en su silla alta y me acerco, levanto a Charlie y la siento dentro del fregadero y cojo la manguera del grifo y comino a tratar de limpiarla, en ese mismo momento entra Marie a la cocina y se detiene en estado de Shock al ver la isla de la cocina.

"Marie, puedes explicarme que paso aqui, y donde esta Joseph" le pregunto mientras consigo quitarle todo el dulce a Charlie del pelo y de el cuerpo.

"No lo se Candice, la última que los vi, todo estaba bajo control, estaba limpiando las habitaciones" me dice, y puedo ver que ella esta tan consternada como yo, lo único que me relaja es que Blake estalla en un ataque de risas y gritos y ahora se que se está riendo de Charlie, le digo a Marie que se encargue de Charlie, yo recojo a Blake de la silla alta y me consentrado en ubicar a Joseph, intento llamarlo y escucho su telefono en su studio y veo que su telefono esta en su escritorio, busco en todas las habitaciones de la casa y lo encuentro en el jacuzzi dormido.

Presionó algunos botones y bajo la temperatura del agua, y dentro de unos minutos va a sentir que se está congelando, se despierta gritando.

"Maldito infierno" grita y tengo que taparle los oídos a Blake para que no oiga la grosería, lo que resulta gracioso es que Blake comienza a reírse.

"Joseph Martin Morgan, sal de ahí y sube y date un baño y te espero en la cocina en menos de 15 minutos, si no estás ahí mejor no te preocupes por dejarte ver de mí" le digo y y veo como su cara se vuelve blanca como un papel, doy la vuelta y vuelvo a entrar en la cocina, Marie ya a terminado y se está llevando a Charlie escaleras arriba.

* * *

**15 Minutos después**

Hace 5 minutos Marie volvió con Charlie vestida con un footie de cerezas, blanco, cuando pienso que Joseph no va a bajar el entra en las cocina mirando el suelo.

"Me puede explicar que demonios paso en la cocina, porque demonios dejaste a Charlie ensima de la isla de la Isla de la cocina y porque mierda estabas tu en el jacuzzi dormido" le grito y doy gracias a que Marie se llevó a las bebes a su área de juegos.

"Bueno lo que me acuerdo que que estábamos comiendo helado y después Nate me envio unos Brownies, lo que yo no sabía es que los Brownies tenían Whisky, Bourbon y vino y creo que me enbriague, no sabía que Charlie todavía estaba en la isla de la cocina, si me hubiera dado cuenta no la hubiera dejado ahí" me dice y se que dice la verdad pero no quita el hecho de que dejó a nuestra hija de 12 meses encima de una isla de la cocina.

"Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera caído, Marie estaba al otro lado de la casa y no la hubiera oído, no puedo creer que hallas sido tan irresponsable, ahora mismo tu limpiará la isla de la cocina y no quiero peros" le digo y me salgo de la cocina.

Las bebes se durmieron temprano y decido ir a ver como esta la cocina, cuando entra veo que están impecable y Joseph no esta, cuando entro en su estudio lo veo pintando y decido no molestarlo, así que vuelvo a nuestra habitacion y me doy una ducha y me acuesto.

Cuando suena la alarma, me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama y Joseph no esta, cuando me doy una ducha y salgo de la habitación, entro en el vivero de las bebés y veo que ella no están en su cuna.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina,encuentro a las bebés en sus sillas altas y a Joseph dándole lo que parece avena con moras y fresas.

"Buenos días" digo mientra entro en la cocina y me Silva un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Buenos días Amor" me dice pero ni siquiera me mira, cuando el términa de alimentar a las bebés, veo que el ya preparo la bolsa de pañales y el baño y vistió a las bebés, ellas están con un lindo vestido rosa, cuando es hora de que el se valla se despide con un beso y se lleva a las bebés en sus asientos de bebé.


	13. Fustracion

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 18, MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO VOY ACTUALIZAR LOS FLASHBACKS, REVISEN LOS TABLEROS EN PINTEREST Y REVISEN EL SEGUNDA CAPITULO DE LOS FLASHBACKS, LO EDITÉ, Y TAMBIÉN ACTUALICE HACE UNA SEMANA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS A UNA CANDICE FURIOSA, TRISTE, PROTECTORA Y SOBRE TODO TODAS UNA MAMA GALLINA, DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS Y TODO ESO Y DEJEN SUS LARGOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Me estaba terminado de preparar, junto con todo el equipo de peinado y maquillaje, anoche volamos a Los Angeles para los Teen Choice Awards, lamentablemente dejamos a las bebés en Atlanta, ya que básicamente vinimos solo para los premios y el lunes en la tarde volvemos a Atlanta, por las filmaciones, mis vestido es un Zuhair Murad Resort 2016, Nina me envio fotos de su vestido y tienen los mismo colores y mi vestido es como la versión casual del de ella, el de ella tienen las mangas largas, además de que no se me nota el embarazo.

Mi maquillaje es sencillo pero elegante, sombra dorada en mis ojos y labios desnudos y todo esta perfecto, mi pelo suerto y con olas muy bien elaboradas y mis zapatos son Jimmy Choo.

Cuando Joseph y yo caminamos por la alfombra azul, nos encontramos con Nina, quien me saluda y resulta que nos sentaremos a su lado, ella me pregunta por sus pequeñas princesas y es gracioso que las bebés para ella sean como sus pequeñas sobrinas, las bebés las adoran y viseversa.

El Show fue de lo mejor, aunque no gane la actriz de ciencia ficción, esa la ganó Nina y su discurso fue muy triste y si la extrañamos mucho, The Vampire Diaries, ganó el mejor serie de ficción, y yo subí a recibirlo, la noche fue algo muy buena, cuando llegamos al apartamento yo le marque a Marie para ver como estaban haciendo las bebés, ella me dice que las bebés están aún despiertas, hablamos con ellas durante un rato, bueno básicamente nosostros hablamos y ellas balbucearon.

* * *

**JPOV**

Después de volver de Los Angeles, las bebés estaban muy felices de vernos, así que aquí estamos ahora, tomando el desayunos, Marie les hizo a las bebés un puré de patata y al principio fue un fracaso ver como ellas trataron de comérselos con sus cucharas de bebé, solo lograron llevarse una a la boca y la demas nosostros se las dimos, ellas estaban sentadas en sus sillas altas de Evenflo, y estaban adorable mente vestidas con dos vestidos rosados con rayas blancas de Carters y uno mocasines.

Candice tiene reunión de reparto y las bebés se van quedar conmigo en el jardín, la casa cuenta con una piscina exterior y una interior y un jacuzzi y yo mande hacer un área de juegos, cuando Candice se va, desido salir afuera y me llevo a las bebés, y me siento en una silla y las dejo en el césped, para que jueguen y me pongo a revisar mi teléfono, después de un rato mi atención va hacia mis pies, y hay paradas están las bebés, mirandome fijamente.

"Pero si no son las princesas papá" les digo, y ellas me sonríen y comienzan a balbucear.

"Da Da, Ma ma, dadadada" Balbucean y comienzan a aplaudir y ellas ese quedan de pie, aplaudiendo, pero después pierden el equilibrio y se caen.

Me agacho y las recojo, y las siento en mi regazo y les doy mi teléfono, normalmente, ellas tratan de quitárselos a los demás, como a eso de una hora las bebes comienzan a cerrar sus ojos y se inmediatamente que es hora de sus siestas, las acomodo a las dos y entro en la casa y subo a sus viveros, ellas ya están profundamente dormidas, las acuesto en sus cunas y las dejo durmiendo.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando entro en la casa, todo esta muy tranquilo, primero entro en la cocina y no hay nadie, subo las escaleras y reviso el vivero y mi habitación, pero están vacias, me aserco al balcón y miro hacia el patio, pero no están hay, cuando me estoy por dirigir hacia la puerta de la entrada, cuando algo en la esquina de mis ojos capta algo en la sala de televisión, cuando entro la vista que me resive casi me hace reir, Joseph esta dormido y en la pantalla televisión se reproduce una película de la Cenicienta, las bebes están recostada en su regazo mirando fijamente la película, cuando ellas me ven estiran sus brazos para que yo las tome y las recojo y decido dejar a Joseph en la sala.

**1 Hora Después**

Estoy en la cocina y las bebés están en sus sillas altas, comiendo cheerios de miel, les deje una pequeña pila en frente y ellas están comiéndose los, prácticamente los ablandan ya que solo tiene dos dientes abajo y la doctora dice que en menos de un mes, van a comenzar les a salir los dos dientes de arriba, hoy Marie esta cocinado comida italiana, prácticamente mariscos y como las bebés no pueden comer eso, solo van a cenar leche, se que la pediatra me dijo que intentará dejar de darle leche materna y probará dándoles fórmula, pero me rompe el corazón cuando ellas me dan esos hermosos ojos de cachorro azul bebé, al igual que su padre, y simplemente no puedo hacerlo, yo ya no les doy en pecho, me ordeño la leche y se las doy en biberones, de repente escucho un ruido de la sala de televisión y se inmediatamente que Joseph se despertó.

* * *

**JPOV**

Cuando me despierto, caigo contra el suelo y de repente estoy conectado y se que algo está mal, y cuando miro hacia el sofá y veo el uno de los dos leones de juguete de Lamaze de las bebés, me doy cuento de que eso es lo que falta.

Rápidamente reviso toda la casa, y hasta subo las escaleras, a pesar de que ellas solo gatean y no pudieron subir las escaleras y se inmediatamente que si Candice vuelve y las bebés no están aquí, voy a estar jodido, entro en la cocina sin prestar atención y abro la nevera y saco una botella de agua y rápidamente salgo de la cocina pasando le por el lado a Charlie que esta en su silla alta… Esperen Charlie, me doy la vuelta y en la cocina están Marie y Candice mirandome con una mirada divertida y las bebes que están en sus sillas altas mirandome fijamente y de repente Candice comienza a reir.

"Dios debes de haber visto tu cara estabas tan asustado" dice mientras trata de calmarse.

"No entiendo nada" le digo y es cierto estoy más confundido que otra cosa.

"Cuando llega a casa, estabas durmiendo con las bebés en tu regazo y estabas viendo una película de Disney, yo recogí a las bebes y las traje para acá" me dice como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"Ahhhh, pensé que las bebes se habían ido solas" le digo y ella me sigue viendo con una mirada divertida en la cara.

"Da da tata" Balbucean las bebés mientras continúan comiendo lo que parece Cheerios.

* * *

**CPOV**

Hoy las bebés estaban muy calmadas cuando se iban con Joseph, se comportaron muy normal, demasiado normal, así que aquí estoy firmando mis ultimas escenas del episodio 4, y todo esta muy bien, aunque estoy un poco preocupada de que Joseph no me ha llamado, ni me a enviado un mensaje, le envió un mensaje a Phoebe y ella me dice que no ha visto a Joseph en un rato, y como toda mamá, mi instinto de madre sale a flote.

Hablo con Julie y ella me dice que me relaje, que las bebes de seguro estan bien, y que solo es mi preocupación y que todo está bien, y que no es bueno para el bebé, sigo filmando las escenas y cuando es mi tiempo libre, intento llamar a Joseph pero se va al buzón de voz, busco en Google para ver si ha pasado algo por el estilo y nada y esta preocupación me esta comiendo, llamo a Phoebe y ella me dice que las bebés están en el vestuario de Joseph y que ella las esta cuidando y que Joseph salio, y aunque me preocupa un poco menos, todavía me preocupa.

Cuando casi estoy terminado, oigo un coro awwwws, y que lindas, y cuando doy la vuelta, hay esta Joseph con las bebés, y ellas tiene el mismo conjunto de esta mañana, ellas están vestidas con dos lindos conjuntos, que consisten en dos bodysuits con unos leggings y un tutu, el de Charlie es el bodysuit blanco que dice**"Totally Amazing Like Mommy"** y los leggings son de color verde azulado, el de Blake también es un bodysuit blanco pero el de ella dice **"Best Little Sister Ever"**y los leggings son morados y en los pies ambas llevan unos lindos Mocasines, los de Charlie son azules y los de Blake morados, y se ven sumamente adorables.

Cuando Julie ve a Joseph inmediatamente se acerca a el.

"Puedes ya no estar en la serie, pero eso no te da derecho, para preocupar y distraer a mi rayo de sol, además de que nosotros sabemos que es malo para su salud y la salud de el bebé" lo regaña juguetona mente y le quita a Charlie de los brazos.

"Creeme que no fue intencional" el dice y se acerca y me da un beso en los labios.

"Donde estabas y porque no recoje tu teléfono, estaba preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado o a las bebés" le digo y enserio, tanto estrés me hace mal.

"Lo siento pero no podía responderte, estaba todo el día de un lado a otro con las bebés y después se las di a Phoebe y tenia muchas cosas que hacer" me dice y me da sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"Esta bien" le digo y el me dedica una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Cuando salimos del estudio nos dirigimos a McDonald porque enserio quería una hamburguesa, a las bebés solo les di algunas papas fritas, pero al parecer no les gustan, por que prácticamente las escupen, tal vez sea por la textura o por el sabor salado, o por que no estoy acostumbrada a darles precisamente comida chatarra.

Cuando llegamos a casa, deje a las bebés en sus área de juegos, con un cuaderno de bocetos cada una y una marcadores especiales, que son aprueba de niños, desde que ellas cumplieron los 5 meses desarrollaron su face artística y les encanta hacer garabatos y rayones, Joseph esta super orgulloso por que piensa que ellas serán muy buenas con el arte como lo es el.

Joseph subio las escaleras porque quería darse una ducha y yo me quede en la cocina con Marie, cuando voy a revisarlas, me aserco para ver lo que han echo y cuando me aserco a Charlie, estoy en estado de Shock y es porque ella tiene en sus manos el libreto de Joseph para el comienzo del próximo episodio, y tiene toda la portada rayada y coloreada, y sé que Joseph va a poner el grito en el cielo, rápidamente se lo quito y le doy una hoja en blanco y dejo el libreto debajo de otros papeles que Joseph tiene que llevar a set y espero que cuando se de cuenta, no esté en la casa.

Me pongo a pensar en la forma en que ese libreto llego a sus manos y me doy cuenta de que fui yo la que le entregue el libreto por equivocación y se que no debo echarle la culpa a las bebes por eso, rápidamente salgo de la sala y entro en la cocina, decido ayudar a Marie con la cena y ella está haciendo unos Raviolis de motzarella, que se ven que están para chuparse los dedos, cuando la cena casi esta lista decido buscar a las bebés y ellas están sentadas en el suelo con Joseph enseñándoles como dibujar y escribir su nombre, y mirando esto pienso que un momento va a llegar en que las bebés tengan que ir a la escuela y no estoy lista para dejarlas salir del nido, por así decirlo, soy toda una mamá gallina y no quiero que mis dos polluelas crezcan y ya no necesiten a su mami.

En la cena las bebés no quisieron su cereal del Gerber, y todo el rato tenían la mirada fija en los raviolis, así que Joseph le dio pequeños bocados y ellas se los comieron todo, después de que les di un Baño, las visto sus footies bancos con diseños morados de Carters y les di sus chupetes de caras de animales de Nuk, el de Charlie es Amarillo y el de Blake es rosado y les doy sus My pal Violet y ellas caen rendidamente dormidas.

* * *

**JPOV**

Busco en mi estudio y me aseguro de que no hay nada y encuentro a Candice en la cocina comiendo los restos de los raviolis con una mirada lejana en su rostro.

"Hey que haces aqui, pensé que ibas a darle un baño a las bebés" le digo y su cara tomo un dejo de tristeza.

"Si ya les di un Baño y ya están dormidas" me dice pero por el tono de su voz puedo ver que algo le molesta.

"Estas bien amor, pareces un poco molesta" le digo.

"Porque abría de estarlo, ellas están bien, todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, muy pronto no nos van a necesitar y van a bañarse solas y a comer y se van a vestir solas y van a comenzarme a llamarme Candice en vez de Mami o mamá y después se van a querer ir a la escuela y se olvidarán de mi, pero todo estará bien porque en algún estupido momento tendrán que dejar en nido y solo me quedare con triste recuerdos de que las que eran mis bebés ya crecieron y no necesitan a su mamá para que cuide de ellas" ella termina de grita y puedo ver la lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, me acerco y la envuelvo en una abrazo y la estrecho contra mi pecho y la dejo para que llore en mi hombro.

"Shhh, amor, no llores eso no es sierto" le digo y ella sigue llorando.

"No quiero que dejen el nido, no quiero que crezcan, no quiero que se vayan y se olviden de mi y no quiere que mis bebés me dejen, pero se que tiene que pasar, porque un nuevo bebé va a llegar" dice entre sollozos.

"Amor, eso nunca pasara, ellas siempre te van a necesitar, y tu siempre seras su mamá, y todavía falta varios, pero varios años para que ellas vallan a dejar el nido, a penas tienen un año, son nuestras bebés, necesitan que su mamá las bañes, alimente, cuide de ellas y así será por mucho tiempo, y es sierto que tendrán que ir a la escuela y esas cosas pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, vamos a disfrutar de ahora con ellas, no es como que mañana se irán a la universidad" le digo y en esa última parte ella se rie, me apartó y limpio sus lágrimas.

"Me lo prometes" me dice y verla así me rompe el corazón.

"Si mi amor, te lo prometo" le digo y le doy un beso en sus labios.

"Lo siento, es que mis hormonas están por el cielo" me dice.

"No te preocupes" le digo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Candice se acurruca contra mi como si fuera un oso de peluche, y verla así antes me rompio el corazón, se que ella no esta y ni estará lista para dejarlas ir, y sus palabras de antes me lo comfirmaron.

La abrazo contra mi y la envuelvo como una mantra y me acurruco con ella, a eso de las 3 de la mañana, oigo unos quejidos por el monitor de bebe, me des enredo de Candice y salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero, al entra prendo una de las lámparas de noche y me acerco a las cunas, y hay están las bebés sentadas, comiendo sus manos, cuando me ven se ponen de pie, con la ayuda de las rejas de la cuna, yo las recojo y me las llevo a la habitación y las acuesto entre Candice y yo y ellas duran un rato pero después se duerme y se acurrucan contra Candice y contra mi.

* * *

**CPOV**

Decidí llevar a las bebés a Cracker Barrel para el desayuno, ellas estaba vestidas adorable mente con una tops estilo tanque de Carters que dice **"Beach Cutie"** y Blake tiene un Short verde y Charlie uno amarillo y unas sandalias de Ralph Lauren, Joseph tenia un asunto que resolver así que decidí traer a las bebés para el desayunos, para ellas decidí Pancakes de suero con revestimiento de frutas y para mi tostadas francesas con tocinos y huevos revueltos.

Cuando la camarera nos trae nuestro desayuno, ella dice lo lindas y adorables que se ven Blake y Charlie, ellas están sentada en sillas especiales para bebés y la camarera les pone delante un plato a cada una, yo les doy su tenedor para bebés y ellas tratan de comer con el tenedor pero no lo consiguen, así con sus manos, pierdo mi atención por un señor que esta detrás de nosostros y me da un golpesito en el hombro, me doy la vuelta para hacer frente a señor.

"Doble Problema" me dice y señala que Blake y Charlie están tratando de comer un pedazo de mis tostadas francesas y por la 16,437 vez de todas las veces que me lo han dicho, le respondo.

"Doble Diversión" le digo y su esposa me pone los ojos en blanco y no puedo creer que ella me halla puesto los ojos blanco, una pequeña parte de mi quería decirle lo que pensaba y de una forma muy grosera, en vez de eso me serene y me relaje y me volte y volví a mi desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, Blake y Charlie estubieron constantemente jugando y sonriendo a la pareja mientras se apilanban pancakes y fruta en la boca (Solo estar y ser adsolutamente preciosos y adorables).

Cuando la pareja fue a dejar, el señor se detuvo junto a la mesa una vez más y esta vez dijo.

"Esta bien…. Realmente que pareces el doble de diversión" dijo y se alejó y es muy fustrada que la gente piense que debo de tener el peor y difícil tiempo, solo por tener gemelas, de todo corazón tener gemelas es la cosa más grande y mejor nunca, y pienso que si no hubiera tomado por sentado al señor y su esposa, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y se hubieran puestas feas y muy incomodas.

No puedo creer que esa señora prácticamente se burlara al rodar los ojos en mi, es como si ella se estubieran burlando de mi respuesta, decido, olvidar el mal encuentro.

Ellas sin duda se ven sumamente adorables, comiendo con sus dedos y no puedo evitar tomarles varias fotos, y suerte que les puse sus baberos de girafa de Carters, cuando terminamos las camarera se ofrece para ir al baño con las bebés para limpiarle las manos y la boca, mientras yo pago, poco después ella vuelven y están como nuevas, yo recojo a las bebés de los brazos de la camarera y mi bolso.

Cuando llego al auto, siento a las bebés en sus nuevos asiento para el auto, como ellas son son pequeñas, los asientos están colocados como sus otros asiento de bebé, en esta posición ellas estaban viendo directamente a la parte trasera del Suv, ato las correas y las aseguro bien y dejo sus babero sucios en la bolsa de pañales.

Cuando llego a casa toda la rabia del encuentro con el señor me invade y decido que necesito desahogarme, subo a la habitación con las bebés y las dejo en el suelo y me siento en uno de los sofás de la habitación y de sido hacer una video llamada con Nina, Phoebs, Claire y Kat y les cuento lo que paso.

"En serio, la señora te puso los ojos en blanco" me pregunta Nina.

"Si, yo le respondí al señor que era el Doble de Diversión y ella me puso los ojos en blanco, como burlándose y diciendo en su mente, como gran cosa, eso ni ella se lo cree, miro el desastre que sus bebes están haciendo, parecen pequeñas salvajes, te juro que quería decile lo que pensaba, pero me contuve por que eso hubiera sido un gran escandalo, había varios clientes que me reconocieron y pidieron fotos conmigo y con las bebés, ustedes saben que son demasiado amable, creo que le hice el año un unas adolecentes, al saludarla y hasta las deje sentarse conmigo, ellas me grabaron y me hicieron preguntas y les tomaron fotos y grabaron a las bebés comiendo, Blake y Charlie les sonrieron mientras comian, les hice un video ellas se ven y actúan super adorables y preciosas, si le hubiera dicho lo que pienso a esa señora, creo que ya estuviera en People, en sitios de chismes y esas cosas, yo lo publique en mi página de Facebook, todo la experiencia y todos los fans dejaron comentarios, como que Perra, o que ogra o de viste decirle lo que pensabas y créanme cuando digo que quería abofetear a la señora" le digo y miro a las bebés que están jugando con sus juguetes y animales de peluche.

"Yo opino lo mismo, que Perra, no puedo creer que ella te allá puesto los ojos en blanco y el señor en serio, nadie le pidió su opinión" Dice Kat.

"No puedo creer que alguien sea así de imprudente" Dice Phoebs.

"Lo se, pero cuando iban dejando el medio la razón y me dijo que si, que parecía que estaba teniendo el doble de diversión, aunque no se si lo dijo de una forma burlona o sincera, esperaba que la Perra se disculpara, pero soñar no cuesta nada, la camarera que nos atendió vio todo el intercambio y ella me reconoció desde el principio y ella le dijo al gerente y el me pidió disculpas y yo le dije que ni el ni sus empleados habían cometido nada, la camarera me dijo que no podía creer cuanta gente grosera y fría había en este mundo, y que ella seria la más feliz del mundo si pudiera tener gemelos y que Blake y Charlie eran las bebés más lindas y adorables que halla visto jamás y y que ella ve las serie y que la ve con su sobrina y que su sobrina esta facinada con las bebés y que es una fan de Klaroline, así que decidí hace le el dia, y ella hizo una video llamado con su telefono a su sobrina, y les juro que soltó un grito tan fuerte que casi me dolía la cabeza, ella estaba prácticamente llorando, y me pido muchas preguntas y les puse el teléfono en frente a Blake y Charlie y ellas estaba fácinadas con las bebés, me tome varias fotos con su tía y fotos con las bebés y creo ella va ser su tía favorita por un largo tiempo, o al menos que otro de sus tíos le presente a Joseph o a Ian, Daniell o Paul.

Fue muy adorable hacer eso por esa chica, además de que su tía se porto muy bien conmigo y con las bebés, la camarera se llama Clara, ella me pregunto que como cuando planeaba volver, y le dije que no sabia todavía, porque no vamos todos un día, cuando estemos en la ciudad, yo le puedo enviar un mensaje a clara, ella me dio su telefono y le puedo decir que lleve a su sobrina y una amigas de ella y podemos hacerles el año completo, solo con estar ahí" les digo.

"Yo no tengo problema" dice Kat.

"Por mi esta bien" dice Nina.

"Claro cuando quieras, tu solo nos avisas" dice Phoebs.

"Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntar, así talvez tengamos suerte y la Perra que se portó mal con mis sobrinas este ahí, por que a diferencia de ti, yo si le voy a decir lo que pienso, escándalo o no" dice Claire y se que ella es muy protectora con las bebés, mi atendió va hacia la mesa de café donde están las bebes de pie y apolladas en la mesa, están descalzas y decido que quieren saludar a sus tías, pongo en MacBook en la mesa de café y bloqueo el teclado, ellas se emosional mucho al ver a sus tias.

"Pero si no son Charlie Bug y Blakie, las Princesas más lindas de todo el reino" Dice Claire y las bebes se ríen y toca la pantalla del MacBook.

"Quien extraña a su tía Nina, eh, la tía Nina les tiene varios ragalo que se los va a entregar cuando este en la cuidad y muchos juguetes" dice Nina y las bebés miran fijamente la pantalla y se comen sus dedos.

"Quienes son Charlie, quie es, es la tía Claire" le digo al oído a Charlie mientras señalo a Claire en la pantalla, esperando que ella trate de repetirlo.

Charlie mira fijamente a Claire y la mira con sus hemosos ojos azules en consentracion.

"ta ta ta" dice y comienza aplaudir y a reírse y Claire comienza reírse.

"Bueno no estubo cerca pero es algo" dice y después de que todas nos despedimos.

Decido jugar un rato con las bebés y las siento una enfrente la otro, a lo meses ellas comenzaron a interactuar entre si, y todavía es muy lindo y adorables verlo, ellas se miran fijamente por un rato y después estalla en una gran sonrisa y ambas comienzan tocar sus caras y comienzan a balbucear entre sí.

"Porque no les dan un besito a Mami" le digo y me acuesto con ellas en el suelo y ellas desvían la mirada una de la otro y me miran fijamente y miran mis ojos azules y sonríen.

"Donde esta la nariz" les pregunto y ellas me miran fijamente y y Blake pone su dedito en mis ojos y Charlie en mi boca y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Vamos Blakie dale un besito a mami' le digo y me aserco y ella me da un besito en la boca y no puedo evitar reírme, pero ellas comienzan a jugar con mi pelo y tratan de llevárselos a la boca, y yo se los quito, ellas agarran mis mano y se quedan mirando mis anillos de boda y de compromiso.

* * *

**JPOV**

Hoy vamos a grabar, pero primero tenemos que repasar los libretos, cuando voy a abrir el mio me doy cuenta que la sala todos me miran fijamente y no pueden aguantar sus sonrisas.

"Que, de que se ríen" les pregunto y ellos siguen riendo.

"Linda, portada quiero una así" dice Phoebe y señala la el libreto, lo cierro y miro la portada y esta lleno de garabatos de marcadores y pienso en como llegaron hasta ahí y de repente llega a mi, Blake y Charlie estaban jugando con marcadores de colores y se inmediatamente quienes fueron las pequeñas bandidas.

"No es mi culpa que en mi casa tenga dos niñas pequeñas" le digo mientras le tomó una foto a libreto y la publico en instagram.

"Bueno si tus princesas no quieren seguir la carrera de sus padres, pueden ser pequeñas diseñadoras" dice Carina y se rie entre dientes.

"Es muy gracioso, eso mismo me pasaba y me pasa con Charlotte, cuando ella ve "Los Libros especiales de Papi" como ella los llama, quiere dibujar sobre ellos, son cosas de niños, además de que Blake y Charlie no saben lo que son y como a su padre le gusta la pintura, cuando llegues a casa les dices a las bebés lo que son, y ellas de seguro lo vieron como algo donde dibujar" me dice Daniel y me muestra una foto de uno de los trabajos de Charlotte.

"Lo más probable es que ellas se rían y aplaudan y comiencen a balbucear y a decir papá o tratar de repetir todo lo que yo diga, pero el idioma de bebé, y ahora estamos por poner la casa entera anti bebés, ya comenzaron a dar pasos y no tardan en comenzar a caminar, así que todo está en peligro, porque van a cojer todo" digo y ya piense que todos los toma corrientes de la casa tienen seguros, ya que las bebés pueden entrar sus deditos.

Después de la reunion comenzamos a grabar y mientras me peinar o agregan efectos para el escenas del próximo capítulo decido enviarle un mensaje a Candice, le envió la foto del libreto y escribo.

**-Tienes alguna idea de como este libreto termino así- Yo**

**-No sabia que te gustaba dibujar tus libretos ahora- Candice**

**-No fui yo, pero tengo una sospecha que quienes fueron- Yo**

**-Yo no tengo idea de quien allá sido, pero parece adorable- Candice**

**-Creo que ya de la taste a tus pequeñas y rubia cómplices ;)- Yo**

**-No se de que estas hablando, cuales cómplices- Candice**

**-Sí sabes de quienes estoy hablando, dejame si recuerdas, son pequeñas, hermosos ojos azules de bebe, al igual que su padres, una pequeña manta de pelo rubio, que es una perfecta combinación de hermosa madre y de mi, los hoyuelos más hermosos y adorables al igual que su padre, y los más hermosos y rosados labios, al igual que su padre, según dice su madre, no te suenan conocidas?- Yo**

**-Bueno con esa descripción que me has dado, estas describiendo a unas princesas muy hermosas, pero para tu imformacion, pasa a ser que yo tengo a dos muñecas con esa descripción y me están mirando fijamente desde que mencione a sus papi- Candice**

**-La verdad es que no puedo estar lejos de ellas o molestos porque ellas dibujaron sobre algo que no sabían, madame una foto de mis princesas, ellas se veían tan adorable esta mañana- Yo**

Y es sierto mis princesa se veían super a dobles esta mañana.

* * *

**CPOV**

**-La verdad es que no puedo estar lejos de ellas o molestos porque ellas dibujaron sobre algo que no sabían, madame una foto de mis princesas, ellas se veían tan adorable esta mañana- Joseph**

Miro el mensaje de Joseph y sonrió y bajo mi mirada hacia las bebés, que están sentadas en el suelo, jugando y comiendo sus dos leones de juguete de Lamaze, ellas se ven super adorables, ellas están vestidas con un top blanco y unos leggings tipo jeans de color verde menta, el conjunto es de Carters, junto con su arco que es verde menta y sus mocasines de tela verdes menta con encaje, ellas parecen dos pequeños amores.

Les tomo una foto y se la envio a Joseph, el me responde.

**-Dios, enserio voy a tener que alejar a los pequeños bastardos que quieran estar sercá de mis princesas- Joseph**

**-No les vas impedir que a los chicos les gusten ellas, además de que como has dichos ellas son unas muñecas- Yo**

**-Bueno no lo pude haber dicho mejor, además que con un hermanito varón, seria más fácil- Joseph**

**-Ya hablamos de esto, e años podemos tener otro bebe, pero yo no te aseguro de que será varón, puede ser otra niña, y en ese pensamiento me rio, porque que harías tu con 4 mujeres?- Yo**

Cuando le doy a enviar el mensaje miro hacia arriba y veo a Ian y a Paul con las bebés y lo malo de que ellas estén con ellos, es que no se van a querer despegar de ellos, ellos por el contrario tienen el instinto paternal en ellos, porque cuando ellos las están sosteniendo todos los del elenco y producción dice que se ven adorables, ellos tiene la costumbre de presumir las. Cuando vuelvo a mirar mi bandeja de entrada me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje nuevo y es de Rachell.

**-Hey, Candice me preguntaba si estabas libre la semana que viene, estaba pensando que podíamos organizar una cita de juegos en mi casa, Charlotte me ha estado preguntado para que la lleve a ver a Blake y Charlie, y mientras las niñas juegan tu y yo podemos conversar- Rachell**

**-Claro que me encantaría, además de que me muero de ganas de ver a mi osito teddy, y a las bebes les va a encantar poder jugar con alguien que sea por lo menos un poco de su edad, ya sabes que las únicas amigas que tengo que por lo menos tengan hijos o sobrinos son Tu, los sobrinos de Amanda y algunos de los de la producción y asi, y solo son aveces los que los ven, además de que no creo que sea sano para las bebes no convivir con niños de su edad, además de que me preocupa que les hagan daño, ya sabes además quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema, ya que supongo que Charlotte esta en ya comenzando la escuela o es- Yo**

**-Claro que te parece si nos reunimos el martes o el lunes, que día tienes libre y que las bebes no tengan que grabar?- Rachell**

**-EL Miércoles ellas no tiene que grabar, y yo termino temprano del trabajo, que te parece si nos reunimos como a la de la tarde- Yo**

**-Por mi esta bien- Rachell**

**-Ok**


	14. Una Gran Semana

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 18, MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO VOY ACTUALIZAR LOS FLASHBACKS, REVISEN LOS TABLEROS EN PINTEREST Y REVISEN EL SEGUNDA CAPITULO DE LOS FLASHBACKS, LO EDITÉ, Y TAMBIÉN ACTUALICE HACE UNA SEMANA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS A UNA CANDICE FURIOSA, TRISTE, PROTECTORA Y SOBRE TODO TODAS UNA MAMA GALLINA, DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS Y TODO ESO Y DEJEN SUS LARGOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Me estaba terminado de preparar, junto con todo el equipo de peinado y maquillaje, anoche volamos a Los Angeles para los Teen Choice Awards, lamentablemente dejamos a las bebés en Atlanta, ya que básicamente vinimos solo para los premios y el lunes en la tarde volvemos a Atlanta, por las filmaciones, mis vestido es un Zuhair Murad Resort 2016, Nina me envio fotos de su vestido y tienen los mismo colores y mi vestido es como la versión casual del de ella, el de ella tienen las mangas largas, además de que no se me nota el embarazo.

Mi maquillaje es sencillo pero elegante, sombra dorada en mis ojos y labios desnudos y todo esta perfecto, mi pelo suerto y con olas muy bien elaboradas y mis zapatos son Jimmy Choo.

Cuando Joseph y yo caminamos por la alfombra azul, nos encontramos con Nina, quien me saluda y resulta que nos sentaremos a su lado, ella me pregunta por sus pequeñas princesas y es gracioso que las bebés para ella sean como sus pequeñas sobrinas, las bebés las adoran y viseversa.

El Show fue de lo mejor, aunque no gane la actriz de ciencia ficción, esa la ganó Nina y su discurso fue muy triste y si la extrañamos mucho, The Vampire Diaries, ganó el mejor serie de ficción, y yo subí a recibirlo, la noche fue algo muy buena, cuando llegamos al apartamento yo le marque a Marie para ver como estaban haciendo las bebés, ella me dice que las bebés están aún despiertas, hablamos con ellas durante un rato, bueno básicamente nosostros hablamos y ellas balbucearon.

* * *

**JPOV**

Después de volver de Los Angeles, las bebés estaban muy felices de vernos, así que aquí estamos ahora, tomando el desayunos, Marie les hizo a las bebés un puré de patata y al principio fue un fracaso ver como ellas trataron de comérselos con sus cucharas de bebé, solo lograron llevarse una a la boca y la demas nosostros se las dimos, ellas estaban sentadas en sus sillas altas de Evenflo, y estaban adorable mente vestidas con dos vestidos rosados con rayas blancas de Carters y uno mocasines.

Candice tiene reunión de reparto y las bebés se van quedar conmigo en el jardín, la casa cuenta con una piscina exterior y una interior y un jacuzzi y yo mande hacer un área de juegos, cuando Candice se va, desido salir afuera y me llevo a las bebés, y me siento en una silla y las dejo en el césped, para que jueguen y me pongo a revisar mi teléfono, después de un rato mi atención va hacia mis pies, y hay paradas están las bebés, mirandome fijamente.

"Pero si no son las princesas papá" les digo, y ellas me sonríen y comienzan a balbucear.

"Da Da, Ma ma, dadadada" Balbucean y comienzan a aplaudir y ellas ese quedan de pie, aplaudiendo, pero después pierden el equilibrio y se caen.

Me agacho y las recojo, y las siento en mi regazo y les doy mi teléfono, normalmente, ellas tratan de quitárselos a los demás, como a eso de una hora las bebes comienzan a cerrar sus ojos y se inmediatamente que es hora de sus siestas, las acomodo a las dos y entro en la casa y subo a sus viveros, ellas ya están profundamente dormidas, las acuesto en sus cunas y las dejo durmiendo.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando entro en la casa, todo esta muy tranquilo, primero entro en la cocina y no hay nadie, subo las escaleras y reviso el vivero y mi habitación, pero están vacias, me aserco al balcón y miro hacia el patio, pero no están hay, cuando me estoy por dirigir hacia la puerta de la entrada, cuando algo en la esquina de mis ojos capta algo en la sala de televisión, cuando entro la vista que me resive casi me hace reir, Joseph esta dormido y en la pantalla televisión se reproduce una película de la Cenicienta, las bebes están recostada en su regazo mirando fijamente la película, cuando ellas me ven estiran sus brazos para que yo las tome y las recojo y decido dejar a Joseph en la sala.

**1 Hora Después**

Estoy en la cocina y las bebés están en sus sillas altas, comiendo cheerios de miel, les deje una pequeña pila en frente y ellas están comiéndose los, prácticamente los ablandan ya que solo tiene dos dientes abajo y la doctora dice que en menos de un mes, van a comenzar les a salir los dos dientes de arriba, hoy Marie esta cocinado comida italiana, prácticamente mariscos y como las bebés no pueden comer eso, solo van a cenar leche, se que la pediatra me dijo que intentará dejar de darle leche materna y probará dándoles fórmula, pero me rompe el corazón cuando ellas me dan esos hermosos ojos de cachorro azul bebé, al igual que su padre, y simplemente no puedo hacerlo, yo ya no les doy en pecho, me ordeño la leche y se las doy en biberones, de repente escucho un ruido de la sala de televisión y se inmediatamente que Joseph se despertó.

* * *

**JPOV**

Cuando me despierto, caigo contra el suelo y de repente estoy conectado y se que algo está mal, y cuando miro hacia el sofá y veo el uno de los dos leones de juguete de Lamaze de las bebés, me doy cuento de que eso es lo que falta.

Rápidamente reviso toda la casa, y hasta subo las escaleras, a pesar de que ellas solo gatean y no pudieron subir las escaleras y se inmediatamente que si Candice vuelve y las bebés no están aquí, voy a estar jodido, entro en la cocina sin prestar atención y abro la nevera y saco una botella de agua y rápidamente salgo de la cocina pasando le por el lado a Charlie que esta en su silla alta… Esperen Charlie, me doy la vuelta y en la cocina están Marie y Candice mirandome con una mirada divertida y las bebes que están en sus sillas altas mirandome fijamente y de repente Candice comienza a reir.

"Dios debes de haber visto tu cara estabas tan asustado" dice mientras trata de calmarse.

"No entiendo nada" le digo y es cierto estoy más confundido que otra cosa.

"Cuando llega a casa, estabas durmiendo con las bebés en tu regazo y estabas viendo una película de Disney, yo recogí a las bebes y las traje para acá" me dice como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"Ahhhh, pensé que las bebes se habían ido solas" le digo y ella me sigue viendo con una mirada divertida en la cara.

"Da da tata" Balbucean las bebés mientras continúan comiendo lo que parece Cheerios.

* * *

**CPOV**

Hoy las bebés estaban muy calmadas cuando se iban con Joseph, se comportaron muy normal, demasiado normal, así que aquí estoy firmando mis ultimas escenas del episodio 4, y todo esta muy bien, aunque estoy un poco preocupada de que Joseph no me ha llamado, ni me a enviado un mensaje, le envió un mensaje a Phoebe y ella me dice que no ha visto a Joseph en un rato, y como toda mamá, mi instinto de madre sale a flote.

Hablo con Julie y ella me dice que me relaje, que las bebes de seguro estan bien, y que solo es mi preocupación y que todo está bien, y que no es bueno para el bebé, sigo filmando las escenas y cuando es mi tiempo libre, intento llamar a Joseph pero se va al buzón de voz, busco en Google para ver si ha pasado algo por el estilo y nada y esta preocupación me esta comiendo, llamo a Phoebe y ella me dice que las bebés están en el vestuario de Joseph y que ella las esta cuidando y que Joseph salio, y aunque me preocupa un poco menos, todavía me preocupa.

Cuando casi estoy terminado, oigo un coro awwwws, y que lindas, y cuando doy la vuelta, hay esta Joseph con las bebés, y ellas tiene el mismo conjunto de esta mañana, ellas están vestidas con dos lindos conjuntos, que consisten en dos bodysuits con unos leggings y un tutu, el de Charlie es el bodysuit blanco que dice**"Totally Amazing Like Mommy"** y los leggings son de color verde azulado, el de Blake también es un bodysuit blanco pero el de ella dice **"Best Little Sister Ever"**y los leggings son morados y en los pies ambas llevan unos lindos Mocasines, los de Charlie son azules y los de Blake morados, y se ven sumamente adorables.

Cuando Julie ve a Joseph inmediatamente se acerca a el.

"Puedes ya no estar en la serie, pero eso no te da derecho, para preocupar y distraer a mi rayo de sol, además de que nosotros sabemos que es malo para su salud y la salud de el bebé" lo regaña juguetona mente y le quita a Charlie de los brazos.

"Creeme que no fue intencional" el dice y se acerca y me da un beso en los labios.

"Donde estabas y porque no recoje tu teléfono, estaba preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado o a las bebés" le digo y enserio, tanto estrés me hace mal.

"Lo siento pero no podía responderte, estaba todo el día de un lado a otro con las bebés y después se las di a Phoebe y tenia muchas cosas que hacer" me dice y me da sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"Esta bien" le digo y el me dedica una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Cuando salimos del estudio nos dirigimos a McDonald porque enserio quería una hamburguesa, a las bebés solo les di algunas papas fritas, pero al parecer no les gustan, por que prácticamente las escupen, tal vez sea por la textura o por el sabor salado, o por que no estoy acostumbrada a darles precisamente comida chatarra.

Cuando llegamos a casa, deje a las bebés en sus área de juegos, con un cuaderno de bocetos cada una y una marcadores especiales, que son aprueba de niños, desde que ellas cumplieron los 5 meses desarrollaron su face artística y les encanta hacer garabatos y rayones, Joseph esta super orgulloso por que piensa que ellas serán muy buenas con el arte como lo es el.

Joseph subio las escaleras porque quería darse una ducha y yo me quede en la cocina con Marie, cuando voy a revisarlas, me aserco para ver lo que han echo y cuando me aserco a Charlie, estoy en estado de Shock y es porque ella tiene en sus manos el libreto de Joseph para el comienzo del próximo episodio, y tiene toda la portada rayada y coloreada, y sé que Joseph va a poner el grito en el cielo, rápidamente se lo quito y le doy una hoja en blanco y dejo el libreto debajo de otros papeles que Joseph tiene que llevar a set y espero que cuando se de cuenta, no esté en la casa.

Me pongo a pensar en la forma en que ese libreto llego a sus manos y me doy cuenta de que fui yo la que le entregue el libreto por equivocación y se que no debo echarle la culpa a las bebes por eso, rápidamente salgo de la sala y entro en la cocina, decido ayudar a Marie con la cena y ella está haciendo unos Raviolis de motzarella, que se ven que están para chuparse los dedos, cuando la cena casi esta lista decido buscar a las bebés y ellas están sentadas en el suelo con Joseph enseñándoles como dibujar y escribir su nombre, y mirando esto pienso que un momento va a llegar en que las bebés tengan que ir a la escuela y no estoy lista para dejarlas salir del nido, por así decirlo, soy toda una mamá gallina y no quiero que mis dos polluelas crezcan y ya no necesiten a su mami.

En la cena las bebés no quisieron su cereal del Gerber, y todo el rato tenían la mirada fija en los raviolis, así que Joseph le dio pequeños bocados y ellas se los comieron todo, después de que les di un Baño, las visto sus footies bancos con diseños morados de Carters y les di sus chupetes de caras de animales de Nuk, el de Charlie es Amarillo y el de Blake es rosado y les doy sus My pal Violet y ellas caen rendidamente dormidas.

* * *

**JPOV**

Busco en mi estudio y me aseguro de que no hay nada y encuentro a Candice en la cocina comiendo los restos de los raviolis con una mirada lejana en su rostro.

"Hey que haces aqui, pensé que ibas a darle un baño a las bebés" le digo y su cara tomo un dejo de tristeza.

"Si ya les di un Baño y ya están dormidas" me dice pero por el tono de su voz puedo ver que algo le molesta.

"Estas bien amor, pareces un poco molesta" le digo.

"Porque abría de estarlo, ellas están bien, todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, muy pronto no nos van a necesitar y van a bañarse solas y a comer y se van a vestir solas y van a comenzarme a llamarme Candice en vez de Mami o mamá y después se van a querer ir a la escuela y se olvidarán de mi, pero todo estará bien porque en algún estupido momento tendrán que dejar en nido y solo me quedare con triste recuerdos de que las que eran mis bebés ya crecieron y no necesitan a su mamá para que cuide de ellas" ella termina de grita y puedo ver la lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, me acerco y la envuelvo en una abrazo y la estrecho contra mi pecho y la dejo para que llore en mi hombro.

"Shhh, amor, no llores eso no es sierto" le digo y ella sigue llorando.

"No quiero que dejen el nido, no quiero que crezcan, no quiero que se vayan y se olviden de mi y no quiere que mis bebés me dejen, pero se que tiene que pasar, porque un nuevo bebé va a llegar" dice entre sollozos.

"Amor, eso nunca pasara, ellas siempre te van a necesitar, y tu siempre seras su mamá, y todavía falta varios, pero varios años para que ellas vallan a dejar el nido, a penas tienen un año, son nuestras bebés, necesitan que su mamá las bañes, alimente, cuide de ellas y así será por mucho tiempo, y es sierto que tendrán que ir a la escuela y esas cosas pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, vamos a disfrutar de ahora con ellas, no es como que mañana se irán a la universidad" le digo y en esa última parte ella se rie, me apartó y limpio sus lágrimas.

"Me lo prometes" me dice y verla así me rompe el corazón.

"Si mi amor, te lo prometo" le digo y le doy un beso en sus labios.

"Lo siento, es que mis hormonas están por el cielo" me dice.

"No te preocupes" le digo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Candice se acurruca contra mi como si fuera un oso de peluche, y verla así antes me rompio el corazón, se que ella no esta y ni estará lista para dejarlas ir, y sus palabras de antes me lo comfirmaron.

La abrazo contra mi y la envuelvo como una mantra y me acurruco con ella, a eso de las 3 de la mañana, oigo unos quejidos por el monitor de bebe, me des enredo de Candice y salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero, al entra prendo una de las lámparas de noche y me acerco a las cunas, y hay están las bebés sentadas, comiendo sus manos, cuando me ven se ponen de pie, con la ayuda de las rejas de la cuna, yo las recojo y me las llevo a la habitación y las acuesto entre Candice y yo y ellas duran un rato pero después se duerme y se acurrucan contra Candice y contra mi.

* * *

**CPOV**

Decidí llevar a las bebés a Cracker Barrel para el desayuno, ellas estaba vestidas adorable mente con una tops estilo tanque de Carters que dice **"Beach Cutie"** y Blake tiene un Short verde y Charlie uno amarillo y unas sandalias de Ralph Lauren, Joseph tenia un asunto que resolver así que decidí traer a las bebés para el desayunos, para ellas decidí Pancakes de suero con revestimiento de frutas y para mi tostadas francesas con tocinos y huevos revueltos.

Cuando la camarera nos trae nuestro desayuno, ella dice lo lindas y adorables que se ven Blake y Charlie, ellas están sentada en sillas especiales para bebés y la camarera les pone delante un plato a cada una, yo les doy su tenedor para bebés y ellas tratan de comer con el tenedor pero no lo consiguen, así con sus manos, pierdo mi atención por un señor que esta detrás de nosostros y me da un golpesito en el hombro, me doy la vuelta para hacer frente a señor.

"Doble Problema" me dice y señala que Blake y Charlie están tratando de comer un pedazo de mis tostadas francesas y por la 16,437 vez de todas las veces que me lo han dicho, le respondo.

"Doble Diversión" le digo y su esposa me pone los ojos en blanco y no puedo creer que ella me halla puesto los ojos blanco, una pequeña parte de mi quería decirle lo que pensaba y de una forma muy grosera, en vez de eso me serene y me relaje y me volte y volví a mi desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, Blake y Charlie estubieron constantemente jugando y sonriendo a la pareja mientras se apilanban pancakes y fruta en la boca (Solo estar y ser adsolutamente preciosos y adorables).

Cuando la pareja fue a dejar, el señor se detuvo junto a la mesa una vez más y esta vez dijo.

"Esta bien…. Realmente que pareces el doble de diversión" dijo y se alejó y es muy fustrada que la gente piense que debo de tener el peor y difícil tiempo, solo por tener gemelas, de todo corazón tener gemelas es la cosa más grande y mejor nunca, y pienso que si no hubiera tomado por sentado al señor y su esposa, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y se hubieran puestas feas y muy incomodas.

No puedo creer que esa señora prácticamente se burlara al rodar los ojos en mi, es como si ella se estubieran burlando de mi respuesta, decido, olvidar el mal encuentro.

Ellas sin duda se ven sumamente adorables, comiendo con sus dedos y no puedo evitar tomarles varias fotos, y suerte que les puse sus baberos de girafa de Carters, cuando terminamos las camarera se ofrece para ir al baño con las bebés para limpiarle las manos y la boca, mientras yo pago, poco después ella vuelven y están como nuevas, yo recojo a las bebés de los brazos de la camarera y mi bolso.

Cuando llego al auto, siento a las bebés en sus nuevos asiento para el auto, como ellas son son pequeñas, los asientos están colocados como sus otros asiento de bebé, en esta posición ellas estaban viendo directamente a la parte trasera del Suv, ato las correas y las aseguro bien y dejo sus babero sucios en la bolsa de pañales.

Cuando llego a casa toda la rabia del encuentro con el señor me invade y decido que necesito desahogarme, subo a la habitación con las bebés y las dejo en el suelo y me siento en uno de los sofás de la habitación y de sido hacer una video llamada con Nina, Phoebs, Claire y Kat y les cuento lo que paso.

"En serio, la señora te puso los ojos en blanco" me pregunta Nina.

"Si, yo le respondí al señor que era el Doble de Diversión y ella me puso los ojos en blanco, como burlándose y diciendo en su mente, como gran cosa, eso ni ella se lo cree, miro el desastre que sus bebes están haciendo, parecen pequeñas salvajes, te juro que quería decile lo que pensaba, pero me contuve por que eso hubiera sido un gran escandalo, había varios clientes que me reconocieron y pidieron fotos conmigo y con las bebés, ustedes saben que son demasiado amable, creo que le hice el año un unas adolecentes, al saludarla y hasta las deje sentarse conmigo, ellas me grabaron y me hicieron preguntas y les tomaron fotos y grabaron a las bebés comiendo, Blake y Charlie les sonrieron mientras comian, les hice un video ellas se ven y actúan super adorables y preciosas, si le hubiera dicho lo que pienso a esa señora, creo que ya estuviera en People, en sitios de chismes y esas cosas, yo lo publique en mi página de Facebook, todo la experiencia y todos los fans dejaron comentarios, como que Perra, o que ogra o de viste decirle lo que pensabas y créanme cuando digo que quería abofetear a la señora" le digo y miro a las bebés que están jugando con sus juguetes y animales de peluche.

"Yo opino lo mismo, que Perra, no puedo creer que ella te allá puesto los ojos en blanco y el señor en serio, nadie le pidió su opinión" Dice Kat.

"No puedo creer que alguien sea así de imprudente" Dice Phoebs.

"Lo se, pero cuando iban dejando el medio la razón y me dijo que si, que parecía que estaba teniendo el doble de diversión, aunque no se si lo dijo de una forma burlona o sincera, esperaba que la Perra se disculpara, pero soñar no cuesta nada, la camarera que nos atendió vio todo el intercambio y ella me reconoció desde el principio y ella le dijo al gerente y el me pidió disculpas y yo le dije que ni el ni sus empleados habían cometido nada, la camarera me dijo que no podía creer cuanta gente grosera y fría había en este mundo, y que ella seria la más feliz del mundo si pudiera tener gemelos y que Blake y Charlie eran las bebés más lindas y adorables que halla visto jamás y y que ella ve las serie y que la ve con su sobrina y que su sobrina esta facinada con las bebés y que es una fan de Klaroline, así que decidí hace le el dia, y ella hizo una video llamado con su telefono a su sobrina, y les juro que soltó un grito tan fuerte que casi me dolía la cabeza, ella estaba prácticamente llorando, y me pido muchas preguntas y les puse el teléfono en frente a Blake y Charlie y ellas estaba fácinadas con las bebés, me tome varias fotos con su tía y fotos con las bebés y creo ella va ser su tía favorita por un largo tiempo, o al menos que otro de sus tíos le presente a Joseph o a Ian, Daniell o Paul.

Fue muy adorable hacer eso por esa chica, además de que su tía se porto muy bien conmigo y con las bebés, la camarera se llama Clara, ella me pregunto que como cuando planeaba volver, y le dije que no sabia todavía, porque no vamos todos un día, cuando estemos en la ciudad, yo le puedo enviar un mensaje a clara, ella me dio su telefono y le puedo decir que lleve a su sobrina y una amigas de ella y podemos hacerles el año completo, solo con estar ahí" les digo.

"Yo no tengo problema" dice Kat.

"Por mi esta bien" dice Nina.

"Claro cuando quieras, tu solo nos avisas" dice Phoebs.

"Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntar, así talvez tengamos suerte y la Perra que se portó mal con mis sobrinas este ahí, por que a diferencia de ti, yo si le voy a decir lo que pienso, escándalo o no" dice Claire y se que ella es muy protectora con las bebés, mi atendió va hacia la mesa de café donde están las bebes de pie y apolladas en la mesa, están descalzas y decido que quieren saludar a sus tías, pongo en MacBook en la mesa de café y bloqueo el teclado, ellas se emosional mucho al ver a sus tias.

"Pero si no son Charlie Bug y Blakie, las Princesas más lindas de todo el reino" Dice Claire y las bebes se ríen y toca la pantalla del MacBook.

"Quien extraña a su tía Nina, eh, la tía Nina les tiene varios ragalo que se los va a entregar cuando este en la cuidad y muchos juguetes" dice Nina y las bebés miran fijamente la pantalla y se comen sus dedos.

"Quienes son Charlie, quie es, es la tía Claire" le digo al oído a Charlie mientras señalo a Claire en la pantalla, esperando que ella trate de repetirlo.

Charlie mira fijamente a Claire y la mira con sus hemosos ojos azules en consentracion.

"ta ta ta" dice y comienza aplaudir y a reírse y Claire comienza reírse.

"Bueno no estubo cerca pero es algo" dice y después de que todas nos despedimos.

Decido jugar un rato con las bebés y las siento una enfrente la otro, a lo meses ellas comenzaron a interactuar entre si, y todavía es muy lindo y adorables verlo, ellas se miran fijamente por un rato y después estalla en una gran sonrisa y ambas comienzan tocar sus caras y comienzan a balbucear entre sí.

"Porque no les dan un besito a Mami" le digo y me acuesto con ellas en el suelo y ellas desvían la mirada una de la otro y me miran fijamente y miran mis ojos azules y sonríen.

"Donde esta la nariz" les pregunto y ellas me miran fijamente y y Blake pone su dedito en mis ojos y Charlie en mi boca y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Vamos Blakie dale un besito a mami' le digo y me aserco y ella me da un besito en la boca y no puedo evitar reírme, pero ellas comienzan a jugar con mi pelo y tratan de llevárselos a la boca, y yo se los quito, ellas agarran mis mano y se quedan mirando mis anillos de boda y de compromiso.

* * *

**JPOV**

Hoy vamos a grabar, pero primero tenemos que repasar los libretos, cuando voy a abrir el mio me doy cuenta que la sala todos me miran fijamente y no pueden aguantar sus sonrisas.

"Que, de que se ríen" les pregunto y ellos siguen riendo.

"Linda, portada quiero una así" dice Phoebe y señala la el libreto, lo cierro y miro la portada y esta lleno de garabatos de marcadores y pienso en como llegaron hasta ahí y de repente llega a mi, Blake y Charlie estaban jugando con marcadores de colores y se inmediatamente quienes fueron las pequeñas bandidas.

"No es mi culpa que en mi casa tenga dos niñas pequeñas" le digo mientras le tomó una foto a libreto y la publico en instagram.

"Bueno si tus princesas no quieren seguir la carrera de sus padres, pueden ser pequeñas diseñadoras" dice Carina y se rie entre dientes.

"Es muy gracioso, eso mismo me pasaba y me pasa con Charlotte, cuando ella ve "Los Libros especiales de Papi" como ella los llama, quiere dibujar sobre ellos, son cosas de niños, además de que Blake y Charlie no saben lo que son y como a su padre le gusta la pintura, cuando llegues a casa les dices a las bebés lo que son, y ellas de seguro lo vieron como algo donde dibujar" me dice Daniel y me muestra una foto de uno de los trabajos de Charlotte.

"Lo más probable es que ellas se rían y aplaudan y comiencen a balbucear y a decir papá o tratar de repetir todo lo que yo diga, pero el idioma de bebé, y ahora estamos por poner la casa entera anti bebés, ya comenzaron a dar pasos y no tardan en comenzar a caminar, así que todo está en peligro, porque van a cojer todo" digo y ya piense que todos los toma corrientes de la casa tienen seguros, ya que las bebés pueden entrar sus deditos.

Después de la reunion comenzamos a grabar y mientras me peinar o agregan efectos para el escenas del próximo capítulo decido enviarle un mensaje a Candice, le envió la foto del libreto y escribo.

**-Tienes alguna idea de como este libreto termino así- Yo**

**-No sabia que te gustaba dibujar tus libretos ahora- Candice**

**-No fui yo, pero tengo una sospecha que quienes fueron- Yo**

**-Yo no tengo idea de quien allá sido, pero parece adorable- Candice**

**-Creo que ya de la taste a tus pequeñas y rubia cómplices ;)- Yo**

**-No se de que estas hablando, cuales cómplices- Candice**

**-Sí sabes de quienes estoy hablando, dejame si recuerdas, son pequeñas, hermosos ojos azules de bebe, al igual que su padres, una pequeña manta de pelo rubio, que es una perfecta combinación de hermosa madre y de mi, los hoyuelos más hermosos y adorables al igual que su padre, y los más hermosos y rosados labios, al igual que su padre, según dice su madre, no te suenan conocidas?- Yo**

**-Bueno con esa descripción que me has dado, estas describiendo a unas princesas muy hermosas, pero para tu imformacion, pasa a ser que yo tengo a dos muñecas con esa descripción y me están mirando fijamente desde que mencione a sus papi- Candice**

**-La verdad es que no puedo estar lejos de ellas o molestos porque ellas dibujaron sobre algo que no sabían, madame una foto de mis princesas, ellas se veían tan adorable esta mañana- Yo**

Y es sierto mis princesa se veían super a dobles esta mañana.

* * *

**CPOV**

**-La verdad es que no puedo estar lejos de ellas o molestos porque ellas dibujaron sobre algo que no sabían, madame una foto de mis princesas, ellas se veían tan adorable esta mañana- Joseph**

Miro el mensaje de Joseph y sonrió y bajo mi mirada hacia las bebés, que están sentadas en el suelo, jugando y comiendo sus dos leones de juguete de Lamaze, ellas se ven super adorables, ellas están vestidas con un top blanco y unos leggings tipo jeans de color verde menta, el conjunto es de Carters, junto con su arco que es verde menta y sus mocasines de tela verdes menta con encaje, ellas parecen dos pequeños amores.

Les tomo una foto y se la envio a Joseph, el me responde.

**-Dios, enserio voy a tener que alejar a los pequeños bastardos que quieran estar sercá de mis princesas- Joseph**

**-No les vas impedir que a los chicos les gusten ellas, además de que como has dichos ellas son unas muñecas- Yo**

**-Bueno no lo pude haber dicho mejor, además que con un hermanito varón, seria más fácil- Joseph**

**-Ya hablamos de esto, e años podemos tener otro bebe, pero yo no te aseguro de que será varón, puede ser otra niña, y en ese pensamiento me rio, porque que harías tu con 4 mujeres?- Yo**

Cuando le doy a enviar el mensaje miro hacia arriba y veo a Ian y a Paul con las bebés y lo malo de que ellas estén con ellos, es que no se van a querer despegar de ellos, ellos por el contrario tienen el instinto paternal en ellos, porque cuando ellos las están sosteniendo todos los del elenco y producción dice que se ven adorables, ellos tiene la costumbre de presumir las. Cuando vuelvo a mirar mi bandeja de entrada me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje nuevo y es de Rachell.

**-Hey, Candice me preguntaba si estabas libre la semana que viene, estaba pensando que podíamos organizar una cita de juegos en mi casa, Charlotte me ha estado preguntado para que la lleve a ver a Blake y Charlie, y mientras las niñas juegan tu y yo podemos conversar- Rachell**

**-Claro que me encantaría, además de que me muero de ganas de ver a mi osito teddy, y a las bebes les va a encantar poder jugar con alguien que sea por lo menos un poco de su edad, ya sabes que las únicas amigas que tengo que por lo menos tengan hijos o sobrinos son Tu, los sobrinos de Amanda y algunos de los de la producción y asi, y solo son aveces los que los ven, además de que no creo que sea sano para las bebes no convivir con niños de su edad, además de que me preocupa que les hagan daño, ya sabes además quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema, ya que supongo que Charlotte esta en ya comenzando la escuela o es- Yo**

**-Claro que te parece si nos reunimos el martes o el lunes, que día tienes libre y que las bebes no tengan que grabar?- Rachell**

**-EL Miércoles ellas no tiene que grabar, y yo termino temprano del trabajo, que te parece si nos reunimos como a la de la tarde- Yo**

**-Por mi esta bien- Rachell**

**-Ok**


	15. Note

**HEY CHICOS HICE UNOS CAMBIOS EN EL CAPITULO 12, LEAN LOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, VOY A VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR EL MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO**


	16. Todos los Acontecimientos

**Todos los Acontecimientos**

**CPOV**

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas en el patio trasero de la casa de Daniel y Rachael, las bebés estaban de pie apoyándose en la mesa y se veían sumamente adorables, con dos vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer baby, con diseño de hoja, unas sandalias blancas de pétalo y unas lindas vendas para el pelo, la de Charlie era roja y la de Blake azul y Charlie tenia un chupete de Nuk con diseño de pez y estaban jugando con Charlotte, Rachael y yo estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación y por supuesto yo estaba sosteniendo a mi osito teddy.

"Waohh, ellas si están grandes, verlas en fotos no es lo mismo que verlas en persona y dime como se están desarrollando y como te sientes al estar embarazada de nuevo" me pregunta y me pasa un biberón para que alimente a teddy.

"Bueno que te puedo decir, ya están caminando, con la ayuda de muebles y sillas y sus cochecitos y sus elefantes primeros pasos, y bueno ellas ya dicen mamá y papá y Balbucean mucho, y me siento muy normal, hasta ahora he sido capaz de ocultar el embarazo y tengo ya tres meses, no puedo esperar para sabe si será niña o niño" le digo mientras alimento a teddy.

"Eso es bueno, Charlotte comenzó a caminar normalmente a año y medio, y si dices que ellas ya están dando pasos solas y mantiene el equilibrio, no tardarán el caminar solas, y de los balbuceos así son todos los bebés, Ted ya esta balbuceando" me dice y le acaricia las mejillas a teddy.

En ese momento Charlotte se acerca y me entrega el chupete de Charlie y me dice que quiere decirme un secreto.

"Que es amor, que quieres decirle a la tía Candy" le digo y ella me susurra lo que parece un secreto nacional.

"Blake y Charlie están celosas de que estas cargando a mi hermanito" me dice y después señala hacia donde están las bebes, y da la casualidad de que no están a menos de 5 pies de nosotros y están sentadas en el suelo mirandome fijamente, y frunciendo el ceño, y después se miran a los ojos de ellas fijamente y después vuelven a mirarme fijamente y hacer pucheros.

Desde que tenía 4 meses ellas estaban celosas constantemente la una de la otra, y después de que reconocieron la presencia de la otra, ellas se sonreían y se reían al verse las caras de las demás.

"Que te hace decir eso amor, porque piensas que ellas están celosas" le digo y ella me sonríe.

"Porque están actuado como yo actuó para llamar la atención de mami, cuando ella está entretenida con teddy" me dice y señal a Blake y Charlie y ahora que lo veo ellas están mirando fijamente a teddy en mis brazos.

"Trae las para acá, intenta hacer que caminen, para que se queden apolladas en los brazos de mueble" le digo y ella camina hasta estar parada en medio de Blake y Charlie y con sus dos manos les agarra sus dos puños y las pone de pie y camina con ellas caminado a su lados, cuando por fin llegan, le entrego a teddy a Rachael y recojo a mis dos amores que por los visto están molestas con su mami, por no prestarles atención.

Cuando las siento en mi regazo ellas me mira fijamente haciendo pucheros y se ven absolutamente adorables, les acaricio las mejillas al mis tiempo y les doy una sonrisa y ellas me sonríen de vuelta y puedo ver los dos dientitos que les están saliendo arriba, les doy besos por todas sus caras y las abrazo fuertemente contra mi, ellas son mi tesoro más grande, además que son mis dos princesas, después de un rato me doy cuenta de que ellas no quieren estar en el suelo, así que las dejo en mi regazo y sigo hablando con rachael, Charlotte se va hacia su área de juegos y Blake y Charlie están mirando a Teddy en los brazos de Rachael, y es un poco gracioso verlo, ellas lo están mirando con curiosidad, y con sus ceño fruncidos.

"Hable con Daniel y el me dijo que ellos estaban el Marcon, Georgia, filmando, he estado viendo fotos de ellos con los fans, se ven muy bien, creo algunas personitas le están dando a mi osito unas miradas de piedra" dice y se rie y miro hacia Blake y Charlie y ellas les estan dando unas mirada que cortan, trato de distraerlas y eso funciona como por unos minutos, después de todo eso la tarde fue muy interesante, aunque Blake y Charlie seguían en lo mismo, y no se quisieron despegar de mi, cuando Teddy estuvo fuera en su siesta, ella se quedaron en el suelo, y Charlotte quiso enseñarles a camina, y mejoraron mucho ya que ellas, dieron más pasos y duraron más de pie, cuando es la hora de irnos, nos de pedimos, y aseguró a las bebes en sus car seat, que están orientados hacia atrás, y las aseguro y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del acompañante, les doy dos leones de lamaze y ellas se entretienen, me subo y salgo del camino de la casa y conduzco durante un rato y me doy cuenta de que quiero Donuts, las bebes están muy camada y tranquilas, conduzco a hasta Dunkin Donuts, y salgo sel coche y saco a las bebes de sus Car seats y me las acomodo a las dos en cada lado de la cadera, por alguna razón extraña ellas quieren que las baje cuando entramos en la tienda, las agarro por sus manos una a cada lado de mi, cuando llegamos a la vitrina, ella presionan sus adorables caras contra el cristal, y es muy adorable, cuando miro hacia arriba, hay una chica de no menos 19, y me mira con la boca abierta y es un poco gracioso.

"Hola" le digo ella de repente sale de su estupor.

"Tu eres….C Candice AAA Accola" me pregunta y yo le sonrio.

"Si asi me llamo" le digo y ella traga un nudo en su garganta.

"Ellas son Blake y Charlie" dice y señales a las bebés que están mirando mirando todo a su alrededor y están de pie.

"Si estás señorita de aquí es Blake y esta otra es Charlie, saluda amor, di Hola" le digo y sostengo a Blake y le indico, hace poco le estaba tratando de enseñar a decir hola y a decirlo con la mano, cojo su mano y la sacude y ella quiere que la vuelva a poner en el suelo, así que la bajo y sigo haciendo lo mismo que Charlie.

"Ohh, ellas son unas bebés muy adorables y preciosas, tiene lindo pelo y hermosos ojos azules bebé" dice la chica y veo en su camisa una etiqueta con su nombre.

"Gracias Stacy" le digo y ella jadea.

"Y que quieres en que les puedo ayudar" me pregunta, y miro las opciones en a pantalla.

Al final compro una docena de galletas de chocolate, un bagel de moras azules y para Joseph un Muffin inglés, cuando aseguro a las bebés en sus car seats, les pongo un babero y les doy una galleta a cada una y me siento en el asiento del conductor y conduzco a la casa, cuando aparco, mi iPhone suena, y me avisa que tengo un mensaje y es de Joseph.

**_-Amor las grabaciones van a seguir hasta la de la mañana, por algunas escenas nocturnas, ni me esperes despierta y dale y beso de buenas noches a nuestras princesas, mañana te lo voy a re conpensar, podemos pasar todo el día en la piscina o donde tu quieras con las bebes, Te Amo- Joseph_**

**_-Claro, no importa, Hablamos mañana- Yo_**

Cuando voy a sacar a las bebés, ellas parecen sumamente adorables, tienen sus bocas sucia de chocolate y las galletas están por mitad, las saco y le digo a Marie, que se encargue de limpiarlas.

Dejo la bolsa de pañales en la sala y me acerco a la cocina y dejo lo que compre en Donkin Donuts, y reviso lo que Marie esta cocinando, sinceramente no entiendo, así que saco una manzana, fresas y melocotones y mangos y los pico pequeños, y los hecho en un plato y camino hacia la sala y lo dejo en la mesa, Marie vuelve con las bebés y las deja en la entrada de la sala y ella vienen dando pasos vacilantes y desequilibrados, pero al final lo consiguen y llegan y les doy varios pedazos de frutas y ellas comienza andar en la sala entera, y se que son estudiantes rapidas, ya que en menos de 2 horas caminan muy bien, lo malo es que para salir de la sala hay dos escalones y ellas lo suben gateando, cuando el plato esta vacío lo recojo y lo llevo a la cocina a y se lo dejo en el lavavajillas.

Subo con ellas a mi habitación y las dejo en el suelo y ellas inmediatamente comienzan a caminar por todo el cuarto, les pongo una serie para niños en mi MacBook y me doy una ducha rápida, cuando salgo estas en la pocicion más adorable que he visto, Charlie esta acostada boca abajo en el sofá mirando la pantalla y Blake esta encima de ella de forma vertical con la cabeza apoyada en el trasero de Charlie, y están mirando fijamente la pantalla, cuando me oyen levantan la vista y me sonríen, después de que me cambio me pongo unos pantalones cortos de Pink y un top y decido darles un baño a las bebes, fue un baño muy entretenido, les pongo un juego de pijama con tema de ballet, las alimento.

Después me acurruco con ellas en mi cama y enciendo la tv, les doy sus chupetes de caras de animales y sin saver lo me quedo dormida con las bebés en mis brazos.

De repente me despierto por que siento la pérdida de algo junto a mi, cuando abro los ojos, miro a Joseph con Blake dormida contra su pecho, el sale de la habitacion y miro la hora en mi teléfono y son las 2:50 AM, cuando miro de nuevo Joseph entra y se acuesta junto a mi.

"Hey, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida" le digo en me acurruco contra el.

"Bueno, imaginate mi sorpresa, cuando decido darme una ducha en el baño de abajo, para no molestarte y me encuentro con ustedes tres acurrucada en medio de la cama, por eso las acosté en su cunas" me dice.

"Tengo una noticia, las bebés ya caminan y perfectamente, las grabe para que no te lo perdieras, además de que les están saliendo los dientes de arriba, así que ahora toda la casa es un peligro para ellas, ya hable con los diseñadores y ya van a instalar las vallas de cristal alrededor de la piscina exterior y la puerta de la interior siempre estará cerrada" le digo y me acurruco más contra el.

"Bueno mi día fue un día lleno de mucho trabajo, estoy exhausto" me dice y poco después noto que se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto antes que Joseph y me doy cuenta de que son las 11 y las bebés deben de estar despiertas, me levanto y me cepillo los dientes y me lavo la cara y salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero y las bebés están paradas en sus cunas una en frente de la otra y están balbuceando entre si, y se ven absolutamente adorables, parece como si estuvieran hablando.

"Bueno veo que las Princesas de mami están despiertas" le digo y ella se dejan de mirarse y me miran a mi, me acerco y abro las ventanas del balcón de su habitación para que entre la luz y me acercó a las cunas y ellas estiran sus brazos para que las recoja, primero recojo a Blake y después a Charlie y me las cómodo en las caderas, y es un poco difícil con esta panza, bajo las escaleras con ellas y entro en la cocina y Marie ya esta terminado el desayuno y hizo pancakes, decido que es hora de despertar a Joseph y subo a las habitación y dejo a las bebés en la cama y abro las ventanas y cuando volteo veo a las bebés tratando de despertar a Joseph, aunque ellas están mirando y acariciando los tatuajes y están muy entusiasmadas con ellas y Joseph comienza a gemir y a murmurar.

"Amor, Dios no hagas eso, es demasiado temprano para eso" murmura mientra le acaricia la cabeza a Charlie y ella lo mira con curiosidad, en ese momento Blake decide que quiere tratar de comerce el tatuaje de papi.

"Hay Amor, eso se siente bien, hay me mordiste, eres una salvaje" dice Joseph y es difícil no reírse, comienza acariciar de nuevo a Charlie y esta vez Charlie suerta un grito y Joseph abre los ojos desorientado y mira a la cara de Charlie, y la mira con curiosidad y de repente el sueño se le escapa y no puedo aguantar más y comienzo a reir y Joseph me mira fijamente.

"De viste haberte oído, pensabas que era yo en serio, no tienes una pista cuando sentiste las pequeñas manos" le digo y Blake y Charlie comienzan a reir, Joseph las agarra y las besa en sus mejillas.

"No es gracioso" me dice y hace pucheros.

"Si lo es, ahora vamos es sábado y será un fin de semana largo, el lunes será día además dijiste que tenias una sorpresa para mi" le digo y el me sonríe.

"Bueno amor, prepara tu traje de baño, por que pasaremos este fin de semana entero en Los Caicos con Phoebe y Paul, el avión sale a las 1:30 pm" me dice y no puedo creer y suerto un grito y le doy un gran beso.

"En serio, eso solo me deja una hora para empacar, para mi y las bebés" le digo además de que son solo tres días y volveremos el martes, creo que con una maleta grande para las bebés y una mediana para mi bastará.

"Si, porque no vas a empacar y que Marie te ayude, yo mientras tanto bajaré a desayunar con estas princesas" me dice y se cepilla los dientes y baja las escaleras con las bebés.

Como dije solo empaque dos bolsas, y no fue mucho, solo algunos pantalones cortos y para las bebés lo esencial, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ya Pheebs y Paul esta ahí, cuando las bebés los ven, inmediatamente ellos las sostienes y todos subimos al avión.

* * *

**JPOV**

Ya paso unos días desde los caicos y todos estamos muy contrariados, Candice se irá a Nueva York para la semana de la moda y yo iré para estar con ella sólo dos días y llevaremos a las bebés, pero después yo volveré con las bebés por las grabaciones, basicamente ella vera los desfiles de Carolina Herrera, Alexander Wang y Tommy hilfiger y después ella volverá el Lunes en la madrugada, desde que las bebés aprendieron a caminar, ellas han estado muy activas y decir que noto a Candice muy sofocada es decir poco, creo que su nivel de estrés esta al máximo, y eso no es bueno, me preocupa que en Nueva York alguien note su embarazo, ella siempre está preocupada por las bebés, ya salio el trailer de la tercera temporada y las bebés en el set son muy entretetinadas, todos saben que Charlie es la buena y Blake es nuestra pequeña traviesa, y su pelo les está creciendo y todo esta perfectamente perfecto.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por el llanto de las bebés y camino hasta la sala y ellas están peleando por un león tipo sonajero y bueno pelean como lo harían las bebés, de repente Charlie empuja a Blake y ella se cae y se golpea levemente la cabeza y comienza a llorar fuertemente, rápidamente me acercó y la recojo y la arrullo y trato de calmarla y la acaricio en donde se golpeó, miro hacia abajo y veo a Charlie mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, de repente Candice entra en la sala y ve a Blake llorando en mis brazos y a Charlie y se acerca y la recoje.

"¿Qué pasó?, estaba en la cocina y de repente oí gritos" dice y se acerca y revisa a Blake.

"Ellas estaban peleando por un juguete y Charlie la en pujó sin querer y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo" Digo y miro a Blake y ella sólo tiene su cara escondida contra mi cuello y gime suavemente.

Miro a Charlie y veo que tiene lo que parece una mirada culpable en su rostro, Candice se acerca con ella y Charlie hala el vestido de Blake para llamar su atención y comienza a balbucear, lentamente Blake aleja su cara de mi cuello y mira a Charlie con los ojitos todavía brillando por las lagrimas y Charlie hace la cosa más adorable que e visto, se acerca y abraza a Blake y comienza a balbucear y después se aleja y Blake solo la mira y comienza a chuparse sus dedos, y sin previo aviso se queda dormida en mis brazos y Charlie tiene sed y Candice la lleva a la cocina para darle un poco de jugo de manzana, subo a Vivero y acuesto a Blake en su cuna y bajo las escaleras y veo en la sala y Charlie esta recostada en el sillón mirando fijamente el IPad de Candice, me dirijo a la cocina y Candice está cocinando, me acercó por detrás y la rodeo con mis brazos y le doy un beso en su oído.

"Mi esposa me mataría si me viera ahora" le susurro y ella suelta una risita.

"Suena como que tu esposa es una persona muy celosa y posesiva" me dice se aprieta más contra mí.

"No tienes idea, solo para decirte no le gusta que ninguna chica se me acerque ni a mí, ni a mis bebés, creo que no te he dicho que tengo dos hijas de 14 meses de edad, son gemelas identicas y son mis pequeños angelitos, Charlie nacio primero y Blake es mi adorable bebé, son la cosa más adorable y preciosas que hay en este mundo, además de que esperamos otro bebé" le digo y le doy un beso en el cuello.

"Parece que amas a tus bebés y te creo cuando dices que son todas unas muñecas, solo con verte a ti nadie lo dudaría, aunque no se si tu esposa es tan bonita" me dice y se da la vuelta y comienza a besarme, la levanto y la siento en la encimera de la cocina.

"Bueno te voy a decir una cosa, mis princesas son rubias y tiene una combinación de pelo de su mami y mi pelo, ellas tienen mis ojos y mis hoyuelos y la cara de su mami y mi sonrisa, su piel es clara, pero Charlie es un poco más tranquila que Blake; ella es mi pequeña traviesa, aunque Charlie es un poco más tranquila, las dos son unos pequeños diablillos, son muy traviesas, y bueno mi esposa es una preciosidad, pelo rubio, ojos azules verdosos, piel de porcelana, alta y con una figura envidiable, además de que después del embarazo de las Bebés, sus pechos se ven más deseables y lindos" le susurro mientras le dejo besos por el cuello y ella gime y siento sus manos subiendo por mi estómago hasta mi pecho y me muerde el labio inferior.

"Bueno si tu esposa es tan increíble, porque no vas y la buscas, porque yo debo de terminar la comida, que es pasta con camarones" me dice y me da un beso final y se aleja y baja de la la encimera y apaga la estufa y me siento un poco fustrado, ella me guiña un ojo y con eso salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la sala y Charlie todavía está mirando fijamente el Ipad, me acercó y me siento a su lado y la recojo y la deposito en mi regazo y veo que ella esta viendo Ted Talk.

"Le puedes enseñar a papi lo que estas viendo" le pregunto ella me mira fijamente y despues levanta el Ipad y me la enseña y me mira con sus grande ojos azules.

"Que es lo que estas viendo amor" le pregunto y ella comienza a balbucear.

"DaDaDa Tatatata" balbucea y aplaude y suelta griticos.

"Si que eres lista, vamos a comer o mami se va a molestar" le digo y la levanto y dejo el IPad en el sofá y camino a comedor y la siento y aseguró en la silla alta y nos sentamos a comer, obvio que Candice le preparo un tazón de comida para bebé, pero solo se comió una parte y termine dándoles algunos bocados de mi pasta.

Cuando terminamos de comer Candice recoje los platos para lavarlos y yo me llevo a Charlie a mi estudio, para tratar de terminar de pintar lo que estaba en proceso, dejo a Charlie en su área de juegos y coji sus pinceles, estaba orgulloso de todo su trabajo, además de que el fue el que pinto el cuadro para el vivero de Hope en la serie, cuando las bebés nacieron, el quiso hacer algo personal para su vivero y lo hizo, el pinto sus iniciales y prácticamente, el cuadro del vivero de Hope era una versión mini del original, que está colgando en el vivero de las bebés, que es más grande, ahora estaba en proceso de pintar las calles de Nueva Orleans, cuando vamos a grabar hay, le encanto esas calles, además de que las Bebés se que daban fácinadas por los sonidos y colores, miro hacia donde debe estar Charlie y veo que ella esta profundamente dormida en su área de juegos de Bright Starts, decido dejarla hay y continuar con mi pintura, cuando de sido que es todo por hoy, entro en el baño adjunto y me lavo las manos y me las seco con un trapo y me aserco a donde Charlie todavía está durmiendo, me agacho y la levanto y la recuesto contra mi y salgo de la habitación y primero veo en la sala y Candice no esta hay, cuando subo al vivero veo Blake no esta en su cuna, así que acuesto a Charlie y me acerco al Closet de las bebés y hay esta Candice sentada en el suelo, preparando la maleta de las bebés y a su lado está Blake sentada jugando con algunas ropas, doy un toque cito suave en la puerta y ellas levantan la vista al mismo tiempo.

"Que estan haciendo dos de las rubias más lindas y mimadas de esta casa" les digo y ellas me dedican una sonrisa y entro más en el closet.

"Hey, ya me preguntaba donde te habías metido con Charlie" me dice mientras sigue acomodando la ropa en la maleta, me siento en el suelo y acomodo a Blake en mi regazo.

"Estábamos en el estudio y ella se quedo dormida, así que ahora está en su cuna dormida y tu en que estas" le digo y ella le quita la ropa que Blake tiene en las manos y termina de cerrar la maleta.

"Bueno ya termine la maleta de las bebés, y nuestras maletas están listas así que todo está en orden" me dice a que hora es el vuelo.

"El vuelo es la 6:30 pm, así que como en dos horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto" le digo y ella a siente, me levanto del suelo con Blake y bajo las escaleras y trato de encontrar mi teléfono y lo encuentro en el sofá, lo malo de sacar un teléfono delante de las bebés es que ellas inmediatamente creen que las vas tomar una foto, y es una cosa que ellas aman es que les tomen fotos y ser el centro de atención, para que ella no haga pucheros le tomó una foto y se adorable y busco lo que voy a buscar y en menos de lo que espero, ya estamo en el avión en primera clase rumbo a Nueva York.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos inmediatamente al apartamento y cenamos y todo estamos listos para el día siguiente, decidimos que mientras Candice va a la Semana de la moda , yo iré con Paul, Phoebe y las bebés al US Open, y ellas se ven adorables con dos romper morados, con puntos blancos y una sandalias y sus chupetes, el de Blake dice Cute Pie y ellas están muy cómodas, Blake esta en mi regazo y Charlie en el de Phoebe y todos esta muy bien, durante un rato le mande varios mensajes a Candice y me dice que hay muchos diseños muy buenos y ella me pregunta por las bebés y me tomo una foto y Blake sale adulta mente adorable en mis brazos y le digo a Phoebe que sonría y Paul la abraza y Charlie ve directamente a la camara y ellos parecen una familia con Charlie, lo malo es que no se parecen y se las mando a Candice y ella dice que sus bebés se ven adorables, a mitad del juego las bebes deciden que ya no quieren estar sentadas y las dejamos en el suelo, pero bloqueamos los accesos para que no se alejen, y ellas están muy entusiasmadas, le quito su chupete a Blake, por si acaso, y ellas están muy lindas, y lo más curioso que ellas están mostrando muchas muestras de afecto, se están abrazando y esas cosas, y obvio que Phoebe y Paul, les tomaron muchas fotos, se ven sumamente adorables, oigo el clic de las cámaras y miro y veo a varios fotógrafos tomando les fotos a las bebés y a nosotros, cuando todo llega a su fin, recojo a las dos y ellas están un poco cansadas, y tienen sus cabezas apoyadas en mis hombro, se que no están dormidas, pero se que están cansadas, cuando llegamos al apartamento, se que Candice ya esta hay, dejo a las bebés en la sala y entro en la cocina y la encuentro comiendo una ensalada, me aserco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Hey, como les fue, y como se portaron" dice y se da vuelta en el taburete de la isla.

"Sorprendente bien, prácticamente eran el centro de atención, varias personas les tomaron fotos y se acercaron para decirme que eran unas muñecas, y que eran las bebés más lindas que hayan visto y esas cosas" le digo mientras busco una botella de jugo.

"Obviamente se que son las bebés más lindas del mundo, solo miranos, y donde están esas pequeñas diablillas" me pregunta.

"Ellas están en la sala" le digo y ella se levanta y me ofrece un poco de la ensalada que ella estaba comiendo y sale de la cocina y me siento y tomo un bocado de la ensalada que ella estaba comiendo, es una ensalada césar con un poco de un cambio.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando entro en la sala, las bebés están sentadas en el sofá y Charlie le está dando lo que parece un abrazo a Blake, me acerco y me siento a su lado y les tomo una foto y les acaricio su pelo, es tan suave, las siento en mi regazo y les acaricio más el pelo.

* * *

**JPOV**

Cuando entro en la sala, una de las vistas más dulces me saluda y Candice está sentada en el sofa y las bebés están en su regazo, dormidas y Candice les está acariciando el pelo.

"Hey, creo que no te has dado cuenta de que ellas están dormidas" le digo y al fin se da cuenta y yo recojo a Charlie y ella a Blake y las acostamos en los corrales, mañana tengo que volver con las bebés a Atlanta y Candice se va a quedar un día más con Phoebe, así que practicamente voy a tener que hacer me cargo de las bebés.

Cuando Candice vuelve de Nueva York, todo esta normalmente, y Candice no se puede llevar a las bebés, así que aunque que no tengan que grabar hoy, irán conmigo al set, así que Candice me dio la oportunidad de poder elijo sus ropas para el día, así que les puse dos pantalones de baby Gap, y dos tops iguales pero con diferente mensajes, el de Charlie dice "Awesome 1" y el de Blake dice "Super Cute" y para terminar les puse dos zapatos de negros de Vans, y se ven super adorables, decido que hoy no usarán vendas para el pelo, así que cojo sus chupetes y la bolsa de pañales y bajo las escaleras con ellas en mis brazos, y las dejo en el suelo para entrar la bolsa de pañales en asiento del pasajero, cuando termino me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta trasera del Suv, y primero cojo a Blake y la siento en el Car Seat, orientado hacia delante y la aseguro, y cierro la puerta y doy la vuelta con Charlie y abro la otra puerta y la siento y aseguró y si erro las puertas y me siento en asiento del conductor y pongo los seguros y salgo de la calzada, en menos de 30 minutos llegamos a Conyers, y para mi sorpresa y gran tormento, Nate esta de visita en el set, inmediatamente cua do ve las bebés las recoje y se las lleva no se adonde y pienso que este va a ser un largo día.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Hace más de dos horas que no veo a las bebés, desde que Nate se las llevo y todavía hay mucho que grabar, soy sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Phoebe se acerca.

"Hey, esperaba poder pasar un rato con las bebés" dice.

"sinceramente, ni siquiera se donde están, cuando llegue, me encontré con Nate y el se las llevo, hace como dos horas" le digo y saco mi teléfono y trato de llamar a Nate pero no me responde.

"Crees que es bueno que ellas están con el tanto tiempo, ya sabes que aveces actúa irresponsable" me dice mientras revisa su telefono.

"Lo se, lo conozco, pero cuando se trata de las bebés se controla un poco" le digo y reviso las redes sociales y definitivamente hay fotos de Nate con las bebés.

"Mira" dice Phoebe y me muestra su telefono y al parecer Nate a estado asiendo de las suyas, le doy Play al video.

**Como todos saben aquí en Georgia se firman dos de las más grandes series de Vampiros, y ellas son The Vampire Diaries y The Originals, y como todos saben también es el hogar de las Gemelas más lindas del mundo, y no son otras que las dulces y tienes bebés que interpretan a la bebé sobrenatural Hope Mikaelson en The Originals, todos les toman fotos cuando estas bebés salen con sus padres, o con Nina Dobrev, Phoebe Tonkin, Paul Wesley o hasta incluso con Daniel Gillies, su esposa y su hija Charlotte, ya que con padres tan ocupados, sus tíos les gusta salir con ellas, pero en las palabras de Candice, cuando dio una entrevista diciendo:**

"**Joseph y yo siempre estamos ocupados, grabamos todos los días y buenos Joseph se lleva a las bebés a set con el, ya que ellas hacen el papel del Hope, y no lo niego es un poco difícil, coincidir con el tiempo para estar con las bebés, pero he visto que algunos padres dejan a sus hijos con niñeras y nanas, pero simplemente no confío en muchas personas para estas a solas con mis bebés, prácticamente tengo una lista de las personas que yo las dejaría hasta dormir y quedarse con ellas hasta unos días, y en esa lista están Pheobe, Paul, Nina, Kat, Danielle, Carina, Nate, Claire, Leah, Riley, Ian y otros amigo cercanos, Joseph siempre dice que me preocupo mucho y me excedo, pero yo lo veo como que yo soy la que debe preocuparse por ellas, y en cuestión al tiempo que paso con las bebés, si soy una madre ocupada, pero siempre voy a tener tiempo para estar con ellas"**

**Sin lugar a dudas las palabras de toda una experta, pero parece que hoy lo toco al tío Nate, hacerse cargo de ellas, y por no hablar de las muchas fotos que subió a sus redes sociales, parece que el tío Kol, es su tío favorito, ya que las imágenes los vemos dando un tour por todo el estudio y set , y saludando a muchas personas, después parece que al tío Kol les gusta concentir a estas muñecas, ya que las vimos comiendo Donuts con el, y se tomaron muchas fotos, pero las más dulce fue sin duda esta, donde enfoca a sus zapatos y los tres están haciendo un círculo, y en el pie de la foto escribió "Los pies de bebé más lindos que he visto, los de Blake y Charlie también son lindos, y solo es broma, me refiero a sus pies, adoro sus zapatos".**

**Sin dudas ellas tuvieron mucha diversión con su tío Nate.**

"Voy a matar a Nate, si ellas llegan aquí con un rasguño o todas sucias de comida" digo y cuando doy la vuelta hay esta Nate parado agarrando las manos de Blake y Charlie.

"Whooh que miedo, no tienen un rasguño, y les puse una sevillana antes de alimentarlas, Dios eres tan gruñón" me dice y las bebes vienen caminando solas y las reviso y no tienen nada, pronto Phoebe las recoje y se las lleva.

"Espero que sea así, o si no Candice va estar furiosa" le sigo y camino hasta mi silla y me pongo a revisar mi teléfono.

"Enserio le tienes miedo, ella te tiene tan batida" me dice y comienza a burlarse.

"No es así" le digo.

"Entonces si ella te pregunta por que están todas esas fotos, le vas a decir que solo se divertían" dice.

"Lo que sea" le digo y me alejó y si completamente este fue un largo dia.

* * *

**Hey Chicos solo pasaron dos o tres semanas desde, la última actualizacion, la próxima semana voy a volver a actualizar, y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, y por sierto ya deje una nota anteriormente porfavor leanla y dejen todas sus ideas y comentarios, y espero que todos mis seguidores revisen**


	17. Nota Importante

**Hey chicos, estoy muy molesta porque no han a revisado la historia, y tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito pero no se si publicarlo ya que no han revisado ninguna de las dos historias, revisen y den me sus opiniones, las semanas que llevo sin publicar todos lo que ha pasado esta en el siguiente capitulo**


	18. Dulces sueños

**Hey chicos aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, estará lleno de dulces momentos, drama, miedos, inseguridades y más y varias sorpresas, no todo es lo que parece.**

**No se olviden de revisar mi página en Pinterest , mi nombre de usuario en Pinterest es: NikFanfic**

**CPOV**

Actualmente estábamos en el Suv, con dirección hacia un restaurante, en el centro de Atlanta y las bebés estaban sentada en sus asiento de seguridad atrás, Joseph estaba conduciendo y yo estaba en el asiento del pasajero.

De repente miro hacia atrás y la escena más linda me sorprende, Blake y Charlie estaban tomadas de la mano y miraban hacia la ventana, la escena era tan dulce, que les tome varias fotos y le di un golpe en el brazo a Joseph para llamar su atención y le señale para que mirará hacia atrás, les dio una mirada rápida y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera, ellas estaban vestidas adorablemente, tenían un top color azul Aqua, unos leggings con estampado tribal, ambos de Circo, Blake tenia unos tenis Nike color rosa y Charlie unas botas y su chupete de Nuk.

Decidí subir una de las fotos y en el pie escribí:

"**Miro hacia atrás y atrapó este dulce momento, me gustaría haber podido grabar un video, son tan dulces juntas (Cuando no están mordiendo la una a la otra)"**

Cuando llegamos al pequeño restaurante, sacamos a las bebés de los asiento y las ponemos en el suelo y las agarramos de las manos entre nosotros y ellas se agarran de las manos y entramos, decidimos sentándose en una mesa casi en fondo, no es un restaurante de super lujo, además de que queríamos comer en un lugar tranquilo, pero al parecer donde quiera que vamos nos reconocen, y esta no es la exepcion, cerca de nuestra mesa hay una familia de 5 personas, los padres, un chico de como 18 años, una chica como de 16 y otra de como 15 o 14, estas dos últimas están mirándonos atentamente y morando en su teléfono, y creo que ellas está chequeando para saver si no están una falsa, cuando lo comprueban, comienza a susurrar se entre sí y a reírse, cuando llega la camarera se queda mirando a Joseph y dice que lindas bebés, el restaurante es uno Italiano, así que pido para mi Lasaña al estilo clásico, Joseph pide Espagueti Carbonata con camarones y para las bebes pedí palitos de pan que tiene queso y con salsa roja, Blake esta sentada cerca de Joseph y Charlie cerca de mi.

Cuando estamos casi terminando, las chicas se acercaron a nosostros y querían tomarse unas fotos con nosotros y con las bebés, lo malo es que Blake y Charlie se asustaron cuando las vieron tan emosionadas y escondieron sus caras en el cuello de Joseph. Después de todo eso salímos y las bebés estaban muy inquietas en el coche, parecían pequeños monos traviesos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa las bebés se quedaron en la sala jugando, y decidí ir a darme un baño, cuando salgo y me pongo una bata y bajo las escaleras y oigo a las bebés diciendo papá en la sala, me para al lado de la entrada de la sala y cuando asomo la cabeza, una vista muy divertida me espera, Joseph esta acostado boca arriba en el suelo y las bebés esta jugando con su pelo y babeando le la cara y es muy divertido y es tan lindo cuando ellas dicen papá y el se pone a jugar a pica boo, saco mi teléfono y los grabó y es tan dulce y comienzan a jugar con sus collares, parece que ellas quieren atacar a papi, y no puedo más y me rio y eso llama la atención de las tres.

Las bebés dejan de torturar a Joseph y se pone de pie con la ayuda de Joseph y caminan hasta mi, pero ambas se tropiezan y caen, inmediatamente espero los gritos, pero no llegan y se ponen de pie como lo hacen los bebés, primero se ponen de rodillas y se ponen de pie con un poco de dificultad y terminan de caminar hacia a mi y me abrazan por las piernas y se ríen y puedo ver que les están saliendo más dientes.

"Que están haciendo las bebés de mamá" le digo y comienzo a caminar hacia Joseph con las bebés agarradas de mis piernas, me siento en el suelo y ellas se sienta y comienza a jugar con algunos juguetes.

"Esas bebés son unas pequeñas salvajes, casi me matan" dice Joseph limpiadose toda la baba de la cara.

"No digas eso, ellas son unas pequeñas muñecas" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Blake.

"Claro" dice con un deje de sarcasmo y trata de levantarse Charlie se engancha de su pierna y termina en el suelo y las bebés comienza a reírse, el se levanta y hace pucheros, sinceramente aveces pienso que tengo tres bebés en lugar de dos y hablando de bebés sinceramente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, proto descubriremos el sexo del bebé, pero pienso que pensarían Blake y Charlie de esto, ellas son muy celosas con mi atención, y un nuevo bebé seria como una amenaza para toda la atención que ellas reciben, no quiero que ellas se sientan rechazadas o dejadas de lado, se que ellas siempre serán las princesas de papá, pero si fuera una niña, se que seria un desastre, porque Joseph le prestaría atención a una nueva bebé, pero si es un niño, ellas seguirán siendo las princesas de papá y las niñas concentidas de papá y de todos, aunque todavía no estoy segura, me gustaría darle este regalo a Joseph como regalo de aniversario, además de que halloween es en este mes y llevare a las bebés a pedir dulces, Phoebe dijo que vendría con nosotras, y Joseph y yo iremos a una fiesta de Halloween que organizaron todos los de el elenco, iremos temprano con las bebés a pedir dulces y después vamos a contratar a una niñera para que se quede con las bebés mientras estamos en la fiesta.

Normalmente no dejaría a mis bebés con un maldito extrañó, pero Carina me recomendó a una chica que tiene 17 años, es una niña buena, y bueno todavía estoy preocupada, porque si es una de esas chicas que son unas perras en la escuela secundaria, que traería a su novio aquí o que quiera ir a una fiesta y se lleve a las bebés o las deje aquí, sinceramente creo que voy a enloquecer, pero confío en Carina y si ella dice que confía en ella, bueno pondré mi confianza hay, aunque si tenga dudas tendré que hacerlo, porque no puedo traer a las bebés a una fiesta así.

**JPOV**

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente me despierto y Candice no está a mi lado, bajo las escaleras y la encuentro en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y las bebés están sentadas en sus sillas altas y están bebiendo jugo en sus tazas y están vestidas muy adorables tienen un top morado con un jumpsuit de color jean y vendas color rosa, les toca grabar toda la semana así que hoy irán conmigo al set.

Me acerco por detrás a Candice y le doy un beso en el cuello.

"Buenos Días, Amor" le digo y ella se voltea y me da un beso en los labios, todavía está un poco molesta por las travesuras de Nate.

"Buenos Dias" me dice y nos sentamos a desayunar y las Bebés estaban siendo adorables constantemente, estaban comiendo un pancakes cada una y un poco de fruta, aunque tenían problemas con los utensilios y comenzaron a comer con las manos, era muy adorable, cuando es la hora de salir, Candice les lava las manos y me las entrega y así comienza mi día, en donde mi esposa esta enojada conmigo por las travesuras de Nate, y se que esta me va costar mucho.

Cuando llegamos al set, deje a las bebés con Phoebe en su área de juegos, es algo que hicieron especialmente para ellas, esta en un gran rincón entre los pasillos y todos las ven, esta llenos de colchones de goma con muchas letras, y las paredes son pizarras y tienen sus nombres escritos en ellas y tiene una mini mesa con sillas y un juego de té de juguete y una cocina de juguete, antes de salir veo a Phoebe jugando al té con ellas.

**CPOV**

Cuando Joseph se va me preparo y voy al set, todavía estoy molesta con el por las travesuras de Nate, y estoy usando mi carta de enojo, enserio se que no es grabe que ellas hallan salido con Nate, pero aún así.

Cuando llego voy directamente a peinado y maquillaje, para seguir firmando los episodios, reviso mis mensajes y veo que tengo algunos de Nina.

**Hey Candy, vi las fotos de Nate con las bebés, enserio creo que me remplazaste como niñera de las Bebés –Nina**

**Sabes que no es sierto, pero todavía estoy furiosa, no puedo creer que Joseph dejo que ellas casi durante 3 horas sin saber donde estaban –Yo**

**Cree que fue adorable, ellos estaban en Donkin Donuts, comprendo galletas, fue tan lindo y adorable, no te enojes –Nina**

**Tal vez tengas razón, pero nesecito que me des tu opinión –Yo**

**Uhh, suena serio –Nina**

**Pronto tendremos el ultrasonido que revelará el sexo del bebé, y siento que es un niño–Yo**

**En serio?, Dime que estas segur gusto, no es malo pero estas segura –Nina**

**No estoy bromeando, después de el embarazo de las gemelas, me volví más sensible, y puede ser eso, pero tengo un poco de miedo del resultado–Yo**

**Sabes eso seria increíble –Nina**

**Ok –Yo**

**JPOV**

Cuando termino la escena, me acerco al área de juegos de las Bebés y hay esta jugando a la fiesta de té con Phoebe, es una escena muy adorable, veo a Tory y ella está grabando con el teléfono de Phoebe, me aclaro la garganta y las tres lenvanta la cabeza, Phoebe se Levanta y yo de sido jugar un rato con ellas, y al parecer soy el centro de atención, porque todos se reúnen y comienzan a grabar, después Chloe se acerca y se lleva a las bebés para que graben y Matt viene, y nos ponemos a repasar las escenas y finjimos tomar el té, a las bebés les gusta que yo juegue con ellas, incluso Candice piensa que seria una gran idea organizar una fiesta de té, osea solo las chicas, Nina, Claire, Riley, Danielle, Kat, Phoebs, Leah y Charlotte, la hija de Danielle, además de que llegó el momento de tener una difícil conversación con Candice, para ella será una locura pero esto tiene que suceder, se pondrá furiosa y va a gritar, pero es lo que tiene que pasar.

**CPOV**

Cuando llego a la casa, todo esta muy tranquilo en la casa, cuando entro en la sala, Joseph esta sentado en el sofá y las bebés no están por ningún lado.

"Hey" le digo mi este a camino hacia el sofá y le doy un besó.

"Hola amor, ¿como estuvo tu día?" me dice.

"Estuvo bueno y el tuyo y donde están las bebés" digo y el comienza a acariciar me el pelo.

"Fue un día muy entretenido y las Bebés están durmiendo la siesta" me dice y puedo ver que quiere decirme algo, pero se contiene.

"Hey que pasa" digo y agarro su cara para que me mire a los ojos.

"Amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y bueno lo he mensionado antes, pero ahora ya creo que es hora de que hablemos y lleguemos a una decisión" me dice y lo dice muy serio y ahora estoy preocupada, y de repente pienso que esta hablando sobre el bebé.

"Me estas asustando, de que hablas" le digo y me enderezo.

"Amor, se que amas a las bebés y se que no quieres estar lejos de ellas y que no quieres que extraños se aserque a ellas, pero hablando con Daniel me di cuenta de que ya es hora de que las Bebés salgan de ese nido de cristal donde siempre han estado, y que convivan con otros niños, Charlotte esta en el Kindergarter y esta en una escuela muy privada y importante, donde hay mucha seguridad y todos los niños están muy bien cuidados y protegidos, y averigüe y ya inscribí a las bebés, ellas comienza el viernes" me dice, y proceso lo que acaba de decir, cuando la realización me golpea, el quiere enviar a las bebés a la escuela, donde no están protegidas, donde cualquier niño las puede golpear o pueden tener un accidente y yo no voy a estar ahí para protegerlas el quiere que ellas este lejos de mí.

"A que demonios te refieres, como pudiste tomar esta decisión sin mi opinión o consentimiento, quieres enviar a las bebés al Kindergarter, donde no se como las cuidan o como las tratan, no lo puedo creer" le grito y me levanto y comienza a caminar por la sala, no puedo creer esta mienda.

"Primero que todo no grites y segundo, creo que estas exagerando sobre esto amor, se que tienes miedo y de seguro piensas que no las vas a volver a ver, pero solo será tres veces a la semana y cuando no tengan que grabar, y solo serán tres horas, y ellas volverán a casa, nadie extraño se les va a cercar, es una escuela muy privada y exclusiva, Charlotte esta allá y solo los hijos de las personas ricas de Atlanta asisten, será bueno para ellas Interactuar con otros niños" me dice y trata de acercarse y levanto las manos para que pare, ahora mismo si se me acerca soy capaz de darle un bofetada o peor.

"No lo entiendes, no se si las cuidan, solo yo se como cuidarlas y no confío en dejarlas solas con alguna extraña, no va a pasar" le digo y me doy la vuelta y salgo de la habitación y subo a nuestra habitacion y cierro la puerta y me tiro en la cama y me arropó de píes a cabeza.

Como 15 minutos después mi teléfono suena y miro el identificador y es mi madre, me limpio las lágrimas y respondo.

"Hola mami" digo y me limpio la nariz.

"Hola bebé" me dice.

"Para que me llamas" le digo y me limpió las lagrimas.

"Joseph me llamó y me contó sobre la situación de enviar a las bebés al Kindergarter y me dijo como reaccionas tes y nena creo que estas exagerando" me dice.

"No creo que sea exagerando que piense en proteger a mi hijas, no sabemos como las van a tratar o como las cuidarán, ellas nesecitan de mi, para que las cuide, además de que son muy pequeñas, pensé que me entenderías mamá" le digo y nadie me entiende.

"Nena calmate, y si entiendo tu preocupación, soy tu mamá, para mi fue difícil cuando tu y tu hermano tuvieron que entrar en el Kindergarter, se que se siente como si las estuvieras perdiendo, pero no amor, hay es como un guardería, solo será un rato, no es la escuela y solo serán tres horas y dos o tres días a las semanas, y hay varias personas que cuidan a los niños, tu les puedes mandar o llevar algo de comida y ellas van a convivir con otros niños de su edad" me dice y bueno talvez tenga razón.

"No lo se, todavía estoy dudosa, y si ellas se lastiman y yo no estoy hay para ellas, o alguien quiere hacerles daño" comienzo a divagar.

"Escúchame, se que tienes inseguridades sobre estar lejos de las Bebés, pero eres la más increíble mamá del mundo, ellas no pudieron pedir a alguien mejor, eres dedicada, protectora, divertida, comprensible, cariñosa, amorosa y como piensas que se está sintiendo Joseph, crees que para el es fácil dejar a las bebés con un extraño o dejarlas lejos de el o de ti, a el le duele, pero el sabe que es bueno que las Bebés para que ellas con vivan con otros niños, además de que va a estar la hija de Daniel y le puedes decir a Rachael que te aconseje, para todas las madres es difícil esta etapa, pero es para bien, no digo que ellas estarán lejos de ti durante todo el día, además de que tu trabajas y puedes ir a buscarlas después de tres horas" me dice y se que ella tiene razón.

"Pero sería como decir, que como mi trabajo es más importante que cuidar a mis hijas y no me importaría dejarlas solas con extraños" le digo.

"Mira, eso no significa que eres una mala madre, y no es como si las fueras a mandar a un internado, además puedes pregúntales a las que va a cuidarlas, si quieres las puedes investigar" me dice, y eso es un gran idea, el viernes voy a ir a llevar a las bebés y voy hablar con quien sea que valla a ser su maestra.

"Creo que tienes razón mamá, pero todavía estoy insegura" le digo.

"Que tal si cojo un vuelo y nos vemos allá en viernes y me voy el domingo, será lindo pasar tiempo con mis nietas" me dice y en serio necesito a mi mamá.

"Ok, mamá" le digo y nos despedimos y colgamos, y decido buscar a mi marido, cuando salgo de la habitación, lo busco por toda la casa y al fin lo encuentro en el estudio, terminando una pintura de Nueva Orleans, esta tan concentrado, que tengo que tocar la puerta para llamar su atención, levantá la vista y deja en pincel y coge un trapo y se limpia las manos.

"Hey" le digo mientras entro más en la habitación.

"Hola" me dice pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para acercarse.

"Lo siento, Ok, tenias razón talvez si estaba exagerando, y solo asumí que no te importaba dejar a las bebés con algún extraño, y bueno de seguro te sientes un poco inquietó pero lo sabes superar" le digo con un suspiro.

"Candice, me molesta que asumas que no me importa nuestras hijas o su bienestar, porque te equivocas, me inquieta tanto como a ti que ellas vallan a Kindergarter, pero lo tengo que afrentar la situación y muy fusteante que me grites que me quiero deshacer de nuestras hijas, porque no es así" me dice y se que esta molesto porque me llamo por mi nombre y no me dijo amor o cariño.

"Lo entiendo ahora, hable con mamá y ella me hizo entender un poco de toda esta situación y la aceptó, y quiero pedirte disculpas por gritar te y decir todas esas cosas" le digo y miro al suelo, miro hacia arriba cuando el me levanta la cara con su mano.

"Te entiendo amor, y acepto tus disculpas, y se que te sientes insegura, pero nada malo va a pasar, todo irá perfectamente, te lo prometo" me dice y ahora me siento mucho más segura y el me envuelve con sus brazos y entierra su nariz en mi cabello.

"Además de que iras conmigo a llevar a las bebés el viernes después te iras a Nueva York para el eyecom, mi mamá vendrá en viernes por la tardé, así que no estaremos solas" le digo cuando me alejó y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Ok, amor, iré contigo a llevar a las bebés y después me iré al aeropuerto, si es lo que quieres, amor" me dice y si eso es lo que yo quiero.

**Jueves**

**JPOV**

Estábamos en el set y las Bebés grabaron ayer y hoy también tienen que grabar, y es an muy adorables ayer Phoebe se tiró varias fotos con Blake y hoy a estado subiendo fotos de las bebés en su hora de descanzo.

Mañana es el primer día de las bebés en la escuela y Candice está nerviosa, mañana es día de pijama así que ellas irán vestidas con su pijama, como es su primer día, Candice se quedara un hora con ellas y después se irá, así que después de que acompañe a Candice a llevar a las bebés, me iré para el aeropuerto y volveré el lunes por la mañana, no ante no me sentiría cómodo dejando a las bebés y a Candice, pero como su madre vendrá, me siento un poco mejor.

Hoy terminamos temprano así que decidimos ir a tomar un helado, Riley, Phoebe, Daniel, Danielle y Carina. Riley y Phoebe estaban muy ocupadas dándole helado a las bebés y nosostros estábamos hablando, cuando llega la hora de que nos vallamos, las bebés estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron dormidas en el carro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, las bebés todavía están dormidas, así que subo y las acuesto en sus cunas, y me decido a ir a buscar a Candice, la encuentro en la sala viendo tv, hoy es el estreno de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries, así que como son las 5, antes de las 8 las bebés de verán estar despiertas.

**2 horas después**

Estábamos en la sala y Candice ya había bañado a las bebés y tenían sus pijamas de cerdito y estabamos todos en el sofá de la sala y estabamos viendo The Vampire Diaries, Charlie estaba en el regazo de Candice y Blake estaba en el mio y ya se está terminado la serie y cuando llega el momento en donde Caroline y Stefan se besan no puedo controlar los celo que me invaden.

Pero al parecer no soy el único ya que las bebés están mirando raro la tv y es como si se preguntarán porque mami y el tío Paul se están besando.

Cuando llega el momento de The Originals, me siento muy orgulloso de ver a mis bebés en acción, aunque por la mueca de Candice puedo decir que no le gusta nada que este cerca de cualquier chica.

Al final de la serie, las bebés ya están profundamente dormidas y me levanto y las llevo hasta su vivero y las acuesto en sus cunas y cuando bajo las escaleras Candice está revisando su telefono.

"Estas preparada para mañana" le pregunto mientras me siento en el sofá y la siento en mi regazo.

"Si creo que puedo hacerlo, pero tienes que estar a mi lado, porque si lo hiciera sola, simplemente me volvería loca" me dice.

"Más loca" le digo en broma y ella me da un manotazo en el pecho y se rie.

"Hey, no seas malo" me dice y se da la vuelta hasta que ella esta a horcajadas ensima de mi.

"No soy malo, bebe, solo digo que aveces me das miedo cuando estas toda histérica" le digo y ella hace un puchero.

"Buenos aveces es tu culpa que yo este histérica, señor tengo lindos hoyuelos, sexy acento y seductores ojos azules" me dice y me inclino para darle un beso.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, de que estamos solos, las bebés están durmiendo, y ahora mismo estoy muy caliente" le digo y comienzo a dejar besos por su hermoso cuello, no puedo negar que ha sido un tiempo desde que hemos tenido sexo, pero ambos estamos muy ocupados.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo aquí hace mucho calor" me dice mientras comienza a besarme, le quito el top y lanzó en algún lugar de la sala, y siempre he dicho que después del embarazo su cuerpo se ve más delicioso.

**10 minutos después**

Cuando estoy a punto de acabar, un estridente llamo llena la sala y proviene del monitor de bebé y no puedo creer mi suerte, genial simplemente genial, pero para mi gran sorpresa, Candice no se detiene y en menos de 5 minutos explotó en su interior y ella cae contra mi pecho y puedo ver que está cansada, como yo pero los gritos siguen y siguen y a toda velocidad, Candice se vuelve a poner la ropa y su ve las escaleras mientras yo me visto, cuando vuelve a bajar, tra a Blake y a Charlie que estas llorando histéricamente, ella me las entrega y trato de calmarlas, y lo consigo, pero no quieren volverse a dormir y esa sin duda fue una larga noche.

**CPOV**

Estábamos en el coche con dirección a la escuela de las bebés y hoy era el temido día, ellas estaban sentadas en sus asiento de seguridad atrás y como hoy era día de Pijama, ellas tenían un pijama de Carters morada con un esqueleto pintado y tenían dos zapatillas de monstruo rosa de Carters, estaban completamente adorables, y yo estaba vestida de forma informar, llevo un vestido maxi, y unas sandalias y bueno no tengo tiempo para pensar cuando aparcamos en estacionamiento, se que salir así sería como plantear y mostrar mi embarazo, pero creo que ya es hora de que se sepa.

Nos bajamos del coche y Joseph primero desabrocha a Charlie y me la pasa y me la acomodo en la cadera y después el desabrocha a Blake y se la acomoda en la cadera y juntos entramos en el kinder, cuando veo a todos estos niños, me entra la inquietud y cuando llegamos al salón, hay varios niños vestidos de pijamas y varias mesas y una chica afroamericana y varias chicas vestidas de enfermeras, que cuando nos ven tienen la boca abierta al vernos, la chica afroamericana se nos acerca.

"Hola usted debe ser Candice, yo hable con su esposo cuando el vino a inscribir a las niñas, es un placer, soy la señorita Sierra" me dice y parece confiable y amigable.

"Hola es un gusto, soy Candice" le digo y ella sonríe y su atención pasa a las bebés que están mirando todo con curiosidad.

"Y estas señoritas deben de ser Blake y Charlie, puedo sostener a una" dice y yo asiento y Joseph le entrega a Blake que la mira con curiosidad y después mira de nuevo a Joseph y le da ojitos de Cachorro.

"Y quien es esta señorita, que está vestida tan adorable" dice y agarra la mano de Blake y le hace caras, aunque Blake todavía la ve con curiosidad y un poco de miedo.

"Ella es Blake" le digo y ella sonríe y nos indica que dejemos a las bebés en el suelo y ella se quedan juntas y mirando todo el lugar con miedo y curiosidad.

Después de un rato Joseph se despide porque tiene que irse y se despide de las bebés y ellas no quieren separarse de el, pero al final vienen hacia donde mi, yo estoy sentada en una de las sillas y la señorita Sierra me esta hablando de lo que aquí se hace, después de un rato las bebés se sientan con otra niña a jugar con bloques de construcción.

"Así que dime cuales son tus preocupaciones" me dice y me da un sonrisa.

"Bueno, soy extremadamente una mamá sobre protectora, Joseph dice que aveces me paso, pero yo no lo veo así, ellas nacieron prematuras, mi embarazo era riesgoso porque compartían la misma placenta y el saco amniótico, siempre las cuide en exceso porque ella son mis pequeñas bebés, nadie creería que ellas son prematuras, ya que tienen el tamaño de un bebé normal, y bueno no confío en muchas personas para estar a su alrededor, soy como una mamá osa muy protectora y peligrosa si se meten con mis cachorras, siempre pienso en como será cuando ellas dejen finalmente el nido, como cuando se quieran ir de la casa y esas cosas, y el tiempo pasa muy rápido y en cualquier momento ya no serán mis bebés y eso me asusta, este paso me aterra, porque significa que ellas van a comenzar a ser independientes y que ellas no me neseciten más" le digo y varias lagrimas se me escapan porque estoy confesando mi mayor miedo, ella me mira y me da una sonrisa y me da un pañuelo.

"He visto muchas mamás asustadas, por que sus hijos vengan al Kindergarter, pero ninguna como tu, que ellas asistan aquí no significa que van a dejar el nido y que ya no te van a necesitar, que ellas están aquí significa que van aprender a desarrollarse y a convivir con otros niños, esta no es una escuela es como una guardería donde van aprender algunas cosas, se nota que ellas te adoran y te aman, solo se nota cuando ellas te ven, todo esto es normal, Rachael también tubo problemas, pero después aceptó que solo será poco tiempo, esto será como un cursó, no es nada serio" me dice y eso me tranquilizo le doy una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le digo.

"No ahí de que, ahora dime lo que le gusta hacer la esas señoritas" me dice y eso es fácil.

"Les gusta jugar entre ellas, les gusta dibujar, ellas lo adoran, Charlie es muy protectora sobre Blake, ella actúa como toda un hermana mayor y bueno a Blake le gusta que la mimen mucho, a las dos les encanta, les gustan las películas de Princesas de Disney como: La Sirenita, La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, Congelados, Blanca Nieves, La Bella y la Bestia, Enredados, Valiente y así, y son unas niñas muy vanidosas, les encanta que les digan lo lindas que son, sus tíos siempre les dice los lindas que son" le digo y decido tomarles varias fotos a las bebés, cuando llega la hora de que me valla me siento muy mal, las bebés comienzan a llorar y las chicas las entretiene y aprovechó y me voy, cuando estoy en el coche decido que voy recompensar a mis bebés con un dulce, así que cuando valla a recoje las las llevare comer helado en Cracker barrel y después iremos a recoje a mamá al aeropuerto.

**2 horas después**

Llegó 15 minutos antes a recoger a las bebés y cuando miro por la ventana y veo a las bebés sentadas en una mesa en el fondo con una mirada triste en sus caras y eso me parte el corazón. Toco la puerta y la señorita Sierra me abre y me paro en la puerta y Sierra llama la atención de las bebés y ellas levanta la vista y una gran sonrisa estalla en sus caras y se levanta y viene corriendo hacia mi y se agarran de mis piernas y y en sentimiento de pérdida se desvanece y las recojo y las beso en sus mejillas, pero las siento en unas sillas para quitarles los zapatos y ponerles sus botas de Genuine Kids, como los zapatos son tipo pantuflas no se deben ensuciar, así que les pongo sus botas y las agarro de las manos y salimos de ahí.

En el carro dejo los zapatos en el asiento del pasajero y siento y aseguró a las bebés en los Car seats y conduzco hasta la casa, Claire dijo que quería pasar para llevar las bebés al parqué y eso me va a dar mucho tiempo para buscar a mamá al aeropuerto y conversar con ella.

Desde que llegamos a la casa lo primero que hacemos es comer, pero ellas no tienen hambre, así que les doy jugo y las dejo en la sala jugando y subo a prepararles el baño cuando me llega un mensaje de Claire.

**Claire [Viernes 12:00 pm]**

**Estaré allá en un hora**

**Yo [Viernes 12:05]**

**Ok**

Lleno la tina solo por la mitad y hecho jabón de burbujas y cierro el grifo y bajo las escaleras y las bebés están sentadas en el sofa me acercó y las recojo y subo las escaleras y las dejo en el suelo del vivero y les quito los zapatos y las pijamas y las llevo hasta el baños y hay les quito sus pañales y las siento en la tina y les doy varios juguetes para que jueguen.

"Adivina quien viene a llevarse a las bebés de mami, para pasar el día con ellas" le digo en voz adorables y ella me miran.

"Dadda" dice Blake.

"Nana" dice Charlie, es adorable que ellas le digan así a sus dos abuelas.

"No princesas, es la tía Claire" les digo y ellas comienza a reírse y aplaudir.

"Autie" dicen al mismo tiempo y ellas tienen un nombre para todos.

Yo: Mama

Joseph: Dadda

Las abuelas: Nanas

Los abuelos: Gababa

Nina, Claire, Kat, Phoebs, Danielle, Leah, Riley, Carina, Nikki, Julie, Rachael: Autie

Nate, Ian, Paul, Daniel, Michael, Charles y mi hermano: Ucle

Cuando lo dicen suena lo más adorable posible, les termino de dar el baño y las dejo en el la alfombra del baño y las envuelvo con sus toallas y caminamos hasta mi habitación y las dejo ensima de la cama y cojo todo lo que necesito, les pongo sus pañales y les pongo productos para bebé y les seco la cabeza.

Para hoy decidí ponerles dos vestidos de Oshkosh B'gosh en color neón y unas lindas botas vaqueras y unas medias azules, cuando termino de vestirlas, cojo el cepillo para bebés y las peino, me encanta su cabello es tan suave y lindo.

Cuando ellas están lista las dejo en mi habitación y llevo todo a su vivero de nuevo y dejo sus toallas en el baño y preparo la bolsa de pañales y entro Pañales, dos cambios de ropa, cuatro biberones dos con aguas y dos con jugo y un papilla de bebés y baberos.

Bajo las escaleras con las bebés y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el sofá y tocan la puerta.

"Hey Claire" digo y le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejillas.

"Cómo están las princesas" me pregunta y caminamos hasta la sala.

"Miren quien vino a ver las" le digo y ella miran confundidas, cuando Claire entra en la sala y una gran sonrisa estalla en sus caras.

"Autie" dicen y se levantan y se acercan hasta Claire, ella las recoge y les besa las mejillas.

"Están listas para pasar la tarde entera con la Tía Claire" ella dice y como los asientos de bebé están en mi coche, ella sienta y asegura a las bebés en el Car Seat Click Connect de Graco y yo la ayudo para asegurar los en el coche y me despido.

"Dale un beso a mami" le digo a Blake y ella me da un beso en la boca y Charlie hace lo mismo, y le digo adiós con mi mano y ella me dice adiós y vuelvo a entrar en la casa y me preparo para ir a recoger a mamá al aeropuerto, pero tengo un texto de Joseph diciéndome que su vuelo fue muy bien.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto el vuelo de mamá ya llego y cuando la veo le doy un gran abrazo y no puedo negar que extrañe a mi mamá.

"Mamá" le digo.

"Cómo esta mi adorable princesa" me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

"Estoy bien mamá" le digo mientras caminamos hasta el coche.

"Y donde están mis pequeñas vampiritas" me pregunta.

"Claire paso hace rato y se las llevo por la tarde entera, ellas adoran a su tía Claire" le digo y nos sentamos en el coche.

"Eso es cierto" me dice.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, pasamos la tarde entera charlando y ella me ayudó hacer galletas de chispas de chocolate, y hacer la cena, Claire me envia un mensaje diciéndome que ella se quedaría a cenar y que están en camino hacia la casa, así que hicimos algo sencillo, cuando escucho la puerta abierta y cuando salgo de la cocina, veo a Claire que viene agarrado las manos de Blake y de Charlie que se ven que se divirtieron mucho porque están muy sucias.

"Hey niñas de mami" les digo cuando ellas se acercan y envuelven sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas, pero puedo ver que están cansadas.

"Creo que ellas nesecitan un baño y una siesta, ellas están agotadas, si quieres puedo darles un baño" me dice y yo asiento, ella se lleva a las bebés que están muy cansadas para protestar y suben las escaleras con ella.

Poco después Claire baja y me dice que dejó a las bebés en sus cunas con sólo sus pañales y que ella les dio un baño y nos sentamos a cenar tranquilas, cuando terminamos de cenar son las 8 y puedo oír por el monitor de bebé que las bebés están despiertas, subo las escaleras y dejo a mamá y Claire en la sala y subo al vivero y hay estan ellas sentadas en sus cunas, saco la ropa que les voy a poner un top blanco con un búho pintado de Oshkosh B'gosh y leggings de la misma marca y sus botas vaqueras y las visto y bajo las escaleras con ellas y las dejo en el suelo de la sala y cuando ellas ven a su nana caminan hacia ella y mamá las levanta las besa en las mejillas.

Después de una hora Claire se marcha y mamá va hablar con papá a la cocina y enciendo la Tv y como era de esperar hay una sección dedicada para Claire y las bebés.

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos, como todos saben esta semana vimos los momentos más adorables entre Nate Buzz y sus lindas sobrinas Blake y Charlie, pero como con todos sus tíos hoy le tocaba a la tía Claire o tía Bex.**

**Este día varias fuentes y padres que estaban en el parque tuvieron la increíble sorpresa de poder ver a Claire Holt con las hijas de Joseph y Candice, por lo visto ellas tuvieron mucha diversión con su tía Claire, pero digamos que estaban vestidas adorablemente con un vestido color neón y unas botas vaqueras y tuvieron mucha diversión jugando y los que presenciaron esta linda escena dijeron que era muy adorable oír la risa de ellas y que se ve a simple vista que son unas niñas muy felices y tienen la misma sonrisa de papá.**

**Además de que el representante de Candice confirmo que ellas ya comenzaron a ir a la escuela, en las fotos vemos a Candice y a Joseph llevar a las niñas a la escuela y las redes sociales han sido un hervidero por estas fotos, ya que dice que a Candice se le ven una gran panza, y si vemos las fotos bien, si se nota una panza y todos nos preguntamos si esto significa que pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia Morgan.**

**Como todos saben Joseph esta junto algunos miembros del elenco de la serie en el cómic con de Nueva York, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que el fuera visto con una de sus ex novias cenando en un restaurante y saben lo que dicen, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.**

Silencio la Tv y no puedo creer esta mierda, que demonios hace Joseph cenado con alguna de las zorras de sus ex novias, me levanto y marco su teléfono pero me manda al correo de voz, salgo de la sala, porque no quiero que las bebés oigan esto.

"Cuando oigas este mensaje, espero que me llames y me expliques que demonios hacías cenando con esa zorra, espero una maldita explicación" digo y cuelgo el teléfono y no estoy de humor para seguir despierta, así que me voy acostar, pero antes me despido de mis bebés y de mamá y ella dice que se hará cargo de las bebés así que me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y reviso mi teléfono y no tengo ningún mensaje de Joseph y eso me pone más furiosa.

Salgo de mi habitación y entro en el vivero de las bebés y veo a Blake parada en su cuna y Charlie todavía está durmiendo, me acercó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la cuna de Blake.

"Buenos días bebé de mami" le digo y le acaricio la mejilla.

"Mama" dice y yo sonrio esta vestida con su footie blanco con flores moradas, la recojo y salgo de la habitación y bajo las escales, son como las 9 de la mañana así que hoy decidí que iríamos a Cracker barrel para el desayuno y sigo molesta porque Joseph no me a respondido, dejo a Blake en la sala y enciendo la Tv, hoy el día se ve muy nublado, así que voy a abrigar muy bien a las bebés

Cuando Charlie se despierta, le doy un baño a ella y a Blake y las visto con unos leggings en patrón rosa, un top blanco, sus chaquetas impermeables rosas de The North Face, unas medias y unas botas para la lluvia de Crocs de color rosa, literalmente están vestida de rosa completamente y se ven totalmente adorables.

En Cracker barrel todo fue muy normal, comimos y al parecer a las bebés les dio mamitis porque querían que yo las alimentará y solo querían estar cerca de mí, lo cual es raro ya que ellas adoran a su abuela, Joseph todavía no me a llamado, ni siquiera me a enviado un maldito mensaje.

Cuando llegamos a casa las bebés deben tomar su siesta siesta y las dejo en sus corrales de bebé en la sala y les quito las botas y las chaquetas y mamá dice que esta cansada y decido que quiero tomar una tasa de té

Cuando de repente suena mi teléfono y adivinen quien es.

"Me puedes explicar porque demonios no me has llamado ni contestado el maldito teléfono" grito porque estoy muy furiosa, la suerte es que las bebés están en la sala durmiendo.

"Amor, primero que todo no grites y mi teléfono estaba muerto" me dice y no puedo creer que este tan calmado.

"Anoche te llame, y te deje un correo de voz y ahora me dices muy calmado diciendo que teléfono estaban muerto" le digo y hago una malo imitación de su acento.

"No vi ningún correo de voz y no entiendo porque estas tan alterada" me dice y ahora si estoy furiosa.

"Quieres saber porque estoy furiosa, porque mi marido salio anoche a cenar con una las zorras de sus ex novias y ni siquiera me envia un puto mensaje para avisarme, tuve que enterarme por un canal de chismes que andabas reviviendo viejas pasiones con esa puta" le grito y ahora estoy más allá de furiosa.

"No te permito que me hables así y que me acuses de cosas que no e hecho, y no la llames así, aunque tuviéramos una relación quedamos como amigos" me grita y puedo sentir las lágrimas de rabia que amenazan con caer por mis ojos.

"Ahora la defiendes, sabes que tu y ella son tal para cual, espero que sean muy felices eh, y ni siquiera pienses en venir por aquí cuando vuelvas, porque si te veo soy capaz de hacer una locura, los dos se pueden ir al infierno" le grito y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando por la rabia, no puedo soportar mirar mi teléfono y en un ataque lo lanzó contra la pared.

Me siento simplemente comienzo a llorar, estoy tan fustrada y enojada que lloro de rabia y de enojo y simplemente todo esto es demasiado, salgo de la cocina y me asoma en la sala y las bebés siguen durmiendo y subo las escaleras y entro en una de las habitaciones de invitados y me acuesto y sigo llorando y me duermo.

De repente me despierto por algo haciéndome cosquillas a un lado de la cara, cuando abro los ojos veo a Blake y a Charlie, de pie a un lado de la cama y lo que me estaba haciendo cosquillas era la mano de Charlie y es que ella tenia los dedos en la boca y estaba tratando de despertarme.

Me soy cuenta de que tienen otra ropa, estas vestidas con unos jeans, medias y dos tops diferentes de Carters, el de Blake es rosa y dice: **"Absolutely Perfect, That's What Daddy Says"**y el de Charlie es azul y dice: **"I Wake Up Like This, Gorgeous"**, se ven totalmente adorables, aunque puedo ver que tienen los ojos tristes, las recojo y las siento en la cama al lado de mi, ellas comienzan a jugar con mi pelo.

"Hey bebé" digo y acarició sus lindas caras y me rompe el corazón ver sus lindos ojos muy tristes.

"Mami esta muy molesta con papi" digo y simplemente no se siente bien, hablar de mis problemas con su papi, no quiero que ella nos puedan ver o oír peleando, porque aunque ellas no saben que demonios pasa, todavía se asustaran al oír nos y pienso en cuando los padres se divorcian y pelean y los niños son los más dañados, porque el cierto punto, comenzarían a culpar se por el hecho de que sus padres se peleen y no quieran estar juntos.

Ellas son lo que yo más amo en esta vida, y no me imagino mi vida sin ellas, y odio pensar en hacerles daño de cualquier manera, para mi es lo más horrible del mundo, ellas son tan inocentes, adorables y tiernas que no entienden lo que pasa, pero se que ellas siente que algo está mal, ellas tienen su manera muy distinta de demostrarlo, Blake siempre es la más traviesa y cuando siente que algo está mal, tiene los ojos tristes y es muy tranquilas y siempre tiene los des do en su boca. Charlie se pone muy tranquila y hace lo mismo que Blake.

"Quien les puso esa ropa, se ven muy adorables" les digo y me gano un sonrisa.

"Yo se las puse" dice mamá desde la puerta.

"Que hora es" le pregunto y recuerdo que arroje mi teléfono contra la pared.

"Son las 8 de la noche, nos diste mucho problema al tratar de encontrarte y encontré tu teléfono hecho pedazos en el suelo de la cocina" dice y no puedo creer que allá dormido tanto.

"Ahh si" digo distraída mientras acaricio la cabeza de Charlie.

"Joseph me llamó" dice y eso hace que la ira regresé, al principio el nombre las bebés levantan la vista.

"No quiero hablar de él" digo y me levanto y recojo a las bebés y salgo de la habitación y bajo hasta la sala y dejo a las bebés para que jueguen y me siento en el sofá.

"Me explico lo que pasó, nena creo que estas exagerando" me dice y no puedo creer que ella lo defienda.

"Sabes no puedo creer que lo defiendas, yo soy tu hija" le digo.

"Y siempre voy a estar de tu lado, pero el me explico todo y solo exageras, si esta mal que no te allá avisado, pero solo es una cena y había más personas hay, no es bueno que se peleen y a solo una semana de su aniversario" me dice y se que tiene razón, pero simplemente estoy furiosa.

"No quiero hablar más sobre el tema mamá" le digo y centro mi atención en las bebés.

**Hey chicos así que aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, esto cubrelas semanas que no actualice y los flashbacks los voy actualizar este fin de semana**

**Y ya se acerca su aniversario, que creen ustedes, dejen sus comentarios, y edite toda la historia de Bienvenido a la Realidad.**

**Review**


	19. Happy Halloween

**Domingo**

Me acercó a la cocina y hay esta mamá haciendo TimeFace con Joseph y las bebés están sentadas en sus piernas.

"Intente hablar con ella anoche, creo que lo que le molesto realmente es que no le hallas avisado lo de la cena, por eso esta molesta" le dice y las bebés tienen su atención en la pantalla.

"Lo se que debí avisarle, pero ella no me dejo explicarle solo comenzó a gritar me, me siento mal de que ella este molesta, además de que se acerca nuestro aniversario" dice y me siento un poco culpable por gritarle, decido hacer acto de presencia y camino en la cocina y ellos paran de hablar.

"Interrunpo algo" digo y mamá se levanta y se lleva a las bebés.

"Tenemos que hablar" me dice.

"Creo que sería mejor, si hablamos mañana, pero para tranquilizarte ya no estoy tan enojada, así que estas a salvó, y lo siento por como reaccioné ayer, admito que exagere, pero que crees que pensé cuando vi las fotos, y después todos esos estúpidos comentarios, deje que se me subiera a la cabeza" le digo y puedo ver como esta luchando para no sonreír.

"No importa amor, vi los comentarios y debí llamarte para avisarte, además que te pusieras así, significa que te importo y que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti, además de que eres adorable cuando estas celosa" me dice y no le voy a dar la satisfacción de verme sonreír.

"Si lo que sea" digo con indiferencia.

"Vamos, se que quieres reírte" me dice.

"Sabes que tengo que irme, mamá, las bebés y yo iremos a el centro de Atlanta, así que me tengo que ir" digo y no le doy tiempo de contestar y apago el MacBook.

Cuando llegamos al centro decidimos pasear por el parque y traje los cochecitos de Graco, mamá tiene a Charlie y yo a Blake, ellas están vestidas con unos leggings de Circo, un top de Cherokee que tiene la torre eiffel y unas botas de Genuine Kids, se ven muy adorables, a diferencia de ayer que esta húmedo el día, hoy es un día muy fresco.

Mientras caminamos por las calles de Atlanta, varias personas nos toman fotos a mi y a mamá, en un momento Blake no quiere estar en el cochecito, la recojo y me la aseguro contra la cadera y mamá empuja a los dos cochecitos y seguimos caminando, de repente mi nuevo teléfono suena y es Joseph.

"Si" digo y Blake mira a todos lados y Charlie esta muy tranquila en el cochecito.

"Que haces" me dice y puedo oír un ruido al fondo.

"Actualmente estamos caminado por una de las calles de Atlanta y tu que haces" digo y me acomodo a Blake en la cadera.

"Estoy en el Cómic Con y como están las bebés" me dice.

"Ellas están bien pero creo que extrañan que su papi las mime" digo y miro a Blake que me está mirando fijamente desde que dije papi.

"Quieres hablar con papi" le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Creo que alguien quiere hablar con Papi" digo y pongo el teléfono en la oreja de Blake y puedo oír todo lo que le está diciendo Joseph.

"Hola bebé, como esta la pequeña bebé de papi" dice y Blake sonríe y me mira.

"Dada" dice Blake y se ríe.

"Hola Blakie, extrañas a papi" dice.

"Si" dice Blake y sinceramente no sabe lo que significa esa palabra, ella sólo sabe es mami la dice mucho.

"Eso esta bien, porque papi te extraña también, a ti y a Charlie" dice.

"Sissi" dice Blake y esa es la palabra que ellas tienen la una para la otra, Sissi.

"Si yo también extraño a tu Sissi" dice y le quitó el teléfono a Blake.

"Nos tenemos que ir" le digo y nos despedimos y cuelgo.

Estamos en la sala viendo la Tv y las bebés están recostadas contra mi regazo y tienen su linda pijama de esqueleto y sus zapatos de monstruo y se están chuparse los dedos y como era de esperar hay un reportaje sobre todo este fin de semana.

**Hola a todos como todos saben mi nombre es Jasmine y vamos hablar sobre nuestro tema favorito, que obvio son las Gemelas Morgan.**

**Al parecer Mamá Accola esta en la ciudad y la vimos desde el viernes cuando ella y Candice fueron a recoger a las bebés de su primer día de Clases a unas de las escuelas más privadas de Georgia, donde también estudia la hija de Daniel Gillies, Charlotte. Al parecer el viernes era día de Pijama y las bebés lucían muy adorables con pijamas moradas y zapatos de monstruo ambos de Carter's y Candice lucia como cualquier mamá normal, después se vieron a Candice con sus bebés en Cracker barrel ese mismo día comiendo helado, pero esta vez ellas tenían puestas botas normales y al parecer le tocaba a la Tía Claire pasar el día con las bebés, varios fans se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la mismísima Claire Holt con las hijas de Joseph Morgan en un parque y todos decían que esas bebés tuvieron mucha diversión, Claire público varias fotos en su página de Facebook y Instagram, donde se veían a las bebés muy felices y que se estaban divirtiéndose, ese mismo día en la noche Claire y Candice subieron varias fotos a Instagram y al parecer Claire se quedo a cenar en la casa de Candice, y en estas fotos se veían a las bebés jugando por la sala entera, vestidas con un top con un diseño de un búho, unos leggings rosa y unas botas vaqueras y eso sin duda fue una noche muy interesante.**

**El sábado Candice subió una foto a Instagram donde las bebés estaban sentadas a fuera de Cracker barrel y en el pie de la foto escribio "****_Tanto Rosa"_****ellas estabanvestidas con unos leggings en diseño de zigzag rosa, una chaqueta rosa para la lluvia de The North Face y unas botas para la lluvia de Crocs en color rosa, y todos pudimos apreciar que ellas están creciendo pero sin duda siguen siendo las bebés más lindas para todos, y nadie creería que ellas fueron prematuras.**

**La noche de el sábado Mamá Accola público una foto donde estaban Blake y Charlie comiendo malvaviscos y sin duda el azúcar y ellas es un mala combinación para ellas, estaban vestidas con dos tops uno azul y otro rosa, jeans y las mismas botas de color rosa.**

**Y finalmente hoy las vimos paseando con Candice y su abuela por las calles de Atlanta y después vimos la parte más linda de es momento vimos y si no me equivoco a Blake hablando por teléfono con quien nosostros creemos era Joseph y ella se veía muy feliz y como todos saben Joseph esta en Nueva York para el Cómic Con.**

**Sin duda estas niñas adoran a su abuela, esto es todo y antes de despedirnos, quiero pedir perdón a Candice y a Joseph por mi comentario en la anterior presentación, es obvio que ellos tiene un matrimonio muy feliz y cariñoso, lleno de confianza mutua y amor.**

Apago la Tv miro hacia abajo a las bebés y veo que Charlie se durmió, Mamá se acerca y recoge a Blake y siguen viendo Tv, me levanto y subo hasta el vivero y acuesto a Charlie en sus cuna y le quitó los zapatos.

Cuando bajo las escaleras Blake esta en el suelo y mamá esta hablando con ella.

"Que hacen" digo y me siento en el sofá.

"Nada solo estaba viendo a mi pequeña Binker Bell" dice y me rio del lindo apodo mis padres y los de Joseph tienen para Blake, algunas veces hasta Phoebe y Claire las llaman así.

"Sinceramente creo que esta pequeña niña traviesa no tiene mucho sueño" digo y es cierto, Blake no parece con sueño, ya que esta jugando por la sala entera, y es increible la cantidad de energía que estas niñas gastan, parece como si nunca se cansarán, aunque aveces es lindo y adorable verlas pero otras es muy casado.

"Ven aquí señorita, esta no es hora para que una bebé de su edad este despierta, ven aquí" digo y ella se acerca la recojo y la dejo sentada en mi regazo y veo como de repente le entra un increíble sueño y veo como lucha contra el, hasta que por fin se duerme.

Me levanto y la llevo hasta el vivero y la acuesto y le doy su chupete y se queda muy tranquila, bajo las escalesras y me siento un poco triste de que mamá se marcha mañana, aunque se va esta noche a las 6 de la mañana, lo que técnicamente es mañana.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos hasta las 12 despiertas, y después ella se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía y simplemente no podía dormir, me siento bien de que mañana no tenga que ir a grabar ni Joseph tampoco, me levanto y voy hasta la habitación de mamá y simplemente me acuesto con ella, y se siente bien dormir con mi mamá.

A la mañana siguiente, mamá debe de estar en su avión con dirección a Miami, así que les doy un baño a las bebés y les pongo un vestido y unas botas y Charlie se queda viendo Tv y Blake sale conmigo a recibir a Joseph, cuando Blake lo ve camina hacia el y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y alguien es muy contenta de que su Dada este en casa, Joseph la recoge y la besa en la mejilla y entran y los dejo en la sala y subo para darme un baño cuando salgo de la ducha envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mi y cojo otra para secarme el pelo, cuando limpio el vapor del espejo de baño y literalmente salto cuando veo a Joseph apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

"Maldita sea, ¿quieres darme un ataque al corazón?" digo y pongo la mano en mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme.

"Lo siento no sabia que ahora mi presencia te asustara tanto" dice con los dientes apretados mientras camina más en el baño.

"No es eso, pero no puedes aparecerme por detrás así, por lo menos has un ruido" digo mientras continuó secandome el pelo con la toalla.

"Lo siento amor, por asustarte y por por no avisarte lo de salir a cenar con ella, yo lo vi solo como un reunión con una vieja conocida y los medios lo vieron como que estaba haciendo el pecado más grande del mundo" dice mientras se para frente a mi y acaricia mi cara.

"Creo que no debí haberte tratado así, y lo siento por todo lo que te dije, no lo decía enserio" le digo apoyándome en su toca.

"Si los papeles se hubieran volteado, yo hubiera hecho cosas peores, y eso es porque me mataría perderte o sentir éso y verte con alguien más y eso es porque te amo y te adoro con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y se que sientes lo mismo por mi, y bueno se que ya no podemos ser tan espontáneos como antes de que nacieran las bebés, pero planeo solucionar esto, planeo demostrarte cuanto te amo y te apreció y por eso porque no vienes el miércoles o el jueves conmigo y con las bebés al set de The Originals y podemos estar juntos o hacer algo como familia, que piensas" dice y por esta y muchas más razones amo a este hombre.

"Eso me encantaría" digo y me da un beso.

"Creo que tengo que ir a vigilar a las bebés" dice y y cuando trata de darse la vuelta, lo halo por su herley y le doy otro beso pero este es clasificación para mayores de edad, cuando nos separamos, ambos respiramos con dificultad y tienen un estúpida sonrisa en la cara y ahora si sale del baño y me quedo en medio de este y termino de cambiarme y bajo las escaleras y ellos están en la sala viendo Enredados, es increible como les encanta esa película, fue algo bueno que Marie vino Ayudarme hacer la comida, porque yo sola no lo lograría, en la última visita con el pediatra me recomendó que les diera fórmula a las bebés ya que yo solo les había quitado la leche materna y ella todavía no estaban acostumbradas así que cojo dos biberones y les preparo la fórmula, pruebo un poco y save bien, y es muy ligera y tiene un ligero sabor a vainilla.

Entro en la sala y me siento en el sofá y le doy uno de los biberones a Joseph y coloco a Charlie en mi regazo y pongo el biberon en su boca y ella inmediatamente comienza a beber, lo mismo ocurre con Blake y eso es una prueba de que les gusta.

Cuando terminan se quedan terminando de ver la película y ya decidí como me voy a disfrazar para la fiesta de Halloween del elenco, será una gran fiesta, me voy a disfrazar de chica de caperucita roja y Joseph se disfrazara como el lobo feroz, ya acordamos que la niña que cuidará a las bebés estar disponible y bueno tube que investigar todo sobre ella, y bueno ella está limpia, no encontramos nada sospechoso.

Como Joseph esta aquí decidí tomar un siesta, subo a la habitación y me duermo, cuando despierto siento ligeros besos por mi cuello, me doy la vuelta y hay esta Joseph mirandome con esa hermosa sonrisa.

"No sabia si iba a estar en la caseta del perro, así que aproveche mientras dormías para estar cerca de ti" me dice y me acaricia la cara con su dedo índice.

"No lo se, me explicaste toda lo sucedido y bueno confío ti, aunque mis acciones hallan demostrado lo contrarío, pero es porque te amo y no quiero perderte, y bueno e leído muchos libros sobre como una separación o incluso divorcio afecta a las gemelas y seria como un maldito campo minado, porque estaríamos peleando constantemente y después tendríamos que decidir quién se queda con quien y ahora estoy divagando, Dios soy un desastre, no puedo con todo este estrés y todas estas malditas inseguridades, siento pena de que te hayas casado con alguien con tantos defectos" le digo y escondo mi cara contra la almohada.

Siento como quita la almohada de mi cara y me mira a los ojos.

"No te permito que hables así de ti misma, si tu y todo el mundo tienen defectos, pero esos defectos fueron los que me atrayeron hacia ti, si eres insegura y terca, pero también eres muy generosa, linda, cariñosa, sexy, dulce, atenta, caliente, testaruda, si quieres algo lo consigues, sexy, y por último eres la mejor mamá, esposa, hija, nuera, amiga, hermana, cuñada, la mejor Caroline del mundo y por todos eso y todos tus defectos y más, es por lo que te amo y te adoro y no puedo imaginar a una mejor mamá para Blake y Charlie, o una mejor esposa para mi o la mejor nuera para mis padres o la mejor hija y hermana para tus padres y tu hermano, la mejor amiga para Nina, Claire, Phoebe, Kat, Ian, Paul, Daniel, Danielle, Leah, Carina, Nate, Riley, Rachael, Charles, y la mejor tía para Charlotte, eres la mejor en todo y por eso te amo y porque eres única y no pienso en alguien mejor para ser la madre de Blake y Charlie, y creo que hablo por ellas cuando digo que ellas te aman y te adoran y no sabrían que hacer sin ti, ni yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti, y también me aterra perderte o que un día estés tan enojada conmigo que salgas por esa puerta y decidas llevarte a las bebés y en ese momento preferiría morir a que perderlas a las tres, porque en ese momento mi mundo se vendría abajo y ya no tendría razón para vivir, porque ustedes son mi mundo entero, tu eres mi mundo y sin ti en mi vida preferiría morir, porque nada seria lo mismo sin ti, no sería lo primero que vería en la mañana, ni con quien pasar tiempo jugando en la sala con las bebés y simplemente nada seria lo mismo, porque todo eso no sería lo mismo si no estás en ello, cuando me dijiste que me fuera al infierno, sentí panico, porque prácticamente me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver, y en eso momento quería tomar un vuelo y venir a arreglar las cosas, en sierto modo hablar con Carolyn me tranquilizo un poco, pero todavía tenia miedo de que decidieras irte y no volver más y llevarte a las bebés contigo, y por eso te pido perdón, debí avisarte que saldría a cenar, pero no le di importancia, es cierto lo que dicen no sabemos lo valioso que tenemos hasta que lo creemos perdido, y nunca quiero perderte, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la única person con la que quiero estar, te amo, te adoro, tu y las bebés son mi más grande tesoro" me dice y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando y no puedo aguantar más, me abalanzó y lo beso con todo lo que tengo y lanzó la piernas para estar a horcajadas el se levanta y estamos cara y levanta mi top por la cabeza y lo mismo ocurre con su henley, cuando estoy a punto de abrir sus pantalones y estridente grito suena por el monitor de bebé y terminamos separandonos uno de otro, Joseph sale de la cama y sale de la habitacion y recojo mi top que esta en el suelo y de repente el grito entra en la habitación y es Charlie que esta llorando a todo pulmón.

El se acerca a la cama y me la entrega.

"Que paso porque esta llorando así" digo y camino por la habitación tratando de calmarla pero eso no funciona y se la entrego a Joseph.

"No lo se cuando entro en el vivero ella estaba sentada en su cuna llorando y Blake todavía está durmiendo, intente todo para calmarla pero nada funciona.

"Ella está ardiendo en fiebre" le digo cuando toco una de sus manos y ahora si estoy entrando en panico.

"Llama a la doctora" me dice mientras sale de la habitacion y busco el número de su pediatra.

"Hola habla la doctora Liz" dice.

"Doctora, soy yo Candice, le estoy marcando porque no se que hacer, hace unos momento Charlie se despertó llorando y cuando la toque me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y no ha parado de llorar" le digo y me paseo por la habitación.

"Ahora mismo estoy en mi turno, tráela al hospital los voy a estar esperando" me dice y después cuelga.

Salgo de la habitación y a toda prisa preparo una bolsa de pañales y bajo las escaleras, Joseph esta paseándose por la sala y Charlie ahora está gimoteando y tiene su chupete en la boca.

"La doctora dijo que la llevemos al hospital inmediatamente, pero no podemos dejar a Blake sola y no hay tiempo" le digo y en ese mismo momento suena el timbre y cuando abro la puerta hay esta Rachael con Charlotte.

"Hay gracias a dios, Charlie esta enferma y tenemos que llevarla al hospital, puedes quedarte con Blake, actualmente está durmiendo, pero no podemos dejarla sola" le digo y ella a siente y entra.

"Ok, vete tranquila yo me quedo con ella, me avisas si pasa algo" dice y yo asiento y salimos de la casa y Joseph asegura a Charlie en el asiento de bebé y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos la pediatra inmediatamente nos lleva a una cama y hay dejamos a Charlie y ella comienza a examinarla y cuando llega el momento que odio más es cuando hay agujas involucradas, rápidamente de saca una muestra de sangre y Charlie comienzan a llorar nuevamente y trato de calmarla, y todo se pone peor cuando Charlie comienza a vomitar, antes de que le caiga encima pongo su cara en dirección al suelo y hay vasea todo el contenido de su estómago, la doctora decide que es mejor ponerle un suero en su brazo y ella llora, pero después se calma y se duerme y Joseph se queda acariciándole el pelo, la doctora decide mover a Charlie a una habitación privada y Joseph se queda con ella mientras contesto mi teléfono.

Es Rachael.

"Hey" digo mientras me acerco a la máquina de café.

"Oye como esta todo, que paso como esta Charlie" me pregunta y puedo oír las risas en el fondo, lo que puede significar que Blake está despierta.

"Ella vómito y le sacaron sangre y le pusieron un suero y la movieron a una habitación privada y ahora está durmiendo, Joseph esta con ella, estoy muy asustada nunca la he visto así" le digo.

"Todo estará bien, de seguro solo es un resfriado un poco fuerte, no te preocupes, no quieres que te lleve nada" dice.

"No yo tengo todo lo que yo valla a llegar a necesitar aquí, como se está comportando Blake" le pregunto.

"Ellas está muy bien, es ajena a todo lo que está pasando, ella y Lottie esta muy entretetinadas jugando" me dice y eso me alivia un poco.

"Ok, te llamo más tardé" le digo y colgamos y tengo varios mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada.

**Claire [Lunes 4:50 pm]**

Me entere de lo de Charlie, ¿Como está? Llámame.

**Phoebs [Lunes 4:10 pm]**

Cómo esta Charlie.

Y simplemente no tengo cabeza para responderles, cuando vuelvo a entrar en la habitación la doctora esta ahí.

"Lo Buenos es que la prueba de sangre no rebeló nada grave, pero quiere que ella pase la noche, tiene un resfriado muy fuerte y recomendaría que no hiciera nada estresante o cansado y que este muy abrigada, esta semana entera es mejor que ella no haga nada forzoso, y que duerma mucho y que tome su medicina, cuando el suero se acabé, se lo vamos a retirar pero es mejor que ella pase aquí la noche, mañana se pueden ir" nos dice y me siento aliviada y eso significa que ella no va a grabar esta semana, Blake tendrá que grabar pero ella no, me acercó a la cama y me siento a su lado y ella se ve tan pequeña y tan pálida, que no puedo soportar ver a mi bebé así.

Después de un rato Joseph sale de la habitacion para contestar su teléfono y decido encender la Tv e inmediatamente encuentro un canal de chismes y simplemente no puedo creer lo que les pasa.

**Hola a todos, soy Verónica Smith con más noticias sobre nuestras parejas favoritas y en exclusiva tenemos un muy preocupante noticia sobre una de las hijas de Joseph Morgan, al parecer Candice y Joseph ingresaron al hospital de Atlanta hoy a las 4 de la tarde y por el rostro de Candice y Joseph se veían que estaban preocupados y al parecer una de sus dos princesas esta enferma, al principio no sabíamos, pero por una fuente nos enteramos de que es Charlie la que esta emferma, todos estamos muy preocupados por la salud de esta dulce bebé, hasta el momento no hay ninguna noticia, y algunos se han preguntado donde esta Blake y contestamos a eso diciendo que ella esta en casa con Rachael Cook y su hija Charlotte, y sabemos esto por una foto que subió Rachael a su Twitter, de las dos niñas jugando, esperamos respuestas de Candice o Joseph o de sus representantes, o de los amigos y familia y esperemos que no se nada grave, y que ese dulce bebé se mejore pronto.**

Apago la Tv y simplemente se que tendré que dar algún tipo de noticias pero por el momento no lo haré.

* * *

**Varias horas después**

Ya han pasado 3 horas y Charlie se despertó y le retiraron el suero y le pusieron una bandita donde estaba la aguja pero ahora ella está sin ánimos y Joseph le compro un jugo de manzana y se lo di con su biberón y simplemente ella no quiere hacer nada, la cambie en su footie y ella se quedo entre la conciencia y despertando, le avise a Rachael que nos íbamos a quedar en el hospital y que si ella se pudiera quedar a dormir en la casa o que se lleve a Blake a la suya y me dijo que se iba a llevar a Blake a su casa y le dije donde encontrar todo lo que necesitará para ella y eso ya no preocupa, le dije a Joseph que el se puede ir a casa y que yo me quedare con Charlie para la noche y el se negó, pero después de varias súplicas al fin aceptó y se fue pero me hizo prometer que lo llamaría si algo pasaba o cambiaba y le dije que si, así que yo dormí con Charlie en la cama del hospital.

Cuando me despierto todavía está oscuro y me desperté por unas pequeñas manos haciendo me cosquillas en la cara, miro hacia abajo y hay esta Charlie mirandome con sus ojitos.

"Hey bebé, te despertaste" le digo y acarició su cara y ella se acurruca contra mi.

Después de un momento siento que se vuelve a dormir y me duermo también.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano y Charlie todavía sigue durmiendo, reviso mi teléfono y veo que son las 8 de la mañana, y a esta hora, Joseph ya debe de estar despierto, en ese momento suena mi teléfono.

"Hey" digo y me alejó de la cama y salgo al pasillo, pero me quedo cerca de la habitación.

"Hola amor, como estás y como está ella" me dice.

"Me acabo de despertar y Charlie todavía está durmiendo, se despertó en la madrugada y se volvió a dormir" le digo y me paso la mano por la cara.

"Acabó de pasar por la casa de Daniel y recogí a Blake, ahora me dirijo al hospital, ella está durmiendo y también llevo ropa para ti y comida para ti, Julie y Carina me llamaron, los chicos le dijeron sobre Charlie, ella me dijo que yo puedo ir y cuando terminemos de llevar a las bebés a la casa, tu puedes volver al trabajo mañana y te llevarás a Charlie, las bebés tenían que grabar mañana y el jueves, pero dada las circunstancias, solo me llevaré a Blake" me dice y estoy de acuerdo, cuando colgamos vuelvo a la habitacion y Charlie esta en la cama sentada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Mama" dice y extiende sus brazos y yo rápidamente me acercó a la cama y la recojo y me siento en el sofá con ella en mi regazo.

"Ya bebé, mami esta aquí" le digo y la meso suavemente.

Después de 20 minutos llega Joseph con Blake en sus brazos y todavía está durmiendo, la deja en la cama para que siga durmiendo y le entrego a Charlie que al parecer esta muy mimada y en seguida se queda en los brazos de su papá.

Me doy un baño y me pongo la ropa que Joseph me trajo y salgo de la habitación, hay esta Joseph en el sofá y Blake sentada jugando con el teléfono de Joseph, en ese mismo momento entra Liz.

"Bueno si no está toda la familia unida, bueno esta linda paciente está oficialmente dada de alta, ya ella se puede ir a su casa, aquí está la receta para las medicinas" me dice y todos salimos del hospital, Blake en mis brazos y Charlie acurrucada en los brazos de Joseph cuando llegamos al auto varios personas nos toman fotos, Joseph coloca a las bebés en sus asientos del coche, que están colocados mirando hacia atrás y entramos en el coche.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo recojo a Charlie y subo las escaleras hacia el vivero y Joseph se va con Blake hacia la sala, le quito el footie a Charlie y le doy un rápido baño con agua caliente y cuando terminó le pongo un pañal y un footie de Conejito y su chupete y le limpio la nariz y ella inmediatamente se duerme y la dejo en su cuna.

Bajo las escaleras y recojo a Blake para darle un baño en mi habitación, cuando termino le pongo un vestido morado y la dejo en la sala jugando, simplemente espero que esta situación pase rápido.

* * *

**Martes**

Estoy en mi camerino y Charlie esta en su corralito de bebé durmiendo, Joseph se llevó a Blake esta mañana para que ella grabe y como Charlie tiene que estar abrigada le puse un top a cuadros, unos leggings y un abrigo rosa de Baby Gap, unas medias, unas botas de Oshkosh y tienen su chupete con una flor de Nuk, ella a estado durmiendo desde que llegamos y eso me da tranquilidad.

A mitad de día es hora almuerzo y Charlie se despierta pero todavía está muy tranquila y ni siquiera que Michael se acercará y me la quitará de los brazos y eso que ella lo adora, ella inmediatamente comenzó a quejarse y a estirar sus brazos para que yo la recogiera, incluso cuando Ian se acercó hacerles caras y a quitarle el chupete ella comenzó a llorar y lo único que comió fue jugo de arándanos.

* * *

**Viernes**

Estos dos últimos días han sido un infierno, Charlie todavía está enferma y este domingo es el aniversario de bodas de Joseph y el mío y simplemente no se que vamos hacer, Charlie se ha estado despertando las dos últimas noches por la noche y es como que ella vuelva a ser una recién nacida y es muy estresante, Blake no tiene que firmar hoy, así que vino conmigo, así que tengo una bebé enferma y otra que esta super sana, las vestí con un conjunto de Mud Pie de búho y sus vendas para el pelo con sus iniciales y Blake esta en los pasillos gateando, al parecer le gusta estar entre los pasillos y pararse solo, pero como ellas apenas están comenzando a caminar, sus pasos son medios torpes así que esta sentada en los pasillos jugando con algunos juguetes y bueno todos sabemos que Ian será un gran papá ya que desde que Charlie no se quiere despegar de mí, así que Blake a estado con el todo el día, sin duda ella sabe envolver a los chicos de la familia alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, ya que el la alimento y hasta se sentó a ver a uno de esos ridículos programas de niños que el no soporta y aguanto verlos solo para complacerle, suerte para el que ella yo le dije que le pusiera la película del rey León y para el fue un poco soportable y ella no se a parado de la silla de Ian, y Charlie es otro casó ella lloro cuando se despertó pero se ha pasado el día durmiendo y eso es bueno.

Como a las 4 Joseph me sorprende cuando el viene a recogernos y Charlie todavía está durmiendo y Blake se queda muy tranquila en el coche y no puedo esperar que Charlie se mejore.

* * *

**Happy Aniversary**

Cuando me despierto Joseph no esta a mi lado en la cama, así que me levanto y me doy una ducha y me visto casual, cuando entro en la cocina una de las más lindas sorpresas me sorprende, el la entrada hay un cartel que dice **"Happy Anniversary Mommy and Daddy"** y las bebés están sentadas en sus sillas altas y la mesa del comedor esta llena de comida y hay una tarjeta cundo la abro solo dice **"Voltea"**cuando doy la vuerta hay esta Joseph con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y no puedo evitar correr y darle un gran besó.

"Feliz aniversario amor" me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Feliz aniversario bebé" le digo y le doy otro beso pero somos separados por dos gritos emosionados, cuando volteó me alegra ver que Charlie está un poco mejor y ya no está tan quisquillosa como antes.

Después del desayuno decidimos pasar el día en en el Jardín y vestí a las bebés con un rompe de Carters que tiene estampado tropical, juntó con unas vendas para el pelo de color amarillo y simplemente adoro esto, al estar así con mi familia.

Cuando llega la noche doy gracias a que las bebés cayeron rendidas y eso es lo que me encanta, que por fin hay un poco de paz y tranquilidad, reviso mis mensajes.

**Nina [Domingo 5:50 pm]**

Feliz Aniversario

**Claire [Domingo 4:30 pm]**

Feliz Aniversario

**Michael M [Domingo 3:20 pm]**

Feliz Aniversario preciosa

**Danielle, Kat, Phoebs, Leah, Riley, Carina, Nikki, Julie, Rachael, Charles, Nate, Daniel [Domingo 5:05 pm]**

Feliz Aniversario

Me distraigo cuando oigo la puerta abierta, doy la vuelta y hay esta Joseph parado y unos pantalones de pijama colgando bajos de sus caderas y sin camiseta y con una botella de Champagne y dos flautas y unas sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que por esta noche no va os a necesitar tu teléfono" me dice mié tras deja la botella y las copas encima de la mesita de noche y me quita el teléfono de las manos y lo guarda en el cajón.

"Que significa esto" le digo y enserio no se lo esto significa y bueno o se que no tenemos tanta intimidad como antes de que nacieran las bebés y bueno me preocupa un poco de que busque atención en alguien más.

"Bueno hoy es un día muy especial, y como las bebés están durmiendo, por fin puedo tener toda la atención de mami, toda para mi" me dice y me da un largo beso.

"Hay si tienes mucha razón" le digo y lo abrazó.

"Pero como no pudimos brindar con alcohol real, esta es la perfecta ocasión" me dice y destapa la botella y nos sirve una copa para cada uno.

"Bueno Señora Morgan brindemos por muchos más años de matrimonio y que seamos muy felices y que en un futuro hagamos la familia más grande" me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Bueno he decidido que antes de que las bebés cumplan dos años, vamos a tener otro bebé o mejor aún el próximo año podemos tener otro bebé, pero es el último" le digo y veo como sus ojos se iluminan.

"Hablas en serio" me dice y yo asiento y el me da un beso y cuando nos separamos.

"Tienes idea de cuanto te amo" me dice y yo hago un gesto pensativo.

"No lo se, ¿cuanto me amas?" le pregunto y el sonríe.

"Bueno, ni todas las estrellas del cielo se comparan a cuanto te amo" me dice y yo sonrio.

"Bueno yo te ganó, porque te amo de aquí al infinito" le digo y lo besó.

Tomando ese indicio, Joseph reclamó sus labios sin decir nada más. Sus manos estaban por todas partes mientras besaba sus labios hinchados. Su abrazo se profundizó, se convirtió en más hambre y más difícil cuando su boca se apretó contra el suyo, tan caliente y húmedo. Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, y sus manos tomaron los pechos por encima de la tela de su bata que ella se había puesto, provocando un grito ahogado en la parte posterior de su garganta. Él le acarició la cintura, acariciando sus brazos desnudos. Finalmente acunó su rostro y la besó de nuevo con la profundización de fervor. Ella le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión imprudente. _Ella quería sentirlo._

Ella jadeó mientras sus manos se mueven por debajo de su bata de satén a sus pechos desnudos. Sus pezones se apretaron a los puntos duros, afilando con exquisito placer mientras apretaba cada uno de ellos suavemente entre los dedos. Sus labios estaban calientes sobre su piel mientras se movía hacia abajo, mordisqueando su barbilla, lamiendo su garganta. De repente, Joseph arrancó lo que quedaba de su ropa hacia abajo, haciendo que las correas de su bata de encajen se deslizaran por su hombros como la tela se rindió, dejando a Candice desnudo a excepción de sus bragas de encaje. Mostró brutalidad áspera para su vestido, pero él le acarició el cuerpo como si fuera un precioso y frágil tesoro.

"Eres tan hermosa", se quedó mirando, disfrutando de su figura perfecta y pechos erguidos.

Candice gimió mientras sus grandes manos cubrieron sus pechos llenos, desnudos, exprimiendo cada pezón, abrazados como un manjar para el placer de su boca.

Cuando bajó la cabeza, sintió el calor húmedo de su aliento contra su pezón y se apoderó de la colcha de seda color crema debajo de ella.

"Oh… Mmmm." Ella gimió como toda su boca envolvió su pezón, succionando suavemente, su lengua arremolinándose contra su apretado, pico hinchado.

Ella inspiró en pequeños jadeos desesperados como su boca caliente y húmeda se trasladó a mamar del otro pecho a su vez.

Joseph dibujó un pezón en su boca. Con una lengua saber, manipuló el delicado brote hasta su culminación. Arrastró el meollo de licitación en más profundo, devorando toda la carne de color rosa-, chupar, mordisquear y remolinos, él la atacó en un frenesí de deseo.

"Joseph", ella gimió, agarrándose a él con dedos codiciosos. Repitió el mismo tratamiento lento y paciente con su otro pezón, chupar, mordisquear y agitando hasta que sus pezones estaban duros guijarros.

Satisfecho de que sus pechos estaban húmedos e hinchados, sus pezones rojo y distendido, cambió su atención a las partes inferiores de su cuerpo.

Su mano acarició su pierna al descubierto de una manera lenta y sensual. El gran peso de su cuerpo musculoso dura la presionó hacia abajo en la suavidad de la cama, y ella sintió que sus dedos lánguidamente explorar por su pantorrilla desnuda para acariciar el hueco detrás de la rodilla.

Como él succionó su pecho, su mano continuó moviéndose hacia arriba. Acariciando su cara externa del muslo y la parte interna del muslo.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con abandono mientras besaba su garganta, besando el valle entre sus pechos a la suave curva de su vientre. Ella sintió el rápido movimiento de su lengua dentro de su botón del vientre, pero antes de que pudiera capta plenamente lo que estaba haciendo, sus dientes estaban tirando suavemente hacia abajo el borde superior de su ropa interior.

Joseph empujó sus piernas y ella sintió su aliento contra sus muslos. Se estremeció mientras besaba sus piernas. Él dio una mano burlas por debajo del borde inferior de las bragas, y sus uñas se apoderó en sus hombros.

"Por favor, Joseph," ella gimió. Contuvo la respiración; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras su mano se ahuecó el montículo entre sus piernas. Aspiró su punto más sensible a través de la tela de encaje, y ella gritó. "Joseph…"

Joseph deslizó sus largos dedos en un rastro en negrita debajo de su remojo bragas y gimió con anticipación. "Eres tan húmedo y listo para mí, cariño," ronroneó sexy.

Candice sintió que él le arrancó las bragas y el segundo siguiente estaba llorando de placer. Joseph estaba lamiendo ella, extendiendo su amplia con los dedos para que pudiera probar cada pliegue resbaladizo.

Candice se volvió enormemente por el espectáculo de Joseph enterrada entre sus piernas. Sintió el edificio placer dentro de ella al sentir su lengua hábil en su clítoris y su pulgar rodeando su meollo. Su lengua jugaba con ella, burlándose de ella, un momento por su lamiendo con su anchura, a continuación, pasar a chasquear su protuberancia sensible con la punta. Ella estaba siendo absorbida por un remolino de éxtasis, ahogándose en oleadas de placer. Sus caderas levantadas por su propia voluntad para cumplir con la boca como la tensión en su núcleo más profundo construyen más y más alto.

"Oh Joseph," ella gimió. Candice no pudo detener el grito que surgió de ella cuando él la lamió. Sus jugos corrían salvajemente. Podía oír sus tragos con hambre mientras él la lamía, y ella se había ido con él. Él chupó y lamió hasta que ella fue cegada con éxtasis.

Candice sabía tan dulce, Joseph tan caliente que no podía dejar de gemir de placer. Su calor fluyó sobre él, lo atrapó. Se ha rodado en ella como él nunca tuvo una mujer antes, disfrutando del dulce almizcle de su esencia.

"Oh dios," Ella gimió, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Él metió la lengua hasta tan lejos en ella como que podía alcanzar. Lamiendo su un minuto, luego se retiró, lo que la hizo gemir. Rodeando su lengua alrededor de su clítoris sensible, aflojó un dedo en su calor húmedo. Curva y sondeo, encontró su punto G y pasó la punta de su dedo sobre ella una y otra vez.

"Oh... Oh... Joseph," ella gritó y comenzó a temblar. Él continuó a lamer su clítoris, frotando su punto G suavemente ahora, y LAP sus jugos, disfrutando de su sabor- único que ella sabía a dulce ambrosía a él. Él podría lamer su coño toda la noche.

Candice gimió cada vez más fuerte con cada deslizamiento de su lengua sobre su coño y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando su primer orgasmo la reclamó. Joseph lentamente lamió desde su orgasmo inducido por alto, disfrutando hasta la última gota de su jugo dulce.

Ella acababa de empezar a descender desde lo alto de la soltó cuando sintió que Joseph le besó los labios de la vulva hinchados suavemente, levantó la cabeza y se movió lentamente hacia arriba, arrastrando besos de mariposa en el camino.

"El mío," gruñó posesivo. Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja en broma y luego chupó la unión de su hombro y el cuello en la boca, tirando de la piel, con ganas de marcarla como suya. Apretó la boca llena en la curva de su cuello en su punto de pulso y chupó el lugar con, remolcadores duras profundas. Sus dientes rozaron la piel delicada y mordieron hasta contusiones formaron marcándola. Su marca. Sintió que sus uñas en su espalda mientras ella gritaba de placer y dolor.

"Lo siento si te hice daño, el amor," murmuró colocando un suave beso en la pasión roja marcar su boca había hecho en su cuello. Él le acarició la barbilla, levantando la cara para que pudiera mirarla. Se quedó mirando intensamente en esos ojos verdes azules fascinantes y cautivadores, sintiéndose tan increíblemente, intensamente, profundamente enamorado de ella. "Te amo, Candice."

Porque solo momento, se sentía como el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella lo miró a los intensos ojos azules y, cuando vio lo que ella sabía que era el amor, ella sonrió. Ella acarició su mejilla, sus ojos brillando de felicidad y amor, "Yo también te amo, joseph."

Joseph la besó de nuevo, su boca caliente y duro contra el de ella.

El beso se volvió más caliente, más profundo, más y más intensa con cada segundo de sus labios y lenguas chocaron. Él le acarició la cara ad deslice sus manos en la cascada de su pelo. Su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad como la de ella se estremeció con anticipación.

"Te quiero, cariño. Tú eres mío", dijo con voz ronca. Él reclamó su boca en otro beso posesivo. Un beso que hizo más urgente aún como su excitación se endureció aún más cuando Candice se apretó contra él. Carne con carne, tentadora, abrasador.

Por un breve segundo, razón entró en su mente otra vez. Levantó su boca de la de ella, con los ojos pesados. El deseo inundó su rostro. Pero él necesitaba oír las palabras: para asegurarse. No quería que ella se arrepienta de ello mañana.

"Estás lista?" Contuvo el aliento. Sus terminaciones nerviosas dolían de deseo. No creía que tal pasión podría existir, pero lo hizo, tal vez por _el amor_, que nunca había amado a una mujer tanto como este ángel rubio delante de él. Se le asustó, le resultaba impresionante, y le emocionó al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca he estado más lista en mi vida", susurró ella, el amor y el deseo componen su cara.

Poco a poco, Joseph salpicada en la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz y la barbilla con suaves besos seductores. Luego continuó cayendo besos todo sobre los hombros y el estómago, dejando un rastro caliente de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su mancha, sature deslizó de su coño de nuevo. Separó los pliegues hinchados, sus dedos rodeando el nudo hinchado de su clítoris con movimientos tortuosamente lentos.

"Joseph, por favor, te necesito," ella gimió. Candice tiró con impaciencia la cintura de sus boxeadores, su cuerpo no pudo soportar su ministerio un momento más.

"Candice", Joseph gruñó, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella. Se retiró el dedo, recubiertos en sus jugos, y se inserta dos. Ella gimió, moviendo su contra. Empujó sus dedos más profundo, hasta que encontró su punto G- hinchada, entonces él la frotó sin piedad.

Ella gritó cuando ella llegó a su clímax por segunda vez. Su coño apretado, aferrándose a sus dedos mientras se acercaba. Ella empapaba los dedos con sus jugos. "Bloody Infierno, cariño," él gimió como él a toda prisa se deshizo de sus boxeadores, arrojándolas al suelo, dejando a ambos gloriosamente desnudo.

Joseph atacó su boca con ferviente pasión de nuevo mientras se posicionaba para entrar en ella. Su eje se hinchó en la sensación de su centro húmedo toca la cabeza de ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de asegurarse de que siempre recordaría la imagen de su impresionante ángel rubio desnuda debajo de él.

Candice extendió instintivamente las piernas más y miró profundamente a los ojos. Le llamó la atención no sólo el deseo y el hambre para él que vio nublada en sus ojos, pero el amor que podía ver tan bien.

Aflojó su virilidad en ella lentamente, un poco a la vez, deleitándose en la sensación de su cuerpo para adaptarse al tamaño de él. "Oh, Joseph," ella gritó a su penetración. Movió las caderas hacia atrás hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene se quedó dentro, luego comenzó a empujar de nuevo en ella lentamente, maravillándose de lo caliente y apretada que era.

"A la mierda Candice..." Él gimió en su boca, incapaz de sostenerla. Ella le sentaba como un guante de cuero húmedo, suave y sedoso y firme. Lo llevó con facilidad, como si hubiera sido hecha para él. Ella era apretada y caliente, él encajando perfectamente, agarrando su polla como un guante de seda y haciéndole trabajar para adaptarse a toda la longitud en su interior. No importa qué tan resbaladiza y húmeda llegó ella estaba puño apretado alrededor de su erección estallido.

Cada vez que él se retiró, Candice casi gritó en señal de protesta, pero no hacerla esperar mientras él la penetró un poco más rápidamente con cada golpe. Ella enganchó sus piernas detrás de él y movió sus caderas como él alivió su camino de regreso dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza, capturando de nuevo uno de sus pezones completos en sus dientes. Fue recompensado por sus paredes interiores herméticamente él apretando, tirando de él más profundo dentro de su calor aterciopelado. Aumentó el ritmo de su empuje, la necesidad de estar en lo interior de su cuerpo con que pudo conseguir.

Candice respondió envolviendo completamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y moler su hueso pélvico con fuerza contra la de él. Su polla se sentía maravillosamente contra la parte más interior de su coño mientras empujaba, aún más difícil ahora desde el nuevo ángulo.

"Joseph", Candice gritó cuando esta nueva posición le permitió llegar a lugares que no había soñado que existía. Le tomó sólo un momento para ellos encontrar un ritmo que les trajo cada más cerca del borde. Sus ojos seguían fijos en uno de otro como Joseph se sumergió en su más profunda con más fuerza.

Luego se desaceleró durante un tiempo, sin querer su placer o su para terminar demasiado pronto. Él se burlaba de ella con movimientos largos y lentos, y vio como su rostro se hizo más ruborizada, sus ojos oscuros y su rostro contorsionado en el placer. Ella le igualó en sus movimientos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir la necesidad de hundirse de nuevo en su duro y rápido. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne sobre sus hombros al sentir su orgasmo inminente comenzar de nuevo profundamente dentro de ella. Sintió los inicios de la misma, así como él aumentó sus movimientos para que pudieran llegar a ella al mismo tiempo.

"Joseph", Candice gritó su nombre, cuando el orgasmo destrozando la tierra, lava a través de ella, temblando violentamente, apretando los músculos con fuerza sobre él. Virilidad de Joseph latía dentro de ella, llenándola con su esencia, mientras observaba todo su cuerpo se tensan, el cuello doblado hacia atrás. No pudo resistirse hundiendo sus dientes en el tendón expuesta de su garganta cuando ella llegó. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener a sí mismo, como el último de su semilla se derramó en su vientre.

_La mía,_ pensó para sí mismo mientras se derrumbó encima de ella, apenas recordando la necesidad de mover su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado para que él no la aplastara con su peso. Joseph comenzó a moverse, con miedo de aplastar a ella, pero Candice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza."Eso fue increíble", aventuró demasiado efusiva, enclavado en sus brazos con el brillo después del sexo olfateando su piel.

La besó tiernamente en varias ocasiones, ya que ambos trataron de encontrar la calma después de la tormenta. Su pene se suavizó en su interior mientras yacían juntos tomando el sol en el resplandor de un mejor sexo.

"Te amo." Le susurró esas tres palabras de nuevo.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo rubio rizado sucio. "Yo también Te amo."

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y lo primero que veo es el pecho de Joseph y me sorprende que las bebés no se hallan despertado, lentamente me paro de la cama y entro en el armario y cojo una de las Henley de Joseph y salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero y es una gran sorpresa que las bebés estén durmiendo tan pacífica mente.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitacion Joseph todavía está en la cama, así que me acuesto y inmediatamente caigo rendida.

Cuando me vuelvo a despertar, Joseph no esta en la cama, así que salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero de las bebés y ellas están en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes, bajo las escaleras y en la cocina está Marie.

"Hey Marie" le digo cuando recojo una manzana del refrigerador.

"Hola Candice" me dice y continúa haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Has visto a Joseph" le pregunto.

"Si, dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión urgente del elenco y que cualquier cosa te avisa" me dice y yo asiento y subo las escaleras y me detengo afuera del vivero y observó a las bebés jugando y me doy cuenta de que están vestidas con un top que tiene una calabaza y unos leggings naranja y las botas vaqueras y se veían adorables, sigo mi camino y entro en la habitación y me doy un baño y me visto con unos jeans azul Aqua y un top blanco y unos zapatos bajos y mi pelo en olas playeras, cuando vuelvo a entrar en en vivero veo a Charlie que se está cayendo del sueño, llamo a Marie para que me ayude a bajar a las bebés y le digo que se quede con las bebés en la sala, mientras entro en cochecito doble en el maletero de Suv y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del pasajero y vuelvo a entrar en la casa y Marie y yo salimos a la entrada, ella sostiene a Charlie mientras yo aseguro a Blake y después aseguro a Charlie y les doy su chupete a cada una, el de Blake dice **"Cutie Pie"** y el de Charlie dice **"Love Bug"**, cuando llegamos al estudio aparcó y me salgo del coche y abro el maletero y saco el cochecito de Baby Jogger y después desabrocho a Charlie y la siento y aseguró en la parte inferior del cochecito y desabrocho y aseguró a Blake en la parte superior y saco la bolsa de pañales y la pongo debajo del cochecito y cierro y aseguró las puertas del Suv y empujó el cochecito hasta entrar en las oficinas generales y hay me encuentro con Chloe y las demás chicas.

"Hola chicas" les digo.

"Hola Candice, nos enteramos de lo que pasó con Charlie, ella está bien" dice Chloe.

"Si, bueno todavía está enferma, pero esta mejor que la semana pasada" les digo y saco a Charlie del cochecito.

"Hola bebé" dice Chloe y yo se la entrego y eso es un progreso, el hecho de que no esté llorando.

"Chloe puedes hacerme un favor, puedes llevarla al área de juegos un rato y jugar con ella, yo mientras tanto iré a buscar a Joseph con Blake" le digo mientras saco a Blake del cochecito y me la acomodo en la cadera, ella asiente y comienzo mi camino al set, cuando encuentro a Joseph, no es una de las vista más agradables la que me espera, porque al parecer están firmando un flash back, sobre Aurora y Klaus y al parecer implica que mi esposo se besé con Rebecca, y eso no me hace feliz, me acercó a su silla de reparto y me siento y coloco a Blake en mi regazo y cuando voy a revisar mis mensajes, Phoebs se acerca.

"Hey Candy" me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla y uno a Blake.

"Hola Phoebs, me puedes explicar porque demonios tienen que grabar tantas malditas escenas donde implica a mi marido besando a esa zorra" le digo con los dientes apretados.

"No tienes nada que preocuparte, ella tiene novio, pero si soy sincera el es un cero a la izquierda si lo comparamos con Joseph " me dice.

"Crees que no se que ella disfruta de firmar estas escenas con el, no soy estúpida, se que ella le gusta Joseph y simplemente lo oculta, cualquier mujer le gustaría poder besar esos labios tan lindos, simplemente Joseph es tan buena gente que lo ignora" le digo y no la soportó.

"Bueno ellos han tenido que firmar esta escena como 11 veces" me dice y no me sorprende.

"No me sorprende, ella es una perra" le digo pero lo dijo bajito porque no quiero que Blake escuche, cuando Matt grita corte todas se acercan.

"Hey amor, que haces aquí" me dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la boca y recoge a Blake de mis brazos, pero al parecer ella no reconoce a papi con el pelo largo.

"Estábamos aburridas y decidimos venir a visitar a papi" le digo.

"Y donde esta Charlie" me pregunta.

"Ella está en la área de juegos con Chloe" le digo y en ese momento se acerca Rebecca.

"Hola Candice" me dice.

"Hola" le digo, porque en realidad quiero que deje de hablar.

"Es increible que hallas venido, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Joe si me puede dar tu número, digo para que todas vallamos de compras" dice y no puedo creer todo esto.

"Esta semana estoy muy ocupada, tenemos una sección de fotos familiar y muchas demás cosas, tengo que comprar mi disfraz y el de las bebés y tengo que decorar la casa y bueno Phoebs, Riles, Danielle, Carina y las chicas me ayudarán, pero puede ser en otra ocasión" le digo.

"Puedes acompañarnos si quieres" dice Danielle y en este momento quiero matarla.

"Me encantaría, tengo que llamar a mi novio" dice y se aleja.

"Porque no nos dejas a esta muñeca" dice Phoebe y Joseph le entrega a Blake y caminamos hasta su camerino y mientras el coge su teléfono y me siento en uno de los sofás.

"Porque en todos los malditos Flashback, tiene ella que besarte" le suerto y enserio no lo entiendo.

"Ya me preguntaba cuando caería el reclamó" me dice en tono burlon, mientras se sienta en el sofá y coloca mis piernas en su regazo.

"Sabes que si te molestan tanto mis reclamos mejor me voy, al fin y al cabo tengo mejores cosas que hacer" digo cuando trato de levantarme y tira de mi y caigo ensima de su regazo, sentada a horcajadas encima de el.

"Solo estaba bromeando amor, amo que vengas al set, además de que sólo es actuación, no es real, me halaga que pienses que la estaba besando, eso quiere decir que soy un excelente actor" mientras envuelve sus brazos más apretados alrededor de mi. "Además de que no se comparan a los besos que me diste ayer en la noche, enserio amor eres una salvaje, tengo marcas por toda la espalda que lo comfirman, sabes lo que dijo Daniel cuando entro y me estaba poniendo esta ropa, pensó que un animal salvaje me atacó por la espalda" me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Sabes que, espero que te sientas cómodo con todas tus burlas" le digo y trato de levantarme, pero no me deja.

"Es solo broma, amor. Sabes que adoro cuando me dejas marcas, además, de que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó anoche, amor" me dice y me tira para un beso, me resisto, pero después término respondiendole y entierro mis manos entre su pelo y profundizó el besó y en un momento sus manos están por todas partes, en un movimiento rápido me quita el top y va dejando besos por todo mi cuello y no puedo aguantar más, así que le quito esa fea túnica por la cabeza y la lanzó detrás de mí y paso mis manos por to su cuerpo, de repente para y me sujeta la cara y simplemente me mira a los ojos y como lo que parece una eternidad, me tira para otro beso, pero este esta lleno de hambre pura, sin que me de cuenta desabrocha en botón de mis jeans y puedo sentirlo duro debajo mi, y simplemente me vuelve loca, cuando está a punto de tratar de bajar mis jeans, suena un golpe en la puerta y se aleja de mi con un gruñido.

"Sabes lo que en realidad me gustaría conseguir, un maldito letrero que diga no molestar, estoy tratando de tener un poco de intimidad con mi muy caliente y sexy esposa" dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme de su regazo y me abrocho los jeans y recojo mi top del suelo y trato de arreglar un poco mi pelo.

"Sabes que si llegarás hacer eso, dormirás en el sofá de la sala" le digo cuando me doy la vuelta esta tratando de arreglar la estúpida túnica.

"Soy consciente amor, ahora como me veo" me dice.

"Te ves como que un animal salvaje te atacó" le digo.

"Si amor, una sexy lobita me atacó y tengo marcas para probarlo" me dice mientras me da un beso en los labios.

"Sabes estaba pensando que y si nos disfrazamos como el lobo feroz y caperucita roja, se adaptaría mucho a ti" le digo.

"Me gusta esa idea" me dice.

* * *

**Una semana después**

Hoy es sábado y ayer nos tomamos las foto familiar y era tan linda, las bebés estaban vestidas con dos vestido a rayas multicolor y sus botas de Genuine Kids, y como Charlie todavía se sentía un poco mal, estaba en mi regazo.

La suerte es que ella ya volvió a la normalidad, pero todavía está resfriada, así que se quedo en la sala jugando con sus juguetes y Joseph tenia que ir a una pequeña reunión del elenco, Blake literalmente comenzó a llorar, hasta que el accedió a llevarla con el, lo cual no costo tanto tiempo, ya que ella es totalmente una niña de papi.

Así que Joseph coloco en asiento de bebé en el asiento del pasajero y yo aseguré a Blake y le di su chupete, estaba vestida con un vestido de Oshkosh B'gosh y botas vaqueras.

Cuando ellos se marchan vuelvo a entrar en la casa y veo que Charlie esta viendo la película de aladin y eso me da oportunidad de arreglar el vivero, que está hecho un desastre, hay juguetes y zapatos por todos lados y toda la ropa de los cajones esta tirada por todo el suelo, el pasatiempo favorito de las bebés es abrir los cajones y sacar toda su ropa y tirarla por toda la habitación.

Comienzo con doblar y guardar toda la ropa y guardarlas en sus cajones después poner los zapatos en su lugar y entro todos los juguetes en sus cajones y coloco los sofás en sus lugares y arreglo toda la habitación y queda totalmente limpia, aveces es un poco difícil tener dos bebés, me acuerdo de esa vez en la que estaba organizando toda su ropa y mientras yo daba la vuelta Blake y Charlie sacaban toda la ropa y hacían un desastre, por eso decidí nunca volver a organizar nada con ellas en la misma habitación.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina hay esta Charlie sentada en la isla de la cocina comiendo un cupcake de terciopelo rojo y tiene todo su rostro llenos de glaseado y el cupcake esta por la mitad y Marie esta terminando de decorar algunas más.

"Dios no sabes cuanto te amo en este momento" digo. "No sabes cuanto amo tus cupcakes."

"Bueno esta niña se merece un premio por ser una niña muy valiente, además que se está poniendo un poco quisquillosa, así que la traje aquí y le di una, pero al parecer le gusta degustar a fondo" me dice y me entrega un cupcake.

"Charlie bebé, porque no le das un poco a mami" le digo y ella levanta el cupcake a mi cara un tomo una mordida. "Mmmm, sabe rico, ¿No sabe rico, bebé?" y ella asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a tomar otro bocado del cupcake.

"Ya todos están listos" dice y toma un bocado.

"Dios, sinceramente adoro ésto, me casaría contigo sin pensar los dos veces" le digo y cojo otro.

"Lastima para ti, no estoy disponible" dice.

"Así que tienes novio y no me lo habías dicho" digo.

"No pensaba que te interesará" dice.

"Claro que lo hace, quiero saber quien me quito tus afectos" le digo lo más seria posible y me comenzó a reir.

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

Hoy era halloween y la casa estaba decorada tenebrosa mente y como Marie no haría nada hoy decidió que se quedara con las bebés y la niñera esta noche, así me sentiré más cómoda, ya tengo mi disfraz y bueno Joseph se vestirá de Klaus, ósea el lobo feroz, y bueno el disfraz de las bebés será una sorpresa.

Bajo las escaleras y estoy parcialmente agotado, las bebés eran todo un petardo y por fin están tomando su siesta, entro en la sala y Joseph esta sentado en el sofá, hablando por teléfono, me acercó y me siento en su regazo.

"Si claro" "No, por favor" "Si adiós" termina de decir y cuelga y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Que pasa" pregunto y acarició su pelo.

"Nada amor, solo estoy muy estresado y donde están los pequeños diablillos" me dice y me da un beso.

"Finalmente se durmieron" y acarició su cara. "Si duda ellas son las hijas de su padre" digo en tono de broma.

"Que dices de ti amor" y me da un beso en el cuello. "Ellas sin duda son manipuladoras igual que mami" me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Por mucho que me gustaría seguir con estoy, estoy agotada y recuerda que tengo que llevar a las bebés a pedir dulce o truco, y después tengo que prepararme para la fiesta de Halloween" digo y con un último beso me levanto de su regazo y entro en la cocina y me aseguro de que todos los dulces están listos.

Cuando llega la hora de que lleve a las bebés a pedir dulces, Phoebe me ayuda a cambiarlas y a ponerle sus disfraces, cuando estamos listos, Phoebe toma a Blake y yo tomo a Charlie y salímos y en la calle hay varios niños con sus padres pidiendo dulces.

Cuando llegamos a la primera casa, que es la de la señora Taylor, ella dice que linda se ven las bebés y les da varios dulces a cada una y seguimos el camino, después de 10 casa ya estamos cansadas, pero como es el primer halloween de las bebés haciendo dulce o truco, decidimos ir por todas las casa del vecindario y cuando volvemos a casa, tenemos muchos dulces. Así que sentamos a las bebés en las islas de la cocina y sacamos todos los dulces pero separados, resulta que Phoebe y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta, de saber quienes conseguíamos más dulces, pero al final fue un empate.

Así que gualda os todos los dulces para mañana, porque no soy tan suicida, como para darles de comer dulces a estas horas, así que dejó que Marie les de un baño y les ponga su pijama, Phoebe trajo su traje, así que se va cambiar aquí.

Cuando me termino de preparar ya todo está listo, mi disfraz de caperucita roja, consiste en un bustier negro, junto con una falda negra y media enrejada por debajo de las rodillas, tacones Louboutin negros y finalmente la capa, mi pelo esta recto y tengo ojos ahumados y labial rojo. Ciertamente me veo como la versión traviesa de caperucita roja.

Cuando bajo las escaleras Joseph esta en la sala, con Blake y Charlie en sus brazos, están vestidas con sus pijamas de esqueleto y sus botas de monstruo y al parecer Dani llego.

"Hola Dani" le digo y ella me da una sonrisa.

"Hola Candice, te ves increíble" me dice.

"Gracias, estas lista" le digo y ella asiente.

"Si, traje una novela que estoy leyendo, así que ellas y yo vamos a tener mucha diversión" dice.

"Claro, bueno Marie va a estar en la casa, por si necesitas ayuda con las bebés, ellas ya están bañadas y todavía no han comido, pero eso te lo deje en una lista en el refrigerador, que no se duerman muy tarde y no veas películas de terror delante de ellas, y no les des azúcar, los números de emergencias están en la lista, mi teléfono, el de Joseph y demás números de emergencias" le digo y ella asiente y Phoebe va saliendo y Joseph me entrega a Blake.

"Claro, ya se todo" me dice y me despido de las bebés y se las entrego y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos sin duda es un ambiente muy aterrador, y decido hacer algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo, divertirme.

* * *

**OMG chicos, no puedo creer que escribí 11 mil palabras, no se olviden de revisar y comentar, y revisen mi página de Pinterest para ver los trajes y las ropas de las bebés, mi página de Pinterest es: NikFanfic**


	20. Día Lluvioso

**Hey chicos aquí esta el capítulo completo, una nota, espero que hayan leído el capitulo anterior y espero que lo disfruten, en este capítulo habrá lidas y emosionantes sorpresas.**

**No se olviden de revisar el tablero en Pinterest, mi nombre de usuario es: NikFanfic.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Simplemente no puedo creer este estúpido día vaya de mal en peor, y la gota que derramó el vaso es que este lloviendo, Joseph se fue a grabar y me llamo para avisarme que donde iban a grabar parecía un lago.

Lo bueno es que las bebés vinieron conmigo al set, así que las vestí con chaquetas de lluvia de The North Face, ellas tenían el mismo top, pero en diferentes colores, el de Charlie es azul marino y sus leggings eran de color azul marino y Blake tenían un top rosa y unos leggings negros y ambas tenían sus botas para la lluvia, Blake tenia una venda para el pelo de color azul marino y Charlie una venda para el pelo de color rosa y ambas tenían sus chupetes, el de Charlie era rosado con tema náutico y el de Blake era rosa con rayas blancas.

Mañana tenían que ir al jardín de infantes, y como yo tenía que salir antes que Joseph el se encargará de llevarlas, además de que va aprender una muy merecida lección, el siempre dice que exageró un poco cuando se trata de las bebés, pero las pocas veces que las bebés han tenido clase, ellas siempre lloran cuando se dan cuenta de que yo me tengo que ir. Así que cuando el las vaya a dejar mañana, se dará cuenta de lo que duele dejarlas, ellas lo tienen en vuelto alrededor de sus dedos meñiques, y para el es insoportable verlas en cualquier mínimo sufrimiento.

Así que bueno ellas vinieron hoy al set conmigo, y le digo a una de las chicas de vestuario que las vigile mientras yo tengo que grabar las escenas.

Cuando me toca un descanzo y las busco en la sala de descanzo y no están ahí, así que mientras paso por uno de los pasillos escucho, algunos chicos hablando y alentando y cuando me acercó, veo en el pasillo a varios chicos y chicas del set y también veo a Ian y a Michael al final del pasillo y en sus brazos están Blake y Charlie y ahora veo porque están tan emosionados, así que para no interrumpir me quedo atrás donde puedo escuchar a Ian y a Michael.

"Silenció" dice y todos hacen silencio. "Bueno, estamos aquí para la carrera de bebés más épica de todas, y espero que todos hayan hechos sus apuestas, las competidoras de hoy son, con 28 libras de peso corporal, la adorable Binker Bell" y todos aplauden y Blake se chupar los dedos y esconde la cara en el cuellos de Ian.

"Ya, ya" dice Michael. "Y con un peso corporal de 28 libras, la tierna Charlie Bug" dice y todos aplauden.

"Las reglas son simples, no pueden caminar, ni pararse, la que rompa las reglas esta descalificada, entienden" dice Ian y ambos colocan a las bebés en el suelo y ahora me doy cuenta de que ellas no tienen sus zapatos.

"Ok, a la cuenta de 1, 2, y 3" grita y las bebés comienzan a gatear y me doy cuenta que su motivación es una dulce, y veo como ellas comienzan a llegar, pero de repente, Charlie se acerca a la pared del pasillo y se pone de pie y comienza a caminar dando pasos tambaleantes y cuando pasa Blake, ella la agarra del pantalón y Charlie cae boca abajo y Blake termina de llegar y cruza la línea que hicieron con cinta adhesiva.

"Y por decisión obvia, la ganadora es Binker Bell" dice Ian y recoge a Blake del suelo.

"Eso no es justo, ella hizo que Charlie se cayera" dice Michael, mientras recoge a Charlie.

"Charlie hizo trampa, una de las reglas era no caminar y ella se puso de pie y caminó, así que de cualquier forma Blake iba a ganar, así que no seas un mal perdedor, y lo mismo va para todos ustedes perdedores, paguen" dice Ian y creo que es el momento de intervenir.

"Me pueden explicar que es todo esto" digo y hago acto de presencia y todo se quedan congelados.

"Solo estábamos jugando" dice Ian.

"Si sólo estuvieran jugando, no habrían apostado, deberían darles vergüenza, apostar por mis bebés así, como si fueran gallos de pelea" le digo y les quito de los brazos a las bebés.

"Era solo por diversión" dice Michael mirando hacía abajo.

"Nada, y ustedes dos, que pasará si Charlie se hubiera golpeado en la boca, eh" le digo y poco a poco todos se van yendo. "A donde creen que van ustedes dos, he" les digo y ellos se quedan paralizados.

"A ningún lugar" dicen.

"Ustedes dos se irán a la esquina traviesa" le digo.

"No nos puedes hacer eso, somos mayores y no eres nuestra mamá" dicen.

"Quieren que llame a sus esposas" y ellos niegan. "Eso es lo que pensé" les dije y sinceramente, hay cosas que sorprende a todos.

* * *

**JPOV**

Hoy es martes y me toca llevar a las bebés al Pre – Kindergarter, y como Candice se fue temprano, me tocó a mi elegir que ponerles, así que les puse, un top con un búho, unos leggings rosados y sus botas, y suerte que Candice preparo su bolsa de pañales y que hay estan los chupetes.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me cuelgo la bolsa de pañales en el hombro y me acomodó a las dos en mis caderas y camino dentro.

Y simplemente me siento incomodo de todas las miradas que estoy reciviendo de las madres, cuando llego al salón, la señorita Sierra me ayuda con la bolsa de pañales y dejo a las bebés en el pisó, pero ella simplemente se esconden detrás de mis piernas y es muy tierno, pero me tengo que ir.

"Bebés, en serio, papi se tiene que ir" le digo pero ella envuelven sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y miro a Sierra en busca de ayuda.

"Porque no vamos a dibujar" le dice y eso parece hacer el truco, hasta que ellas agarran mi mano y me llevan hasta una mesa, donde están sus nombres y me miran fijamente y decido sentarme y ellas comienza a dibujar y Blake me entrega un dibujo y decido seguirles la corriente, pero cuando miro el reloj, me doy cuenta de que en realidad me tengo que ir.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme, ellas comienza a llorar y la maestra me dice que esta bien.

Pero a pesar de todo, todavía me quedo preocupado en el set, y más aún cuando me llama la señorita Sierra, como a las 10.

"Hola" digo.

"Gracias a dios que contestó, señor Morgan" dice y inmediatamente estoy preocupado.

"Que pasa, algo paso con mis hijas" digo.

"Estuve llamando a su esposa, durante la última hora, ocurrió una especie de accidente con Blake y Charlie" dice y ahora si estoy preocupado.

"Que clase de accidente" digo.

"Bueno, hubo un problema con otra estudiante y su hermano, al parecer el niño, rompió una hoja que tenía Blake y ella comenzó a llorar y Charlie empujó a niño y el cayó al suelo, bueno su hermana que tiene tres años, mordió a Blake en un brazo y ella le jalo el pelo y el niño se puso de pie y golpeó a Charlie en la cara y ella comenzó a llorar y Blake los mordió a los dos" dice y ahora si estoy furioso, como se atreve algún mocoso a ponerle la mano encima a mis bebés.

"Voy para allá" digo y cuelgo y en mi camino a la salida me encuentro con Phoebe.

"Hey adonde vas" dice y sigo caminado hasta que llegamos al Suv.

"La maestra de Blake y Charlie me llamo y me dijo que hubo un pequeño accidente con ellas" le digo y entro en el coche.

"Voy contigo" dice y se sube en el coche.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nos dirigimos al salón de clase y hay estan ellas sentadas en una mesa, cuando me ven se levanta y yo recojo a Blake y Phoebe recoje a Charlie y comienzo a revisarla de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta de una pequeña marca de mordedura en su brazo y estoy más allá de molesto, me acercó y reviso a Charlie y me doy cuenta de que ella no tiene ni siquiera una marca.

"Señor Morgan, se que de seguro se siento molesto, pero los padres de los otros niños los regañaron y bueno quedaron peor que ellas, ya que Blake las mordió a los dos" dice y pienso que eso es poco.

"Ya me las puedo llevar" le digo y ella asiente y recojo la bolsa de pañales y salimos de la escuela y Phoebe asegura a las bebés y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento de atrás.

"Candice no va a estar muy feliz cuando vea el brazo de Blake" dice y se que ella tiene razón.

Cuando llegamos al set salimos y le digo a Stacy que es la emfermera de las bebés en el set, y le digo que le ponga algo en el brazo a Blake, para que no se le ponga peor.

Así que ellas básicamente se quedan en mi camerino mientras sigo grabando. Cuando estamos a mitad de una escena, todos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo cuando escuchan la inconfundible voz se Candice.

"¿Quién demonios le hizo eso a mi bebé?" grita y todos miran hacia la entrada.

"Un descanso de 5 minutos" grita Matt.

"Me puedes explicar porque demonios tengo como 50 llamadas perdidas de Sierra, sabes como me sentí cuando las vi, pensé que algo malo había ocurrido, y de pues llegó aquí y me encuentro que algunos pequeños salvajes golpearon a mis bebés y para el colmo, eran mayores que ellas, dime el nombre de esos pequeños animales, ya veras cuando les ponga las manos enci.." dice y la cortó.

"Amor, enserio quieres golpear a unos niños" le digo y puedo ver que todos nos están viendo con diversión.

"Me importa un demonio si son niños o malditos bebés recién nacidos, esos pequeños bastardos golpearon a mis bebés, crees que enserio mi importa su edad, ya ves por eso no quería que fueran a la escuela, para que esto no sucediera, pero como siempre tu piensas que estoy exagerando" grita y enserio esta hecha una furia.

"Amor, calmate, también estoy molestó, pero ellas mismas se defendieron, Blake los mordió a los dos" le digo y trato de acercarme.

"Esos es poco, debieron hacerles algo peor" dice y simplemente no puedo evitar comenzar a reírme.

"Crees que esto es divertido, no lo es" dice y no puedo controlarme y sigo riendo.

"Sabés que, espero que te sigas riendo cuando duermas en el sofá" me grita y se da la vuelta y sale y de inmediato dejo de reírme y los chicos hacen un coro de "uhhhh".

Así que decido hacer lo más sabio y eso es seguirla y la encuentro en mi camerino, revisando nuevamente la pequeña marca en el brazo de Blake.

"Ya terminaste de reírte, o todavía te parece gracioso" me dice y simplemente se ve adorable cuando me grita.

"Ya amor, tranquila, Stacy la revisó y solo es un rasguño, la otra niña no la mordió demasiado duró, no es nada. Phoebe porque no te llevas a Blake para que juegue con Charlie" le digo y ella se lleva a Blake y me acercó a Candice que esta haciendo pucheros y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Y tu, porque no dejas de hacer pucheros, te van a salir arrugas" le digo y me acercó y levanto tu cara y le doy un beso en sus labios fruncidos.

"Simplemente me molesta que encuentres esto gracioso" dice y suena como toda una niña caprichosa.

"Que tal si mi bebé más grande se relaja, y deja de hacer pucheros he" le digo y cuando veo quiere reírse, chocó sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado y cuando por fin abra la boca, aprovecho y meto mi lengua y cuándo siento sus manos en mi cuello, aprovecho y bajo mis manos por sus caderas, hasta llegar por encima de su trasero y la la levanto y ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi y caminó hasta una mesa y la dejo encima de ella y le quitó el top y lo lanzó en la habitación y simplemente somos como animales salvajes en busca de piel, antes de que nacieran las bebés hacíamos mucho esto de tener sexo en nuestro camerinos, pero después son poca las veces.

Antes de que me de cuenta, ella está desnuda a excepción de su sujetador y yo solo tengo la túnica del vestuario. Y sin previo aviso, entro en ella de una sola estocada y suerta un fuerte gemido y comienzo a moverme dentro de ella y en minutos lo único que llena la habitación, son sus gemidos.

Cuando llegó, creo que veo estrellas y es increible y nos quedamos así, tratando de recuperar el aliento y por eso amo a mi esposa, cuando ,e alejó le doy varios besos en la boca y ella sonríe.

"Si voy a obtener esa recompensa si vienes aquí, espero que vengas aquí todos los días" le digo y le doy un beso en el pelo.

"Sabés si te vas a portar tan egocéntrico, no te voy a dar nada" dice y me aleja y busca sus bragas y se las pone y busca su de más ropa y termina de arreglarse el pelo y tratar de parecer decente.

"No, bebé, no me castigues" le digo y hago pucheros y ella se rie y me da un último beso.

* * *

**Jueves**

**JPOV**

Hoy era el estreno del episodio 5 de The Originals y bueno no creo que Candice reaccioné muy bien, cuando lo vea, así pasamos la tarde entera en la casa con las bebés, ellas estaban vestidas con un vestido con rayas amarillas y estaban muy inquietas, y bueno resulta que no les puedo dar malvaviscos, sin importar los ojos de cachorros que ellas me den.

Cuando comienza la serie, puedo ver que a Candice no le gusta nada y simplemente coge su teléfono y comienza a enviar mensajes y cuando se termina las bebés todavía ni están para nada cansadas, así que cuando Candice me dice que les de un baño y les ponga sus pijamas, simplemente no se quieren dormir, así que las llevo a la habitación y me acuesto con ellas en la cama, mientras Candice está en el baño.

Cuando ella sale tiene un pantalón de pijama y un top y sin sujetador y realmente me siento incomodo de que ella no me este hablando.

Después de una hora las bebés todavía están despiertas y Candice está enviado mensajes en su teléfono y las bebés simplemente se quedan sentadas en la cama, así que me acercó y veo que Candice le está enviando mensajes de texto a Claire.

"¿Estas molesta?" y ella me voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces porque no me hablas?"

"No estoy enojada conmigo, simplemente no me gusta ver a mi esposo, tocando y besando a otra chica" dice y vuelve la atención hacia su teléfono, así que decido quitárselo y de alguna manera termino ensima de ella.

"Osea que estas celosa" le digo y ella trata de quitarme de encima.

"No lo estoy"

"Creo que lo estás"

"Que no lo estoy, maldita sea" grita y suerte que las bebés están distraidas.

"No tienes que gritar amor" le digo y ella voltea la cara y cuando hago que me mire a los ojos, lo que veo me rompe el corazón, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y ella aprovecha la oportunidad y me quita de encima y corre y se encierra en el baño y simplemente no se que demonios pasó.

Así que recojo a las bebés y las dejos en el suelo y me acercó a la puerta del baño y comienzo a tocar la puerta y puedo oír sus sollozos y eso simplemente no me gustan.

"Vamos amor, abre la puerta"

"Vete"

"Vamos, amor"

"Dije que no"

Después de media hora, las bebés comienzan a tener sueño y se quedan dormidas en el suelo y sigo tocando la puerta hasta que escucho como ella la desbloquea y ella está tratando de ocultar los ojos rojos por tanto llanto.

"Vas a decirme porque comenzaste a llorar, porque si fue por las bromas, no eran para tanto" le digo.

"No es por eso" dice.

"Entonces porque es"

"Me molesta verte con cualquier persona, aunque sea actuando, y eso me recuerda que estoy embarazada y que parezco una casa y todas las estúpidas inseguridades me comen viva, y bueno me molesta que mientras ella es delgada y esbelta, yo me veré como un hipopótamo en dos o tres meses más" dice.

"Amor, tu sabes que te adoro y eres mucho más sexy cuando estas embaraza" digo y simplemente no tiene sentido sus inseguridades.

"No mientas, ademas mañana tenemos cita con la obstetra, siento que es un niño, pero tenemos que ir para confirmarlo" dice y simplemente no lo puedo creer, vamos a tener otro bebé.

"Puede ser una niña" digo y ella asiente, pero no se ve muy feliz. "¿No estas feliz?"

"Si lo estoy, pero no me gusta pensar que en dos o tres meses, me veré como una ballena, mientras que todos los malditos días filmas escenas con ella que involucran besos y toques, y es muy tentador, ya que solo vas a tener una vaca cuando regreses a casa" dice y más lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

"No amor, no. A mi no me importa si ella es bonita, la única que me importas eres tu, y simplemente embarazada te ves super sexy, no puedo creer que vamos a saber el sexo de este bebé" y estoy realmente feliz.

"Espero que sigas diciendo eso cuando parezca un casa" y se limpia las lágrimas.

"Serias la casa más linda de todas" le digo.

"No es gracioso" dice muy seria.

"No lo es, sabes que acabas de hacer mi año" digo. "Si te molesta ver las escenas entre Klaus y Aurora, no dejare que las veas, además Rebecca no sabe besar, es terrible. A diferencia de ti, que eres muy buena con la boca" y eso la hace reír.

"Ya no eres mi vampiro favorito" dice y eso me hace reír.

"Que hice para no estar en tu santa gracia" digo.

"Deja de reir, estoy muy molesta"

"Creo que los cambios de humor comenzaron"

"Estoy muy exhausta, me quiero ir a dormir" y salimos del baños y nos acostamos con las bebés entre nosotros, como era de esperar, Blake se acurruca contra mi pecho y Charlie se acurruca contra ella y espero que sea un niño, en verdad me encantaría que las bebés tengan un hermanito.

**La Mañana Siguiente**

Cuando me despierto una de las vistas más adorables me recibe, Candice todavía está durmiendo y las bebés también, pero al parecer sus chupetes se les cayeron en la noche y ambas están chupando el dedo la otra y se ven adorables y miro el reloj y son las 8 de la mañana, así que me vuelvo a dormir.

Cuando me despierto es por el ruido de la televisión y cuando abro los ojos las bebés estas recostadas en las almohadas, bebiendo jugo en sus tazas sippy y lo bueno es que tienen asaz y estas viendo un serie infantil.

Así que me levanto y voy al baño y me lavo los dientes y bajo las escaleras y veo a Candice desayunando en la isla de la cocina y revisando su telefono, así que me acercó por detrás y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola amor" digo y ella sonríe.

"Hola"

"¿Y a que hora es la cita?"

"A las dos, así que para mi desgracia Nate esta en la ciudad y quiere pasar tiempo con ellas, pero suerte que su novia vino con el, para que lo controle, así que ellos vendrán a la 1:30 y como son las 11:30, Marie hará la comida, y tengo que darles un baño a las bebés" y se levanta y pone su plato en el lavabo.

"Ok"

Después de que Candice les da un baños y les pone un conjunto de Circo y unas botas y sus chupetes y las deja en la sala, después de a listarnos, oímos el timbre y cuando abro la puerta con Blake en mis brazos, hay esta Nate y su novia.

"Pero si no es mi pequeñas princesa favorita, ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?" dice Nate y toma a Blake de mis brazos y ella le sonríe.

"Que Charlotte no te oiga, ella dice que tu eres su tío favorito, y eso me duele, yo pensaba que era su tío favorito" le digo y caminamos hasta la sala y la novia de Nate recoge a Charlie del suelo.

"Lo que ella no sepa, no le hará daño, además estas dos princesas son mis bebés favoritas en todo el mundo, y traje regalos" dice y me enseña y gran bolsa y hay varios chupetes y varias ropas y algunos juguetes.

"Tenemos que irnos, espero que cuando volvamos, las casa este entera y las bebés estén perfectamente bien" dice Candice cuando entra en la sala con su bolso.

"Vas a decirme a donde van" dice Nate.

"Hoy tenemos cita" dice Candice y salimos de la casa.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio, es tiempo de nuestra cita y la doctora le dice a Candice se acueste en la camilla.

"Bueno esta confirmado, todo esta perfecto, Por que no hacemos un ultrasonido para ver a este pequeño individuo, tal vez podamos ver en sexo" dice y Candice se levanta el top y ella le hecha un gel frio y con la varita lo mueve por todos lados y miramos hacia la pantalla.

"Bueno, hay está, vamos hacer las medidas y asegurarnos de que todo está perfectamente" dice y estoy sorprendido.

"Estoy muy nerviosa" dice Candice.

"Todo esta perfecto, pero me sorprende que no hayas tenido ningún síntoma, como náuseas, mareos, hambre" dice.

"Bueno, últimamente estoy muy emocional, lloro por todo, me enojo y así sucesivamente" dice Candice.

"Eso es completamente normal, pero ahora vamos averiguar si el o ella coopera y nos deja saber lo que queremos saber" dice y sonreímos. "Aquí está, bueno no está muy definido, pero les puedo asegurar que están esperando un precioso bebé" nos dice y no podemos ocultar nuestra alegría.

Cuando salimos del consultorio Estoy muy feliz, simplemente no lo puedo explicar.

"¿Estas feliz?" me pregunta y me mira a los ojos.

"Si, lo estoy, quiero decirle a las bebés que van a tener un hermanito ¿cuando quieres que lo digamos?"

"Estaba pensado, podemos esperar hasta navidad para que todo el mundo lo sepa" me dice

"Creo que esta bien, pero no quieres decírselo a las bebés"

"Ellas no entenderían, además una de mis preocupaciones es que ellas se sienta dejadas de lado, por un nuevo bebé, que sienta que ya no son importantes, no me gustaría que ellas se sientan así"

"Ellas siempre van tener la misma cantidad de atención que tienen ahora, sin importar que, además ellas siempre van hacer mis pequeñas bebés, sin importar que" le digo y es sierto, esas princesas, siempre van hacer mis pequeñas niñitas.

"Ok, tenemos la sección de fotos de Santa para las bebés, este será su segundo año, y bueno algunos niños se traumatizan con santa y comienza a llorar" dice.

"Bueno esperemos que eso no pasé" le digo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todo esta en su lugar y una de las escenas más graciosas nos recibe, Nate esta acostado en el sofá y Blake y Charlie estas durmiendo en sus piernas y no me aguanto así que les tomo varias fotos, para futuro chantaje.

Así que recogemos a las bebés y las acostamos en sus corralitos de bebé en la sala y dejamos a Nate durmiendo en el sofá.

Su novia simplemente nos enseñó un video muy gracioso de Nate jugando al té con ellas.

"Al principio el se negó, y creo que ellas saben lo que hacen, porque inmediatamente de que el dijo que no, ellas le dieron los ojos de Cachorro más adorable y irresistibles que he visto y inmediatamente dijo que si, y cada vez que el se quería poner de pie, ellas lo veían y el inmediatamente se sentaba, en serio me encantaría adoptar a tus hijas, solo para que ellas lo torturen" dice.

Cuando Nate se despierta, ellos se van y nos quedamos en la sala y simplemente todavía no puedo creer que voy hacer papá de nuevo y cuando las bebés se despiertan ellas no se quieren despegar de mí, así que prácticamente no tenían, ni hambre, ni sueño, así que decidí que había pasado uno o tres días desde que pase mucho tiempo de calidad con ellas, así que decidí que hoy iba a pasar un día con papi.

Así que, le digo a Candice que me llevaré a las bebés para pasar con ellas la tarde entera. Así es como terminamos en Cracker Barrel comiendo helado, prácticamente yo les estaba dando el Helado, y bueno creo que Candice tiene razón en algo, no quiero que porque venga un nuevo bebé, ellas se sientan echadas de lado y bueno como ella estaban muy tranquilas y les compre un globo a cada una y se los amarró en las muñecas y mientras paseamos por el parque ellas juegan un rato y mientras yo estoy sentado en un banco revisando mi teléfono.

De repente escucho el inconfundible sonido del llanto de una de las bebés y me acercó y al parecer el globo de Blake explotó y ella está llorando desconsoladamente y cuando me ve, me rompe el corazón.

"Papi" dice sollozando y la recojo y trato de calmarla y durante unos minutos lo consigo, pero después sigue llorando pero de forma más calmada, así que acarició su cara y verla llorar me rompe el corazón.

"¿Quieres que papi te compré otro globo?" le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza, así que sostengo la mano de Charlie y caminamos hasta el puesto de globos y le compro otro y decido que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

* * *

**Dos días más tarde**

**_Santa Sección_**

**CPOV**

Estábamos donde una increíble fotógrafa de niños y íbamos hacer una sección de con Santa, así que las vestí con un vestido color naranja y unas vendas para el pelo con sus iniciales y sandalias blancas.

Cuando llega el momento para la sección de fotos.

"Ok, Candice colócalas en el regazo de santa" dice Rachel y las colocamos en el regazo de santa, pero al parecer ellas le tienen miedo a santa y inmediatamente comienza a llorar y tratan de zafarse de los brazos de santa y Rachel toma varios tiros, pero después se rinde y Joseph y yo nos acercamos y recogemos a las bebés y tratamos de calmarlas, pero es obvio que a ellas le aterra santa, así que hacemos varias fotos con ellas en el suelo jugando.

Cuando terminamos nos vamos a casa y sinceramente todos estos días llenos de emociones y cambios de humor son agotadores.

**Review**


	21. Happy Thanksgiving Day

**CPOV**

Estábamos en la casa de Carina para la cena y era más como un cena del elenco, estaban Phoebe y Paul, Daniel, Rachael, Charlotte y Teddy, Charles, Riley, Danielle, Leah y su esposo, Julie y otros chicos y bueno era una cena informal, así que me vestí con vaqueros ajustados, top ligero y un blazer y las bebés estaban vestidas con unos jeans, camisa a cuadros de Carters y sus botas Crocs y sus vendas para el pelo.

Todo era muy entretenido y mientras estoy hablando con Phoebe sobre que nos juntemos para salir de compras e ir a comer y cuando levanto la vista miro hacia la cocina y hay esta las bebés sentadas en la isla de la cocina y Carina y Julie están cocinando, creo que hoy será comida mexicana, porque las bebés están comiendo algunos nachos y veo como las chicas les toman fotos, así que me levanto junto con Phoebs y caminamos a la cocina y hay estan ellas asiendo cara y comiendo.

"¿Ustedes nunca las han visto haciendo cara?" le digo y recuesto contra la isla de mármol.

"Si, pero definitivamente estas caras son nuevas" dice Danielle y me enseña alguna de las fotos y me hacen reír.

"Que puedo decir, ellas son las hijas de su padre" le digo y le doy un toque en la pequeña nariz de botón de Charlie.

"Además de que tienen por ejemplo a Nate, que tiene un enorme ego" dice Phoebe.

"Bueno vamos a terminar de cocinar esto, ya casi esta listo" dice Carina y ella y Julie vuelven atender la cocina.

"Eso se ve muy bueno, porque no le das un poco a mami" le digo Charlie y ella está comiendo unos nachos y me da en la boca la mitad de uno que ella se estaba comiendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Joseph lleva a Charlie en sus brazos y yo llevo a Blake y ambas están completamente dormidas, durante la cena todos estaban muy entretenidos con las bebés y antes de que terminará la noche ellas estaban rendida mente dormidas.

Así que cuando llegamos al vivero, Joseph me ayuda a desvestirlas y le ponemos una pijama y sus chupetes y las dejamos en sus cunas. Cuando me estoy terminando de alistar para ir a la cama, Joseph comienza hablar.

"Estaba pensando, como hoy es jueves y el fin de semana no tenemos nada que hacer, porque no nos vamos mañana a primera hora a Londres y venimos el lunes, estaba hablando con mamá y ella extraña a las bebés y a ti" me dice y creo que es una increíble idea.

"Claro, porque no, hace tiempo desde que fuimos a Londres" le digo y pienso que unos días nos harán bien.

**No se si es verdad, pero parece que la pequeña familia Morgan salio de viaje, al parecer hoy a las 1:00 pm, abordaron un avión rumbo a Londres y devolver decir que sin duda sin las familia más linda del mundo. Como todos saben en Londres en esta época del año está haciendo frío. Así que ellas estaban vestidas con un abrigo rosa, leggings con diseño en rosa y botas de color rosa y por supuesto sus chupetes, Charlie tenia uno amarillo y Blake uno rosado y no parecían muy contentas con todo el asunto, ya que durante todo el tiempo en el aeropuerto estuvieron en los brazos de papá.**

**Después de toda la espera, por fin recibimos más fotos de ellos llegando a la casa de los padres de Joseph, esperemos que podamos ver a esta pequeña familia feliz por las calles de Londres.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Joseph, las bebés estaban dormidas y como fue un largo vuelo simplemente saludamos y nos vamos a la habitación y acostamos a las bebés en los corralitos que la madre de Joseph tiene para ellas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me despierto, estoy sola en la cama y ni rastro de Joseph, así que me levanto y camino hacia los corralitos y las bebés no están hay, así que entro en el baño, me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes y bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, pero antes de que llegué, de repente un par de brazos me levantan y gritó por la sorpresa y después escucho una fuerte risa.

"¿Cómo esta mi cuñada favorita?" dice Jack y me aferró fuertemente a el con miedo a que el me deje caer.

"Jack bajame" le digo y estoy muy aterrorizada de que me deje caer.

"Vamos Candy, mantén tus bragas, ya te dejare en el suelo, un como esta mi próximo sobrino" me dice y lentamente me pone en el suelo y trato de calmarme, para que no afecte al bebé.

"Estas loco, y si me hubieras dejado caer" le digo y trato de calmarme.

"Ya no era para tanto, lo siento, Ok" me dice y asiento con la cabeza.

"Y para que conste yo soy tu única cuñada" le digo y lo dejo en la sala y entro en la cocina y las bebés están sentadas en la isla de la cocina comiendo un pedazo de manzana y tienen sus baberos y tienen un vestido a rayas y unas sandalias blancas y Sarah esta en la cocina.

"Buenos dias, Sarah" le digo y me acercó y les doy un beso en la mejilla a las bebés, que están muy concentradas en la manzana.

"Buenos días, Candice. ¿Cómo dormiste?" me pregunta.

"Bien gracias, ¿Dónde está Joseph?" digo y tomo un bocado de la manzana de Blake.

"Bueno, cuando el se despertó, las niñas ya estaban despiertas, así que les dio un baños en mi habitación y le dije que las dejará aquí conmigo, creo que esta en el estudio" dice y deja un plato cerca de mi.

"No tenias que prepararme el desayuno, lo hubiera hecho yo misma" le digo y enserio estoy hambrienta.

"No es molestia, además de que tuve que hacer el desayuno para Jack" dice y como si lo hubieran invocado, Jack entra en la cocina y se acerca directamente hacia las bebés.

"Cómo sabés están esta adorables princesas, no extrañaron a su tío Jack" dice y las recoge de la isla.

"Ucle ja" balbucea Charlie, mientras trata de seguir comiendo en trozo de manzana.

"Si ese soy yo, porque no vamos a pasar el rato en la sala, con su tío que las ama tanto" dice y las recoge y se las lleva para la sala.

"No hace falta decir que ellas tienen a todos envueltos alrededor de sus pequeños dedos" dice Sarah.

"Ellas son las hijas de su padre" le digo.

* * *

**_Un Día más Tarde_**

Estábamos caminado por las calles de Londres y las bebés estaban en los brazos de Joseph, como el tiempo estaba un poco frio, ellas tenían un abrigo de Baby Gap color azul marino, un top de Circo con un reno en frente, leggings de Circo y sus botas de Genuine Kids y tenían sus chupetes de Nuk.

Ellas estaban muy adorables mirando a todos lados, varias personas hasta nos dijeron que ellas eran simplemente adorables.

"Sabes, me encanta esto, estar así contigo y con ellas, sin estrés y sin preocupaciones, es como si fuéramos personas normales, a las que no les toman fotos cuando salen a la calle, o van de compras o a las que nadie le las bebés, o quieran conseguir fotos de ellas" digo.

"Somos personas normales, la única diferencia es que tenemos trabajos no tan normales, pero aparte de eso, somos una familia normal y muy pronto tendremos otro miembro" me dice y llegamos ha tas un parque donde hay columpios y sentamos a las bebés y comenzamos a empujarlas.

"Lo se, pero aveces se sientan asfixiante, eso es todo" le digo mientras miro alrededor de parque y veo a varias mamás con sus hijos.

"Lo se amor, pero solo es un sentimiento, lo que necesitas es relajarte y no estar estresada, todo irá bien" me dice y eso me calma un poco.

**_Como se los había prometido, les tengo fotos exclusivas de Joe y Candice en su fin de semana en Londres, como pueden ver en la pantalla, la pequeña pero adorable familia estaban dando un paseo por las calles de Londres y se les veía muy adorables, y las bebés parecían estar muy centradas en todo a su alrededor._**

**_Este viaje sin duda era una de las cosas más lindas que hemos visto y como se ha cerca acción de gracias, esperemos que estas linda familia tengan muchas cosas por la que dar gracias._**

Habían pasado dos días desde que volvimos de Londres y hoy las bebés vinieron conmigo al set, estaban vestidas con sus vestidos y sus botas vaqueras y bueno, al parecer Caroline esta embarazada de gemelas y hoy estamos filmando otro Flashback, con las adorables gemelas identicas, son tan adorables, y tienen 6 años.

Como cada vez que ellas notan que alguien más llama mi atención, y duraron parte de la mañana mirando mal a las otras niñas, cuando pienso que ellas se calmaron, veo a Charlie y a Blake mordiendolas en los brazos, veo como Paul las recoge y les pido disculpas a las niñas y Paul las sienta en su silla de elenco, y simplemente no entiendo su comportamiento, así que hago lo que cualquier madre haría.

"Eso esta mal, no se muerde a las personas, al menos que ellas las muerdan a ustedes" les digo y ella se quedan mirandome fijamente con ojos de cachorro y veo como se les llenan de lágrimas y me parte el corazón, así que las recojo y las abrazo contra mí.

Como mañana es día de acción de gracias, todos terminamos temprano, así que cuando llego a casa dejo a las bebés en la sala y me meto en la cocina con Marie a preparar todo para mañana. Cuando estoy a mitad de todo el proceso, entra Blake en la cocina y se queda en la puerta mirando fijamente, así que terminó de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y me acercó a ella y me agacho para estar a su nivel.

"¿Qué pasa princesa?" le preguntó y le quitó el chupete.

¿Quieres algo?"

"Ju" dice y se inmediatamente que quiere decir que quiere jugó, así que me acercó al refrigerador y saco su taza sippy y se la doy y ella sale de la cocina y Marie y yo terminamos de hacer todos los preparativos.

Cuando terminamos son las 10: 30 pm, así que me acercó a la sala y hay estan las niñas jugando en el suelo.

"Bueno señoritas es hora del baño" digo y las recojo y subo las escaleras, cuando llego al vivero y las des visto y las dejo en la bañera y después de darles un baño, les pongo sus pijamas de cerdito y unas medias y las dejo en el suelo de la habitación y me doy una ducha rápida y después las recojo y me acuesto con ellas en la cama y rápidamente me duermo.

Cuando me despierto son las 7:50 AM y miro y veo que Joseph llego anoche y las bebés están acurrucadas contra el, así que me doy una ducha y bajo a la cocina a ayudar a Marie a cocinar todo.

Como a las 4:50 pm, llegan Riley y Danielle y ellas me ayudan a vestir a las bebés y les pongo un romper con tema de acción de gracias y sus zapatillas blancas y a Charlie le pongo una venda verde y a Blake una amarilla.

Durante la comida todo es muy entretenido y cuando termina estoy tan cansada, que simplemente quiero dormir.

Cuando Joseph y yo estamos en la cama, casi ni puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Sabes, tanto estrés no es bueno" me dice, mientras acaricia mi pelo.

"Lo se, a partir de ahora no más estrés, lo prometo" le digo, estoy a punto de dormirme, cuando escuchamos el llanto por el monitor de bebé.

"Yo voy" dice y se levanta, y varios minutos después vuelve con las bebés en brazos.

"Parece que quieren dormir con nosotros" dice y entra en la cama y coloca a las niñas entre nosotros y ellas inmediatamente se acurrucan una contra la otra y en varios minutos estamos todos durmiendo.


	22. Post Estrés

**Hey chicos siento tanto por no haber actualizado, pero tenemos algunos grandes acontecimientos, no se si lo saben pero el bebé que Candice espera es una niña y el final de la mitad de temporada de The Originals fue lindo pero gracias a dios por deshacerte de esa perra Camille, dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Cómo se lo prometí a Joseph, no he tenido nada de estrés, y bueno el se llevó a las bebés hoy con el al set y yo estoy trabajando y como ahora Caroline esta embarazada de las gemelas de Alaric, será algo completamente raro.

Le dije a Joseph, que vestir a las bebés no era nada estresante, así que les puse un vestido floral de Cherokee, sandalias rosadas con un lazo y lazos rosados en la cabeza y obvió sus chupetes, que como ellas tienen dos de los mismo chupetes, Charlie tiene uno con diseño de animales y Blake uno con diseño de flores y Joseph me ha estado enviando fotos toda la mañana.

Como a las 1:50 pm, término de grabar las escenas que tengo que grabar, así que cuando llego al set de The Originals, y cuando llego veo que están firmando una escena y no veo a las bebés por ningún lado, y me encuentro con Riley que lleva dos cuentos con puré de papas.

"Hey Candy" dice y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Hey, ¿haz visto a mis hijas?" le preguntó.

"Si, esto es para ellas, ahora les dio hambre, así que yo iba a llevárselos, ellas están con Danielle" dice y la sigo y llegamos hasta su área de juegos y hay estan ellas sentadas en la mesa de té de juguete y tienen sus baberos, y Danielle esta con ellas.

"Interrunpo" digo en voz alta, y ellas me miran y sonríen.

"Íbamos a darles de comer" dice Danielle.

"Ok, saben donde esta Joseph" digo.

"Si, esta con Phoebs, Carina y Rebecca repasando unas escenas" dice Riley.

"Solo tenias que decir ese nombre y me arruinaste el día" le digo.

"Bueno, no eres la única que no le agrada" dice Riley.

"Me encantaría que ella entienda su lugar y deje de meterse donde no la llaman" digo y después levantó la vista y Riley y Danielle me están mirando con la boca abierta y miro detrás de mí y no hay nada y veo que sus ojos están puestos en mi estómago y veo que inconcientemente puse mis manos alrededor de mi estómago.

"Qué pasa si alguien que no es de confianza te ve haciendo eso" dice Riley.

"Tienes que tener quidado" pregunta Danielle y bueno no les puedo mentir.

"Si" les digo.

"Nos dijiste que tenían que ir a la cita" comienza a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

"Si, bueno me complace en decirles que estamos esperando un niño" les digo y ellas asiente.

"Esperábamos que fuera un niño" dice Danielle.

"Si lo hemos discutido, y sabemos que si hubiera sido una niña, seria como otra princesa de papá y ellas se van a sentir dejadas de lado, porque habrá otra niña de los ojos de papá y todos sabemos como son ellas de celosas con Joseph, pero como es un niño, su lugar seguirá siendo el mismo, todavía serán las princesas de papá" dice y veo a las niñas comiendo.

"Tienes razón, además de que tendremos otro sobrino, esta vez es un solo bebé" dice Riley.

"Si es solo un bebé" le digo.

"Nos sentimos honradas de que seamos las primeras en saber" dice Danielle.

"Voy a decírselo a Nina, Phoebs y Claire, pero tengo que hablar con Julie, para que encuentre una doble, ya que no puedo hacer escenas tan emosionantes, no es bueno para el bebé" les digo y nos quedamos hablando un rato, mientras ellas siguen alimentando a las niñas, de repente suena mi teléfono y veo que es mi mamá, así que me paró y salgo un momento de la habitación.

Cuando estoy terminando la llamada y me paro cerca de la habitación y en vez de ver a Riley y a Danielle con las bebés, hay esta Rebecca, tratando de sostener a Blake y ella está tratando de zafarse de sus brazos, así que terminó mi llamada y entro en la habitación.

"Qué crees que estas haciendo" le digo y le quitó a Blake de los brazos.

"Ella estaba sola y quería recogerla, pero parece quiere estar en el suelo" dice.

"Solo debiste dejarla en el suelo" le digo.

"Mira, se que no te caigo bien, eso se nota desde lejos, pero tienes que saber que aunque piense que Joseph es muy sexy, yo amo a mi novio, y si di a entender de alguna manera que quería algo más que una relación de trabajo o de amistad con el, lo siento, esa no es mi intención, seria mejor si nos llevamos bien, porque es obvio que a tus hijas yo no les caigo bien, y raro decirlo ya que ellas no tienen conciencia, pero de alguna forma, a ellas no le gustan las personas que a ti no te gustan, además creo que deberías confiar más en el, porque si no lo sabes, el te adora, besara el pisó por donde caminas, y incluso en las escenas especiales, el intenta estar lo más lejos posible de mi, solo para complacerte, así que el punto es que, el a mi no me interesa, tampoco me interesan tus bebés, ni tu matrimonio, y repito, si di a entender lo contrario, me disculpo, no era mi intención" dice y sale de la habitacion y me quedo con la boca abierta.

Así que pasó toda la tarde entera sentada en la sala viendo a las niñas jugar, ya que las traje conmigo y simplemente no me doy cuenta cuando Joseph vuelve.

"Hey, te ves exhausta" me dice cuando se sienta a mi lado y vemos a las niñas jugando.

"Así me siento, ellas no han parado en la tarde entera, y estoy tan cansada" digo y me paso las manos por el pelo.

"No es sano ni para ti, ni para el bebé tanto estrés y cansancio, mañana vas a tomarte el día libre, hablaré con Julie, no irás al set, y las bebés pasarán todo el día bajo mi cuidado, usa esto para dormir, relajarte o lo que sea, pero nada de hacer nada estresante o con mucho esfuerzo y no hay peros" me dice y sinceramente necesito un día libré.

* * *

**Martes**

**JPOV**

Cómo lo decido, Candice pasaría el día entero sin preocupaciones, y comenzó con hacerme cargo de las bebés en la mañana, mientras Candice estaba durmiendo, yo bañe y vestí a las bebés en su vivero y les puse un top color Aqua y leggings de Circo y botas de Genuine Kids y sus chupetes.

No voy a mentir y decir que no tengo miedo o me siento nervioso de pasar un día entero y completamente solo con ellas, pero es algo bueno, porque estoy seguro de que hoy no voy a poder descansar en absoluto, pero se que es bueno ya que voy a experimentar de primera mano lo que Candice experimenta todos los días, como ellas al parecer se quedaron algo cansadas en el trayecto al set ellas estaban durmiendo en sus asiento de seguridad, y cuando llegamos al set, las acosté en sus corralitos y comencé a prepararme.

"Veo que hoy te toca" dice Daniel cuando me ve.

"Si, bueno. Candice necesita un día de descanso" le digo.

"Bueno prepárate, porque ahora pueden estar durmiendo, pero eso es solo hasta que tengan suficiente energía, cuando eso pase, no van a estar tranquilas, conociendolas ellas no van a querer despegarse de ti, y como son muy a pegadas a ti, hoy será un infierno para ti" me dice y sale.

Cuando estamos tomándonos 5 minutos de descanzo y son las 10 de la mañana, Phoebe entra en la sala del comedor con las bebés en sus brazos y por lo visto se acaban de despertar y están en estado quisquilloso, ya que cuando me ven inmediatamente estiran sus brazos.

"Papi" ambas dice y las recojo y las siento en mi regazo y sigo hablando con Charles.

Después de un rato de estar tranquilas, tratan de zafarse de mis brazos y es porque Carina entro en la habitación y al parecer trajo a su pequeño cachorro, así que las dejo en el suelo y ellas comienza a caminar hasta donde esta Carina sentada hablando con Riley y Carina deja el perrito en el suelo y ellas comienza a jugar con el. Pero al parecer son muy rudas, porque el perro comienza a ladrar y ellas se asustan y comienzan a llorar y Riley y Phoebe se acercan y las recogen y tratan de calmarlas, pero están muy asustadas.

Así que se las quito de los brazos y trato de calmarlas y funciona después de mucho tiempo y se las entrego a Riley cuando se termina el descanzo, así que para mi sorpresa cuando busco a Riley la encuentro en el área de juegos y Blake esta jugando con su teléfono y Charlie esta sentada en una silla en la esquina con la cara roja.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó y veo que ninguna de las dos me reconoce.

"Bueno por donde empezar, esta señorita estaba llorando" dice y apunta hacia Charlie, "Después esta señorita comenzó hacer una berrinche" y apunta hacia Blake, "Así que para calmarla le di mi celular, y después está señorita lo quería y trato de quitárselo y después trato de morderme, así que la senté hay" me dice y vuelvo a mirar a Charlie, que ahora me esta dando su versión de una mirada enojada, ya que su cara y su nariz estan rojas. Así que me acercó y la recojo y la siento en mi regazo, mientras me siento en una de las sillas.

"Amor, esta mal hacer eso y tratar así a las personas" le digo y ella entierra su cara en mi cuello.

"Lo siento por todo Riley" le digo.

"No te preocupes, ellas son bebés y no entienden, no te preocupes" me dice.

"Lo se pero eso no justifica su comportamiento" le digo.

Cuando llegamos a casa dejo a la bebés en la sala y les quito los zapatos y se quedan sentadas jugando, así busco a Candice y la encuentro tomando la siesta en el sillón, así que me siento en la mesa de café y le acaricio la mejilla y lentamente abre los ojos.

"Hey" dice y se restriega los ojos.

"Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas dormida?" le preguntó.

"Dos o tres horas, ¿Dónde están las bebés?" dice y se sienta en el sofá.

"Están en la otra sala, hoy fue sin duda un día lleno de acontecimientos"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Digamos que Charlie tiene un temperamento muy fuerte para solo tener un año"

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Bueno, ella trato de morder a Riley, porque ella le dio su teléfono a Blake"

"Creo que las prefería sin dientes, ellas solo se las pasan mordiéndose entre sí o a otras personas"

"Bueno, eso es lo bueno de crecer" digo.

"Sí, lo se. Hable con Julie y ella me dijo que tomará esta semana de descanzo, le conté sobre el sexo del bebé y ella está muy feliz" dice.

"Eso esta bien, así que mañana ellas se quedan o se van conmigo" le digo.

"Yo me haré cargo de ellas, puedo manejar las, no es un problema" me dice y en ese momento entra Blake en la sala llevando un muñeca de juguete, y se acerca a Candice.

"Hey princesa" dice y Blake se para entre sus piernas y Candice le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Te divertiste con papi en el trabajo" dice y Blake asiente con la cabeza.

"Es raro, ella ha estado actuando extraño todo el día" digo y de repente Blake comienza a llorar y quiere que Candice la carge, así que trata de calmarla y funciona porque ella se queda dormida.

"Ves te dije que ella a estado actuando raro" le digo y ella se levanta con Blake en sus brazos y sube las escaleras, así que vuelvo a entrar en la sala y Charlie de cuclillas agarrando un juguete, así que me acerco y la recojo y ella tiene su chupete.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estoy a punto de salir, me doy cuento de que hoy es uno de esos días en los que las bebés siguen durmiendo y Candice también, así que antes de salir me subo en la cama y trato de despertarla con suaves besos al lado de su cuello y veo como abre los ojos todavía adormilada

"Ya me voy, quería preguntarte si estabas segura de querer quedate con las bebés hoy"

"Sí lo estoy, no te preocupes, además tengo varias cosas que hacer"

"Bueno ellas todavía están profundamente dormidas, así que no tienes que preocuparte, te dejo descansar, envíame un mensaje cuando estés despierta"

"Ok, que te vaya bien, Te amo" me dice.

"Yo también te amo, amor, y cuida a nuestros pequeños cachorros" le digo y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Lo hare" me dice y se vuelve a dormir, así que antes de irme entro en el vivero y me despido de mis dos pequeñas princesas y las besos en sus cabezas y eso hacer que se revuelvan un poco pero no se despiertan, así que me voy.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando me despierto me doy cuenta de que son las 11 de la mañana, entro el baño y me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes y decido entrar en el vivero de las niñas cuando estoy en la puerta veo que ellas están despiertas y están de pies en sus cunas y veo a Blake con uno de los lobos de peluche.

"No sissy" dice Charlie y se meto los dedos en la boca y veo como Blake lanza el lobo en el suelo, cuando entro ambas quieren que las saqué y bajo las escaleras con ellas en mis brazos y cuando entro en la cocina veo que Marie ya hizo el desayuno y siento algo las niñas en sus sillas altas y Marie les pone un plato con un pancakeke a cada una con crema batida y les pongo sus baberos y sus tazas zippy con jugo de manzana.

"Marie, organisaste todo lo que te pedí"

"Si, todos las cajas están en el salón y todas las decoraciones"

"Estaba pensando porque no hacemos galletas, pero primero vamos de compras y seria un actividad muy entretenida para las niñas y mientras las galletas están, vamos a poner todas las decoraciones en la casa"

"Esta bien, voy hacer la lista para los ingredientes para las galletas"

"Ok"

Después de desayunar me di una ducha y les di un baño a las bebés y las vestí con un top rosa y pantalones jeans y sus botas vaqueras y me vestí con un top suelto y pantalones skinnys, para que nadie note mi embarazo.

Mientras estamos en el supermercado Charlie no quiere estar en el carrito, así que la saco y mientras Marie lleva el carrito con Blake yo camino agarrando la mano de Charlie, después de que tenemos todo llegamos a la casa y mientras Marie prepara la masa, las niñas me ayudan a sacar todos los adornos y por sacar los adornos me refiero a jugar en el suelo con ellos.

Cuando llega la hora de darle forma a las galletas les pongo un delantal rosa y es muy entretenido y eso las mantiene tranquilas, mientras las galletas están en el horno terminamos de decorar toda la casa y mientras esperamos que se enfríe deja a las niñas sentadas en sus sillones se Pottery Barn Kids y viéndolo de otra pespectiva este día fue muy bien.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar y revisar el tablero en pinterest.**

**Y lean mi nueva historia se llama: Hate or Love y dejen sus comentarios y díganme si ha visto el tablero en pinterest y si debo continuar mi nueva historia**


	23. Before of Christmas

**Bueno chicos, no se ustedes, pero creo la cuidad de Nueva York esta siendo invadida por vampiros, y en este punto todos se deben de estar preguntando al que me refiero, bueno al parecer varios de nuestros vampiros favoritos están el la gran manzana desde el viernes y algunos de ellos son: la encantadora Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley y Phoebe Tonkin, Ian Somerhalder y Nikki Reed, y que es lo que mis lindos ojitos ven, Joseph Morgan y Candice Accola.**

**Ya se, todos deben decir y donde estar las gemelas, bueno no se preocupen, porque Blake y Charlie están con ellos, la primera era vez que vimos ayer a las bebés no fue con sus padres, si no con Nina y Ian en el central park, y todos se deben preguntar que hacían Nina y Ian con las hijas de Joseph.**

**Desde que todos se están preguntando si Candice esta embarazada de nuevo, es difícil decirlo, pero no podemos negar que ella se ve un poco más llena de lo normal, pero hasta que no hagan un anuncio formar.**

**Bueno, para que no comiencen los rumores, Nina se entero de que Candice estaba en Nueva York y decidió que quería pasar el rato con sus sobrinas favoritas, así que ella fue al su apartamento y Candice se las entregó, da la casualidad que mientras Nina estaba sentada con unos amigos viendo artículos, las bebés estaban jugando con algunas hojas, de repente ella dejo de prestar atención y al parecer Charlie vio a su tío Ian y decidió acercarse a el, imaginen la sorpresa de Ian, cuando sintió que jalaban de sus pantalones y solo para encontrarse con una de sus sobrinas al sus pies.**

**Bueno todo el asunto fue muy gracioso y eso en palabras de Nina y estas fueron sus palabras:**

"**_Tengo que decir que estaba muy asustada, porque Candice prácticamente es el tipo de madre que mataría si tocas un solo pelo dorado de la cabeza de esas niñas, y fue muy gracioso porque un minuto estaba a punto de tener un ataque y al siguiente aparece Ian con Charlie en brazos y si todo fue una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Candice y Joseph van a tener mucho que decir sobre todo esto, y bueno en cierto modo me da miedo Candice, a fuera es todo dulce, pero si te metes con Blake y Charlie, bueno es como que te metas con el mismo diablo, y sentí un gran alivio cuando vi a Ian con Charlie, lo primero que pensé fue, que no iba a morir hoy"_**

**Y hay lo tienen, aunque nos resulta un poco drástico, pero todos sabemos como es Candice con sus bebés, pero esto es para hablar de una entrevista resiente que le hicimos a ella, sobre el hecho de que su personaje Caroline este embarazada de gemelas.**

"**Estamos con Candice Accola, una de las estrellas de The Vampire Diaries, y bueno, ¿Cómo estás hoy Candice?"**

"**Estoy bien gracias"**

"**Voy a decir que secretamente me esperaba que por lo menos estuviera contigo Blake o Charlie"**

"**Es gracioso, cada vez que hago una entrevista, siempre quieren conocer a una de las bebés, pero creo que hoy es tu día de suerte ya que una de las señoritas me acompañó hoy al set" dice y se acerca una chica con una de las bebés y se la entrega al Candice y la sienta en su regazo.**

"**Oh mi dios, son más lindas en persona"**

"**Gracias, bueno quiero que conozcas al la señorita Blake, dile hola" dice y la bebé me mira y me dice hola con su pequeña mano.**

"**Oh dios es tan dulce"**

"**Gracias"**

"**Bueno, hablamos de los recientes acontecimientos en la vida de Caroline"**

"**Bueno como todos saben, Caroline acaba de enterarse de que esta embarazada y de gemelos, creo que ella se siente asustada, y emocionada, y no sabe muy bien que hacer con la situación"**

"**Creo que es gracioso que tu personaje valla al tener gemelos y tu tienes gemelas"**

"**Sí es irónico, pero será increíble, he grabado algunas escenas con las niñas que van hacer de gemelas y ellas son tan dulces"**

"**Si, nos enteramos de que hubo un pequeño incidente con esas niñas y tus hijas"**

"**Sí lo hubo, lo que paso es que yo tenía a una de las niñas en mi regazo y ese día las niñas fueron conmigo al set, y bueno digamos que no les gusto eso, y bueno ellas mordieron a las otras niñas, digamos que ellas le tienen miedo"**

"**Así que no hace falta decir que estas señoritas son celosas"**

"**Sí son muy celosas, no les gusta que alguien más llame nuestra atención, además de que todos las aman, un día Rachael, la esposa de Daniel Gillies, me pidió si podía dejar al las bebés para que fueran al una pijamada que estaba haciendo para Charlotte y sus pequeñas amigas y dije esta bien, pero en el momento cuando las deje en casa de Daniel, en ese momento tenia la esperanza de que ellas llorarán o se quejarán o me dijeran adiós mami, digo ese tipo de cosas que las bebés hacen, y me sentí muy mal, y recuerdo que Rachael me dijo, enorgullecete, ellas están creciendo, y en ese momento pensé en lo que me aterra que un día, ellas no quieran que yo las mime o las vista o las alimente, osea ese tipo de cosas que hacemos las mamás por sus bebés, pero se que aunque llegue un momento en que ellas ya no van a querer que su mami las mime, pero se que ellas siempre me van a necesitar"**

"**No soy madre, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, y es cierto que llega un momento en que nos revelamos, pero siempre necesitaremos a nuestras mamás, y hablando de eso, di nos, ¿cuando tienes planeado darles un hermanito o hermanita al estas bebés?"**

"**Bueno eso es confidencial, pero pronto, Joseph quiere otro bebé y yo también, así que nunca se sabe"**

"**Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por todo y por darme el placer de conocer al este paquete de alegría, ellas sin duda tienen los más hermosos ojos azules que he visto"**

"**Gracias, los heredaron de su papá, créeme aveces da miedo cuando los tres te dan la misma mirada y con los mismo ojos"**

* * *

**CPOV**

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que volvimos de Nueva York y hoy era el final de la mitad de temporada, así que no he visto a las bebés hoy, ya que ellas se fueron con Joseph antes de que yo me desperté, así que sólo hable con Joseph hace una hora y tengo que ir a recoger varios tops que mande hacer con sus iniciales a las bebés.

Así que después de terminar de grabar mis escenas, voy y recojo lo que tengo que recoger y cuando llego a la casa veo que a las niñas en sus asientos de Evenflo y están viendo a Plaza sésamo en la tv y decido buscar a Joseph y entro en la cocina y Marie esta haciendo la cena y abro el refrigerador y saco una Jaron de jugo de frutas y cojo las tazas sippy de princesas de Disney y los lleno y les pongo las tapas.

"Marie, ¿donde esta Joseph?" le pregunto mientras lleno cuencos con puff de gerber con sabor a moras azules.

"El vino y dejo a las bebés, dijo que tenía que seguir grabando toda la noche" dice.

"Y que estas haciendo para cenar"

"Joseph dijo que hiciera comida italiana, así que estoy haciendo raviolis de motzarella y albahaca" dice.

"Bueno estaré en la sala con las niñas para ver las series" le digo y tomo las tazas sippy y en cuenco y entro en la sala y dejo todo en la mesa de café y saco a las niñas de sus sillas y las siento en el sofá, ellas están vestidas tops rosados con gris y leggings y medias y miro más allá y veo sus tenis rodados cerca del el sofá, cojo las tazas y se las paso y como Blake esta sentada en mi regazo y Charlie al mi lado dejo el cuenco y hay las bebés comienzan a comer y cuando comienza The Vampire Diaries y aparezco.

"¿Quien es esa Blake, quien es?" le digo y me señaló en la pantalla.

"Mami" dice y me encanta que ellas sean tan listas.

Cuando comienza The Originals, ellas siguen muy tranquilas pero cuando aparece Blake, Charlie comienza a decir Sissy y me enferma ver a Joseph y a Leah besándose, pero siento una satisfacción torcida cuando Aurora le corta la garganta, cuando termina me levantó con las niñas en mis brazos y ellas tienen sus tazas sippy en sus manos y entro en comedor y siento algo las niñas en sus sillas altas de Evenflo y las aseguró y entro en la cocina y Marie ya les acaba de servir la cena a las bebés en sus platós y me acompaña y me ayuda alimentar a las bebés, cuando Charlie no quiere más, Marie la lleva arriba para lavarle los dientes, como ellas ya tienen más dientes, cuando estoy terminando de alimentar al Blake, Joseph entra en la cocina, se acerca y me da un beso en los labios y le da un beso en la cabeza a Blake, en ese momento mi teléfono comienza al sonar y dejo que Joseph termine de alimentar a Blake, miro mi teléfono y es una llamada de Nate.

"Hey"

"Hola Candy, me estaba preguntando, mañana me iré a Australia como por una semana y pensé que mejor para pasar un poco de tiempo niñera con mis sobrinas favoritas, además de que me siento ofendido de que no me hayas dicho que seré tío de un niño Joseph tuvo que decírmelo, eso me hirió"

"Estas de suerte, mañana tengo un ultrasonido y no quiero dejar al las niñas solas así que estoy segura de que les gustaría pasar tiempo con su tío favorito, pero te juro que si cuando volvamos todo no está en su lugar, te arrepentirás"

"No te preocupes, además espero que el nuevo integrante sea un chico, ¿a que hora es la cita?"

"A las 3:30 pm"

"Ok, estaré hay y llevare regalos"

"Ok, adiós"

"Bye" dice y colgamos, cuando vuelvo A entrar en la cocina, veo que Marie volvió con Charlie y Blake termino de comer.

"Nate viene mañana a cuidar a las niñas mientras vamos a la cita"

"Ok, pero espero que no haga nada infantil o estúpido"

"Igual"

A la mañana siguiente me nos despertamos y nos duchamos y tenemos el desayuno, visto a las bebés con un top verde azulado de Circo, leggings del mismo color y las dejo descalzas.

Cuando Nate llega trae regalos, pero como nos tenemos que ir, decido abrirlos después, cuando llegamos a la cita la doctora me pregunta de como me he sentido y le digo que me he sentido bien, no tengo náuseas ni mareos, cuando es hora del ultrasonido nos dice que todo está perfectamente y que no hay nada de que preocuparnos y cuando estamos de camino al casa decidimos que tengo hambre y mientras estoy comiendo reviso mi teléfono y veo que Nate a estado subiendo fotos.

Una de ellas es una de el sentado en el sofá con Blake en su regazo y Charlie de pie jugando con su cabello y en el pie de la foto dice: **Little Monkeys watching The Beauty and the Beats #BlakeWantedDown #CharlieLoveMyHair #UncleNate #TheLittleNaughtyMonkeys #BabiesSittignTime #TheyLoveMeSoMuch.** Y es tan divertido y veo que también subió dos videos, en el primero el esta en el suelo y Blake esta de pie apoyada en la mesa de café y oigo las preguntas que el le está haciendo.

"**Blake mira la cámara"**dice y veo como Blake mira la cámara y comienza al reírse.**"¿Amas a tu Mami?"**y ella asiente con la cabeza. **"¿Donde esta Charlie?"**y ella señala hacia el sofá donde Charlie estas media recostada contra los Apollabrazos del sofá, con una de las tazas sippy en su boca.

Y al parecer hizo un gran trabajó y me siento más relajada.

Hoy es domingo y iremos al zoológico, estábamos en el carro y las niñas estaban vestidas con uno de los tops personalizados, son negros y tienen sus iniciales en dorado, pantalones jeans y sus botas de Genuine Kids y tienen vendas para el pelo con lazos rojos y las letras de sus nombres en blanco y tienen sus chupetes, Charlie tiene un chupete amarillo de Nuk y Blake tiene uno de los chupetes que Nate les regalo el viernes, es morado y tiene un elefante y es de Mam.

Cuando llegamos, mientras Joseph saco el cochecito doble de Baby jogger city select y coloca la bolsa de pañales debajo y yo saco a las bebés de sus asientos de seguridad y las siento y aseguró el el cochecito, cuando comenzamos a ver a los animales, sacamos a las bebés y les tomamos muchas fotos y las llevamos al área de juegos y bueno digamos que sus sonrisas enseñaban sus pequeños dientes, a mitad de todo ellas tienen sed, así que les entregó sus tazas sippy de Minnie Mouse, que también fue uno de los regalos de Nate.

Joseph y yo decidimos pasar navidad en las casa y abrir los regalos con las niñas, nosotros ya les compramos todos sus regalos y los tenemos bien escondidos, además de que Nina, Kat, Claire y Nate dijeron que enviarían los regalos de las niñas una semana antes de la semana de navidad, Phoebe, Paul, Michael, Julie, Carina, Danielle, Riley, Matt, Ian, Nikki, Leah y su esposo y Daniel y Rachael nos llevarían los regalos de las niñas, sin contar los regalos de Jack, mamá, papá y Sarah, que también los enviarían una semana antes de navidad, digamos que ellas sin dudas van a tener muchos regalos que abrir, sin contar los de los demás miembros del elenco y escritores que prácticamente están enamorados de las niñas, Rachael me dijo que si ella podía pasar a recoger a Blake y Charlie el lunes para que ellas vallan con ella, Daniel, Charlotte y Teddy a pedirles los regalos a Santa, le dije que eso estaba bien, ya que nosotros estaremos ocupados, pero ellos nos enviarían las fotos.

Mientras seguimos dando vueltas por en zoológico, Blake se cansa y veo que casi no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, así que la siento en el cochecito y la aseguró y en menos de 10 minutos ella se duerme, al parecer Charlie tampoco quiere caminar y Joseph la recoge y seguimos viendo los animales, cuando me doy la vuelta vea a variz chicos tomándonos fotos y sin dudas no tal darán en estar en Internet.

**_Bueno, bueno. Alguien dijo instinto animal bueno que yo lo acabó de decir, al parecer las redes sociales se calentaron con lo que los famosos estaban haciendo la semana pasada, pero les daré un resumen de los que sus vampiros favoritos estaban haciendo._**

**_Este viernes instagram se llenó de ternura cuando vimos que uno de nuestros originales favoritos, el atrevido y infantil Kol Mikaelson en realidad tiene un lado de niñera. A si es chicos este viernes Nate Buzz enloquecio a sus fans y a las fans de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries cuando público una foto y dos videos de el cuidando a sus dos sobrinas favoritas, que son las bebés más adoradas en el Internet, que Nate cuide a Blake y Charlie no es una novedad, ya que lo ha hecho varias veces y cada vez es más adorable._**

**_Y este domingo vimos lo que sin duda es un verdadera salida en familia, Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan junto con sus adorables bebés, fueron visto en el zoológico de Atlanta, sin contar varias de las fotos que los actores publicaron en sus redes sociales como Instagram y Facebook, varios de los testigos les tomaron fotos y sin dudas a las bebés._**

Hoy es lunes y estoy preparando al las bebés ya que Daniel y Rachael van a venir a recoger a las niñas para llevarlas con ellos al centro comercial y las visto con dos tops de Carters, el de Charlie es azul y el de Blake es rosa y les pongo pantalones jeans y sus botas de Genuiene Kids y preparo su bolsa de pañales y su cochecito.

Cuando llegan Daniel y Rachael, le entregó la bolsa de pañales y el cochecito y veo como Rachael se sienta atrás con las bebés a su lado y entro en la casa y además tengo muchas cosas que organizar y preparar.

**Hey chicos éste es otro capítulo, ya había publicado el capítulo 24 y estoy molesta de que no revisen y dejen sus comentarios, también revisen los tableros en pinterest.**

**Y publique una nueva historia, se llama: Love or Hate, dejen sus comentarios.**


	24. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

**JPOV **

**Lunes 21**

Decir que volví a recordar porque el embarazo es un infierno para mí, es un eufemismo, hasta ahora Candice se a comido 10 tarros de helado de Ben &amp; Jerry's y cometí el error de decir que si todavía estaba hambrienta y digamos que si no me agachó, una lámpara me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y ha estado furiosa y ansiosa, ya que mi madre y sus padres vienen mañana.

Así que ahora estoy aquí en el suelo del vivero de las gemelas, observándolas mientras ellas juegan con un juego de pelotas, y están vestidas con leggings grises y tops Rosa con puntos blancos, salgo de mis pensamientos por el sonido de mi teléfono y veo que es Candice.

"Saves estuve un poco tentado a colgar, pero conociéndote y lo que paso esta mañana con la lámpara, tengo miedo de que será lo siguiente que lances, además de que estamos en la misma casa, ¿porque me llamas?" digo y me pongo de pie y abro las puertas del balcón y salgo a la terraza del vivero.

"Lo de la lámpara te lo mereces, me llamaste una vaca hambrienta, además estoy revisando el refrigerador y veo que no hay manzanas, y quiero manzanas urgentemente, ahora" dice.

"Primero que todo, no te dije así, segundo esperas que vaya al supermercado y compre manzanas, solo porque tienes un antojó de ellas, y no lo pides con amabilidad" le digo y vuelvo a mirar hacia el vivero y veo a Blake tratando de recoger las pelotas y veo a Charlie apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la terraza.

"Déjame decirlo con más claridad, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy mandando a que lo hagas, o es que quieres que el bebé se moleste, solo porque tu no quieres comprarme manzanas" dice y levanta la voz en la última parte.

"Ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad" digo con cada palabra goteando de sarcasmo. "Esta bien, iré, pero tendrás que venir a cuidar a una de las niñas, me llevare a Charlie, tu vigilarás a Blake, solo porque la señora de la casa tiene un antojó de manzanas"

"Sabes que, ya no quiero ninguna maldita manzana" grita y puedo notar que esta al borde de las lágrimas. "Es tu culpa que esté embarazada, y eres tan desconsiderado que no puedes conseguirle a tu esposa, la madre de tu dos hermosas gemelas y un próximo bebé un simple antojó" grita.

"Ok, amor, calmate, iré a conseguirte tus manzanas, ya deja de ser tan dramática" digo y cuelgo.

Busco unas botas rosadas para Charlie y se las pongo y la recojo y bajo las escaleras y por la esquina de mi ojo veo la sombra de Candice subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

En el auto aseguró a Charlie en el asiento de seguridad y conduzco hasta el centro de Atlanta y al supermercado, cuando llegó saco a Charlie del asiento de seguridad y me aseguro contra la cadera y entro en el supermercado y recojo un carrito y dejo a Charlie en el y primero compró más helado y después compró manzanas rojas, verdes y amarillas y después me dirijo a la caja y varias personas me reconocen y me toman fotos y la chica de la caja se me queda mirando.

Cuando llegó a casa dejo a Charlie en el sofá de la sala y entro el helado en el refrigerador y también las manzanas y recojo al Charlie y subo las escaleras me asomó en el vivero y esta vacío, así que me dirijo a nuestra habitación y en la alfombra esta Blake con el teléfono de Candice y Candice esta en la cama viendo la sopa y veo que esta llorando.

"¿Porque lloras?" le pregunto y me siento en el borde de la cama.

"Lloró, porque es el final de la sopa y es tan triste, eres un insensible, no me entiendes" me grita entre sollozos.

"Amor, no quiero discutir, te compre más helado y más manzanas" le digo.

"Estas diciendo que como soy una vaca necesito más helado, dios si parezco una manatí es por tu culpa" me dice.

"Sabes que amor, no quiero discutir, al parecer estas como poseída, me iré al estudio" le digo y me levanto y salgo de ahí, porque se que si no lo hago, diré algunas cosas que no quiero decir.

* * *

Después de una hora pintando, decido salir a ver como esta el campo de guerra y veo que las niñas están sentadas en la alfombra de la sala jugando con todos sus juguetes. Y veo que Candice esta en la cocina comiendo un tarro de Ben &amp; Jerry's de masa de galletas y veo que esta llorando, así que me acercó.

"Lo siento, amor. Se que que estas sensible por las hormonas del embarazo y no debí gritarte, pero tienes que entender que tu no eres nada fácil" le digo.

"Se que he sido difícil, pero para mi no es fácil, todas estás malditas hormonas están por el cielo y en serio lo siento, por gritarte y ser una perra contigo cuando lo único que haz hecho es ser un increíble esposo y papá" dice y me acerco y la envuelvo en mis brazos.

"Ya no llores, porque no vamos al cine, quiero ver la nueva película de Star wars, podemos dejar a las niñas en casa de Daniel, el me envió un mensaje y me dijo que Rachael quiere que Charlotte juegue con las niñas, así porque no las llevamos" le digo.

"Esta bien, dejame cambiarme y volverme aplicar el maquillaje" dice y se limpia los ojos.

"Siempre estas hermosa, pero esta bien, le enviare un mensaje a Daniel y le diré que llevaremos al las niñas" digo.

"Ok" dice y sube las escaleras.

Después de ponerles las botas rosadas a las bebés y dejarlas en el sofá, Candice baja las escaleras vestida con zapatos bajos, top tipo jean y leggings negros y una chaqueta y la bolsa de pañales y un bolso de diseñador.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Daniel, las niñas al parecer no quieren quedarse, pero después de ver a Charlotte y a teddy, se quedan muy agradable.

Además de que nos gusta que pasen tiempo con teddy, si el nuevo bebé es un niño, será mejor que se acostumbrén a un pequeño bebé, ya les hemos dicho que tendrán un nuevo Bubba o sissy, así dicen ellas hermana o hermano, y ellas han notado que el vientre de Candice ha crecido y es una tarea difícil ocultarlo, pero decidimos que en la mañana de navidad, cuando abramos los regalos, vamos a subir unas fotos muy sugestivas.

Las película fue increíble, pero creo que Candice no la entendió, creo que lo único bueno fue la comida del cine y que ella estaba exhausta y prácticamente casi ni podía caminar, con esfuerzo llego a la cama.

* * *

**Martes**

**JPOV **

Estoy conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto a recoger a mi madre y a los padres de Candice.

Ella se quedo en nuestra habitación viendo televisión con las niñas y me toca ir a recoger a nuestros padres. Lo bueno que que sus hormonas se tranquilizaron un poco.

* * *

**CPOV **

Estoy en mi habitación y las niñas están en la cama y acabó de salir de la ducha, ellas están vestidas con un Bodysuit que dice: **"Grandpa's girl"** y unos leggings rosados y me encanta que ellas son iguales a unas lindas bebés y eso es lo que son mis pequeñas princesas, así que me arrodilló a los pies de la cama y las jalo por sus piernas hasta el final de la cama y veo como sus hermosos ojos azules parecen casi grises y ellas comienzan a jugar con mi pelo que esta húmedo por la ducha.

"¿Quienes son las pequeñas princesas de mami?" le digo y les doy varios besitos en sus manos y ellas se ríen y puedo ver como ya tienen más dientes.

"Están emocionadas, porque vienen el abuelo y las abuelas" digo les doy un beso esquimal con mi nariz y simplemente adoro todo sobre mis pequeños monos traviesos.

Así me decido a cambiarme y me pongo un vestido azul con lunares blancos y unos botines negros. Y recojo a las niñas y bajo las escaleras y las dejo en la sala y espero a que Joseph llegué.

Después de una tarde muy agotadora, decidimos hacer una fogata en el patio y hacer smores, vestí a las niñas con pantalones jeans y sus botas de Genuine Kids y dos tops con sus iniciales y a Blake le puse un abrigo rosa y a Charlie uno Morado, y todo fue muy bien.

Al otro día me pongo a repasar y veo que todos les han enviado sus regalos a las niñas y ya que les di a todos sus regalos todo esta en orden.

Así que bajo a la cocina y repaso con mamá y con Sarah lo que vamos hacer para la cena de Navidad.

Decidimos que haremos, galletas, lasaña, pavo, puré de papas y verduras y todo esta en orden.

Así que el día de la cena nada va a faltar.

* * *

**Jueves.**

Desde que me desperté, les di un baño amplio las bebés y les puse un top de Mud Pie blanco con un árbol verde, unos pantalones jeans y sus botas rosadas y unos lazos para el pelo de Mud Pie y ellas se quedaron cerca de él árbol, sentadas en sus sofás.

Actualmente afuera esta nevando y me gusta ya que es normal.

Después de un tiempo trabajando decidimos tomarnos un descanso, así que me siento como mamá en el mueble y Blake en mi regazo y terminamos de ponernos al día.

"Así que, ¿donde están todos?" me pregunta.

"Bueno, Nate esta en Australia con su familia, Nina esta con su novio y varios amigos en Utah, Claire, Phoebe y Paul están en Los Angeles, al igual que Daniel y Rachael, Danielle esta en Chicago con un nuevo galán, Riley estaba en Orlando, Ian y Nikki creo que están también en Los Angeles y algunos están en Tokio y así o en sus casas con sus familias" le y me ajustó a Blake en mi regazo que al parecer le gusta mi collar.

"Eso es importante, pasar la Navidad en familia" dice.

"Si" digo.

* * *

Después de la cena, con ayuda de mamá, Sarah y las niñas organizamos las galletas y con la Leche para Santa, solo porque es una tradición muy linda, así que cuando mamá y Sarah se ofrecen para poner a dormir a las niñas, Joseph y yo no protestamos, ya que tenemos que poner bajo el árbol, todos los juguetes y ropas que todos les enviaron a las niñas y es como una maldita jugueteria.

Y mientras organizamos vemos que hay algunos para el nuevo bebé y siento un poco de miedo de que mañana todos sabrán que estoy embarazada.

Y cuando terminamos de poner todos los regalos en la sala, veo que hay muchos regalos de nosotros y los que les enviaron, además de que un regalo en especial se que les va al encantar, y es una cocina de juguete rosa de Pottery Barn Kids, veo dos coches the Minnie Mouse y muchos juguetes más y ropas y zapatos sin duda será una mañana muy agotadora, además de el especial regalo que Ian les mando a las niñas.

* * *

**25 de Diciembre **

**Happy Merry Christmas **

**CPOV **

Cuando me despierto, son las 8 de la mañana y veo que Joseph esta cepillandose los dientes, así que me levanto y me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes, pasamos por el vivero y vemos que la niñas se está revolviendo un poco en sus cunas y eso es señal de que se van a despertar, así que bajamos las escaleras y vemos que mamá, papá y Sarah están viendo los noticieros y están tomando chocolate caliente, así que decidimos que ya es hora de despertar a las bebés.

Cuando entramos en el vivero vemos que ellas ya están despiertas y están sentadas en sus cunas con sus pijamas de hombre de nieve de Carters y sus chupetes de Nuk, el de Blake dice: **"Cutie Pie"** y el de Charlie es uno blanco con diseños en morado y se ven tan adorable restregandose lo ojos, así que me acerco y recojo a Blake y sigue despierta pero pone su cabeza en mi hombro y me acaricia el otro hombro con su mano, lo mismo ocurre con Charlie que esta en los brazos de Joseph.

Cuando bajamos los escalones y entramos en la sala, sin duda el sueño se les quito, ya que cuando vieron todos los juguetes, porque miran por toda la habitación, así que las dejamos en el suelo y simplemente no saben para donde mirar, y agradezco que mamá esta grabando con mi teléfono y me siento en el suelo y las ayudo a abrir los regalos, los primeros son varias ropas y son de de Nate, y tengo que admitir que tiene buen gusto, así que le digo a mamá y a Sarah que recojan todos los regalos que tiene ropas y zapatos y que los ponga a un lado y quitando esos, todavía quedan muchos más, así que recojo dos juegos que tienen comida de juguete de PlayCircle y veo que son de Nina y en cuestión de minutos, les llama la atención dos vagones recoge bloques de Mega Blocks, que son un regalo de Nate y después ven la cocina de juguete y se acercan y miro que Joseph les está tomando fotos y sigo habriendo más regalos de ellas y veo varios regalos para el nuevo bebé y uno de ellos es un asiento plush de Pottery Barn Kids en forma de oso y en la parte delantera dice: **"Baby Morgan Coming in 2016" **y es de parte de parte de Phoebe, así que tomó mi teléfono y le tomo un foto y decido que esta es la mejor opción para revelar el embarazo, además tenemos otras opciones, así que en el pie de la foto escribo: **"Hasta ahora el regalo más dulce que he recibido, espero que a el o a ella le encante su primer regalo de Navidad, gracias Phoebs" **y después público el video de las niñas y Joseph también pública otro video y varias fotos y después de seguir abriendo más regalos, es hora de enseñarles uno de los regalos de Ian y Nikki, así que saco dos pares de botas vaqueras que les regale de Cherokee y se las pongo y todos caminamos hacia el garaje, ya que afuera esta nevando y cuando ellas ven las motos de Minnie Mouse, se quieren subir, así que las ayudamos y dan varias vueltas en el garaje y les tomo varias fotos y un vídeo y lo público en Instagram y Twitter y etiqueto a Ian y a Nikki, así que volvemos a la sala y les quito los zapatos y no sentamos en el sofá a beber chocolate caliente y todavía quedan muchos regalos que abrir, pero los dejaremos para después, porque al parecer la emoción de abrir regalos se paso y ahora ellas están acurrucadas contra nosotros, y en poco tiempo se quedan dormidas, mamá se acerca y me entrega dos regalos en forma rectangular y veo que son de Paul y Phoebe, uno es para Blake y el otro es para Charlie y le digo a mamá que me ayude abrir el otro, ya que tengo a Blake acurrucada contra mi, cuando las abro veo que son dos Ipad air 4 mini, y sin duda estamos echando a perder a estas niñas, a Joseph le compre un nuevo Iphone 6s plus gris y el me regaló un nuevo Iphone 6s plus color champagne.

Así que las acostamos en sus corralitos y es tiempo de que las personas grandes abramos los regalos.

Nina me regaló tres pares de zapatos de diseñador de Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo y Gucci, Claire me regaló varias vestidos y tops de maternidad y aunque todavía tengo ropa del embarazo de Blake y Charlie, pero son de la temporada pasada, Phoebs me regaló varias piezas de joyería, Danielle, Leah me regalaron como 20 pares de nuevos zapatos de tacón de Christian Louboutin, y es una pesadilla que en unos pocos meses no voy al poder usarlos, pero todos están locos por la noticia del bebé, así se siente estar sin estrés.

Además de que me siento cansada, así que subo a nuestra habitación y cierro las cortinas y me acurruco debajo de las sabanas y se siente tan cálido y inmediatamente me quedo dormida y tengo que silenciar mi teléfono, porque no deja de sonar.

Lentamente soy sacada de mi sueño por algo acariciando mi brazo y lentamente abro los ojos y veo debajo de las mantas y veo que es un mini pie y quito las sabanas y veo que es Blake que esta profundamente dormida y esta cerca de la orilla de la cama, así que la acerco hacia mi y ella inmediatamente se acurruca contra mi y en entierro mi cara en su cabello y huele a bebé a mi linda bebé y así me vuelvo a dormir con ella acurrucada contra mi y ambas acurrucadas bajo las mantas.

* * *

**JPOV **

Cuando entro en nuestra habitación así es como las encuentro a ambas, acurrucadas bajo las mantas, Candice abrazando a Blake contra ella, Blake con su chupete en la boca y abrazando con sus dos manos y contra ella la mano izquierda de Candice, así que les tomo varias fotos y grabo un pequeño vídeo y salgo de la habitación, tan silenciosamente y cierro la puerta detrás de mí y mientras hago mi camino para bajar las escaleras, paso por la puerta del vivero y veo que que Charlie todavía está dormida, así que dejó la puerta entre abierta y bajo las escaleras y me siento en la sala de entretenimiento.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cuando me despierto veo que Blake también está despierta y esta jugando con sus pies, estiró mi mano hacia la mesita de noche y veo que son las 11 de la mañana y reviso mi Instagram y como lo predije todos se están volviendo locos, así que salgo de la cama y recojo a Blake y entro en el vivero y veo que Charlie esta en su cuna sentada, así que les pongo un abrigo de The North Face, el de Blake rosado y el de Charlie morado y les quito el pantalón de pijama y les pongo uno más abrigado y unas botas, y yo me pongo un chaqueta y unas botas y decido salir y dejo a las niñas en el suelo y les quito sus chupetes y las dejo que jueguen con la nieve un rato y después volvemos a entrar y subo al vivero y les preparo un baño con agua caliente, y después de darles un baño les pongo un vestido con diseños de renos, sus sandalias blancas y las dejo con sus abuelos en la sala y subo para darme un baño y encuentro que Joseph preparó un baño de burbujas.

"Pensé que como es navidad puedo regalarte algo para que te relajes" dice y me da un beso en la cabeza.

"Sí es lo que necesitamos, además de que quedan muchos más regalos que abrir" digo y me hago un moño desoldenado.

"Ok, tu relájate y no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo. Cuando bajes, te daré tu regalo" dice y me da un casto beso y sale del baño y en realidad necesito esto.

* * *

**Hey chicos, feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad, este es el capitulo de navidad y tiene una segunda parte y la publicaré el domingo, por favor lean el capitulo 23 y 24, lo digo en serio y comenten, también publique una nueva historia, se llama Love or Hate y jo se olviden de revisar el tablero en pinterest, mi nombre es Nikfanfic y díganme si lo revisaron**


	25. Good Bye Christmas and Welcome New Year

**26 de Diciembre **

Estoy sentada sobre las colchas de la cama con mi MacBook encima de una almohada y voy a tener un triple FaceTime con Phoebs, Claire y Nina, y las niñas están acostadas a mi lado en sus pijamas y están viendo un programa educativo y como hoy esta dejando de nevar, decidimos quedarnos dentro de la casa, mamá y papá están todavía dormidos y Sarah, Joseph están haciendo el desayuno, miro la pantalla y en menos de 5 minutos ellas responden.

"Hey chicas" digo.

"Hola" dicen al mismo tiempo.

"Y como les está yendo" digo.

"Todo esta perfecto, y como están las niñas y nuestro próximo sobrino" dice Claire.

"Aqui están" les digo y siento a las niñas en mi regazo.

"Se ven adorables en esas pijamas" dice Nina.

"Hola mi amor" dice Phoebs.

"Hola" dicen.

"Creo que este bebé va hacer muy activo" digo.

"Estas segura, porque lo dices" dice Claire.

"Con las niñas sin duda ellas peleaban dentro de mi, pero este pequeño individuo se mueve mucho" les digo.

"eso es muy bueno" dice Phoebs.

"Puede que" digo.

"Oye y donde vas a pasar el año nuevo" dice Nina.

"Estábamos pensando en ir a Nueva York y llevarnos a Sarah, mamá y papá vuelven el lunes a Miami, y si el lunes nos iremos para Nueva York y nos llevaremos a Sarah, así que a sido mucho tiempo desde que estuve en Time's Square para año nuevo, y las niñas se duermen antes de la medianoche, además de que eres la única en Hawaii para año nuevo, después de año nuevo no se para donde vallamos, tal vez Bora Bora, Fiji, Hawaii, Antigua, Bahamas o algo así" digo.

"Bueno, si se deciden por Hawaii, estaré muy feliz de estar con ustedes" dice Nina.

"No se pero este año nuevo me quedare en casa" dice Claire.

"El primer año" dice Phoebs y todas reímos.

"Bueno estas señoritas tienen hambre, tengo que darles de comer" digo.

"Paul me esta llamando" dice Phoebs.

"Yo estoy cansada" dice Claire.

"Me tengo que dar un baño" dice Nina.

"Ok, hablamos en la semana" digo y después nos despedimos.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que hallan tenido una feliz navidad, los famosos publicaron fotos de sus hijos y ellos abriendo y recibiendo regalos, pero creo que fue Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan quienes nos sorprendieron en esta navidad.**

**Creo que todos debimos recibir un indicio de que cuando vemos al Joseph Morgan, comprando helado y muchas manzanas eso significa algo, además de que no nos olvidemos de esas fotos donde se ve a Candice con una panza, pero comencemos con las fotos de sus adorables bebés abriendo los miles y miles de regalos, por suerte para nosotros, tanto Candice y Joseph subieron fotos de ellas viendo los regalos y de los adorables que se ven en esas lindas pijamas, vemos varias de las fotos y vemos que recibieron dos motocicletas de Minnie Mouse, cortesía y parte de los muchos regalos que tia Nikki Reed y el tio Ian Somerhalder les regalaron, vemos una cocina de juguete de Pottery Barn Kids y ese es un regalo de mamí y papi, vemos muchos más regalos, como estos de vagones recoge bloques de Mega Blocks que son parte de los regalos de el tío Nate y muchos más, pero fue un regalo en especial que nos llamó la atención y fue un regalo de Phoebe Tonkin y es un asiento puff de Pottery Barn Kids, y dice: "**_**Baby Morgan coming in 2016"**_**. Creo que con eso nos están confirmando que Candice esta embarazada, pero si no es bastante claro, vamos a ver esta foto que público la madre de Candice, Carolyn público una foto de la que creo que es Blake, porque tiene el mismo chupete que en la foto queue Joseph público ese mismo día de Blake sentada con varios juguetes y mirando a la cámara y en el pie de la foto escribió: **_**A whole Daddy Little Princess, #DaddysLittlePrincess #SheLovesTheGifts #ILovesHerSweetFace. **_**Que en traducción significa: toda una pequeña princesa de papá, #PequeñaPrincesaDePapá #EllaAmaLosRegalos #YoAmoEseDulceRostro y vemos que Phoebe comentó: Blake luce tan linda y Joseph le comento: ella te extraña mucho, ambas lo hacen.**

**Pero volviendo al tema la madre de Candice publico una foto donde vemos a Candice sentada en el sofá con una taza y esta hablando con la madre de Joseph y vemos que Blake esta recostada y tiene la cabeza sobre el vientre de Candice y Candice le esta acariciando en cabello, en el pie de la foto la madre de Candice escribió: Angels.**

**Si eso no es prueba de que el próximo año la familia Morgan espera un nuevo integrante no se que lo sea, pero de todo corazón felicidades a la familia Morgan, además de que el personaje de Candice, Caroline esta embarazada y después de esta confirmación, una fan le envío un mensaje por Twitter a Julie Plec, preguntándole si era una panza farsa o era en realidad en vientre de Candice y Julie le respondió esto: **_**Ese bebé no tiene nada falso, es totalmente natural**_**, así que esta confirmado, pronto habrá un nuevo bebé en la familia Morgan, además de que vemos que esta enorme, así que antes de lo esperado Blake y Charlie tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.**

* * *

**27 de Diciembre **

**JPOV **

Actualmente estoy revisando mi teléfono y las niñas están sentadas en el sofá vestidas con un vestido gris de rayas y están viendo TV, miro por la ventana y veo que el sol salió y la poca nieve que había se derritio, el padre de Candice esta en su habitación, mamá y Carolyn están en la cocina y Candice esta arriba preparando todo lo que nos llevaremos a Nueva York, soy sacado de mis pensamientos por mamá y Carolyn entrando en la sala.

"Oye el día se ve precioso porque no salimos a dar un vuelta" dice mamá.

"Sí se ve hermoso" dice Carolyn.

"Voy a buscar a Candice y a buscarle unos zapatos a las niñas" digo y subo las escaleras y entro en la habitación y veo algo Candice sentada en el sofá, me acerco y veo que esta revisando sus mensajes.

"Carolyn y mamá piensan que deberíamos dar una vuelta por las calles ya que es un hermoso día" digo.

"Ok, dejame buscar mis zapatos y busca los de Blake y Charlie" dice y se pone de pie y entra en el closet, así que salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero de las bebés y recojo sus botas de Genuine Kids y bajo las escaleras y Candice ya esta poniéndose sus zapatos, así que les entrego a mamá y Carolyn las medias y las botas para que se las ponga al las bebés, así que en menos de 15 minutos estamos todos caminado por la acera y lo más sorprendente es que el sol esta afuera, Candice y yo no pusimos gafas de sol y Candice esta agarrando la mano Blake y yo la de Charlie y por mi visión periférica veo que algunos chicas en autos nos toman fotos.

Después de dar varias vueltas volvemos a la casa, ya que Candice se siente cansada.

* * *

**Happy New Year**

**CPOV **

Hoy era 31 de diciembre y estábamos en el apartamento de Nueva York y las bebés estaban tomando su siesta, Joseph estaba en el estudio y estaba haciendo TimeFace con Paul, Daniel, Nate, Ian, Charles y Michael y estaban hablando cosas de hombres y Sarah estaba en la cocina haciendo algunos bocadillos y así fue como decidí que quería sentarme en el sofá y ver lo que había en la TV, hoy iríamos a Time Square para ver la tradicional caída de la pelota y las niñas se quedarían en el apartamento con Sarah, de repente suena mi teléfono y veo que Phoebe público una foto y es en realidad dos fotos juntas, una de ellas es con Blake y la esta abrazando contra ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla y la otra es de Charlie y ambas están sentadas.

Lo malo de que se acabe el año es que tengo que volver al set a grabar pero con este embarazo será un poco más difícil.

* * *

**Media hora para año nuevo**

**JPOV **

Faltaba media hora para año nuevo y estábamos en Time Square, aunque no estaba nevando, hacia frio así que estábamos bien abrigados, ella estaba parada delante de mi y tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y la tengo en vuelta con mis brazos.

"¿Qué vas a desear para año nuevo?" me pregunta.

"No se que más puedo desear, tengo la más hermosa esposa y amiga que pueda imaginar, que me dio el hermoso y doble regalo de dos adorables y lindas bebés que son una parte del centro de mi universo, y el próximamente me va dar un hermoso bebé, que más puedo pedir, antes de conocerte tenia novias y llegue a querer algunas de ellas, pero nunca me image o pensé en querer casarme con ellas o tener hijos, pero después de conocerte comencé a pensar en cómo sería pasar el resto de mi vida con esta hermosa y terca rubia, y cuando te dije que te amaba, lo dije en serio, Te amo con todo mi corazón y el simple pensamiento de hacerte daño de alguna manera me duele más de lo que te puedas imaginar, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Blake y Charlie, tube el pensamiento de por un segundo que las cosas no serían iguales, pero después nacieron nuestras pequeñas diablillas, que tienen mucha energía y son unas niñas muy felices, pero admito que mi mayor miedo era que tal vez algo malo te pasara mientras estabas en parto y pensé en como iba a criar a dos bebés que ahora es obvio no pueden vivir sin su mamá para cuidarlas y pensé que no sería fácil, se que algunas veces te digo que exageras con ellas, pero yo también exagero cuando no estas cerca, me mataría que algo malo les pasara, pero todo ha sido perfecto desde siempre, y ahora tendremos otro bebé para cuidar, y también no quiero que las niñas se sientan dejadas de lado" digo.

"Lo se, hemos recorrido un largo camino sin dudas" dice.

"Lo volvería a recorrer para estar en este mismo momento contigo" le digo.

"Yo igual" dice y simplemente no nos damos cuenta de todos haciendo la cuenta atrás hasta que explota el confeti y los fuegos artificiales.

Así le doy la vuelta y la beso profundamente y nos tomamos una foto con su teléfono.

"Feliz año nuevo, amor" le digo todavía con su frente pegada a la mía.

"Feliz año nuevo" dice y me abraza y ya puedo sentir su tope por el bebé, después de durar un tiempo en Time's Square, volvemos al apartamento y vemos a Sarah viendo por la TV a Time's Square y las niñas están sentadas en uno de los sofás individuales que solo son para un persona y tienen sus pijamas y sus chupetes, así que cuando estamos cerca de ellas, las recogemos y les damos un beso en la mejilla y por lo visto están muy cansadas, así que las llevamos y las acostamos en los corralitos.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, como todos saben en este año habrá un miembro más para la familia Morgan, pero creo que se unión uno esta navidad, al parecer Blake y Charlie recibieron un adorable regalo por parte de su tío Ian Somerhalder y Candice compartió la foto del nuevo integrante.**

**Ian les regalo un cachorro Husky siberiano y es tan adorable como su nombre, Candice público en Instagram una foto de este adorable cachorro y abajo de la foto escribió: "**_**Aunque es un simple nombre, ellas lo adoraron, gracias tío Ian por este adorable regaló, ellas están prácticamente enamoradas de el, Bienvenido a la familia, Blue"**_

* * *

**Hey chicos esta es la segunda parte dela capítulo de navidad, edite todos los capítulos desde el capitulo 11, y publique una nueva historia, se llama: Same old Love, comenten y revisen el tablero en pinterest**


	26. Hello January! part 1

**Hey chicos, como saben dure todo el mes de enero escribiendo y voy a cortarlo por partes. Además edité todo los capítulos desde el capitulo 11. **

**Ps: Lean los capítulos 22, 23, 24 y 25.**

**y felicidades a Candice por su hija, adoro su nombre: Florence May.**

**y no se preocupen les tengo una solpresa.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto y decidimos irnos unos días a Los Angeles, y como no podíamos llevarnos a Blue, lo dejamos en Atlanta, estoy temerosa de usar un bikini, porque estoy embarazada, y me vería gorda, decidimos tomar un vuelo en primera clase y estamos sentados en la sala de espera, esperando que comiencen entran en el avión, por lo visto no hay muchas personas en que vayan al volar hacia Los Angeles, las niñas están muy tranquilas, Charlie esta en los brazos de Joseph y Blake esta sentada en mis piernas y solo esta tranquila porque nos estamos tirando fotos.

Cuando levanto la vista veo que Joseph se está tomando fotos con varias chicas, y ellas parecen que acaban de ver a dios en persona, cuando llaman a nuestro vuelo, nos ponemos de pie y como llevo mi bolso de mano y la bolsa de pañales y ahora Blake en otro brazo es un poco difícil.

Cuando llegamos a Los Angeles, ellas sin duda sienten el cambio de temperatura, hemos viajado a México y Miami, pero para ellas todavia es un poco dificil el cambio de temperatura y esto es más caliente, así que cuando llegamos al apartamento, lo primero que hago es prepararles un baño frio y ellas no se quejan, ellas estaban reacias a dejar a Blue, pero creo que los ojos de cachorro que ellas hacen, solo les sale naturalmente y al final el cachorro vino con nosotros, creo que están enamoradas del pequeño cachorro, su adorable nombre surgió por el color de sus ojos, y aveces creo que piensan que el cachorro es un peluche o un juguete, ya que juegan con el muy duro y un poco malo para el pobre perrito.

Después de darles un baño, de repente se les mete una ola de sueño, así que les pongo un bodysuit con diseños de triángulos de First Moment y sus chupetes y ellas se quedan dormidas.

* * *

**3 de Enero**

Y sorprendentemente no se despiertan hasta el otro día, Joseph tenia que comprar comida, así que le hice una lista y me quedé jugando en la sala con las niñas y Blue.

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por la risa de Blake cuando Blue comienza a lamerle la mano y es un poco gracioso y ella trata de escapar de el y se pone de pie y corre hacia mi y la abrazo contra mi y Blue comienza a jugar con Charlie.

"Porque no le das un besito a Mami" le digo y ella me da un besito en la boca y después me mira a los ojos y se ríe.

"Bu" dice ella y se que esta diciendo azul.

"Sí, Mami tiene los ojos azules, igual que papi, Charlie y tu mi amor" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Sissy" dice y señala a Charlie que ahora tiene a Blue acostado a su lado.

"Sí, tu y Charlie tienen los más hermosos ojos azules del mundo" le digo y ella se rie.

"Bubba" dice y señala mi panza y desde que le dijimos que tendrán un nuevo hermanito, intentaron decir Brother, pero lo único que les sale es Bubba.

"Sí el bebé también tendrá los ojos azules" le digo.

"Debería sentirme celoso, amor" dice Joseph entrando por la puerta.

"No lo creo, ya que ellas tienen tus ojos azules, pero ellas se ven más adorables y tiernas" le digo.

"Sí tu lo dices amor, pero que quieres hacer hoy, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por las calles a pasear a Blue, o quieres que vayamos al mi casa nuestra casa aquí en Los Angeles, ir a la playa a caminar, o quieres quedarte aquí, podemos hacer lo que quieras" dice.

"No se, podemos sacar a Blue a pasear un rato y le ponemos un vestido a las niñas, le di un baño, pero querían quedarse en pijama, así voy y les pongo un vestido y zapatos al las niñas y nos vamos, creo que estoy bien para salir así" digo y me señalo, ya que tengo pantalones cortos con diseños florales y un top de gaza crema.

"Estas perfecta"

"Vuelvo en un momento" le digo y recojo a las niñas y subo las escaleras y entro en nuestra habitación y dejo a las niñas en el suelo y me doy cuenta de que Blue nos siguió, así que saco dos vestidos a rayas de Old Navy, uno azul para Blake y otro morado para Charlie, y saco unas media cortas y busco sus botas y les quito sus pijamas y les pongo sus vestidos y los zapatos y bajamos las escaleras y como va hacer un paseo corto, le pongo su collar a Blue y la correa y salimos a dar el paseo.

* * *

**9 de Enero**

**JPOV**

Actualmente estoy sentado tomando una copa con Paul en un bar, hoy es el cumpleaños de Nina y Candice, Phoebe y Claire la invitaron almorzar y se llevaron a las niñas, el y Phoebe estaban en Tulum, México, y hoy hay un tipo de gala, nos invitaron y teníamos boletos, pero Candice no tenia ánimos de ir, ellas estaba entrando en su septimo mes de embarazo y lo último que quería ahora es ir a una gala.

* * *

**CPOV**

Estábamos Phoebs, Nina, Claire, las niñas y yo, y estábamos teniendo un almuerzo de cumpleaños para Nina, ella tendría una fiesta con motivo de emoji, y por mucho que me encantaría ir, no estoy en condiciones para ir a fiestas, así que decidimos organizarle un almuerzo entre amigas.

Decidí traer a las niñas, porque no las quería dejar en el apartamento, así que las vestí con dos vestidos iguales a rayas pero de diferentes colores de Ralph Lauren, el de Blake es azul y el de Charlie es rojo y fue uno de los regalos de Nina para ellas en Navidad y unas sandalias blancas, ellas estaban emocionadas de ver a sus tías y sin duda lo primero que dijeron fue sobre Blue, y ellas les siguieron la corriente, haciéndoles preguntas sobre el pequeño cachorro.

"Oye, vas a ir mañana al after party de los Golden Globes?" me pregunta Phoebs, mientras le da una uva a Blake.

"Joseph y yo hablamos, de eso hace poco tiempo, y el quiere ir, y yo también, así que como soy una gran amiga de Marco Bizzarri y el esta completamente fascinado con las niñas, hasta les envío varios vestidos únicos, le hice una llamada, y resulta que estaba en Los Angeles, y bueno me regaló un vestido único de Gucci, que solo lo usaron en la pasarela, además de que se adapta a mi estado" les digo.

"No puedo esperar a verte enseñando esa panza, yo usare un vestido de Chanel, solo lo usaron en la pasarela" dice Phoebs.

"¿Y con quien vas a dejar a las niñas?, yo me ofrecería pero también iré" dice Nina.

"Bueno porque no las dejas conmigo, voy mañana temprano, las recojo y te las llevo el lunes, me gustan cuando se quedan a dormir, además de que ellas pueden traer a Blue, les va encantar jugar y conocer a Henry" dice Claire.

"Eso me agrada, además de que con todas ustedes ellas se portan como completas angelitas" digo.

"Bueno creo que es hora de brindar por la cumpleañera, esperamos que tengas muchos años por cumplír" dice Phoebs.

"Salud" decimos todas.

"Phoebs, tu y Paul van a volver Atlanta el martes o el lunes" digo.

"El martes, tu y Joseph vuelven el martes?" me pregunta.

"Si, ambas series comienzan la producción esta semana" le digo.

"Bueno, nos iremos el martes" le digo.

* * *

**10 de Enero**

**JPOV**

Estábamos en la alfombra roja para el after party de los Golden Globes, y Candice estaba a mi lado y se veía espertacular en su vestido amarillo de Gucci, su vientre se veía adorable, en la fiesta nos encontramos con Nina, Phoebe, Paul, Nikki, Kat y Ian.

Nos divertimos mucho y regresamos a casa, ya que Candice estaba muy cansada, antes de acostarme llame a Claire y ella dijo que ella y las niñas estaban viendo una películas de Disney, y hasta me las puso.

* * *

**12 de Enero**

**CPOV**

Estábamos en la sala de espera de primera de primera clase, esperando que comiencen abordar el avión, Blake esta en mis brazos y tiene su chupete en la boca y Charlie esta sentada en el regazo de Phoebs, Paul y Joseph están teniendo una conversación aburrida.

Las niñas estaban vestidas con un top y leggings de Circo y botas de Genuine Kids, soy sacada de mis pensamientos por gritos de asombro y levanto la vista de mi IPhone y veo que hay una chica esta apunto de darle un ataque, y bajo la vista y veo que Charlie quiere jugar con su cachorro y veo como Phoebe se acerca y recoge a Charlie y me acerco y veo como los ojos de la chica casi se salen de su cara.

"OMG, no puedo creer que enfrente de mi están Candice Accola y Phoebe Tonkin, me puedo tomar una foto con ustedes y las bebés" dice y nosotras asentimos con la cabeza.

Después de varias fotos, oímos como comienza el abordaje, así que nos despedimos y hacemos nuestro camino para entrar en el avión y como vamos en primera clase, todo esta bien, simplemente tengo tres meses y en este mes voy al tener cuatro, y en una semana tengo que un ultrasonido.

El trayecto a Atlanta se pasa corto, pero decir que las azafatas estaban encantadas con Blake y Charlie es un eufemismo, ellas eran absolutamente adorables durante el vuelo, pero el momento más dulce fue cuando Blake se bajo de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaban las azafatas y llamo la atención de una de las azafatas.

* * *

**AzafataPOV**

Estaba supervisando todo para servir varias bebidas, y estoy nerviosa de que estén 6 famosos en el avión, las otras dicen que eso siempre pasa pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad, además de que ellos son Candice Accola, Phoebe Tonkin, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan y sus pequeñas hijas Blake y Charlie, y creo que este será el sueño de cualquier adolescente, soy sacada de mis pensamientos, cuando siento algo jalando mi falda y miro hacia abajo y un par de adorables ojos azules me devuelven la mirada. Miro hacia donde están sus padres y veo que Candice esta tomando una siestas en el hombro de Joseph y el esta hablando con Paul y la otra bebé está en el regazo de Phoebe.

"Hola cariño" le digo y ella me sonríe y levanta los brazos, así que la recojo y me la acomodo en la cadera.

"Juce" dice y trato de entenderla y ella señala a donde están los jugos para niños y ella quiere jugo.

"¿Quieres jugo?" le pregunto y ella asiente, así que cojonudo una caja y se la entrego y ella quiere que la ponga abajo, cuando lo hago ella vuelve hacía donde esta su papá y le entrega la caja para que el se la abra y desde aquí escucho lo que el le dice.

"¿Quien te dio este jugo, Blakie?" dice y veo como ella se vuelve y me apunta con dedo.

Así que sólo la levanta y la sienta en su regazo y abre el jugo y se lo da.

Antes de que ellos salieran del avión, nos tomamos varias fotos con ellos, y Candice me dejo que yo me tome una foto Blake y cuando la publique, escribí:** "Todo el mundo, conozcan mi nueva adorable amiga. #BlakeMorgan #SorpresasDuranteElVuelo"** y etiquete a sus padres.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esto es TMZ, y como todos saben, las vacaciones ya llegaron al su fin, y como costumbre todos, incluyendo a los famosos, tiene que volver al trabajo.**

**Comencemos con el chisme que todos quieren saben, y aunque ellos no lo hayan confirmado, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y ellos son el integrante de One Direction, Louis Tomlinson y una de las estrellas de la famosa serie de vampiros, The Originals, Danielle Campbell, ellos fueron vistos en el aeropuerto de Atlanta este Lunes, y como los demás integrantes de la la serie y de su serie hermana, The Vampire Diaries, todos los integrantes están volviendo ya que las grabaciones comenzaron esta semana.**

**Además de que dichas estrellas estaban en el after party de los Golden Globes, y decimos que una que se veía adorable era Candice Accola, ella lució su nuevo accesorio y es su panza de embarazada.**

**Ella lució espectacular en un vestido de Gucci, con un escote profundo, color amarillo pastel y el cuello estaba adornado con pequeños cristales, también vimos a la pequeña familia paseando por las calles de California, paseando al nuevo cachorro de Blake y Charlie que fue un regalo de navidad de su tío Ian Somerhalder y se veían completamente adorables.**

**Y también vimos a Joseph Morgan, Candice, Paul, Phoebe y Blake y Charlie, llegar el martes desde Los Angeles, y debemos decir que Candice parecía adorable y ya como todos sabemos Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan esperan su tercer hijo o hija este año, aparte de que todos sabemos que tienen dos pequeñas bebés que ya tienen un año, esperemos que este año sea increíble y lleno de felicidad para todo el elenco de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries y esperemos que el próximo bebé Morgan nazca sano y salvo.**

* * *

**Jueves 14 de enero**

**CPOV**

Estábamos en el set filmando y comenzamos a filmar el episodio 15 al igual que The Originals y las bebés también volvieron a filmar, lo más interesante es que Ian va a ser el director de este episodio y hoy me tengo que quedar hasta 9 de la noche y las redes sociales están vueltas locas con la noticia de un crossover y esperan que Caroline y Klaus se vuelvan a ver, además de que Sarah vino a quedarse unos día con nosotros, además de hable con Julie y ella me dijo que seria mejor si grabe todas las escenas, para que solo me quede a trabajar hasta mediados de este mes.

Cuando llegó a casa, Joseph no está y Marie me dice que el la llamo para que yo vaya a recoger a Blake y a Charlie y que el iba a filmar hasta la de la mañana, así que cuando llego al set, Charlie esta filmando y solo duramos 30 minutos y volvemos a casa, cuando llegamos a casa les doy un baño a las bebés y les pongo un conjunto de pijamas de Just One you by Carter's y sus zapatos de monstruo y después me doy una ducha y bajo las escaleras con ellas y les doy de comer, frutas y les pongo sus chupetes y sinceramente estoy muy cansada, así que me las llevo a mi habitación y nos metemos de bajo de las mantas y nos dormimos inmediatamente.

**JPOV**

Cuando llegó a la casa son las 3 de la mañana y subo las escaleras al nuestra habitación y en la cama están Candice con las niñas en sus brazos, así que me doy una ducha rápida y me meto debajo de las sabanas con ellas.

* * *

**Viernes 15 de enero.**

**CPOV**

Son las 5 de la tarde y hoy termine de grabar mis escenas temprano, así que estoy en casa y las bebés, tengo que llevarlas a set de The Originals antes de las 11:00 pm, y estoy eligiendo lo que les pondré, me decidí por unos leggings grises, unos zapatos negros de Zara y un top gris y por último una chaqueta rosada de Zara.

Cuando les doy la cena a las bebés, les doy un baño y las visto, pero no les pongo las chaquetas y las dejo en la sala y subo las escaleras y me doy un baño y me visto con un top suelto, unos leggings de Nike, un abrigo tipo chaqueta de The House of Cb y unas Uggs bailey mini button boots y me hice un moño desordenado, preparo la bolsa de pañales de Gucci, y entro dos biberones de Nuk, varios pañales, dos mantas de Garanimals con diseños de animales, y entro varios animales de peluche y uno de ellos es un León de lamaze, me la cuelgo del hombro y bajo las escaleras y veo que las niñas están de cuclillas acariciando a Blue, y Sarah esta hablando por teléfono.

Así que dejó la bolsa de pañales en el sofá, y siento a las bebés en el sofá y les pongo sus chaquetas y se ven adorables, recojo mi teléfono y lo gualdo en la bolsa de pañales y me la cuelgo en el hombro y recojo las llaves del coche y agarro cada una de sus manos, Marie me acompaña hasta el coche y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento trasero y Sarah se sienta en el asiento del acompañante y siento a las niñas es sus asiento de seguridad y las aseguró y cierro la puerta y me siento en el asiento del conductor y conduzco hasta Conyers.

Cuando llegó, uno de los chicos del equipo técnico me indica donde estacionarme, me salgo del coche y saco a las niñas de los asientos de seguridad y las dejo en el suelo al lado de su abuela, cierro la puerta y abro la puerta del asiento trasero y saco la bolsa de pañales y me la cuelgo del hombro, y agarro la mano de Charlie ya que Blake quería ir con su abuela y comenzamos a caminar hacia el set, mientras me acerco veo a Joseph tomarse fotos con una extra y su mamá y cuando termina el se acerca y me da un beso y puedo oír el click de las cámaras de los teléfonos y cuando se separa de mi, se agacha y le da un abrazo y un beso a las niñas, pero ellas están entretenidas mirando alrededor, Carina se acerca y me dice que tengo que entrar con las niñas para comenzar a filmar. Sarah agarra la mano de una de las niñas y yo agarro la otra y caminamos adentro.

Hoy ellas tienen que filmar escenas con Phoebe y Joseph, así que comienzan a filmar con Phoebe y yo me quedo en un espacio preparando y siento a Blake en mi regazo y saco mi teléfono de la bolsa de pañales y se lo entregó.

De repente soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Riley.

"Hey Candice, hola señora Morgan" dice y me da un beso en la mejilla y a Blake y a Sarah.

"Hola" le digo y veo que ella viene con la misma chica con la que Joseph se estaba tomando fotos.

"Riley, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre" le dice Sarah.

"Oye, ella es Courtney y es una extra y enserio ella quiere conocerte" dice Riley mientras saca una silla cualquiera y Courtney se sienta a mi lado.

"Hola Candice, mucho gusto señora" dice ella y tiende la mano para saluda al Sarah.

"Mucho gusto cariño, mi nombre es Sarah" dice y ella es una de las personas más comprensibas y amigables que conozco.

"Así que querías conocerme" le digo y veo que ella esta nerviosa.

"Si, lo siento si te estoy molestando, pero Caroline es una de mis personajes favoritos y Blake y Charlie son las bebés más lindas del mundo" dice y se queda mirando a Blake.

"Mi pequeña Binker bell y mi adorable Charlie bug son simplemente adorables" dice Sarah.

"¿Binker bell?" dice Courtney.

"Si es un apodo para Blake, casi todos lo usan, y gracias y primero que todo tratame normalmente, y ¿como estás?" le digo.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tu como estás" me dice.

"Estoy perfectamente, aunque hace un poco de frio, pero todo esta bien, y me muero de hambre, sinceramente después de este embarazo, voy a tener que vivir en el gimnasio" le digo y veo que Daniel está pasando y le digo si me puede traer algo de comer.

"Adoro tus botas" me dice y antes de responderle, saco una manta y la pongo en el suelo, el lugar donde estamos siempre está limpio por las bebés, así que dejó a Blake en ella y le entregó varios juguetes.

"Gracias, son de UGG, son muy cómodas en realidad, tu pelo es lindo" le digo.

"Gracias, y oye pudo hacerles un video y subirlo a Snapchat" me dice y no veo el problema.

"Claro" le digo y ella comienza a grabar. "Hola Snapchat, mi nombre es Candice y ella es la madre de Joseph, Sarah y estamos en el set de The Originals y prácticamente estamos aquí para cuidar y vigilar a mis hijas" digo y ella termina de grabar y me dice que se quiere tomar varias fotos conmigo, así que me tomo varias fotos con ella y ella la pública y como ella me menciona puedo ver lo que ella escribió. " CandiceAccola gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo y por dejarme tomarte estas fotos, eres más increíble en persona, y te ves increíble embarazada" escribió y le doy like y ReTweet y veo que ella esta mirando a Blake, así que la recojo y la siento en mi regazo.

"Hola bebé" dice ella y agarra una de las manos de Blake y Blake le dedica una sonrisa y ella quiere tomarnos una foto juntas, así que le digo que si, y vuelvo a dejar a Blake en su manta y en ese momento veo a Daniel y el me entrega unas donuts y un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y le doy las gracias.

"Lo siento, pero este bebé tiene hambre a cada rato" le digo y comienzo hablar con ella y a responder a sus preguntas y veo que ella esta mirando a Blake y la veo que esta cansada, así que la acomodo y la arropó con una manta y le doy su chupete y ella se duerme inmediatamente.

"¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me dice.

"Ya la hiciste" le digo.

"¿Cómo es que ellas estén en el show?" me pregunta.

"Es un poco estresante ser su mamá, porque cuando salimos nunca sabes quien quiera hacerles daño, la mayoría de veces cuando salimos al parque, siempre hay alguien que nos está tomando fotos a mi o a ellas, y es increíble que ellas comiencen sus carreras tan pronto, pero es muy estresante que las personas quieran saber cosas muy inadecuadas, pero sabíamos que seria así, somos actores, ellas son nuestras hijas y de un modo o otro llamarían la atención, pero sin importar que adoro todo sobre ellas, son simplemente perfectas" le digo

"Oye, gracias por todo, pero me necesitan en otro lugar, pero puedo tomar las últimas fotos" me dice y yo asiento, y ella le toma varias fotos a Blake durmiendo y por último le digo que nos tomemos una foto juntas con mi teléfono y la subo a Instagram y ella se despide y me quedo mirando la grabación, sin que me de cuenta, Joseph se acerca y me da un beso en el pelo.

"¿Cómo están los tres de mis cuatro tesoros?" me pregunta y se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi panza.

"Estamos bien, pero estamos cansados, esta señorita cedió y esta tomando una buena siesta, ¿que hora es?" le digo mientras recuento mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Son las 11:30" me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.

"Simplemente me siento más cansada de lo habitual" le digo mientras me acurrucado contra el.

"Yo me tendré que quedar hasta las 3, pero ellas terminan a las 12 y podrás volver a nuestra cómoda cama" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo.

Cundo las niñas terminan de grabar, Carina me dice que me las puedo llevar y que el lunes grabarán de nuevo, así que Joseph nos acompaña hasta el auto, el lleva a una Charlie muy cansada en sus brazos y ella tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le entregue una manta para que la proteja del frio y yo llevo a Blake que se despertó, pero todavía está media dormida y la tengo abrigada con otra manta, aseguramos a las bebés en sus asientos de seguridad y Sarah entra en el auto y Joseph me da un beso en los labios y me abraza y me dice estará pronto en casa, me subo en el auto y conduzco a casa.

Cuando llego a casay entro el auto en el garaje y Sarah me ayuda a sacar a las bebés y las llevamos al vivero y les quito toda la ropa y les pongo una pijama de Carters y les doy sus chupetes y las tapó con las mantas y se duermen, Sarah va a su habitación y yo entro en la mía y me quito la ropa, me pongo una de las Henleys de Joseph y me cepillo los dientes y me meto debajo de las mantas.

A la mañana siguiente todos dormimos hasta las 12, y cuando nos despertamos decidimos dar un paseo por el parque, así que visto a las bebés en rosa que consiste en un short de rayas y un top que tiene sus iniciales y unas sandalias rosadas y me pongo unos leggings y un top normal y unas botas UGGs y salimos a dar un paseo y por el sol me puse unas Ray bans, las niñas van dos pasos delante de nosotros y tengo a Blue por su correa hoy es un poco raro que salió el sol ya que hay una fuerte tormenta, así que hacemos este paseo corto y cuando volvemos al la casa, simplemente me siento muy cansada y con mucho sueño, así que lo primero que hago es meterme debajo de las mantas.

* * *

**Lunes 18 de enero **

**JPOV **

Actualmente estaba en el set grabando y como Candice no tenia que grabar hoy, decidió venir a pasar la tarde aquí o descansar en mi camerino, no trajo a las bebés ya que ellas estaban tomando una siesta, y últimamente ella a estado irritada y se que a causa del embarazo.

Después de unas horas, ella vuelve a casa para buscar a las niñas para que terminen de grabar las escenas que faltan.

* * *

**Hola a todos soy Arielle kebbel, y como todos saben, hoy por petición suya vamos hablar sobre nuestra pareja de vampiros favorita y son Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan.**

**Debo de decir que Candice se ve adorable embarazada, y nosotros sus amigo y familiares no podemos esperar para conocer al pequeño bebé y se que muchos me han preguntado si yo se el sexo del bebé de Candice, y para aclararles, si lo se, pero Candice y Joseph no quieren que se sepa todavía, pero es seguro que será adorable.**

**Como todos saben las grabaciones de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries comenzaron esta semana, y ya nos enteramos de que Candice filmó todas sus escenas y que está de vacaciones por maternidad y no se preocupen, Candice volverá para el final de The Vampire Diaries.**

**También este Sábado pasado las redes sociales se llenaron de erupción cuando varios fans publicaron fotos de Candice en el set de The Originals, y bueno déjenme contarles.**

**Candice fue a llevar a Blake y a Charlie a Conyers donde se filma la serie, y eran como las 11:00 pm de la noche, y por las fotos vemos que Candice llego vestida con leggings Nike, un chaqueta de The house of Cb, un top normal y se lucia su embarazo y unas botas UGG.**

**En las fotos que se subieron a las redes sociales vemos que Candice llego al lugar de grabación con la madre de Joseph, Sarah. Y Blake y Charlie se ven adorables con esas lindas chaquetas rosas.**

**La chica que público las fotos se llama Courtney, y otros publicaron fotos de Joseph saludando a Candice y a sus bebés, Courtney subió fotos con Joseph, Riley, Daniel y otros y ella se tomó una foto con Candice y hasta conoció a Blake y Charlie, esperemos que todo este bien.**

* * *

**Y mi nombre de usuario en Pinterest: NikFanfic, vean el tablero de esta historia**


	27. Hello January: Part 2

**Hey chicos, como saben dure todo el mes de enero escribiendo y voy a cortarlo por partes. Además edité todo los capítulos desde el capitulo 11. **

**Ps: Lean los capítulos 22, 23, 24, 25 y 26.**

**y no se preocupen les tengo una solpresa.**

* * *

**Viernes 22 de enero.**

**JPOV **

Estábamos en el set de The Originals, y como Candice ya está de vacaciones por maternidad, decidió venir hoy con las niñas, ellas estaban vestidas con un top rosado que tiene sus nombres, unos leggings de Carters con estampado de corazones, sus botas rosadas de Genuine Kids, y sus chaquetas rosadas de Zara, y ambas tenían chupetes con color rosado, el de Charlie es rosado con diseños náuticos y el de Blake tiene rayas blancas y rosadas.

Sin duda toda una explosión rosada, Candice tiene un abrigo de Burberry, un top negro y leggings negros y botas UGG.

Hoy terminamos de filmar el episodio 15, así que estamos repasando el episodio 16, cuando de repente todos están saliendo afuera, y cuando salimos vemos que esta nevando, y bueno en Atlanta nunca nieva, y miro que todos les están tomando fotos y veo a Candice con las niñas y veo que ellas está sorprendidas y veo que Candice les está tomando fotos, pero de repente Blake se acerca a mi llorando y la recojo y ella esconde su cara en mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasa amor, te asusta?" le digo que esta llorando por que le cayó en la cara, así que la pongo en el suelo y nos acercamos al donde esta Candice con Charlie y Blake se calmar.

Así que les tomo una foto y una a cada lado de Candice y ellas se ven adorables.

Después las chicas nos quiere tomar una foto al Daniel y yo. Miro hacia donde Candice esta de cuclillas con las niñas y aunque es un poco difícil con su panza veo que trata de hacer que ellas digan algo.

* * *

**CPOV **

Estoy frente a las niñas y estoy tratando de hacer que ellas digan nieve, así que lo hago de forma más fácil.

"Vamos nenas, digan nieve, nieve" le sale digo y veo como ellas me imitan, pero no lo dice y pronto la nieve se vuelve un poco más fria, así que entro con ellas a la oficina de The Originals, al igual que los otros.

Me siento en una silla y les sacudo las chaquetas y sus botas y todos vuelven a sus cosas. En el set de The Originals duramos hasta las 9 de la noche y cuando nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que quitar la nieve del auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa las niñas están dormidas y simplemente estoy cansada, ya comenzamos los diseños para el vivero del nuevo bebé, y nos decidimos por un diseño de animales y ya elegimos todos los muebles y ya comencé a comprar ropa y sin duda tenemos bastante, aparte de que todos nos han regalado muchas cosas.

Cuando llegamos les quitamos las chaquetas y las botas a las niñas y las dejamos en sus cunas durmiendo y subo a nuestra habitación y me meto debajo de las sabanas.

Cuando me vuelvo a despertar miro el reloj y veo que son las 1:00 am, y miro alrededor y veo a Joseph en uno de los sofás con su MacBook, así que me levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde el esta y cuando me ve, deja el MacBook a un lado y me siento en su regazo.

"¿Las niñas se despertaron?" le pregunto.

"Sí, y como estabas durmiendo y ellas querían leche, así que me encargue de ellas, les cambien el pañal y se volvieron a dormir" me dice mientras me acaricia el brazo.

**JPOV (Cuando Blake y Charlie se despertaron)**

Baje a la cocina para servirme un jugo, cuando siento que alguien me esta viendo, así que levantó la vista y en la puerta están paradas las niñas y ellas se están restregandose los ojos y Charlie tiene su chupete y una manta debajo del brazo y Blake tiene su chupete en la boca.

Dejo el vaso en la isla y me acerco a ellas y las recojo y las siento en la encimera y ellas se quitan su chupete.

"¿Quieren algo?" le digo y ellas asienten.

"Mi" dicen y quieren leche, así que recojo dos biberones y caliento la leche y después la compruebo y me las llevo a la sala y les pongo dos baberos y les doy sus biberones.

Cuando ellas terminan les quito la ropa y les pongo sus pijamas y ellas se duermen.

* * *

**CPOV **

"El lunes tienen que ir al la guardería" le digo mientras me relajo en sus brazos.

"Lo se. ¿tu las llevarás?" me dice y asiento. "Bueno dormilona, vamos acostarnos, estas muy cansada" me dice y me levanta en sus brazos y nos acostamos en la cama.

* * *

**Domingo 24 de enero**

**JPOV**

Estábamos en mi estudio Charlie y yo y bueno ella estaba sentada en el escritorio viendo a Frozen en mi MacBook, y cerca de ella estaba su taza sippy de Nuk y bueno ella esta como hipnotizada viendo la película, la han visto como un millón de veces, hoy ellas irán a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras de la guardería, creo que su nombre es Julie, y Candice mando hacer varios tops personalizados para las niñas y también mando hacer uno para la cumpleañera.

Blake esta en el jardín jugando con Marie y Blue, y Candice esta elijiendo lo que les pondrá hoy, tengo un nuevo libreto que estudiar, así que no iré a la fiesta con ellas.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por Candice entrando por la puerta.

"Charlie, cariño es hora del baño" dice Candice y se acerca a ella y la recoge y deja la taza sippy y sale del estudio.

* * *

**CPOV **

Cuando entro en el vivero, le quito la ropa y la llevo al baño, donde esta Blake sentada en la bañera jugando con las burbujas y le digo al Marie que ya puede irse.

Les doy un baño y después las envuelvo con sus toallas y les pongo un pañal y todo lo necesario y después les pongo un pantalón jean, un top a rayas de Oshkosh, medias y sus botas y se ven adorables, le digo al Marie que las deje en la sala y que no las pierda de vista. Así que me doy un baño, me pongo uno pantalones skinny de maternidad y un top rosa con mangas largas, unas botas y mi pelo recto y busco mi bolso y hay entro mi IPhone y varios pañales y wapes y sus chupetes y bajo las escaleras y veo que el regalo esta en la mesa de café de la sala y entro en el estudio.

"Hey, ya nos vamos" le digo y le doy un beso.

"Cuidence" me dice y yo asiento y salgo de la habitación y agarro las manos de las niñas y el regalo y camino hasta el coche y aseguró a las niñas en sus asientos de seguridad y dejo mi bolso y el regalo en el asiento del acompañante.

Cundo llegó al lugar donde será la fiesta, saco a las niñas y les entregó las bolsas de regalos y dejo mi bolso en mi codo y agarro cada una de sus manos y caminamos dentro. Como la fiesta es en un lugar donde los niños juegan, les quito sus zapatos y me quedo con la madre de la cumpleañera y no ponemos hablar, ella me pregunta por mi embarazo y eso me recuerda que el martes tenemos un ultrasonido y espero que el médico haya equivocado con la fecha, porque sinceramente ya no aguanto más.

Cuando es hora de entregar los regalos, dejo que las niñas se los entreguen, y veo que a la mamá y a la niña le gustan los regalos, Blake se acerca y quiere que la cargue, así que la siento en mi regazo y sigo hablando con las demás madres. Cuando es el momento de irnos, nos despedimos y volvemos al casa y ellas sin duda están cansadas, así que les hago una pequeña cama de mantas en la en las sala y dejo que tomen su siesta hay. Así que busco a Joseph y lo encuentro repasando su libreto.

"Hey, ya regresamos" le digo y saco una pera del refrigerador.

"¿Cómo te fue?" me dice.

"Fue bien, a la madre y a la niña les gusto el regalo" digo.

"¿Y las niñas?" me pregunta.

"Tomando su siesta, el martes tenemos un ultrasonido" le digo.

"Si, lo se, te sientes bien" me dice.

"Si, perfectamente, así que como vas" le digo.

"Bien, ya le dije a Marie que tenia la noche libre, así que quieres que hagamos algo juntos" me dice.

"Estoy antojada de algo normal, no lo se. ¿tu que quieres?" le digo.

"Qué tal, pollo con crema de champiñon" me dice y eso suena delicioso y siento una patada.

"Me encanta y a este pequeño individuo también" le digo y tomo su mano y la colocó sobró mi vientre y siempre to el tirón.

"Bueno ni hablar, vamos hacerlo, tenemos todos los ingredientes" me dice y comenzamos hacer todo, antes de que este la cena, las niñas se despiertan y caminan en la cocina restregandose los ojos. Les sirvo en sus platos y como posiblemente se ensucien, las sentamos en sus sillas altas y les damos las cena, cuando fue a su chequeo general, la doctora me dijo que estaba bien si les cepillamos los dientes, y pensé que sería difícil, pero a ellas les gusta, así que lo hacemos.

* * *

**JPOV **

Estamos en el Suv con dirección al set, Candice me dejar y llevará a las niñas al Daycare, ellas estaban vestidas con unos leggings, top aqua, botas de Genuine Kids y chaquetas de The North Face y sus chupetes, Blake tenia uno con diseños rosados y Charlie tenia uno amarillo. Después de que ellas me dejan se van, así que hoy comienza un nuevo día de trabajo.

* * *

**CPOV **

Cuando dejo a las niñas en el Daycare, ella se quedan normalmente, le entregó la bolsa de pañales al Ally, ella es una de las ayudantes, y las niñas están enamoradas de ella, creo que Phoebe y Claire están muy celosas de que ya alguien este ocupando su lugar.

Así que conduzco a casa y Marie esta haciendo la limpieza, así que decido dormir un rato más, cuando me vuelvo a despertar es la hora de la comida, y Marie solo preparo comida para ella y para mi, después de comer decido verificar varias cosas del vivero y tenemos todo, hablo un rato con las chicas y ellas quieren volverme hacer el Baby shower, decidimos que lo haremos en Los Angeles de nuevo.

Llamo a Rachael y decidimos juntarnos en su casa, así que retoco mi maquillaje y conduzco, hasta su casa y juego un rato con Teddy y hablamos de todo, ella me pregunta por el embarazo y le respondo que todo está bien y sin que nos demos cuenta, son las 6:00 PM, así que me despido y conduzco hasta la guardería y cuando llego son las 6:30 PM, así que entro y camino hasta el aula de las niñas y veo a varios padres recogiendo a sus hijos, así que entro y las niñas se acercan corriendo y abrazan mis piernas y miro hacia abajo y su pelo se ve adorable, tienen dos coletas y su maestra se me acerca.

"Hola" le digo y ella me saluda para atrás.

"Unas de las niñas se le soltó sus coletas y ellas querían que también les hiciera, así que se las hice" me dice.

"Ellas parecen niñas grandes" le digo y les doy y beso a cada una de mis pequeñas traviesas. Ella me entrega la bolsa de pañales y caminamos hasta el auto y las aseguró en sus Car seat y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del acompañante y decido llevar a las niñas a comer helado.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, las saco de los car seat y saco dos baberos de la bolsa de pañales y ellas tienen sus chupetes en sus bocas, entramos en la heladeria y pedimos helado de yogur y nos sentamos en una mesa y les pongo sus baberos y ellas se quitan los chupetes y comienzan al comer y les tomo varias fotos y ellas sonríen a la cámara, cuando terminamos, le lavo las manos y les quito los baberos y les doy sus chupetes y salinos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la casa..

Cuando llegamos a casa Marie esta haciendo papas a la crema y dejo a las niñas en la sala de entretenimiento viendo La Sirenita 1, 2 y 3, y decido llamar a Joseph el dice que todos están muy ocupados, cuando la cena esta lista, le pongo pausa a la película que las niñas están viendo y las siento en sus sillas de altas y las dejo que ellas coman, cuando terminan, les doy un baño y les pongo dos pijamas a juego, la de Blake tiene animal print y dice "Wild at Heart" y la de Charlie tiene perritos, antes de bañarlas les quite las coletas, así que me siento en el sofá con ellas a terminar de ver la película.

Cuando se está acabando el bebé comienza a patear y como Blake tiene sus cabeza apoyada en mi vientre lo siente, y me comienza acariciar, nunca pensé que ellas estarían cómodas y felices con la noticia de un nuevo bebé, pero ellas están fascinadas, creo que la charla que Phoebe y Claire tuvieron con ellas ayudo, les encanta la idea de un nuevo hermanito, aunque creo que posiblemente no les guste que haya un bebé que en el primer mes recibirá más atención, además de que como Blake era el bebé de las dos, ellas están contenta.

Sin que me de cuenta ellas se duerme, así que Marie me ayuda a llevarlas al vivero, después me doy un baño y me duermo, cuando vuelvo abrir los ojos todavía está oscuro, pero siento y brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

**JPOV **

**Martes 26 de enero**

Estábamos en la sala y Candice estaba leyendo una revista y tenia los pies apoyados en mi regazo, las niñas estaban en el Daycare y hoy teníamos un ultrasonido, ella se ha estado quejando de que el doctor tiene la fecha mal y que el bebé puede llegar en febrero y no en marzo, y tal vez tenga razón, pero no se.

* * *

**CPOV **

Cuando llegamos al doctor, le digo mis dudas, y el hace el ultrasonido y me dice que el bebé pesa casi 6 libras y que todo está perfectamente, sinceramente parece que tengo 36 semanas y solo tengo 32, espero que llegue por su cuenta en algún momento de febrero, no necesito tener un bebé mucho más grande.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estoy muy cansada, así que tomó una siesta y Joseph vuelve al set.

Cuando me despierto, Marie ya fue a recoger a las niñas al Daycare, así que entro en la cocina y hago una ensalada de frutas, le hecho uvas verdes, fresas, arándanos, moras azules, kiwis y cerezas. Cuando Marie vuelve con las niñas, les sirvo un poco y me siento con ellas en el suelo de la sala, se ha hecho una costumbre que a ellas les gusta acariciar mi panza, así que saco el ultrasonido y se los muestro.

"Bubba" dice Blake y comienza a acariciar mi vientre y el bebé la patea.

"¿Estás emocionada por que llegue el nuevo bebé?, Blakie" le digo.

"Si" dice y sigue acariciando mi vientre y Charlie también se une y es un poco relajante y parece que al bebé también le gusta, porque sigue pateando, y así paso mi tarde con ellas.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esto es E! News y vamos hablar de Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan.**

**Como todos saben, este viernes cayó nieve en Atlanta, y sin duda fue un gran acontecimiento, Joseph Morgan público en su cuenta de Instagram una foto donde aparece Candice acariciando su vientre y Blake y Charlie abrazadas a sus piernas, en título de la foto decía "My Angels".**

**El domingo vimos a mamá Candice al 100%, cuando las cámaras la captaron llevando a sus niñas a lo que parece una fiesta de cumpleaños, la suerte es que la madre de la cumpleañera público una foto en Instagram diciendo "Gracias Craccola por los tops, a Julie les encantaron, no se si es Blake o Charlie en el fondo, pero a ella le gusta meter sus manos en los bolsillos" y vimos que Candice le comento "Haha, es Blake, a ellas les gustan meter sus manos en los bolsillos".**

**El lunes vimos a Candice llevando a sus hijas a la guardería y se veían adorables. Después vimos a Candice recogerlas y después las llevo a comer helado y público varias fotos y sin dudas se veían adorables con coletas, el título de la foto decía:**

**_"Ice cream for dinner because... Why not?!㈳3ㇰ6"_. **

**Y vimos a varios amigos comentar y una de ellas fue Claire Holt que comento: ****_"I love their hair"_**

**Y Candice le respondió diciendo: ****_"Haha their teacher at daycare did it :)"_,**

** también Nikki Reed comento diciendo: _"㈇7㈇7㈇7 that's my favorite dinner"_ **

**Y Phoebe Tonkin comento: _"Awwww! Look at all that hair! I barely recognize them㈎8"_. **

**También la madre de Candice le comento diciendo: _"I guess it's because I didn't cook!"_ **

**Y Candice le respondió diciendo: _"Haha! We are some real food when we got home ㈶0"_ **

**Nina Dobrev comento diciendo: _"Omg I just saw the pigtails ㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5 ahhhhhh cuteness overload"_. Sin duda estamos de acuerdo con Nina, ellas son una sobrecarga de ternura.**

**Este martes vimos a Joseph y Candice y al parecer ellos tenían cita con el obstetra, sin duda todos estamos esperando para conocer al nuevo miembro o la nueva miembro de la familia Morgan.**

* * *

**Y mi nombre de usuario en Pinterest: NikFanfic, vean el tablero de esta historia**


	28. Hello January: final part

**Hey chicos, como saben dure todo el mes de enero escribiendo y voy a cortarlo por partes. Además edité todo los capítulos desde el capitulo 11.**

**Ps: Lean los capítulos 22, 23, 24, 25 y 26.**

**y no se preocupen les tengo una solpresa.**

**Y actualice mi historia La vida en la pasarela**

* * *

**Jueves 28 de enero**

**CPOV**

Estoy sola en casa, las niñas están en el Daycare y Marie esta visitando a su familia y Joseph estas en el set, estoy vestida con un vestido de rayas de maternidad de ASOS. Y tengo un antojo de Pie de manzana, así es como terminé haciéndolo.

Primero hago la masa y después el relleno y la entro en el horno y decido ver tv, llamo a mamá y cuando el Pie esta listo me sirvo dos rebanadas con dos bolsillos de helado, crema batida, y arándanos, fresas y moras y comienzo a comer, y simplemente es celestial en todo sentido, cuando termino limpio el plato y decido hacer un poco de yoga de embarazo y es muy relajante.

Antes de que me de cuenta, es hora de ir a recoger a las niñas, así que me visto informar, con un top mumu y unos leggings y unas botas UGG, me pongo unos lentes de sol y conduzco hasta el Daycare.

Recojo a las niñas y ellas están vestidas con jeans por las rodillas, sneakers de h&amp;m y top con mangas largas blanco que tiene sus iniciales. Cuando llegamos a la casa, les sirvo una rebanada de Pie y ellas se lo comen, les doy un baño y les pongo sus footies y les doy un biberón de leche. Y las acuesto en el sofá a ver la televisión. Cuando Joseph vuelve, las niñas ya esta dormidas, y yo estoy viendo una película.

"Hola preciosa" me dice y me da un beso en la cabeza.

"Hola" le digo y se sienta al mi lado.

"No estas cansada, donde están las niñas" dice.

"Durmiendo y no estoy cansada, este pequeño individuo esta decidido a no dejarme dormir" le digo y señaló a mi vientre.

"En serio" dice y comienza acariciar mi vientre y es un poco calmante y el bebé deja de moverse.

"Creo solo extraña a papá" dice.

"Ya hice una lista con varios nombres" le digo y le entregó el IPad.

**-Nick**

**-Paul**

**-Liam**

**-Harry**

**-Nate**

**-Jasper**

**-James**

**-Henry**

**-Louis**

**-Charles**

**-Elliott**

**-Ethan**

**-Andrew**

**-Cole**

**-Zac**

**-Cody**

**-Dylan**

**-Kol**

"¿Qué piensas?" le digo.

"Me gustan Harry, Liam, Dylan, Nate y Nick" dice.

"Me gustan Henry, Louis, Paul, y los que elegiste" le digo.

"Bueno todavía tenemos tiempo, que tal si yo elijo el primer nombre y tu el segundo" me dice.

"Me gusta esa idea, pero ahora estoy muy cansada" le digo y me recuesto contra el.

"Vamos a llevarte a la cama amor, estas cansada" me dice y yo asiento y antes de que me de cuenta, estamos en nuestra habitación y yo durmiendo profundamente.

**Viernes 29 de enero**

**CPOV**

Estamos en el set las niñas y yo y hoy tienen que grabar, están vestidas con sus chaquetas de Zara y yo estoy vestida con unos jeans de maternidad de ASOS, un sweater de Mumu y botas UGG. Estoy sentada en el suelo con las niñas y ellas están comiendo uvas.

"Blake cariño, dale un beso a Mami" le digo y ella gatea hasta donde estoy y me da un beso."Buena chica!" le digo.

"Y a sissy" le digo y ella le da un beso a Charlie.

"Y a Bubba" le digo y señaló a mi vientre y ellas dos vienen y se ponen de cuclillas y tomo mi teléfono y me dan un beso una a cada lado del vientre. "Buenas chicas, ¿aman a bebé?" le digo.

"Si" dicen ellas.

"Mami las ama con todo su corazón" les digo y me estiró para darles un beso y terminamos dándonos un beso triple y ellas siguen jugando, tienen que volver a filmar y le toca a Charlie y después veo que ella y Phoebe se están tomando fotos y volteo y veo a Danielle grabandome y se acerca y veo que es Snapchat.

"Vamos Candy, di Hola" me dice.

"Hola Snapchat" digo y lanzó un beso a la cámara.

"Estoy aquí con mi mamá a ser favorita y simplemente no puedo dejar de tocar su vientre" dice y enfoca su mi vientre.

"Vamos Candice, saluda a la cámara" me dice y le saco el dedo del medio.

"Eso es lo que le enseñas a Blake" dice y se acerca a donde esta Blake. "¿No es cierto Blakie, Mami es traviesa?" le dice y como a ellas les encantan las cámaras.

"Aughty" dice Blake.

"Sí traviesa" dice Danielle.

"Ya deja de hacer payasadas" le digo y ella se sienta a mi lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes de que tu novio tenga un hijo?" le pregunto.

"No me siento mal, y el me envió fotos y el bebé es adorable" me dice.

"Así que te sientes cómoda" le digo y ella asiente.

"Si, totalmente" me dice.

"Eso es muy maduro, y estas emocionada de cumplir 21" le digo.

"Si, totalmente, ¿vendrás mañana, verdad?" me dice.

"Claro, no me perdería por nada del mundo que mi pequeña Dani cumpla 21" le digo y le doy un abrazo, pero es un poco difícil con la panza y el bebé patea.

"Yo también te quiero pequeño" dice y me da un beso en el vientre y el bebé patea.

"El también te quiere mucho y no puede espera a conocer a su tia más joven" le digo.

"Sin importar que, sigo siendo la más joven" dice ella.

"Te acostumbras" le digo.

Cuando dejamos el set, volvemos a casa y hoy comienza las dos series de nuevo, así que estamos todos sentados en el sofá de la sala, yo tengo una de las henleys de Joseph y mis piernas cruzadas debajo de mi. Charlie esta en el suelo jugando con Blue y ella tiene un vestido de Old Navy con rayas grises al igual que Blake que esta sentada en mi regazo con una taza sippy de The first years y su chupete en otra mano y estamos viendo la serie, creo que cuando nazca el bebé, Blake va a extrañar mi panza, ella simplemente adora apoyar la cabeza en ella.

Cuando las series terminan son las diez y las niñas están como si nada. Cuando por fin se duermen, las acostamos y me quedo con Joseph viendo los capítulos anteriores de The walking dead, y simplemente el bebé no deja de patear y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y Joseph se da cuenta.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunta.

"Si, lo que tu hijo no deja de patear, parece que no entiende en contexto de dormir" le digo y el comienza acariciar mi vientre y rápidamente las patadas se detienen.

"Solo esta intranquilo" me dice.

"Fácil para ti decirlo, no puedo esperar hasta que el nazca" le digo.

"Somos dos, porque no vamos a dormir" me dice y yo asiento.

**Sábado 30 de enero**

**CPOV**

Estábamos en un bar con las chicas y bueno estamos celebrando en cumpleaños de Danielle y ellas estaban tomando alcohol y yo un cóctel de frutas y nos estamos divirtiendo, Joseph se quedo en casa con las niñas y ellas estaban emocionadas de pintar con papá, solo espero que no haya pintura en las paredes.

Estoy vestida con un vestido de maternidad con rayas de ASOS. Y es divertido poder ver que podemos salir con Danielle sin que nos miren raro por darle alcohol, pero ahora ella es oficialmente una adulta.

Cuando llegó a casa, en el sofá están Joseph, Blake y Charlie y los tres están durmiendo, las niñas tienen su pijama de esqueleto y sus chupetes y están tapadas con una manta de flores.

Me acerco a Joseph y lo despierto y después llevamos a las niñas a su vivero y nos acostamos en nuestra habitación.

**Domingo 31 de enero**

**CPOV**

Estoy sentada en la isla de la cocina, comiendo una ensalada de frutas, las niñas están en la sala de entretenimiento con Charlotte que esta aquí para jugar con ellas. Cuando terminó dejo mi plato en el lavabo y entro en la sala y veo a las chicas jugando con Charlotte, Charlie tiene un vestido de Old Navy y Blake tiene un Bodysuit que dice su nombre, veo que Charlotte esta tratando de arreglarse el pelo, así que me acerco ayudarla y le hago dos coletas, Blake y Charlie también quería colestas, así que les hice una a cada una en el el centro de la cabeza y les tomo una foto y también al Charlotte y Blake y Charlie se acercan.

"Oh mi dios, donde están mis pequeñas bebés, y quienes son esta hermosas niñas pequeñas" les digo y ellas se ríen y me dan un beso y las abrazo contra mi.

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Joseph entrado en la sala.

"Hey, porque no llevamos a las niñas a McDonald o Starbucks, ¿quieren venir?" me dice.

"¿Podemos ir a los dos, tio Joseph?" dice Charlotte y le da unos adorables ojos de cachorro.

"Claro, lo que quiera mi sobrina favorita" le dice.

"Quiero de lo palitos de pan rellenos de queso un compramos un batido de frutas" en Starbucks" digo.

"Lo que quieras, amor" dice.

"Claro, dejame ir a poner mis zapatos y cambiar a las niñas. Charlotte vamos" le digo y me pongo de pie y recojo a Blake y me la acomodo en la cadera y Charlotte sube con Charlie, entramos al vivero y les pongo un top de Circo blanco y leggings y les pongo una chaqueta de perrito de The North Face, un gorro de H&amp;M y botas blancas de la misma marca y dos chupetes iguales de zigzag de Nuk.

Entro a nuestra habitación y me pongo mis botos UGG y mi abrigo de Burberry, todavía está haciendo un poco de frio.

Cuando entro en la sala, Joseph les está tomando fotos a las tres juntas y se ven adorables.

"Ok, vamonos" les digo y recojo a al Blake y me la ajustó como puedo en la cadera y agarro aunque mano Charlotte, en el auto sentamos al las niñas en sus asientos de seguridad, y siento a Charlotte y le pongo en cinturón de seguridad y me siento en el asiento de acompañante y primero conducimos hasta McDonald's y compro los palitos rellenos de mozzarella, un servicio para Charlotte y una cajita feliz, para mi dos servicios de los palitos, una hamburguesa y papas y para las niñas les compre un servicio de nuggets de pollo.

Después vamos a Starbucks y compro un batido de frutas para mi y para las niñas y Joseph pidió té frio, sinceramente es como si odiar la comida americana. Después de Starbucks, llevamos a Charlotte a su casa, y Rachel nos agradece por cuidarla.

Cuando llegamos a casa, desvisto a las niñas y preparo la bañera y le hecho jabón de burbujas, las desvisto y me siento junto al la bañera y las baño, ellas adoran el agua, y las dejo un rato jugando en la bañera, después las saco y las envuelvo en sus toalla y agarro cada una de sus manos y simplemente con esta panza no me puedo agachar, entramos en el vivero y pongo a las niñas de pie en uno de los sillones las seco, les pongo sus pañales y les pongo su pijama de hombre de nieve y les doy sus chupetes de caras de animales y me las llevo a nuestra habitación.

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a E! News, y hoy vamos hablar sobre el próximo más esperado del 2016, ya que todos sabemos Louis Tomlinson se convirtió en padre, vamos hablar de Candice y Joseph Morgan, como todos saben ellos ya son padres de dos adorables gemelas, Blake y Charlie. Pero ellos esperan un nuevo bebé próximamente, y aunque no sabemos el sexo, todos están muy ansiosos por conocer al nuevo bebé, recientemente Candice twitteo en Twitter:**

**"No puedo esperar para volver a ver mis pies de nuevo, espero que sea en algún momento de febrero o marzo"**

**Lo que nos confirma que el bebé llegará en algún momento de febrero o marzo, este domingo y las cámaras los captaron en McDonald's y al parecer llevaban a la hija de Daniel Gillies.**

**Esa misma tarde público una foto de una de sus hijas que poco después nos enteramos que era Blake. En la foto aparecía la adorable bebé con una coleta y el título de la foto decía:**

**"OMG, donde esta mi bebé y quien es esta hermosa niña pequeña"**

**Y en una entrevista que le hicieron sobre su personaje que también está embarazada, le preguntaron como será la casa con un nuevo bebé a lo que ella respondió:**

**"Será un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Las niñas les encanta que vayan al tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, y al bebé ya les encanta ellas, cuando ellas están cerca, comienza a dar patadas, y ahora ellas les encanta sentirlo, en definitiva creo que esta bien, aunque uno nunca sabe"**

**Y como te esta ayudando Joseph?**

**"El es un amor y un completo ángel, y es un poco asfixiante, pero por eso lo amo, el se encarga de las niñas y yo solo me tengo que preocupar de este bebé"**

**Quieres decir que es el marido que cualquier mujer embarazada quisiera tener?**

**"Totalmente, cocina, me mima, hace todo para complacerme, le encanta pasar tiempo con las niñas, el es el juego completo y eso que enfrentarse a mi embarazada no es nada fácil"**

**Eso fue lo que ella respondió, todas quisiéramos un marido así.**

* * *

**Y mi nombre de usuario en Pinterest: NikFanfic, vean el tablero de esta historia**


	29. Sunshine

**Hey chicos, como saben dure todo el mes de enero escribiendo y voy a cortarlo por partes.**

**Además edité todo los capítulos desde el capitulo 11.**

**Ps: Lean los capítulos 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28.**

**y no se preocupen les tengo una solpresa.**

**Y actualice mi historia La vida en la pasarela**

* * *

**Miércoles 3 de febrero **

**CPOV**

Estamos en el set de The Originals y esta lloviendo a cántaros, las niñas tienen sus botas rosadas de Crocs, jeans y tops de Carters, Charlie tenia un chupete de Flor y el de Blake decía** "Cutie pie"** ambos de Nuk. Y ellas estaban en su área de juegos, hoy era el último día de rodaje del episodio 16 y mañana comenzarían a rodar el episodio 17 y Joseph esta emocionado por que el lo va a dirigir.

Cuando llegamos a casa, les doy un baño a las bebés y les pongo sus pijamas de esqueleto y las dejo en la sala viendo a Lego friends, estoy en nuestra habitación con Joseph y tengo mi espalda apoyada en su pecho.

"¿Estás emocionado por dirigir tu primer episodio?" le pregunto mientras pongo mi mano encima de la suya que esta en mi vientre.

"Claro, seré el primero, y espero hacerlo bien" me dice, volteo mi cara para poderlo ver al los ojos.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Blake, Charlie, el bebé y yo" le digo.

"Tu y nuestros bebés, son los únicos que me hacen sentir orgulloso, estoy orgulloso de nuestras pequeñas princesas, porque a corta edad ya son todas unas super estrellas, estoy orgulloso de nuestro bebé y por último pero no menos importante, estoy orgulloso de rubia descarada, y no puedo espera para volver al mostrarte cuando te adoro y te amo" me dice y me da un beso en los labios, pero nos separamos cuando siento una fuertemente patada.

"Lo sentiste" le digo.

"Creo que el piensa que es una fantástica idea" dice y nos reímos, pero somos interrumpidos por dos personitas de pie en la puerta, las niñas están paradas con sus chupetes de de animales y lentamente se acercan al pie de la cama, donde hay un asiento y se suben en el y suben a la cama y comienzan a tocar mi vientre y el bebé comienza a patear.

"Creo que el ya quiere conocerlas, el va tener suerte porque va a tener a las hermanas mayores más adorables y lindas del mundo" digo y ellas se ríen.

* * *

**Jueves 4 de febrero **

**CPOV **

Estábamos en Conyers y hoy comienza el rodaje del episodio 17 de The Originals y Joseph lo va dirigir, y el esta muy emocionado y las niñas vinimos a apoyarlo, ellas están vestidas con un top aqua de Circo, leggings de Circo y botas de Genuine Kids, chaqueta de The north face y gorro de H&amp;M.

Tengo un vestido de flores y zapatos planos y el bebé a pasado todo el día pateando, las niñas están sentadas en la silla de reparto de Joseph y están viendo una serie en sus IPads y yo estoy revisando mi teléfono y simplemente me siento muy orgullosa de mi muy caliente hubby. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el acercándose y me da un beso en los labios.

"Ya te he dicho lo caliente que te ves dando ordenes" le digo.

"No" me dice y me rio y le doy otro beso.

"Sí lo haces" le digo y las niñas pierden atención en las IPads y quieren que Joseph las recoja, el lo hace y se ajusta a cada una a un lado y decido tomarles una foto.

"Tengo que volver a dirigir, así que por desgracia tengo que dejar a mis pequeñas princesas, mi hermosa reina y un pequeño príncipe" me dice.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti" le digo y miro a Charlie que esta en mi regazo. "No es cierto princesas, están muy orgullosas de papi" le digo y ellas asiente.

Cuando llevo a las niñas a casa, les quito las botas y la chaqueta y nos sentamos en la sala de estar y como hoy es el estreno del episodio de Lip Sync battle y Nina va aparecer. Entro en la cocina y saco dos tazas sippy de The first years y las lleno de jugo de frutas y vuelvo a entrar en la sala y se las entrego, cuando comienza el episodio, las niñas se emocionan de ver a Nina.

"No es esa la tía Nina" le digo y ellas comienza reírse.

Cuando es hora del baño, les doy una baño y les pongo sus pijamas y cuando entro en la cocina a prepararme un sándwich y ellas me siguen y se sientan en el suelo, me tengo que sentar porque me comienza a doler la espalda.

* * *

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Arielle kebbel, y vamos hablar sobre ayer, pero primero como todos saben hoy es el estreno de un nuevo episodio de The Vampire Diaries y The Originals.**

**Bueno, ayer comenzó la filmación del episodio 17 de The Originals y lo dirigirá Joseph Morgan, es su primera experiencia como director y bueno digamos que el tiene una esposa y hijas que lo apoyan.**

**Candice, Blake y Charlie fueron a ver su primera vez como director y sin dudas ellas están orgullosas de el. Candice público una foto de Joseph sosteniendo a sus dos hijas y el título de la foto decía:**

**"Ellas están orgullosas de su papi, primer día de rodaje. #JoMoney #DaddyIsTheBoss"**

**Yo sinceramente no puedo esperar a ver ese episodio.**

* * *

**Viernes 5 de febrero**

**CPOV **

Hoy decidí ir a Covington para como todos estaban haciendo y bueno prácticamente es mi última vez aquí hasta que el bebé nazca. Las niñas están vestidas con vestido de Oshkosh B'gosh y botas vaqueras y Charlie tiene un chupete con un ave y Blake uno de un elefante de Mam. Yo estoy vestida con un vestido de Free People y botines, cuando llegamos duramos un rato viendo la grabación y después decidido llevar a las niñas a dar unas vueltas por el parque, veo a varias personas tomándonos fotos y no puedo evitar poner las manos sobre mi vientre proctetoramente, me siento en un banco y veo a las niñas jugar y veo a la que dirige el tour de vampiros, ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

"Hey, te ves increíble" dice.

"Gracias, y ¿como estás?" le digo.

"Bien, pero en serio, necesito que me hagas un gran favor" me dice.

"¿Cuál?" le digo manteniendo mi mirada en las niñas.

"En unos pocos minutos hay un nuevo tour y me harías un gran favor si fueras como la invitada sorpresa, así como que te tomes fotos y traigas a las niñas" me dice.

"No estoy segura, a Joseph no le gustaría saver que estoy haciendo esto, de seguro me daría un sermón sobre el estrés" le digo.

"Por favor, te prometo que será lo más relajante posible, no tendrás nada de estrés, y así aprovecharás para tomar les fotos a tus niñas" dice.

"Bueno, si será lo más tranquilo que cualquier otra cosa, esta bien" le digo y agarro las manos de las niñas y me voy con ellas para hacer el tour, cuando estamos afuera de la casa de Caroline le tomó varias fotos a las niñas y las público y en el titulo escribo:

"Baby Hope de visita en Mystic Falls"

Cuando termina, me tomo varias fotos con las personas, cuando llegó a casa decido tomar una siesta y dejo a las niñas en la sala.

* * *

**Sábado 6 de febrero.**

**CPOV**

Creo que algo extraño pasa, Joseph me dijo que quería salir conmigo esta mañana, solo los dos, así que dejamos a las niñas.

Estoy vestida con un vestido de rayas y mis botas UGG, primero me llevo a desayunar y después a comprar cosas para el bebé, cuando llegamos a la casa son las 1:30 pm, y antes de que entremos me venda los ojos y caminamos dentro y salimos al jardín.

Cuando retira la venda parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar me a la luz.

"Sorpresa" gritan todos y estoy sin palabras, todos están aquí, Nina, Ian, Nikki, Paul y Phoebe, Julie, Caroline, Carina, Danielle y Louis, Arielle, Daniel y Rachael y Teddy y Charlotte, Claire y su novio, Kat, Nate, Michael y su esposa, y todos nuestros amigos y no puedo creer que me organizaron un Baby Shower sorpresa.

Rápidamente todos se acercan al saludarme y Blake esta en los brazos de Nina y Charlie en los brazos de Claire, y todavía estoy sorprendida, las niñas están vestidas con dos vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer y sandalias rosadas.

Ian se acerca y me da un abrazo.

"No puedo esperar a conocer a mi pequeño sobrino, esperemos que este aquí pronto" dice y Nate lo hecha a un lado y me abraza.

"Yo seré su tío favorito" dice y acaricia mi vientre.

"Tendrás mucha competencia, estoy yo, Daniel, Ian, Michael" le dice Paul.

"Yo seré el más cool de todos" dice Nate.

Después de una tarde llena de risas y esas cosas, todo termina y sin dudas este bebé tiene muchos regalos más, cuando todo termina, Joseph y Marie se encargan de llevar los regalos al vivero del bebé y me voy a la habitación y las niñas detrás de mi, cuando entro en nuestra habitación me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en la cama, porque me duele la espalda y trato de respirar, pero de repente un dolor me golpea y suelto un grito de dolor y Joseph entra por la puerta.

"Qué pasa" me dice.

"No se, pero duele" le digo.

"Vamos a llevarte al hospital, Marie se puede quedar con las niñas" me dice y yo asiento y en varios minutos estamos en el hospital y rápidamente me llevan a una habitación y llaman al mi ginecólogo.

Cuando el llega me chequea y revisa todo.

"La buena noticia es que lo que creiste eran contracciones, solo eran las contrataciones de Braxton, es normal y signo de que se acerca el parto, no te preocupes, al menos que se te rompa la fuente, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Se pueden ir a casa, si te sientes cómoda" me dice y yo asiento, y Joseph me ayuda a ponerme mi ropa y mi abrigo, el me asegura de que nadie se ha enterado, solo Phoebe; que llamo a la casa y Marie le dijo que fuimos al hospital.

Cuando salimos del hospital no hay nadie a la vista y conducimos a casa, las niñas ya están durmiendo y subo a nuestra habitación y me pongo mi pijama y Joseph ya está en la cama y recuento mi espalda contra su pecho y comienzo acariciar mi vientre y siento un poco de movimiento y el también lo siente.

"Enserio me dieron un susto hoy" me dice.

"Lo se, pero todavía no está listo para salir, y el esta de acuerdo" le digo cuando siento el movimiento.

"Recuerdas cuando Blake y Charlie pateaban" le digo.

"Cómo olvídalo, ellas prácticamente eran como ninjas" dice.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Estaba sentada en el sillón del vivero repasando algunas cosas que falta, cuando siento que me observan y levanto la vista y hay esta Joseph apoyado el puerta.**

**"¿Cómo están las tres mujeres de mi vida?" me dice y entra y se arrodilla frente a mi.**

**"Estamos bien, pero ohh.." digo pero me detengo cuando siento las patadas.**

**"¿Qué pasa?" me dice.**

**"Baby A pateó" le digo.**

**"Nuestra adorable Charlie" dice y pone su mano para sentir y siento más patadas. "Wooah, ella es toda un peleona" dice.**

**"Esa fue baby B, Blakie quiere decir: Hola papi" le digo.**

**"Todavía no entiendo como sabes diferenciarlas" me dice.**

**"Creo que solo puede ser el instinto" le digo.**

**Fin del flashback.**


	30. Sunshine: part 1

**Revisen los capitulos **

**24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29.**

* * *

**Domingo 7 de febrero**

**JPOV **

Estoy ayudando a Candice a vestir a las bebés, Candice queria ir a dar un paseo y aunque todavía estoy asustado del susto de anoche, no estaba seguro de querer que ella salga, así que como Julie nos invitó a su casa para ver el Super Bowl, y estarán Phoebe y Paul, Ian y Nikki.

Las niñas están vestidas con dos tops que tienen sus nombres en ellos, leggings, botas de Zara y un abrigo de Peek. Candice busca unos chupetes y se los pone, a Blake le pone uno que dice **"Cutie pie"** y el de Charlie dice **"Love Bug".**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Julie, inmediatamente Phoebe y Nikki me quitan de los brazos abiertos a Blake y Charlie y me pongo hablar un poco con Paul y Ian y miro a Candice y la veo sentada en el sofá acariciando su vientre. Pasamos la tarde viendo el Super Bowl y Amanda y Kayla llegan un poco después, y pasamos la tarde viéndolo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, al parecer las niñas quieren que jueguemos con ellas y cada una agarra nuestras manos y nos llevan a la sala de juegos y nos sientan en el suelo y comienzan a buscar juguetes.

Candice está muy cansada, y se pone de pie y sube a nuestra habitación y yo me encargo de las bebés.

* * *

**Hola a todos como saben este sábado fue el baby shower de Candice Morgan. Y todo el elenco de The Vampire Diaries y The Originals asistió, también vimos a Stella Maxwell, Taylor Swift, GiGi Hadid, Kendall Jenner y otros más.**

**Y todos estuvimos atentos para algunos indicios de averiguar si sería niño o niña, pero no lo hubo y cuando nuestras esperanzas estaban casi muertas, Niña Dobrev nos dio lo que tanto esperábamos, ella público una foto con la futura mamá y el título de la foto decía:**

"_**Happy Baby Shower para mi futura mamá favorita, no puedo espera a conocer a mi pequeño sobrino. Congratulations Joseph and Candice. #BabyMorganComingSoon #AuntieNins**_

**Así que ya está confirmado, el futuro bebé Morgan es un niño, también Taylor Swift público una foto con la mano en el vientre de Candice y escribió:**

"_**No puedo esperar a conocerlo" **_

**Y también se tomó una foto con las hijas de ambos actores y en la foto aparece Taylor jugando con las niñas y el título de la foto decía:**

"_**Todo el mundo conozcan a mis nuevas mejores amigas. #BabyBlake #BabyCharlie".**_

**También vimos a GiGi Hadid y Kendall Jenner jugando con las gemelas y GiGi público una foto con Blake y el título de la foto decía:**

"_**Me la quiero llevar a mi casa. #BlakeAndGiGi #MyFutureLittleSister"**_

**Y Kendall se tomó una foto con las dos y decía:**

"_**Tiempo con ellas, mis nuevas mejores amigas."**_

**Por lo visto todos tuvieron mucha diversión y como se acerca la semana de la moda, en una entrevista le preguntaron si ella ira a Nueva York y ella respondió esto:**

"_**Me encantaría, pero no estoy en condiciones para viajar"**_

**Lo que significa que no puede viajar porque se acerca al su fecha de vencimiento, no se puede subir a un avión.**

* * *

**Miércoles 10 de febrero **

**JPOV **

Cómo soy el director de la episodio 17, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero cuando recibes un mensaje de tu esposa diciendo que quiero papás fritas, waffles, nuggets de pollo, una hamburguesa gigante y todo de McDonald's y si no dormirás en el sofá.

Si hubiera querido, no lo hago, pero como está más irritable de lo normal y no me gusta verla enojada, así que voy rápidamente al McDonald's y compro todo, cuando llegó a casa la encuentro en el sofá con expresión gruñona y con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando estoy cerca la escucho murmurar "estúpida panza, estúpido Joseph" y me contengo de reírme.

"Ya estoy aquí y mira lo que traje" le digo y le entregó la bolsa e inmediatamente saca las papas y comienza al comer.

"Dios, esto sabe igual que el cielo, te amo tanto" me dice y sigue comiendo.

"A mí o a la comida" le digo.

"Quieres que te mienta" me dice y hago una mueca. "Hola, te amo" me dice y me da un beso en los labios.

"Pero cuando entré, te oí murmurar las palabras, estúpido Joseph" le digo y trato de robarle una papá frita.

"Solo era broma, sabes que te amo, aunque mi estado es tu culpa" dice y sigue comiendo.

"Amor, tengo que irme, no hagas nada estresante y pórtate bien" le digo y la beso en el pelo y ella asiente distraídamente.

Cuando vuelvo a la casa, son las 1 de la mañana y primero paso por el vivero y las niñas están durmiendo en sus cunas y sigo el camino hasta nuestra habitación, después de darme una ducha rápida, me acuesto en la cama.

Soy sacado de mi sueño por Candice y miro el reloj y son las 3 de la mañana.

"Amor, es tarde. Vuelve a dormir" le digo, pero ella no tiene nada de eso.

"Quiero sushi" dice.

"Espera hasta mañana" le digo.

"No, lo quiero ahora, es un antojo muy fuerte" me dice.

"Donde conseguiremos sushi a las 3 de la mañana" le digo.

"No lo sé, pero es tu deber como esposo conseguirlo" me dice.

"Dios a veces quisiera que no tuvieras extraños antojos" le digo y me levanto de la cama y busco en Internet y por suerte encuentro un restaurante de lujo y voy y lo recojo, y cuando vuelvo encuentro a Candice sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y lo dejo en la mesa de café y me dirijo hacia arriba a nuestra habitación en una rabieta y me acuesto y me cubro con las sabana, poco después siento su peso en la cama.

"Estás enojado conmigo" dice y me quito la sabana de la cara y volteo a mirarla.

"No, amor. Sólo estoy frustrado" le digo y le miró la cara.

"Lo siento. Sé que tratar con mi versión embarazada no es fácil, y deberías recibir un premio, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar, de seguro a estas alturas estas lamentando haberme conocido" dice y tiene que estar bromeando, me siento contra la cabecera y la coloco entre mis piernas y la recuesto contra mi pecho y acarició su vientre.

"Escúchame bien, nunca he pensado en cómo sería mi vida sin ti, porque sin ti, no tendría felicidad, ni tendríamos a Blake y a Charlie, es como mi vida antes de conocerte, simple. Pero con ustedes todos los días son interesantes y tenemos dos pequeñas princesas, que prácticamente son mis pequeños tormentos, que sin duda serán las que me saquen canas, cuando crezcan, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ustedes, y si eres difícil, pero de alguna manera me encanta que me pidas cosas, simplemente es irritante, pero no te desearía de otra manera" le digo y la beso en el pelo.

"Esta es una familia de locos" dice y se ríe.

"Lo sé, pero no desearía que fuera de otra manera" le digo y simplemente nos quedamos y no noto cuando nos dormimos.

* * *

**Jueves 11 de febrero.**

Llamo a casa para saber si Candice estaba despierta y ella me dice que Candice fue a su clase de yoga de maternidad, y me siento frustrado.

Cuando vuelvo a llamar son las 4, y Marie dice que Candice está durmiendo, así que decido ir a recoger a las niñas. Cuando llegó a la guardería, veo a varios padres recoger a sus hijos.

Y al parecer estaban haciendo tarjetas de San Valentín, cuando llegó a su salón de clases, las veo sentadas en su mesa y me acerco y la primera en verme es Charlie, ella se levanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y me miró con grandes ojos azules.

"Papi" dice y la recojo y la acomodar en mi cadera y le doy un sonoro beso en su mejilla y la pongo en el suelo y levanto a mi otra bebé y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Su maestra me ayuda a ponerle sus chaquetas de The North Face y sus gorro de H&amp;M y me entrega su bolsa de pañales y salgo con ellas en mis brazos y cuando llegamos al auto las siento y aseguró en sus asientos de bebé, y dejó la bolsa de pañales en el suelo y entro en el asiento del conductor.

Cuando llegó a casa, Candice todavía está durmiendo, y veo que las niñas están cansadas así que eso significa que es hora de la siesta.

Cuando estoy ayudando y sacando las cosas de su bolsa de pañales, encuentro como 14 tarjetas de día de San Valentín y veo que son para mis niñas y me pongo a leerlas y algunas dicen "eres muy linda", "tienes lindo pelo", "tus ojos son muy lindos" y tienen stickers.

"¿Qué hacés?" dice Candice entrando en la cocina.

"Mira" le digo y le enseñó las tarjetas.

"Awww, ellas tienen admiradores" dice y sonríe.

"Crees que esto es lindo" le digo y estoy muy consternado.

"Sí, es muy adorable" dice.

"No es adorable que pequeños pervertidos les regalen tarjetas a nuestras bebés, mira los stickers, quien demonios vende esa clase de pornografía" le digo. "Se nota que esos pequeños bastardos tienen 3 años"

"Son niños, ellas ni siquiera saben leer" me dice y deja las tarjetas en la encimera de la cocina.

"Así comienzan, primero es te envío tarjetas de día de San Valentín, aparentemente inofensivas. Y después es "vamos a jugar a la Casita"." Le digo.

"Relájate, es algo inofensivo" me dice y todavía estoy muy molestó.

* * *

**2 horas después **

Cuando entro en la sala de estar, la mesa de café está llena de brillos, lápices de colores, stickers, hojas de colores, tijeras y otras cosas. Candice está sentado en el suelo y veo que están haciendo tarjetas de día de San Valentín.

"Espero que esas tarjetas sean para sus compañeras" le digo y me siento en el sofá.

"Siento decepcionarte, pero son para los niños que les regalaron tarjetas" me dice y sigue ayudando a Blake a escribir.

"Ves, te dije que eso no era inofensivo" le digo y recojo a Charlie.

* * *

**el link de la pagina de pinterest esta en mi perfil**


	31. Happy Valentine's Day

**Viernes 12 de febrero.**

**CPOV**

Estoy sentada en el vestuario de Joseph y el entra por la puerta y me entrega papás fritas.

"Dame, dame, dame" le digo y se las arrebato de las manos y me entró varias en la boca. "Mmmm, Dios te amo" digo.

"A mi o a las papás" dice y le sonrió.

"Obvió que a ti" le digo y le doy un beso en los labios. "Te amo" y sigo comiendo, cuando de repente siento un fuertemente tirón en el vientre.

"Auch" digo y lo siento de nuevo. "Oh dios".

"Estas bien" me dice.

"Sí, sólo es una matada muy fuerte" le digo. "Creo que quiere un cheeseburger" digo y saco mis pies del sofá. "Me ayudas" le digo y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, pero cuando voy a voltearme siento un fuerte mareo y otro tirón.

"¿Candice?" me dice y antes de que me de cuenta todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

**JPOV**

La logró agarrar y la bajo de espacio en el sofá y en ese momento entra Nate por la puerta.

"Qué tiene Candice?" dice.

"No se, estaba comiendo y se desmayó, hay que llevarla a la hospital, tu conduces" le digo y pongo mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la sostengo en estilo de novia y salimos de vestuario. En el camino al estacionamiento, nos encontramos con Riley, Phoebe, Danielle y le digo al Phoebe que se encargue de buscar algo las niñas al Daycare.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el ginecólogo de Candice nos esta esperando y ya tiene una habitación lista, las enfermeras cambian a Candice en una Bata de hospital y le dan un medicamento para que tome una siesta y le hacen varios estudios.

* * *

**PhobsPOV **

Estoy en mi auto con Riley y vamos a recoger a Blake y Charlie al Daycare y las llevaremos a mi casa.

Cuando entro en su salón de clases con Riley ellas corren hacia nosotras.

"Bibi" dice Charlie envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

"Hola preciosa, se van a quedar con la tía Riley y la tía Phoebs" les digo y ellas sonríen.

* * *

**JPOV **

Entro en la habitación de Candice y veo como ella despierta y mira hacia todos lados desorientada y noto la alarma en su cara cuando se da cuenta de que esta en el hospital.

"Qué pasó?, porque estoy en el hospital" dice. Y trato de tranquilizarla.

"Te desmayaste, Nate y yo te trajimos al hospital, las niñas están con Phoebs. El doctor dijo que todo está en orden" le digo. "También dijo que debes estar lo más tranquila posible, nos podemos ir mañana" le digo y ella asiente. Y se cierra los ojos, salgo de la habitación y llamo al Phoebe.

"Hey, ¿como esta Candice?" dice y oigo la televisión en el fondo.

"Esta bien, el médico dijo que solo fue su presión y que debe de estar en reposo, el piensa que el bebé podrá llegar a mediados o finales de febrero o en marzo, ella tiene que estar tranquila" le digo. "¿Cómo están las niñas?" le pregunto.

"Ellas están bien, cuando las fui a recoger, volvimos a tu casa y preparé una gran bolsa de pañales, y traje la cuna portátil de baby Bjorn, les di un baño, las alimente, nos pusimos a dibujar y ahora están viendo televisión" me dice.

"Eso esta bien, les puedes dar un beso de buenas noche de nuestra parte, mañana las iremos a recogerlas y muchas gracias por tu ayuda" le digo.

"No es importante" me dice y cuelgo y vuelvo a entrar en la habitación y me siento en el sillón.

* * *

**Sábado 13 de febrero**

**CPOV **

Actualmente estoy sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre mi vientre y simplemente estoy frustrada. Desde que llegamos del hospital, Joseph a estado sobre mi como mi sombra y es frustrante.

Blake y Charlie están en sus cunas de viaje de Baby Bjorn tomando una siesta y Joseph esta en su estudio arreglando algunas cosas, decido servirme un jugo, entro en la cocina y saco y me lo sirvo y dejo en vaso en el lavavajillas, cuando estoy pasando por la sala, veo a Blake de pie en la cuna con su chupete en la boca y restregandose los ojos, me acerco y ella alza su brazos para que yo la recoja, así que lo hago y subo con ella hasta el vivero y ella juega con mi cabello. Como ella tiene un vestido rosado de Old Navy.

Son las 1:30 pm, así que cuando se despierte Charlie les voy a dar un baño, así que pongo a Blake en el suelo y entro en el closet y busco entre las filas de tops y saco 2 tops de H&amp;M con diseños de encaje en el dobladillo, saco dos leggings y dos pares de zapatos de See Kai Run plateados y dos chupetes, uno rosado con morado y otro azul con naranja de Nuk.

Y dejo todo en la mesa de cambiar pañales y saco dos pañales y bajo hasta la sala y veo que Charlie ya está despierta, así que subo hasta el vivero y les quito la ropa y los pañales y les doy un baño y las secó con sus toallas y las visto y bajo las escaleras y las dejo en la sala, estoy vestida con un vestido de encaje blanco de maternidad de Ingrid &amp; Isabel y unas zapatillas de ballet, Phoebs nos invitó almorzar, así que vamos, el doctor me dijo que tengo que mantener la calma y no estresarme, así eso es lo que hago.

Desde que me desperté en la mañana tengo un antojo que solo Joseph me puede quitar y se que voy al tener que luchar para conseguir que me lo de.

Cuando llegamos a la casa dejamos a las niñas en su vivero, ya que es hora de la siesta de las niñas y cuando subo las escaleras Joseph esta en su MacBook, así que decido que es momento perfecto para pedir y obtener lo que quiero, así que me quito los zapatos y me subo lentamente en la cama y le doy un beso en el cuello, el voltea y deja su MacBook en la mesa de noche.

"Sabés, he estado deseando algo tan mal durante varios dias, es un antojo que quiero desesperadamente" le digo y me siento con las piernas debajo de mi y le estoy dando una buena mirada de mi ropa interior.

"Sí, ¿y que es eso?" me pregunta y lo miro para tratar de averiguar si solo esta siendo juguetón o enserio no tiene idea y para mi pesar el la última opción.

"En serio no tienes idea" le digo y le doy mis mejores ojos de cojeme.

"No, pero lo que sea te lo voy a buscar" me dice y ahora si estoy frustrada, así que me acerco y me siento encima de él y acarició su pecho con mis manos y me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Es que lo que yo quiero, esta justo aquí" le digo y arrastró mi dedo y lo enganchó en el borde de sus pantalones, y de inmediato la realización le cae como agua fría.

"Amor, no sabes lo mucho que deseo eso también, pero tienes gualdar tranquilidad y no hacer nada que te de esfuerzo" me dice y acaricia los lados de mis piernas.

"No estoy hablando de sexo" le dije.

"Y de qué estás hablando" me dice, y lo tiro por sus collares y estamos cara a cara y lo beso.

"He estado deseando a ti en mi boca" le digo y le doy un beso y le muerdo el labio inferior.

"Amor…" comienza a decir pero lo empujó sobre la cama y rápidamente deshago sus pantalón y lo bajo con todo y boxers y se me hace agua la boca cuando lo veo, así que rápidamente lo llevo en mi boca y todo el camino hasta la garganta y todas sus protestas mueren en su boca y aunque es un poco difícil con la gran panza, pero lo logro y en varios minutos se viene en mi boca y me lo trago todo y vuelvo a poner todo en su lugar y me siento en forma vertical y lo atraigo por sus collares y nos comenzamos a besar.

"Simplemente eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, con excepción de las niñas y este pequeño individuo, pero tenemos que parar, si quieres algo más, sabes que soy tu humilde servidor, pero ahora necesito volver a trabajar, y tu tienes que estar tranquila" me dice y yo asiento y me bajo de encima de él y me cepillo los dientes y bajo las escaleras.

* * *

**Varias horas después**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el sofá y tengo mi IPad revisando algunas cosas cuando, siento una pequeña mano en mi brazo y bajo mis ojos hasta donde esta Charlie de pie.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeña princesa?" le digo y ella trata de ver lo que estoy viendo y tiene que ver con el regalo de papá.

"Bu" dice y señala al cachorro que esta tomando una siesta.

"¿Qué pasa con Blue?" digo.

"Nap" dice.

"Sí el esta tomando una siesta, y tu también deberías estar tomando una siesta" le digo y la siento en mi regazo y continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Domingo 14 de febrero**

_**Happy Valentine's day**_

**CPOV **

Cuando me despierto son las 10:50 am, y Joseph no está en la cama, así que me cepillo los dientes y me lavo la cara y bajo las escaleras, como las niñas todavía están durmiendo no me preocupo.

Cuando entro en la cocina, la mesa esta llena de comida, y en la mesa central hay un enorme ramo de rosas, dos cajas de zapatos de diseñador, varias cajas de joyería y una tarjeta.

_**Mira hacia atrás **_

Y hay esta Joseph con una rosa en la mano.

"Feliz día de San Valentín" me dice y me da un beso.

"Feliz día de San Valentín" le digo. "Sin dudas eres el mejor esposo del mundo" le digo.

"Todavía tengo una sorpresa más" me dice y me da un beso.

"No puedo esperar" le digo.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo un vestido de de maternidad de ASOS y unos tacones de Valentino, cuando bajo las escaleras Joseph esta en la sala con las niñas sentadas en sus rodillas, ellas están vestidas con unos pantalones cortos y los tops con motivo de San Valentín personalizados y sus chupetes.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, se siente como cuando comenzamos a salir.

"Quien dijera que eres todo un romántico" le digo.

"Bueno, tu inspiras esa parte de mi" me dice.

"Sabés, cuando comenzamos a salir, nunca imaginé que terminariamos así" le digo.

"Casados, con dos hijas hermosas y un próximo bebé" me dice y yo asiento.

"Sí, es un poco surrealista, pero no me arrepiento de nada" le digo y le doy un beso.

"Creo que es hora de ir a casa" me dice y yo asiento.

* * *

**Hola a todos esto es Clever TV y vamos hablar sobre las parejas de famosos este pasado día de San Valentín, y algunos lo celebramos y otros terminaron sus relaciones con Nina Dobrev y su novio.**

**Vimos a Candice Accola y Joseph Morgan desde lejos y todos se han esta preguntando si Candice ya tuvo a su bebé y nadie a dicho nada, pero una fan le pregunto esto a Phoebe Tonkin y esto fue lo que ella respondió:**

_**Phoebe, Candice ya tuvo a su bebé o todavía está embarazada?**_

**Phoebe le respondió publicando una foto donde se ve a Joseph Morgan abrazando a su esposa por detrás y ambos están acariciando la gran panza de Candice y el título de la foto decía:**

_**No se tu, pero a mi me parece que ella esta muy embarazada**_

**Por lo que Candice todavía está embarazada.**

* * *

**Miércoles 17 de febrero **

**JPOV**

Estoy con Daniel haciendo en Facebook mentions cuando Phoebe entra y Charles, cuando leo un comentario que dice:

_**¿Cómo es Candice durante el embarazo y cómo están Blake y Charlie aceptando que tendrán un nuevo hermanito?**_

"Bueno, durante su primer embarazo, era un maldita montaña rusa de cambios de emociones, ahora es igual, pero un poco menos intensa. Y bueno ellas lo están aceptando muy bien, podríamos decir que están emocionadas al respecto" digo.

"Ella está en tu sala de vestuario tomando una siestas" dice Phoebe.

"Ok" digo y terminamos de grabar y entro en mi sala de vestuario y la veo durmiendo como un bebé, y su mano protectoramente sobre su panza.

Veo a las niñas en sus cunas portátil y Blake esta jugando y Charlie esta durmiendo, me acerco y recojo a Blake, ellas están vestidas con un top azul marino, un cardigan rosa, leggings y zapatos rosados de Bobux.

Me la acomodo en la cadera y salgo del vestuario sin hacer ruido.

* * *

**Review y comenten, el link de la página de pinterest esta en mi perfil, **


	32. Happy Easter

**Hey chicos, como saben dure todo el mes escribiendo y voy a cortarlo por partes. Además edité todo los capítulos desde el capitulo 11.**

**Ps: para los que están atrasados Lean los capítulos 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 27, 28, 29, 30 y 31.**

**y no se preocupen les tengo una solpresa.**

**Y actualice mi historia La vida en la pasarela**

* * *

**Jueves 18 de febrero **

**CPOV**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala de vestuario de Joseph y simplemente estoy acariciando mi enorme panza y siento los pequeños movimientos leves de sus píes y no puedo evitar sonreír, soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho el click de un teléfono y miro hacia arriba y veo a Phoebe con su teléfono en la mano.

"Dios, te ves tan maternal" dice y se acerca y se sienta en el sofá.

"¿Más de lo habitual?" le digo.

"Sí, creo que si. No puedo creer que sea posible" dice y nos reímos. "Me das permiso para publicar la foto" dice y yo asiento.

"Claro" le digo y sigo acariciando mi vientre y ella también quiere acariciarlo y la dejo.

Cuando llegó a casa, las niñas están en sus pijamas de cerdito y están viendo a Shimmer &amp; Shine, así que subo y decido tomar una muy merecida siesta.

Cuando me vuelvo a despertar, veo un pequeño destello de verde y veo a Charlie con su caballo de peluche debajo de su brazo y su chupete de animales en la boca y se lo quita y se acerca al borde de la cama. Me bajo de la cama y la recojo.

"Hey, señorita" le digo y ella comienza a jugar con mi cabello. "¿Donde esta papi?" le pregunto y ella señala hacia la puerta. Así que bajo las escaleras y una vista muy adorable me recibe cuando entro en la sala. Blake esta de pie y esta acariciando la barba de Joseph, ellas son sin dudas muy curiosas.

Tomo asiento a su lado y siento a Charlie en el sofá y recojo mi teléfono y veo que alguien consiguió y público una parte del episodio de mañana y es donde Caroline toma a sus hijas y conduce al New Orleans y todos están como locos, se lo enseño a Joseph y el me da un beso y no puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Viernes 19 de febrero**

**CPOV **

Estoy sentada en el auto y estoy vestida con un vestido de maternidad de ASOS y cuñas, miro por el retrovisor y veo que Blake esta tomando un siesta en su asiento de seguridad y Charlie esta jugando con su caballo de peluche.

Estoy conduciendo a Covington, porque Julie me llamo y quiere que vaya a chequear unas cuantas cosas. Las niñas esta vestidas con un abrigo de Peek, top con diseño de búho de Oshkosh b'gosh, leggings negros y botas de Zara y sus chupetes.

Cuando llegamos, saco el cochecito de Graco y saco a Blake de su asiento de seguridad y con cuidado de no despertarla, la siento en el cochecito y coloco la capucha del cochecito y una manta encima de ella y coloco la bolsa de pañales debajo. Cierro las puertas de auto y tomo la mano de Charlie y comenzamos a caminar dentro del set.

La primera persona que veo es a Ian y el inmediatamente recoge al Charlie y se la ajusta en la cadera y seguimos caminando, veo que las gemelas que interpretan al Lizzie y Josie. Sus nombres son Lily y Tierney, cómo ellas están aquí y probablemente pueda ser un problema, ya que la últimas vez que ellas estuvieron cerca de Blake y Charlie, terminaron mordidas.

Dejo el cochecito junto a la silla de reparto de Ian, ya que el esta sentado con Charlie en su regazo. Me acerco a las niñas y a su mamá y las saludo y digamos que las niñas tienen miedo de acercarme por Blake y Charlie.

"¿Porqué no has estado viniendo a filmar, señorita Candice?" me pregunta Lily

"Bueno, digamos que estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones, esperando que nazca mi bebé, y llámame Candice, solamente" les digo.

"Sí, pero lo vas a traer aquí, para que lo podamos conocer" dice Tierney

"Claro, pero tendré que pasar un mes y medio con el" le digo.

"Espero que el sea más agradable que Blake y Charlie" dice Lily y no puedo evitar reírme.

"No es que ellas no sean agradables, es que ellas son muy celosas conmigo y con su papi" les digo. "A ustedes les gustaría que su mamá este abrazando y jugando con otros niños que no sean ustedes".

"No, pero ellas jalaron muy fuertemente mi pelo" dice Tierney.

"Lo siento por eso" les digo y Julie me llama y ella quiere que hablemos de cuando voy a volver a filmar. Acordamos que volveré después de un mes de dar a luz.

Cuando estoy sentada en la silla de reparto de Ian, y Charlie esta con Teresa, oigo pequeños quejidos y se que cierta señorita se despertó, así que la saco del cochesito y como todavía está medio dormida, se re cuesta contra mi y me acaricia la mano.

Cuando volvemos a casa, dejo a las niñas jugando en la sala y me pongo a preparar la cena, decido hacer algo sencillo, cuando entro en la sala las niñas están jugando con Blue, recojo mi teléfono y reviso todas las nuevas actualizaciones y veo que Joseph esta de nuevo haciendo esos estúpidos videos de promoción y es gracioso que nadie quiera que lo vean.

Cuando la cena esta lista, siento a las niñas en su sillas altas y comienzo a darles comida y después les doy sus tazas sippy.

Cuando va a comenzar The Vampire Diaries, me quedo con las niñas en el sofá y es muy adorable el final y simplemente todos están vueltos locos por el flash forward.

* * *

**Domingo 21 de febrero**

**CPOV **

Estamos en el parque, tengo un gorra puesta y lentes de sol y un sweater gigante y pantalones con hoyos de maternidad, las niñas están jugando con algunos niños, ellas están vestidas con un vestido de hojas de Lilly Pulitzer, sandalia blancas y lazos para el pelo y sus chupetes.

Mañana tenemos, cita con el obstetra, para definir cuanto tengo que esperar para que este pequeño individuo llegue.

Cuando volvemos a casa, decido pasar la tarde en el jardín en una tumbona y las niñas se quedan dentro jugando con sus juguetes.

* * *

**Lunes 22 de febrero **

**JPOV**

Estamos en el set filmando y hoy Candice y yo teniamos que ir a un chequeo con su doctora a las 3:30 pm. Las niñas estaban en el Daycare.

Cuando aparco en el estacionamiento del hospital, y entro en la área de maternidad, veo a Candice tomando un té helado.

Cuando entramos en el consultorio de la doctora, ella nos hace varias preguntas y le dice a Candice que el bebé llegará en marzo.

Me despido de ella con un beso en los labios y vuelvo al set.

* * *

**Y mi nombre de usuario en Pinterest: NikFanfic, vean el tablero de esta historia**


	33. Good Bye February

**Martes 23 de febrero**

**CPOV**

Son las 8:00 am de la mañana y estoy vestida con un top rosa de mangas largas y leggings y medias y estoy haciendo el desayuno, aunque a Joseph piense que es estresante, me encanta hacer algo por mi familia, sin tener a Marie para que lo haga.

Cuando estoy batiendo los huevos, Charlie entra en la cocina, todavía vestida en su pijama y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y miro hacia abajo y ella me devuelve la mirada con grandes ojos azules.

"Mami" dice y levanta los brazos, así que la recojo y la siento en la encimera.

"¿Quieres ayudar a Mami, hacer el desayuno?" le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y recojo el tazón con los huevos y los hecho en la salten y con una cuchara los revolteo. Cuando todo esta listo, saco los dos platos de las niñas y les hecho huevos revueltos, una rebanada de pan tostado, y me sirvo mi plato y el de Joseph y dejo los cuatro platos en la mesa del comedor y recojo a Charlie de la encimera de la cocina y busco a Joseph que esta con Blake en la sala y tenemos un desayuno en familia.

Mientras estoy en la cocina, Blake entro con su plato en la mano y me mira con los más adorables ojos de cachorro.

"Eggs pwease" me dice y me derrite el corazón, así que les sirvo más.

Cuando es hora del baño, les doy un baño y como ellas irán hoy al set con Joseph y conmigo, tengo que ir a Conyers con las chicas, para chequear algunas cosas, y yo las llevare.

* * *

**Varias horas después**

Estoy en Conyers con las niñas, están en su cochechito doble de Baby jogger city select. Están vestidas con un top blanco con sus iniciales, jeans, botas de Genuine Kids. Y también traje sus chaquetas, por si acaso, Charlie tiene su chupete de flor, Blake tenia su chupete que dice "Cutie pie" y su caballo de peluche.

Estoy vestida con un vestido rosa de maternidad de Asos y cuñas. Cuando entro el set, dejo a las niñas en sus áreas de juegos y saludo al todos.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar en la sala de juegos, veo que Blake esta sentada con Brittany, que es la madre de Lily y Tierney, y veo que ella le está mostrado como dibujar, miró alrededor de la sala y no hay rastro ni de Charlie, ni de Lily y Tierney.

"Dime por favor, que ellas no hicieron nada grosero" le digo a Brittany mientras camino alrededor de la habitación.

"Para nada, Charlie esta con mis niñas jugando a las escondidas y esta pequeña señorita quería que la ayudará al dibujar" me dice mientras sigue ayudando a Blake. De repente una ráfaga de pelo rubio viene corriendo hacia mi, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi y miro hacia abajo y veo que es Tierney. Poco después entran Charlie y Lily, ambas con galletas a medio comer en sus bocas.

Charlie viene hacia mi, así que la recojo y la siento en mi regazo y ella continua comiendo, Blake se acerca y intenta tomar un pedazo de la galleta de Charlie, pero ella no quiere nada eso.

"No, sissy" dice Charlie y aleja la galleta de las manos de Blake.

"Cookie" dice Blake y trata de tomarla, pero Charlie le da un golpe en la mano y inmediatamente se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas a Blake y comienza a llorar, Brittany se acerca y la recoge y trata de calmarla.

"Ya princesa" le digo y después de un rato solo se escucha el hipo. "¿Por qué no vamos al buscar una galleta, para ti?" dice Brittany.

"Sí" dice Blake con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

"¿Quieren venir con nosotras?" le pregunta a Lily y a Tierney, y Lily se va con ellas y me quedo con la tarea de hablar con Charlie.

"Mi amor, tienes que compartir con tu hermana, eso fue grosero" le digo y ella baja la mirada. "¿Lo vas a volver hacer?" le pregunto.

"No mommy" dice y me ofrece de la galleta.

* * *

**Viernes 26 de febrero **

**JPOV **

Esta semana ha sido muy concurrida, y digamos que estoy emocionado, de ver el episodio donde Klaus habla con Caroline por teléfono y fue muy divertido volver a grabar con mi adorable bebé.

* * *

**CPOV**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento, y estamos viendo la parte donde Caroline habla por teléfono con Klaus y me encantó volver a grabar con mi lobito.

"Baby" dice Charlie y señala a una de las bebés que esta en mis brazos en la escena.

"Sí, una bebé" le digo y ella sonríe.

"Papi" dice Blake, cuando muestran a Joseph en la escena.

Cuando llega el momento del Flash Forward donde Caroline entra en el bar con Josie y Lizzie, las niñas se ríen y se acercan a mi. Cuando comienza The Originals, ellas están recostadas contra nosotros, y cuando muestran la parte donde Hayley saca su teléfono y esta la foto de Hope.

"Ope me" dice Charlie y señala la Tv.

"Me" dice Blake.

"Sí, ustedes son Hope" les digo.

Cuando termina, las recojo y las llevo a su vivero y entro en el baño y las dejo paradas en el suelo del baño, y busco lo que les pondré, saco dos footies con corazones de varios colores, y les doy un baño y las visto y las recojo y bajo las escaleras con ellas en mis brazos y las dejo en el sofá con Joseph que esta viendo una película, busco sus biberones de leche tibia, y se los doy y ellas se acurrucado contra Joseph y se toman su leche.

Cuando terminan, les quito los biberones y los dejo en el lavabo, y les doy sus chupetes, y ellas se quedan con Joseph, viendo la película. Subo a nuestra habitación, y me doy una ducha y me pongo una pijama y bajo las escaleras y las niñas esta rendidamente dormidas. Las recojo y las acuesto en sus cunas y dejo a Joseph viendo Tv.

* * *

**Sábado 27 de febrero**

Actualmente estoy en el parque con Blake y Charlie, ellas están vestidas con un romper de Carter's y sneakers de H&amp;M. Yo estaba vestida con un vestido de maternidad de ASOS y leggings y botas UGG negras.

Les tomo varias fotos, y les compro un helado. Cuando llegamos a casa, les doy un baño y las dejo en el suelo y ellas quieren jugar a "Peekaboo". Y así comenzamos. Ellas se tapan la cara con una manta rosa y aveces las sorprendo mirando a escondidas.

"Peekaboo" digo y ellas se comienzan a reír y agitar las manos detrás de la manta.

"Peekaboo" digo y esta vez ellas no hacen ningún ruido y sigo grabando.

"¿Dónde están Blake y Charlie?" preguntó y después de un momento ellas se comienzan a reír y se quitan la manta de la cabeza y se ríen, después se la vuelven a poner, pero terminan quitándose la manta entre sí.

Cuando terminamos de jugar, las ayudo hacer algunas tareas que les dejaron en el Daycare y antes de que me de cuenta, es de noche.

* * *

**Domingo 28 de febrero**

**JPOV **

Decidimos quedarnos en la casa hoy, y las niñas están vestidas con un romper de Carters, la sala esta llena de juguetes, y ellas están en el suelo dibujando, al parecer Phoebe las puso a escuchar una canción de Elle King, y ellas quieren oírla a cada rato.

Como hoy son los Oscar, Candice quiere verlos desde la habitación, últimamente ha esto muy irritada, y digamos que tengo miedo de estar cerca de ella. Seriamente esta poseída.

* * *

**Lunes 29 de febrero **

**CPOV **

Actualmente estoy conduciendo a casa de Daniel, para dejar a Blake y Charlie, para que jueguen con Charlotte, ellas están vestidas con tops de Circo que dicen "Sparkle like a Star" de color azul marino, leggings morados y zapatos de Bobux, en azul marino.

Despues de dejarlas, hago todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, durante el día. Aprovecho y organizo el vivero de las bebés y guardo todas sus ropas en el closet, y antes de que me de cuenta, término todo. Voy a Starbucks y me compro y té helado y reviso mis mensajes, cuando son las 7:50 pm, voy a casa de Daniel a recoger a las niñas y para mi sorpresa ellas están rendidamente dormidas, las siento en sus asientos de seguridad y las aseguró con cuidado de no despertarlas. Cuando estoy a un kilómetro de Conyers, mi teléfono comienza al sonar, y lo recojo antes de que despierte al las niñas y veo que es Joseph, contesto la llamada y me pongo el teléfono entre en hombro.

"Hey" le digo en voz baja y miro por el retrovisor y veo que todavía están durmiendo.

"Hola, ¿porqué estas hablando así?" dice.

"Acabo de recoger a las niñas de casa de Daniel y ellas están profundamente dormidas, no quiero despertarlas" le digo.

"Ok, ¿cuánto te falta para llegar al set?" dice.

"Cómo un kilómetro, estaré haya en poco tiempo" le digo y nos despedimos, cuando miro por el retrovisor y veo que mis esfuerzos por nos despertar a ellas fue en vano, cuando miro por retrovisor, soy recibida por un par de ojos azules soñolientos, y veo como comienza a estrujarse los ojos con sus puños y su cara comienza agrietarse y esta a punto de llorar.

"No. No, princesa. Si lloras, despertarás a su sissy" le digo y le entregó mi IPhone y se queda callada.

Cuando llegamos al Set, le envío un mensaje a Joseph y el me dice que enviara a Nate a buscarme, cuando el llega, saca a Charlie de su asiento de seguridad y yo recojo al una Blake profundamente dormida, le digo a Nate que saque la cuna portátil y saco la bolsa de pañales y entramos en el set, ya ubicaron una silla de reparto para mi, le digo a Nate que abra la cuna portátil, le pone una manta de flores y acuesto al Blake y la cubro con una manta de ballenas.

A Charlie la cambio en un jumpsuit en color Jean, botas de Zara y Joseph se la lleva para que graben, me siento en la silla y busco mi teléfono y no lo encuentro, Nate se acerca y me entrega mi IPhone y me quedo en estado de shock, esta literalmente destruido, no lo reconozco.

"¿Qué pasó" le pregunto y miro mi teléfono.

"Bueno digamos que a Charlie se le calló" dice.

"Se le calló de dónde?, de una segunda planta?" le digo con sarcasmo.

"Hey, fue tu hija la que lo destrozo" me dice y simplemente esto es genial.

Mientras estoy sentada en mi silla, veo que una de las chicas de producción esta sentada con Charlie en sus piernas y Charlie tiene una bolsa de sangre en las manos y no puedo evitar reírme.

Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a casa y el auto esta lleno de ruido de las niñas; que están teniendo una discusión en su idioma. Que consiste en balbuceos.

Cuando llegó a casa, les quito la ropa y las entro en la bañera, que está llena de burbujas, y las dejo jugando en la bañera, como el agua está baja, no me preocupa mucho, así que entro en el vivero y busco una pijama de hombre de nieve y sus toallas y las dejos en el lavabo. Mañana tendré que ir al conseguir un nuevo teléfono.

Cuando el agua se enfría, las saco de la bañera y las dejo de pie en la alfombra del baño, las envuelvo en las toallas de conejito. Y agarro sus manos y caminamos hasta mi habitación, las seco y les pongo las pijamas, y les seco el pelo y las orejas y busco sus biberones y las dejo acostadas en la cama viendo a Shimmer and Shine y les dejo sus chupetes.

Bajo a la cocina y me sirvo en un tazón, un poco de ensalada de frutas y un vaso de jugo de naranja y subo a la habitación y las niñas todavía están tomando su leche, así que me siento con ellas a ver a Shimmer and Shine, me gusta un poco, pero creo que la idea de dos genios gemelas, es adorable.

Después de un rato, bajo a la cocina y me llevo en monitor de bebé conmigo.

ReviewMartes 23 de febrero

CPOV

Son las 8:00 am de la mañana y estoy vestida con un top rosa de mangas largas y leggings y medias y estoy haciendo el desayuno, aunque a Joseph piense que es estresante, me encanta hacer algo por mi familia, sin tener a Marie para que lo haga.

Cuando estoy batiendo los huevos, Charlie entra en la cocina, todavía vestida en su pijama y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y miro hacia abajo y ella me devuelve la mirada con grandes ojos azules.

"Mami" dice y levanta los brazos, así que la recojo y la siento en la encimera.

"¿Quieres ayudar a Mami, hacer el desayuno?" le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y recojo el tazón con los huevos y los hecho en la salten y con una cuchara los revolteo. Cuando todo esta listo, saco los dos platos de las niñas y les hecho huevos revueltos, una rebanada de pan tostado, y me sirvo mi plato y el de Joseph y dejo los cuatro platos en la mesa del comedor y recojo a Charlie de la encimera de la cocina y busco a Joseph que esta con Blake en la sala y tenemos un desayuno en familia.

Mientras estoy en la cocina, Blake entro con su plato en la mano y me mira con los más adorables ojos de cachorro.

"Eggs pwease" me dice y me derrite el corazón, así que les sirvo más.

Cuando es hora del baño, les doy un baño y como ellas irán hoy al set con Joseph y conmigo, tengo que ir a Conyers con las chicas, para chequear algunas cosas, y yo las llevare.

Varias horas después

Estoy en Conyers con las niñas, están en su cochechito doble de Baby jogger city select. Están vestidas con un top blanco con sus iniciales, jeans, botas de Genuine Kids. Y también traje sus chaquetas, por si acaso, Charlie tiene su chupete de flor, Blake tenia su chupete que dice "Cutie pie" y su caballo de peluche.

Estoy vestida con un vestido rosa de maternidad de Asos y cuñas. Cuando entro el set, dejo a las niñas en sus áreas de juegos y saludo al todos.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar en la sala de juegos, veo que Blake esta sentada con Brittany, que es la madre de Lily y Tierney, y veo que ella le está mostrado como dibujar, miró alrededor de la sala y no hay rastro ni de Charlie, ni de Lily y Tierney.

"Dime por favor, que ellas no hicieron nada grosero" le digo a Brittany mientras camino alrededor de la habitación.

"Para nada, Charlie esta con mis niñas jugando a las escondidas y esta pequeña señorita quería que la ayudará al dibujar" me dice mientras sigue ayudando a Blake. De repente una ráfaga de pelo rubio viene corriendo hacia mi, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi y miro hacia abajo y veo que es Tierney. Poco después entran Charlie y Lily, ambas con galletas a medio comer en sus bocas.

Charlie viene hacia mi, así que la recojo y la siento en mi regazo y ella continua comiendo, Blake se acerca y intenta tomar un pedazo de la galleta de Charlie, pero ella no quiere nada eso.

"No, sissy" dice Charlie y aleja la galleta de las manos de Blake.

"Cookie" dice Blake y trata de tomarla, pero Charlie le da un golpe en la mano y inmediatamente se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas a Blake y comienza a llorar, Brittany se acerca y la recoge y trata de calmarla.

"Ya princesa" le digo y después de un rato solo se escucha el hipo. "¿Por qué no vamos al buscar una galleta, para ti?" dice Brittany.

"Sí" dice Blake con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

"¿Quieren venir con nosotras?" le pregunta a Lily y a Tierney, y Lily se va con ellas y me quedo con la tarea de hablar con Charlie.

"Mi amor, tienes que compartir con tu hermana, eso fue grosero" le digo y ella baja la mirada. "¿Lo vas a volver hacer?" le pregunto.

"No mommy" dice y me ofrece de la galleta.

Viernes 26 de febrero

JPOV

Esta semana ha sido muy concurrida, y digamos que estoy emocionado, de ver el episodio donde Klaus habla con Caroline por teléfono y fue muy divertido volver a grabar con mi adorable bebé.

CPOV

Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento, y estamos viendo la parte donde Caroline habla por teléfono con Klaus y me encantó volver a grabar con mi lobito.

"Baby" dice Charlie y señala a una de las bebés que esta en mis brazos en la escena.

"Sí, una bebé" le digo y ella sonríe.

"Papi" dice Blake, cuando muestran a Joseph en la escena.

Cuando llega el momento del Flash Forward donde Caroline entra en el bar con Josie y Lizzie, las niñas se ríen y se acercan a mi. Cuando comienza The Originals, ellas están recostadas contra nosotros, y cuando muestran la parte donde Hayley saca su teléfono y esta la foto de Hope.

"Ope me" dice Charlie y señala la Tv.

"Me" dice Blake.

"Sí, ustedes son Hope" les digo.

Cuando termina, las recojo y las llevo a su vivero y entro en el baño y las dejo paradas en el suelo del baño, y busco lo que les pondré, saco dos footies con corazones de varios colores, y les doy un baño y las visto y las recojo y bajo las escaleras con ellas en mis brazos y las dejo en el sofá con Joseph que esta viendo una película, busco sus biberones de leche tibia, y se los doy y ellas se acurrucado contra Joseph y se toman su leche.

Cuando terminan, les quito los biberones y los dejo en el lavabo, y les doy sus chupetes, y ellas se quedan con Joseph, viendo la película. Subo a nuestra habitación, y me doy una ducha y me pongo una pijama y bajo las escaleras y las niñas esta rendidamente dormidas. Las recojo y las acuesto en sus cunas y dejo a Joseph viendo Tv.

Sábado 27 de febrero

Actualmente estoy en el parque con Blake y Charlie, ellas están vestidas con un romper de Carter's y sneakers de H&amp;M. Yo estaba vestida con un vestido de maternidad de ASOS y leggings y botas UGG negras.

Les tomo varias fotos, y les compro un helado. Cuando llegamos a casa, les doy un baño y las dejo en el suelo y ellas quieren jugar a "Peekaboo". Y así comenzamos. Ellas se tapan la cara con una manta rosa y aveces las sorprendo mirando a escondidas.

"Peekaboo" digo y ellas se comienzan a reír y agitar las manos detrás de la manta.

"Peekaboo" digo y esta vez ellas no hacen ningún ruido y sigo grabando.

"¿Dónde están Blake y Charlie?" preguntó y después de un momento ellas se comienzan a reír y se quitan la manta de la cabeza y se ríen, después se la vuelven a poner, pero terminan quitándose la manta entre sí.

Cuando terminamos de jugar, las ayudo hacer algunas tareas que les dejaron en el Daycare y antes de que me de cuenta, es de noche.

Domingo 28 de febrero

JPOV

Decidimos quedarnos en la casa hoy, y las niñas están vestidas con un romper de Carters, la sala esta llena de juguetes, y ellas están en el suelo dibujando, al parecer Phoebe las puso a escuchar una canción de Elle King, y ellas quieren oírla a cada rato.

Como hoy son los Oscar, Candice quiere verlos desde la habitación, últimamente ha esto muy irritada, y digamos que tengo miedo de estar cerca de ella. Seriamente esta poseída.

Lunes 29 de febrero

CPOV

Actualmente estoy conduciendo a casa de Daniel, para dejar a Blake y Charlie, para que jueguen con Charlotte, ellas están vestidas con tops de Circo que dicen "Sparkle like a Star" de color azul marino, leggings morados y zapatos de Bobux, en azul marino.

Despues de dejarlas, hago todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, durante el día. Aprovecho y organizo el vivero de las bebés y guardo todas sus ropas en el closet, y antes de que me de cuenta, término todo. Voy a Starbucks y me compro y té helado y reviso mis mensajes, cuando son las 7:50 pm, voy a casa de Daniel a recoger a las niñas y para mi sorpresa ellas están rendidamente dormidas, las siento en sus asientos de seguridad y las aseguró con cuidado de no despertarlas. Cuando estoy a un kilómetro de Conyers, mi teléfono comienza al sonar, y lo recojo antes de que despierte al las niñas y veo que es Joseph, contesto la llamada y me pongo el teléfono entre en hombro.

"Hey" le digo en voz baja y miro por el retrovisor y veo que todavía están durmiendo.

"Hola, ¿porqué estas hablando así?" dice.

"Acabo de recoger a las niñas de casa de Daniel y ellas están profundamente dormidas, no quiero despertarlas" le digo.

"Ok, ¿cuánto te falta para llegar al set?" dice.

"Cómo un kilómetro, estaré haya en poco tiempo" le digo y nos despedimos, cuando miro por el retrovisor y veo que mis esfuerzos por nos despertar a ellas fue en vano, cuando miro por retrovisor, soy recibida por un par de ojos azules soñolientos, y veo como comienza a estrujarse los ojos con sus puños y su cara comienza agrietarse y esta a punto de llorar.

"No. No, princesa. Si lloras, despertarás a su sissy" le digo y le entregó mi IPhone y se queda callada.

Cuando llegamos al Set, le envío un mensaje a Joseph y el me dice que enviara a Nate a buscarme, cuando el llega, saca a Charlie de su asiento de seguridad y yo recojo al una Blake profundamente dormida, le digo a Nate que saque la cuna portátil y saco la bolsa de pañales y entramos en el set, ya ubicaron una silla de reparto para mi, le digo a Nate que abra la cuna portátil, le pone una manta de flores y acuesto al Blake y la cubro con una manta de ballenas.

A Charlie la cambio en un jumpsuit en color Jean, botas de Zara y Joseph se la lleva para que graben, me siento en la silla y busco mi teléfono y no lo encuentro, Nate se acerca y me entrega mi IPhone y me quedo en estado de shock, esta literalmente destruido, no lo reconozco.

"¿Qué pasó" le pregunto y miro mi teléfono.

"Bueno digamos que a Charlie se le calló" dice.

"Se le calló de dónde?, de una segunda planta?" le digo con sarcasmo.

"Hey, fue tu hija la que lo destrozo" me dice y simplemente esto es genial.

Mientras estoy sentada en mi silla, veo que una de las chicas de producción esta sentada con Charlie en sus piernas y Charlie tiene una bolsa de sangre en las manos y no puedo evitar reírme.

Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a casa y el auto esta lleno de ruido de las niñas; que están teniendo una discusión en su idioma. Que consiste en balbuceos.

Cuando llegó a casa, les quito la ropa y las entro en la bañera, que está llena de burbujas, y las dejo jugando en la bañera, como el agua está baja, no me preocupa mucho, así que entro en el vivero y busco una pijama de hombre de nieve y sus toallas y las dejos en el lavabo. Mañana tendré que ir al conseguir un nuevo teléfono.

Cuando el agua se enfría, las saco de la bañera y las dejo de pie en la alfombra del baño, las envuelvo en las toallas de conejito. Y agarro sus manos y caminamos hasta mi habitación, las seco y les pongo las pijamas, y les seco el pelo y las orejas y busco sus biberones y las dejo acostadas en la cama viendo a Shimmer and Shine y les dejo sus chupetes.

Bajo a la cocina y me sirvo en un tazón, un poco de ensalada de frutas y un vaso de jugo de naranja y subo a la habitación y las niñas todavía están tomando su leche, así que me siento con ellas a ver a Shimmer and Shine, me gusta un poco, pero creo que la idea de dos genios gemelas, es adorable.

Después de un rato, bajo a la cocina y me llevo en monitor de bebé conmigo.

* * *

**Review**


	34. Interview

**Se que no es la mejor**

* * *

**2 de marzo **

**CPOV**

Estaba en la sala y recojo mi MacBook y entro en YouTube y veo una entrevista que le hicieron a Lily y a Tierney.

* * *

**Tara:** He tenido la oportunidad de sentarse en compañía de dos actrices de la famosa serie de televisión The Vampire Diaries. No podía esperar para llenarlos con preguntas y conocer cierta anticipación en la séptima temporada. Pero estos dos profesionales no han tenido que perderse nada. Estos gemelos de cinco años, Lily y Tierney, participaron en uno de los últimos episodios de The Vampire Diaries, y sí, se han reunido Ian Somerhalder y Matt Davis y obviamente esto fue mi primera pregunta.

**Tara: **¿Cómo fue trabajar con Ian y Matt?

**Lily: **Fue muy divertido.

**Tara:** Fue muy divertido? Fueron amables con ustedes?

**Tierney y Lily:** Sí ...

**Tara:** Se han convertido en amigos?

**Tierney y Lily:** Sí ...

**Tara: **Vi una foto de usted con ellos, niñas. Son las más envidiadas por todas las chicas solteras de Tampa, porque tiene una imagen con Ian Somerhalder y Matt Davis de The Vampire Diaries. Usted me puede introducir a sus dos nuevos amigos Ian Somerhalder y Matt Davis?

**Tierney y Lily:** ¡No!

**Tara:** Oye, una chica puede soñar, ¿verdad? Estas dos chicas interpretan Josie y Lizzie, las gemelas no nacidas de Alaric y Jo en The Vampire Diaries. Su escena forma parte de un flash-forward tres años en el futuro, cuando sus hijos no tienen todavía la edad suficiente para ir a la escuela.

**Tara: **Un pajarito me dijo que conocieron a Candice Accola.

**Lily y Tierney:** Si…

**Tara:** Y como fue ella con ustedes?

**Tierney:** Ella es muy amable y linda.

**Lily:** Y jugo con nosotros.

**Tara:** También conocieron a las hijas de Candice, ellas son actrices y aparecen en The Originals.

**Tierney: **Sí.

**Tara:** Cómo ellas se llaman?

**Lily:** Blake

**Tierney: **Charlie.

**Tara:** Sí, esos son sus nombres y cómo fueron ellas con ustedes.

**Lily: **Ellas jalaron nuestro pelo…

**Tierney: **Y nos mordieron.

**Tara: **Wow, pero ahora son amigas.

**Tierney:** Sí.

**Tara:** ¿Qué fue su parte favorita de la escena que filmó para The Vampire Diaries?

**Lily: **Me gusta el hecho de que tuvimos que filmar cuando estaba oscuro y tenía que quedarse hasta tarde.

**Tara: **Debido a que por lo general tiene que ir a la cama temprano, ¿verdad?

**Lily:** Sí.

**Tara: **¿Qué dijo tu madre cuando tiene previsto permanecer despierto hasta tarde?

**Lily:** Dijo que estaba bien, nos pagan para hacerlo!

**Tara**: Es una mujer inteligente. Se mantiene un ojo. Usted me puede conseguir el número de teléfono de Ian Somerhalder?

**Lily:** No, es secreto.

**Tierney:** Es un secreto.

**Tara:** Estas dos chicas no se dan por vencidos, se apoyan entre sí. ¿Cuál es su cosa favorita de ser actrices?

**Lily: **me gusta esperar que oscurezca para rodar escenas y ...

**Tara:** Les gusta el hecho de tener que permanecer despierto hasta tarde y se puede usar trajes divertidos, como los que usan para Halloween.

**Lily: **Así es ...

**Tara:** He oído que usted es también tenían un poco "miedo", ¿verdad?

**Tierney y Lily: **Sí.

**Tara: **¿Qué te dijo Ian cuando tienes miedo?

**Tierney:** Está bien, no temas.

**Tara:** Él dijo que no tienen que temer, ya que es sólo un actor y no un verdadero vampiro?

Tierney y Lily: Sí.

**Tara: **Debido a que no quiere estar tratando de morder con sus dientes de vampiro falsos ...

**Tierney y Lily:** No.

**Tara:** Ellos dan miedo!

**Lily: **Sí, los que pueden hacer daño.

**Tara: **Sí, eso sería hacer muy mal hecho. Supe que pudieron asistir a clases de actuación aquí en Tampa y que realmente les gusta jugar a un juego, se llama Zip Zap Zop, y ayudarle a concentrarse. Funciona así: yo Zip para ti, Lily, y luego ¿qué hacer?

**Lily:** Zap ella.

**Tara:** Y ahora ¿qué hacer, Tierney?

**Tierney:** Zop.

**Tara:** Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Zip ...

**Tierney:** Vaya por delante ...

**Lily:** Zap.

**Tierney: **Zop.

**Lily: **Zip.

**Tara: **Zap.

**Tierney: **Zop.

**Tara:** ¿Quién ganó esta ronda?

**Lily: **yo!

**Tierney: **No, has ganado!

**Tara:** Gané yo? Gracias por estar aquí, se lo agradezco. Tienes que ir a la guardería hoy en día, cierto?

**Tierney y Lily: **Sí.

**Tara:** ¿Quieres ir a celebrar con el elenco de The Vampire Diaries?

**Tierney y Lily:** ¡Sí!

**Tara: **A continuación, vamos!

**Tara: **No soy capaz de obtener alerón o una invitación a la fiesta, pero estos dos son las chicas más bonitas que he entrevistado nunca, así que estoy más que satisfecho! Ver "The Vampire Diaries" en el viernes por la noche a las 8 / 7c y es posible que también revisar estos dos caritas bonitas de la pantalla de nuevo. Bueno, era la mejor entrevista que he hecho en las últimas semanas.


	35. Birthday Surprise

**Domingo 6 de marzo**

**CPOV **

Estoy sentada en el suelo de la sala y estoy haciéndole dos coletas a Blake y Charlie, termine con Charlie y ahora se las estoy haciendo a Blake.

Ellas están vestidas con un tops de Circo, el de Charlie es azul y tiene un pinguino, el de Blake es rosa y tiene un pedazo de pastel, jeans y botas vaqueras de Cherokee. Vamos a ir al parque a pasear un rato, y todo está listo.

Cuando estamos en el parque, Joseph y yo compramos paletas y las niñas juegan entre ellas, y unos niños se acercan a ellas para jugar y juegan con ellos, lo malo es que terminan todas sucias.

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo voy directo a darle un buen baño a Blake y Charlie, las meto en la bañera y les doy un baño y ellas quieren jugar.

"¿Donde está Charlie?" le sale digo y Charlie voltea y sonríe y tiene la cara llena de burbujas.

"Charlie, ¿dónde está Blakie?" le digo y ella mira Blake y Blake sonríe.

"Sí, se ven tan lindas y adorables con la cara llena de burbujas" digo y ellas se ríen y siguen jugando con las burbujas.

* * *

**Lunes 7 de marzo**

**CPOV **

Estaba en la sala con las niñas, cuando de repente me atraviesa un increíble dolor y cuando me pongo de pie siento agua bajando por mis piernas y suelto un fuertemente grito de dolor y Marie entra en la sala corriendo y ve el agua. Esta mañana me había sentido mal.

"Mi fuente de rompió" le digo y inesperadamente Nate entra por la puerta.

"Necesitamos llevarte al hospital" me dice y yo asiento, me cambio de ropa y me pongo un vestido limpio, llamo a mi ginecóloga, y busco la bolsa para el hospital. Cuando bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala, Marie ya limpio el piso y las niñas están sentadas en el sofá con Nate. Le entregó la bolsa a Nate y el la lleva al su auto y me acerco a mis bebés y las abrazo fuertemente.

"Mami las ama mucho" les digo y les doy un beso en la cabeza. Y me voy al hospital con Nate, en el camino le envío un mensaje al Joseph y nos encontramos en el hospital.

Cuando Joseph llega, ya me prepararon y estoy en mi habitación y los dolores comienzan.

"No puedo creer que ya llego el momento" me dice y me besa en el pelo.

"¿Alguien más sabe que estamos aquí?" le pregunto.

"Llame a Carolyn, Phoebe le avisó a Claire, Nina, Paul, Ian, Nikki, Amanda, Kayla, Julie, Carina, Daniel. Nadie afuera de ellos sabe que estamos aquí solo los amigos y familiares" me dice y asiento.

* * *

**Varias horas después **

Me retuerso de dolor cuando otra maldita contracción me golpea y mi ginecóloga me revisa y dice que tengo dies centímetros de dilatación y preparan todo para que comience al pujar.

"Muy bien, Candice. Ya es hora, sabes como va esto, cuando tengas una contracción, pujas" me dice y asiento y Joseph esta a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando siento un contracción, pujó con todas mis fuerzas y respiro, pasan dies minutos más haciendo lo mismo.

"Bien, Candice. Ya tengo la cabeza dos empujones más" me dice y después de dos empujones más, siento el alivio y de repente un fuerte llanto llena la habitación y lo limpian y le cortan el cordón umbilical y lo pesan y después lo pone en mis brazos y es tan adorable, miro a Joseph y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Ya elegiste el primer nombre?" le pregunto.

"Si, me decidí por Liam" me dice.

"Liam Henry Morgan" le digo y el sonríe y se lo entregó y después solo queda expulsar la placenta y después me mueven a otra habitación y tengo a amamantar a Liam y Joseph le toma fotos y llama a Marie y ella dice que las niñas están durmiendo, les envío fotos a mamá, Phoebe, Nins, Danielle, Riley, Nikki, Amanda, Kayla, Kat. Y como Nate se quedo afuera esperando noticias y entra y esta muy emocionado por conocer a Liam y dejo que lo sostengan. El es sin duda es una bebé grande, peso 9 lb y 14 Oz.

* * *

**Martes 8 de marzo**

Estoy amamantando a Liam y Joseph se fue a casa a ver como estaban las bebés, mañana ellas cumplen dos años, simplemente es irreal, Liam tendrá que permanecer en UCIN, por algo en su sangre, no es nada grave, pero quieren seguir vigilandolo. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta abierta y cuando levanto la vista, hay esta Phoebe, Danielle, Leah.

"Felicidades nueva mamá" dicen todas al mismo tiempo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Hey" les digo y termino de alimentar al Liam.

"Awww, el es totalmente adorable y es enorme" dice Dani y se acerca a tomar le su mano.

"Peso 9 libras y 14 onzas" le digo.

"Wow" dicen y ellas se quedan un rato y después de se van.

* * *

**Miércoles 9 de marzo**

**JPOV **

Cuando me levanto, lo primero que hago es ir al vivero de las bebés y no me sorprendió verlas despiertas, así que me acerco y las recojo y les doy un beso en sus mejillas y les doy un fuertemente abrazo.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, a mis dos pequeñas princesas" y ellas se ríen.

De repente suena mi teléfono y veo que es una solicitud de TimeFace con Candice y ella les desea un feliz cumpleaños y les dice que iremos celebrar en la noche con su pequeño hermanito.

* * *

**Hola chicos, soy Vivian Fabiola y hoy es un día y es una semana muy especial, este lunes nació uno de los bebés más esperados del 2016, y es Liam Henry Morgan, el nuevo bebé de Candice Morgan y Joseph Morgan, aunque sólo tenemos una foto de el, por parte de Phoebe Tonkin, sabemos que sin dudas es un gran bebé.**

**Hoy es un día muy especial, porque hoy cumplen 2 años Blake y Charlie Morgan, que son las dos pequeñas niñas de Joseph y Candice y ella las felicito de esta manera, publicando un video en Instagram y con un increíble mensaje:**

_**Happy Happy Birthday to my sweet twinnies! Can't believe they are 2 already! I guess we will just have to celebrate at the hospital tonight with baby brother- who is supposed to be getting out of the NICU this morning! Haha hopefully they like their present!**_

**Phoebe Tonkin público esto, junto a dos fotos:**

Happy birthday to the sweetest tv stars I know!

* * *

**CPOV**

Estoy sentada en la cama del hospital, revisando mi teléfono, cuando la puerta se habré y revela a Lily y Tierney y a su madre.

"Wow, qué increíble sorpresa" digo y dejo mi teléfono en la cama.

"Hola, Candice" dicen y se acercan a un lado de la cama y veo que traen dos bolsas de regalos.

"Y traen regalos" digo y les digo que se pueden sentar en la cama.

"Sí" dice Lily.

"Uno es para tu nuevo bebé y el otro es para Blake y Charlie" dice Tierney y me entregan la bolsa de regalos. En una de ellas, hay dos mamelucos de Carters y en otra, hay dos tops con una mariposa de Crazy 8.

"Qué, estoy segura de que les va al encantar" les digo y dejo las dos bolsas en la mesa y salgo de la cama y saludo al Bittany. "¿Quieren conocer a Liam?" les pregunto y ellas asiente.

Me acerco a la cuna y lo recojo y el habré sus ojos y me siento en la cama y lo acuesto en medio y ellas lo miran con asombro.

"Es tan grande" dice Lily.

"Sí, lo es" digo. Dejo que ellas los sostengan y les tomo una foto y después se lo entrego a Brittany, para que lo cargue, ellas duran una hora y después se van.

Después oigo la puerta abierta y Joseph entra con Blake y Charlie en sus brazos, ellas están vestidas con un vestido de rayas de Old Navy, el de Charlie es morado y el de Blake es Azul. Con sus botas vaqueras.

Cuando el las deja en la cama, inmediatamente las abrazo contra mi y les deseo un feliz cumpleaños y les doy un beso en sus mejillas. Veo como Joseph se acerca con Liam y el lo pone a la altura de sus caras, para que ellas lo vean, lo único interesante para ellas, fue el chupete de Liam.

Joseph trae un pastel, y les parte un pedazo y ellas lo comen con un tenedor, cuando es la hora de que ellas vuelvan a casa, es un poco difícil, ya que Blake se durmió contra mi y Charlie se quería quedar conmigo.

* * *

**Jueves 10 de marzo **

**CPOV **

Cuando Joseph y yo llegamos a casa con Liam, las niñas están viendo televisión y todavía no encuentran nada interesante sobre el.

Ellas están vestidas con un top rosado que tiene sus nombres, jeans y botas vaqueras, Charlie tiene un chupete de Mam y Blake tiene un chupete de Nuk.

Dejo a Liam con Joseph y aunque suene apresurado, tengo que volver al set mañana. Me lo tomare con calma, pero también me llevare a Liam.

* * *

**JPOV **

Actualmente estoy el vivero de Liam y como hoy lo trajimos a la casa, Candice está en la sala con las niñas, yo estaba alimentando al Liam con un biberón de leche materna, el es la cosa más adorable y calmada, a excepción de Blake y Charlie, ellas heredaron mi temperamento y el de Candice en una perfecta liga, pero mortal, el es lo opuesto al ellas, no llora, es calmado, tiene los ojos de Candice y el pelo de ella, tiene mis hoyuelos, pero es toda una copia de Candice.

Lo opuesto a Blake y Charlie, ellas son las perfecta combinación de Candice y de mi, tienen mis ojos, pero con destellos de los de Candice, mi sonrisa, la nariz de Candice, mi pelo, pero con el color de pelo de Candice. Ellos tres, sin dudas serán nuestros pequeños tormentos.

Ellas están asimilando muy bien que Liam está aquí, pero lo tratan normal, nada fuera de lo común, aveces salen de la habitación si Liam esta llorando y pasamos mucho tiempo con ellas.

Miro al paquete de alegría en mis brazos y veo que bosteza, lo acuesto en su cuna y salgo del vivero y me llevo el monitor de bebé.

Cuando entro en la sala, veo a Candice con su bolso y un sombrero, y su teléfono en la mano.

"¿A dónde vas?" le digo.

"Tengo que ir al Covington, a filmar una escena" me dice.

"Eso es rápido" le digo.

"Lo se, volveré pronto, en unas horas. Hay Leche ordeñada en la nevera, solo la calientas y me llamas si pasa algo" me dice y yo asiento, y veo como ella sale.

* * *

**CPOV **

Digamos que estoy emocionada y nerviosa de volver al filmar, estoy vestida con jeans skinny, sin duda es una bendición poder encajar en mi pantalones pre-embarazo, cuñas, una chaqueta negra, un top negro y un sombrero. Como las niñas están en casa con Joseph, y Liam también está en casa.

Cuando aparco mi coche en el estacionamiento, me cuelgo la bolsa en el hombro.

Camino hasta donde están los vestuarios y cuando llego a mi puerta, hay un gran letrero que dice: **"Welcome Back! Candice"** y no puedo evitar tomar le una foto y publicarla. Cuando habrá la puerta me quedo en shock.

"Bienvenida de vuelta Candice" dicen todos y hay están Paul, Ian, Matt, y todos los del elenco.

"Gracias chicos" les digo.

Hoy me tocó grabar una escena con Lily y Tierney, ellas están simplemente son completamente adorables.

"Hola Candice" dice Lily

"Hola cariño, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" le digo y señala a Tierney que esta viendo algo en el teléfono de Ian.

"¿Cómo está Liam?" dice y la siento en mi regazo.

"Liam esta en casa, durmiendo" le digo y acarició su pelo.

"¿Y Blake y Charlie?"

"Ellas están en casa también, con su papá" le digo.

"¿Y cómo están tratando a Liam?" me pregunta.

"Charlie lo amo, Blake no tanto" le digo.

"¿Cuándo vamos a jugar a tu casa?" me pregunta Tierney.

"Pueden ir hoy, si su mamá no tiene inconveniente" les digo.

Cuando vuelvo a casa, son las 3:00 pm, y Lily, Tierney y su mamá vienen conmigo.

Le digo a Marie que prepare algo para la merienda de las niñas, y las dejo jugando con Tierney y Lily con la cocina de juguete de la niñas y en el patio.

Cuando es de noche ellas se van y como mañana tienen que volver a Tampa, nos despedimos y les doy un baños a las niñas y las pongo a dormir.

* * *

**Hey chicos, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que les guste**


	36. Birthday Surprise in the Set

**Viernes 11 de marzo.**

Hoy solo filme durante unas hora y volví a casa, encuentro a Blake y Charlie en el suelo de la sala y dejo a Liam en su vivero y me siento con ellas en la sala.

"Blakie, ¿puedes decir mamá?" le digo y ella me mira.

"Mama" dice.

"Dada" le digo.

"Dada" dice.

"Sissy" digo.

"Sissy" dice.

"Nina" digo.

"Nana" dice.

"Phoebe" digo.

"Bibi" dice.

"Riley" digo.

"Aily" dice.

"Liam" digo.

"Iam" dice.

"Charlie" digo.

"Bakie" dice.

"No, Charlie" digo y ella me mira y mira a Charlie y me vuelve a mirar.

"Bakie" dice y se ríe.

"Charlie" digo.

"Sissy" dice y señala a Charlie que nos está mirando raro.

* * *

**Sábado 12 de marzo.**

**JPOV **

Estoy sentado en la sala y Liam está en una almohada para recién nacido y tiene su chupete en la boca y sus ojos azules me devuelven la mirada.

De repente escucho pequeños pasos y levantó la vista, Blake y Charlie entran en la sala vestidas con tops grises con un perrito en la parte delantera y una falda a lunares y sus chupetes.

Charlie se acerca a Liam y lo mira con curiosidad y agarra su mano y ella se ríe.

"Dada, bubba" dice y señala a Liam y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Sí, bubba" le digo y ella sigue mirando a Liam.

Miro a Blake que nos mira desde la puerta y me da ojos de cachorro triste. Me acerco a ella y la recojo y ella envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello. En ese momento entra Candice por la puerta.

"Bueno, es hora de la siesta" dice y recoge a Liam y se lo lleva de la habitación con Charlie.

Subo al vivero de las niñas y me siento una de las mecedoras y Blake se acurrucado contra mi y en varios minutos ella esta profundamente dormida, la acuesto en su cuna y le doy su manta y ella se acurrucado contra ella.

Cuando levanto la vista, Candice entra por la puerta con una Charlie profundamente dormida en sus brazos, la acuesta en la cuna y y le da una manta y les toma fotos.

Salimos del vivero sin hacer un ruido, y sos sentamos en el sofá de la sala.

"Finalmente" dice y yo asiento.

"¿Se durmieron de una vez?" le pregunto.

"Sí, por fin los tres están fuera" dice.

"Oye, mañana voy a llevar a las niñas, junto con Daniel y Charlotte a ver la película animada Zootopia" le digo.

"Ok, me quedare en casa, tengo líneas que aprender" me dice y asiento.

"Estás cansada" le digo.

"No tanto, es más fácil que cuando Blake y Charlie eran recién nacidas. Liam es todo un angelito, no llora tanto, sólo se queja cuando tiene hambre" dice y le agarró la mano y me siento en el sofá y la siento en mi regazo.

"Bueno, digamos que el saco la parte calmada de nuestras personalidades, aunque sea una mínima parte" le digo y le doy un beso en el pelo y veo que tiene la mente en otro lugar.

"¿Qué pasa?" le digo y acarició su mejilla.

"Estoy un poco preocupada por Blake, Charlie está aceptando y quiere a Liam, pero Blake no tiene esa misma idea. No quiero que ella sienta que la dejamos de lado, ella esta acostumbrada a ser el bebé en la casa, ambas lo están, pero ella más. Ahora que Liam está aqui no quiero que ella se sienta no querida" dice y entiendo lo que quiere decir.

"Bueno, mañana les voy a demostrar que sin importar que, ellas siempre serán mis pequeñas bebés y nada lo va a cambiar" le digo y le doy un besico en los labios.

"Ok" dice y sonríe.

"Bueno, Mami. Porqué no tomamos el tiempo libre para relajarnos" le digo y ella sonríe.

* * *

**Domingo 13 de marzo.**

**JPOV **

Actualmente estoy en el cine con Blake, Charlie, Charlotte y Daniel y ellas tres están muy concentradas viendo la pantalla, las niñas están muy emocionas por la conejita, la gacela, y todos los animales.

Ellas están vestidas con abrigos de Peek, leggings, top y zapatos de Zara.

Hoy Candice fue a almorzar con Phoebe y Riley, ella sin dudas esta ansiosa por que sus padres y mi madre vengan a ver a Liam, y sin dudas quiere que Nina y Claire lo conozcan. Su que ella le mando fotos, ellas están emocionadas por conocerlo.

Cuando llegó a casa, dejo a las niñas en la sala y encuentro a Candice tomando la siesta y veo que Liam esta durmiendo en el vivero.

**Lunes 14 de marzo.**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el set y Liam esta en su asiento de seguridad, cuando llegue todos lo querían sostener y como traje a la niñas conmigo, ellas están vestidas con un vestido de Oshkosh y botas vaqueras. Desde que llegamos al set, todos están diciendo Feliz Cumpleaños Blake y Charlie, hoy como a las 3:00 pm, tengo una sección de fotos para Liam, así que hago todo lo que tengo que hacer, hoy me toca filmar una escena flashback.

Cuando son las 3, dejo a las niñas con Paul y Ian y conduzco hasta donde esta la fotógrafa, ella es la que hace todas las secciones de fotos de Blake y Charlie.

Cuando llegó, me dice que Liam no parece un recién nacido y que parece que tiene tres meses, le toma varias fotos y terminamos y por suerte estuvo dormido durante todo el proceso.

Cuando vuelvo a casa, dejo a Liam en su cuna y dejo a Blake y Charlie en sus cunas portátiles. Mi teléfono suena y veo que es mi agente.

"Hola" digo.

"Hola, sunshine" dice.

"Hola Tara" le digo.

"Te llamó, porqué tengo noticias increíbles" dice.

"¿Qué noticias?" digo.

"La revista People y la revista Vogue Inglaterra quieren hacerte una sección de fotos con tus bebés" dice.

"Ok, hablamos después" le digo.

Cuando terminó la llamada mi teléfono suena y veo que es Julie.

"Hey" le digo.

"Hey Candy" me dice.

"¿Qué pasa?" le digo.

"Sabés que estoy produciendo una nueva serie" me dice.

"Sí, se llama Containment" le digo.

"Bueno quiero que Blake y Charlie aparezcan en varios episodios, las vamos a usar a las dos, harán en papel de gemelas de uno de los personajes" me dice.

"Eso es increíble, cuándo quieres que ellas filmen" le digo.

"Yo te avisaré" me dice y colgamos

* * *

**Miércoles 16 de marzo.**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el set con Blake y Charlie y hoy Joseph se llevó a Liam a set con el, ellas están vestidas con un vestido de Cherokee, sandalias rosas vendas para el pelo rosa, ellas están mirando todos los lados y se están riendo y me da gracia y su risa es tan contagiosa, todos los que trabajan en el set, las adoran y ellas son unas niñas muy cariñosas.

* * *

**Jueves 17 de marzo.**

**CPOV **

Hoy era el dia de San patricio, y vestí a Blake y Charlie con un top negros con sus iniciales en verde y diseños de tréboles, Liam esta vestido con un bodysuit de tréboles, y hoy no tenia que filmar, así que me quede en casa y estamos en el patio trasero y las niñas están jugando con Blue.

Cuando llegó Joseph, estamos sentados en la sala, Blake está profundamente dormida en el regazo de Joseph, Charlie esta jugando en el suelo con Blue y Liam está en mis brazos.

"Necesitas un corte de pelo" le digo y acarició su pelo.

"Me gusta así" me dice y Blake se revuelve en sus brazos.

"Vi la revista de Man of World, estás muy sexy" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Debes sentirte orgullosa de tu sexy marido" me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír, busco la revista y la pongo frente al Charlie.

"Charlie, ¿quién es ese?" le digo y ella mira la foto y después mira a Joseph.

"Dada" dice y sonríe.

"Esa es mi pequeña princesa inteligente" dice Joseph.

* * *

**Viernes 18 de Marzo.**

Phoebs me dijo que fuera al set de The Originals, así que traigo a las niñas conmigo, cuando llegó todos están reunidos y cuando nos ven comienzan a cantar cumpleaños feliz para Blake y Charlie y hay una mesa y hay un pastel y tiene una imagen de Hope y no puedo evitar reírme, casi todos nos dieron regalos y las niñas se divirtieron.

* * *

**Sábado 19 de marzo.**

Visto a las niñas con vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer con diseños de ojal y sandalias rosadas, me visto con un falda de flores de Show me your Mumu, top negro y chaqueta de cuero, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Vanesa y Eric, y tiene tema hawaiano, Joseph también irá conmigo y visto antes Liam con un footie de Carters y su chupete.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Joseph deja a Liam en su car seat y lo lleva en una mano y yo llevo la bolsa de pañales de Liam y agarro las manos de Blake y Charlie, Joseph se sienta en una silla y pone el car seat en una mesa frente al el, decido buscar a Jessica y la encuentro con ella, su esposo y el bebé Jasper. Y como Blake no se quiso despegar de mí y la tengo en mis brazos.

"Blakie, quién es esa?" le digo y señaló a Jessica.

"Es la tía Jess" le digo, pero ella esta más concentrada jugando con mi collar de flores, juego un rato con Jasper y después vuelvo con Joseph.

Y me tomó una gran sorpresa al ver a mamá aquí, y sin duda ella me hace falta tan mal, cuando las niñas ven a su abuela no se quieren despegar de ella y resulta que Joseph organizó que mamá estuviera aquí.

* * *

**Lunes 21 de marzo**

Estoy en la sala de lectura y hoy es la última lectura de libreto, estoy comiendo algo normal, y las niñas están con Joseph en el set, hoy les toca grabar y Liam esta en mi vestuario con mamá.

Estoy super emocionada por la próxima temporada y las niñas van a volver a interpretar a Hope.

Después de un descansó, voy a mi vestuario y alimento a Liam, y el vuelve conmigo al set. The Originals comienza a filmar el episodio 21 mañana, pero The Vampire Diaries está filmando las últimas escenas de ese episodio.

Me siento en mi silla de reparto y acomodo a Liam en mi hombro y le saco los gaces, en ese momento Ian se acerca y quiere sostenerlo.

"Qué Blake y Charlie no te vean, ellas estan celosas de que Liam les está robando la atencion de sus tíos" le digo y veo como Liam mira alrededor. Aunque solo tenga 3 semanas de nacido, es un bebé muy activo, al igual que Blake y Charlie.

"Ellas saben que son mis sobrinas favoritas y nadie les va al quitar ese puesto, pero también tengo un sobrino favorito" dice y se llevan a Liam.

* * *

**Review**


	37. Goodbye March

**Martes 22 de marzo**

**JPOV **

Estoy en Covington y estoy con Daniel y las niñas en el tour de Vampire Stalkers firmando una puerta, las niñas están vestidas con vestidos de Tea Collection, leggings morados de la misma marca, sandalias de See Kai Run, vendas para el pelo rosadas, ambas tienen chupetes de flores de Nuk.

Mientras estoy en set unas chicas se quieren tomar fotos conmigo y las niñas anda mirando hacia todos los lados, ellas están sentadas en su vagón rosa que fue un regaló de Ian, cuando me estoy tomando una foto con una fan, ellas me jalan en pantalón y la chica y yo miramos hacia abajo.

"Ju" dicen y le digo a una de las chicas de producción que me traiga las dos tazas sippy que están en la bolsa de pañales que esta en mi silla de reparto, cuando vuelve me las entrega y se las doy a Blake y Charlie y ellas se quitan sus chupetes y comienzan a beber, les pongo sus baberos.

"Puedo tomarme una foto con ellas y contigo" me pregunta y yo asiento, le digo a Phoebe que nos tome la foto, ella sostiene a Charlie y yo a Blake y después ella se va y camino hasta dónde tengo que sentarme y esperar para grabar y siento a las niñas en sus propias mini sillas de reparto, dicen sus nombres.

Cuando terminó de grabar, veo a Carolyn y me dice que Candice la llamó y le dijo que venga a recogerlas, ella dice que las va a llevar a comprar algo.

* * *

**Miércoles 23 de marzo**

**CPOV **

Hoy tenemos que filmar al aire libre, y los niños están con mamá en la casa, Joseph tiene que firmar y mi obstetra me recomendó que me relajará, porque si no estoy en calma, la leche se me puede ir.

Cuando es la pausa para el almuerzo, llamo a mamá para ver qué están haciendo.

"Hola" dice.

"Mamá, te llamó para ver cómo están los niños" le digo.

"Dios, tu y Joseph son sin dudas papás sobreprotectores" dice.

"El te llamo" le digo.

"Sí, y ellos están tomando la siesta" dice.

"Eso es increíble, lo siento pero me siento inquieta de dejar a mis bebés solos" le digo.

"Lo se, querida. Pero ellos están en buenas manos, Liam es un angelito, y las niñas jugaron con Blue" me dice.

"Ok" le digo y después cuelgo.

Cuando llegó a casa, oigo el sonido de la TV y entro en la sala los primero que veo es a Charlie en su pijama y cuando me ve viene y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas, me agachó y la recojo.

"Hola, princesa" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Hi Mommy" dice.

"¿Dónde está nana y Blake?" le pregunto y ella señala la cocina.

Entro en la cocina con ella en mis brazos y veo a Blake sentada en la isla de cocina con su taza sippy, y mamá está sentada cerca de ella con Liam en sus brazos alimentandolo con un biberón, me acerco a Blake y la tomo en mis brazos y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Después las dejo en la isla de la cocina y me acerco a mamá y ella me entrega a Liam.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño príncipe?" le digo y lo beso en la mejilla y el sonríe.

"Extrañaste a mami" le digo y se vuelve a reír.

* * *

**Viernes 25 de marzo**

**CPOV **

Estoy vistiendo a las niñas y hoy iremos a comer al centro, las visto con un vestido rosa "Mysore palace" de Tea Collection, zapatos rosados de Bobux y vendas para el pelo en azul marino y leggings del mismo color. Blake tiene un chupete que dice **"Cutie Pie" **y Charlie tiene uno de una flor morado, ambos son de Nuk.

Mientras paseamos por las calles de Atlanta, Charlie está caminando varios pasos por delante de nosostros, Blake está en los brazos de Joseph, mamá está empujando el cochecito de Liam y yo estoy pendiente a Charlie.

Decidimos ir almorzar y nos detenemos en un restaurante que tiene mesas al aire libre, mientras almorzamos varios fans que están comiendo nos toman fotos y veo a varios paparazzi al otro lado de la calle tomándonos fotos.

Después de terminar de comer, decidimos ir a comprar algo y y ese algo es helado. Cuando volvemos a casa, tenemos a 3 bebés fuera de combate y sin duda es un descanso bien merecido.

Cuando es la hora de dormir, les doy un baño a Blake y Charlie y les pongo pijamas de Carter's, una dice **"Little Dancer Big Dreams" **y es de Charliey la otra dice **"Awesome is the new cute" **y es de Blake y ellas se duermen de una vez.

* * *

**Sábado 26 de marzo.**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala, y mamá y Joseph salieron temprano, cómo mañana es pascua, fueron al comprar dulces y me quedé en casa con los niños, es temprano en la mañana y Liam tiene hambre, sacó un biberón de leche materna y lo caliento un poco.

Me siento en el sofá y me pongo alimentar a Liam, Blake y Charlie esta coloreando y comiendo moras, y Charlie se acerca y mirá a Liam.

"¿Quieres ayudar a Mami a alimentar a Liam, Charlie?" le pregunto y ella asiente y mientras agarró el biberón por arriba, ella lo agarra como si estuviera alimentando a uno de sus juguetes.

Mientras ella lo alimenta, le acaricia la cabeza y le da besos en las mejillas y les tomo fotos, después Blake toma el lugar a de Charlie, y Charlie se sienta a mi lado y agarra el biberón por la basé y les sigo tomando fotos, cuándo el biberón está vacío, Blake toma el biberón y lo pone en la mesa de café, Charlie se sube a mi lado y se pone de pie y observa cómo les sacó los gases a Liam y Blake se sube al mi regazo y abraza a su cachorro de peluche.

Cuándo termino de sacarle los gases, lo acuesto en el suelo en una almohada de recién nacido y le doy su chupete y el mirá alrededor, Blake se baja de mi regazo y se sienta al su lado y juega con sus manos y pongo a Charlie frente a mi y acarició su pelo.

"Eres una increíble hermana mayor, mi amor" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella se ríe, Blake se acerca y les doy un abrazo fuerte.

"Tu también eres una increíble hermanita mayor, mi pequeña princesa" le digo y ellas se sientan a jugar con las manos de Liam, y el las mira fijamente.

* * *

**Domingo 27 de marzo.**

**CPOV **

Estoy sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y estoy llenando los huevos de pascua con dulces, y ellas son muy astutas, por eso están ayudando al mamá hace su nueva cosa favorita por el momento, alimentar a Liam.

Cuando terminó todo, salgo al jardín y pongo todos los huevos, no puse muchos, ya que normalmente no les doy azúcar, ellas solo comen dulce cuándo están con Phoebe, Nate, Claire, Nina, Riley, Danielle.

Cuándo entro en la casa, les doy un baño y les pongo un vestido de Southern tots, qué tiene un diseño de sirenas, vendas para el pelo, y sandalias blancas.

Cuándo comienza a buscar los huevos, Joseph juega con ellas, pero termina recogiendolos todos, y eso no le gusta a ciertas señoritas y se ponen al llorar y envuelven sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Lo único que logró calmarlas fue que Joseph les diera la mayoría de los huevos, Joseph quiere que vayamos a cenar hoy en la noche, cómo una especie de cita, así que mamá será la niñera hoy en la noche y ella vuelve mañana a Miami.

Cuando volvemos a casa, me siento increíble. Es bueno pasar un rato nosotros solos sin los niños, tiempo de pareja.

* * *

**Lunes 28 de marzo.**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el set, y hoy les toca al Lily y Tierney filmar, y ellas trajeron a su otra hermana, en la mañana lleve a mamá al aeropuerto y las niñas están conmigo en el set y Liam está en su asiento de bebé tomando su siestas, cuando termino de grabar, tengo que alimentar a Liam y Blake y Charlie están por el set con Ian y Paul.

Lily y Tierney estaban emocionadas de conocer a Liam, y simplemente querían mirarlo.

Cuando llegó a casa, es la misma rutina, y simplemente quiero llegar a la cama.

* * *

**Jueves 31 de marzo**

**CPOV **

Actualmente estoy en el parque con Blake, Charlie y Liam, el esta en su asiento de bebé de UppaBaby, que fue uno de los de Blake y Charlie y está tomando una siesta.

Las niñas están vestidas con vestidos de Carter's a rayas, el de Blake es rosa y el de Charlie es azul y botas vaqueras, ellas juegan y corren y simplemente cuándo volvemos a casa, ellas están profundamente dormidas.

Joseph tendrá que grabar desde el sábado durante todo el día y toda la noche, y es para poder terminar la serie a tiempo.


	38. Happy April

**Viernes 1 de abril**

**CPOV**

Estoy en el remolque de Joseph y el está filmando, las niñas están en sus pijamas y están en sus cunas portátiles jugando. Liam está durmiendo en su car seat y yo estoy viendo The Vampire Diaries en la Tv, cuando termina Joseph entra por la puerta y se agacha y saca a las niñas de sus cunas, ellas tienen sus chupetes y sus botas de monstruo.

Cuándo muestran a Blake en el cochecito ella está muy cómoda en los brazos de su papi, y se queda dormida, cuándo aparece Charlie ella también se queda dormida, y Joseph les da un beso en el pelo y las acuesta en sus cunas.

Tengo que tomar un vuelo al Los Angeles mañana a las 6:00 am, eso es lo que pasa, cuando una de tus amigas se compromete y quieres y tienes que estar en la fiestas. Aunque será un poco difícil, no he dejado a Liam así y salir del estado, será difícil dejar a mi pequeño bebé.

* * *

**Lunes 4 de abril**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el set filmando, mañana es el último día de grabación. Y estaré en el set de The Originals visitándo a Joseph, éstos últimos día a hecho frio.

Cuando terminó de grabar me voy a casa, y las niñas están tomando su siesta, cuándo entro en la cocina, encuentro a Marie cocinando galletas, subo a mi habitación, me doy un a ducha y me pongo algo cómodo y me siento en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión.

Cómo Joseph tendrá que durar toda la noche filmando, me quedare en casa, veo como Blue entra en la sala y después sale al patio.

* * *

**Martes 5 de abril.**

Estoy en el set y éste es mi último día filmando, cuando entro en mi trailer pará vigilar a los niños, que decidieron que hoy era el día de ir al último día de trabajo de mamá.

Blake y Charlie están sentadas en el sofá viendo una serie infantil, están vestidas con sus pijamas de esqueleto y sus botas de monstruo y tienen sus chupetes de Minnie Mouse. Liam esta tomando una siesta en su asiento mesesora de 4Mom.

Cuando miró hacia la mesa, hay un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y hay una tarjeta.

_**Para la estrella más brillante, espero que tengas un increíble último día en el set filmando y cuidando de nuestros bebés.**_

_**Te amo -Joseph**_

Sin lugar a dudas tengo el esposo más detallista del mundo.

Cuando terminó de grabar, me quito el maquillaje y me pongo mi ropa normal y le digo a Ian que me ayude a recoger todo, mientras el lleva a dos dormidas princesas, llevo el asiento de bebé de Liam, las dos bolsas de pañales y aseguró el asiento de bebé de Liam en el coche y dejo lo demás en el maletero.

Ian coloca a Blake y Charlie en sus asientos de seguridad y las asegura y cierra las puertas.

"Bueno. Nos vemos luego, rubia" dice y me da un abrazo.

"Nos vemos luego" le digo,

"Y espero que cuando volvamos al set, no nos tengas la sorpresa de que estás embarazada otra vez" me dice.

"Oh no, eso esta fuera de los planes por el momento y en mucho tiempo, crees que tengo una maquina de hacer bebés" le digo.

"No, pero sin dudas haces los bebés más lindos en el mundo" me dice y nos despedimos y vuelvo al casa.

* * *

**Miércoles 6 de abril.**

Estoy sentada en la silla de reparto de Joseph y el salio a comprar algo de comer a Starbucks con Blake, miro hacia abajo y veo a Charlie jugando en su manta con juguetes y con mi celular.

* * *

**JPOV **

Decidí ir a comprar algo a Starbucks para Candice, mientras yo tomaba un descanso entre tomas, incluso estaba vestido con el vestuario de Klaus, cuando estaciono la camioneta en el estacionamiento de Starbucks, me bajo del coche y abro la puerta del asiento trasero y desabrocho las correas del asiento de seguridad y saco a Blake del asiento de seguridad y la dejo en el suelo cerca de mi, ella tiene su chupete y está tranquila, esta vestida con su chaqueta rosa de Zara, botas negras, leggings grises y un vestido gris, ella tiene la capucha de la chaqueta sobre su cabeza.

Saco el cochecito de Graco y la siento y aseguró y empujó el cochecito y entro en Starbucks, varias señoras dice los adorable que me veo con mi bebé.

"Quiero dos limonada grandes, dos galletas de avena y un cupcake de arándanos" digo y mientras espero mi orden, escucho que alguien dice mi nombre, cuando doy la vuelta hay está Mecca.

"Joseph" dice y me pongo de pie y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola. ¿Qué hacés aquí en Atlanta?" le digo.

"Quería algo de comer y mamá también" me dice.

"Persia está aquí" le pregunto y en ese momento algo llama mi atención.

"Mecca, tienen cupcakes veganos" dice Persia acercándose a Mecca por detrás y deja de hablar cuándo me ve.

"Hola" le digo.

"Hola" me dice.

"Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la última vez" le digo.

"Sí, mucho tiempo" dice y sus ojos bajan hacia el cochecito.

"Dios, que despistado. Señoras, les presento a Blake" les digo y volteo el cochecito para que Blake quede frente a nosotras, y ella las mira con curiosidad.

"Oh mi Dios. Es tan adorable" dice Mecca y se pone de cuclillas y agarra una de las manos de Blake. "Hola, cariño" le dice y hace cara graciosas y Blake se ríe.

"Ella es tan dulce y linda. Tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa" dice Persia.

"Sí ella es" le digo.

"Me entere de qué tuviste otro bebé no hace poco" me dice.

"Sí, su nombre es Liam, cumple un mes mañana" le digo y saco mi teléfono y le muestro una foto, donde Blake y Charlie están ayudando a Candice alimentar a Liam.

"Ahh. Ellos lucen tan dulces" dice.

"Sí. Ellos son mi tormento" le digo.

"Nunca te imagine así, cómo un papá" me dice.

"Ni yo tampoco" le digo, pero somos interrumpidos por el chico del mostrador diciéndome que mi olden esta lista.

"Porque no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato" le digo y nos sentamos en una mesa y Mecca saca a Blake del cochecito y la sienta en su regazo.

"Y cómo está Candice" ella dice.

"Ella está bien, ella, Charlie y Liam están en el set" le digo.

"Vi fotos de ella, sin duda se ven increíble para haber tenido 3 bebés" me dice.

"Sí, lo se. Es una experiencia increíble, la casa siempre está llena de risas, gritos y juegos. Es la vida de un padre" les digo.

"¿Y cómo ellas están tomando que halla un nuevo bebé?" me pregunta Mecca mientras le da un poco de su cupcake a Blake.

"Bueno, Charlie lo adora, Blake no tanto, pero últimamente ella lo está aceptando" le digo, hablamos durante un rato y después vuelvo al set, cuando, veo a un grupo de chicas y a Phoebe viendo su computadora y ve a Candice de pie detrás de ella.

Cuándo me acercó veo que están viendo a TMZ y es un reportaje de mi sentado en Starbucks al lado de Persia y Blake sentada en el regazo de Mecca y el título de la foto dice: "**Almuerzo Familiar con amistades del pasado" **y cuándo todos los chicos me ven se alejan y Phoebe se aleja y nos deja a mi y a Candice solos.

"Ustedes lucen muy acogeres" me dice y no me mira a los ojos.

"Me encontré con ellas por casualidad, solo estábamos diciendo Hola" le digo y me acerco a ella y le doy la vuelta para que ella quede frente a mí y levanto su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Ese fue un 'Hola' muy largo" dice y se que se siente insegura.

"Ella me pregunto por cómo estaba, le digo que amo mi vida como padre de familia y amo estar casado con el amor de mi vida, aunque ella sea un poco insegura" digo y ella se ríe.

"Lo siento" me dice y me abraza.

"No tienes porqué, amo cuando te pones así" le digo y le doy un beso en el pelo.

* * *

**Varias horas más tardé **

Mientras estoy haciendo el video en vivo, Candice entra por la puerta sin tocar.

"Oh, estás en vivo" dice y se acerca hasta estar detrás de mí.

"Sí, amor" le digo.

"Hola todo el mundo" dice y después se voltea hacía mi. "¿Dónde está la bolsa de pañales de Liam?" me pregunta.

"Está ahí, en la mesa" le digo.

"Lo se pero, quiero saber si le diste a Liam el último biberón" me dice mientras revisa la bolsa de pañales y todavía estoy en vivo.

"Creo que Phoebe lo alimentó" le digo y en ese momento Phoebe entra en la puerta con Blake en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" nos pregunta y enfocó la cámara hacia dónde ella y ella dice Hola y pone a Blake en el suelo y ella se acerca al la cámara y quiere que la ponga en mi regazo, ella tiene un chupete de Nuk rosado.

"¿Quieres decir hola?" le pregunto y ella dice Hola con su mano pero se recuesta contra mi y juega con mi mano.

"Alimentaste a Liam?" le pregunta Candice.

"Sí, el tenia hambre" le dice Phoebe y sale de la habitación. Candice se acerca a mi.

"Vamonos cariño" dice y recoge a Blake y ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Candice.

"No quieren decir adiós" les digo y Candice dice adiós y Blake también, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellas vuelvo a mirar a la pantalla.

"Bueno, esa es mi vida" digo.

Lo que Candice no sabe es que tengo una sorpresa para ella en mayo, y es que iremos de vacaciones a Florencia.

Sigo leyendo las preguntas y una de ellas me hace reír.

**-¿Cuál es tu lema pará la vida o palabras sabias?**

"Eso sería: 'Sí Candice es feliz, yo soy feliz o Esposa feliz vida feliz'" digo y es cierto.

* * *

**Viernes 8 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el set con Joseph y hoy es el estreno el episodio que el filmó y me siento tan orgullosa de el.

Blake y Charlie están en el suelo jugando en sus pijamas, Liam está tomando su siesta y cuando es hora de que veamos la serie, y cuando en la pantalla aparece que Joseph lo dirigió le tomó una foto y Joseph están con nosotros, ellas se sientan en su regazo y en poco tiempo están profundamente dormidas. Las acostamos en su cunas portátiles y me siento en el regazo de Joseph.

"Sabes, no te he dicho lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, señor director" le digo y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Creó que ya me lo dijiste, sabes te tengo un sorpresa" me dice.

"Qué es" le digo.

"Esperó que no tengas miedo a usar un bikini, porqué puede que pronto nos vayamos de vacaciones" me dice.

"En serio" le digo.

"Totalmente" me dice y le doy varios besos.

"Dios. ¿Sabés cuánto te amo?" le digo entre besos.

"No más que yo a ti" me dice.

* * *

**Sábado 9 de abril. **

Me estoy preparando para salir con Phoebs, Charles, Daniel, Nate, Riley y Joseph y el resto del equipo de The Originals, vamos a dejar a los niños con Marie y se siente bien pasar un tiempo fuera de casa. Hoy es la fiesta de terminar de grabar y como The Originals termina de grabar está semana la fiesta será en un bar.

Cuando llegamos al bar, todos están allá, así que compartimos y pasamos un buen rato. Cuando llegamos a casa estoy muy cansada y me voy directamente a la cama.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esto es #Rehash y vamos hablar del debut como director de Joseph Morgan, podemos decir que todos lo apoyaron, incluso su esposa y sus sos hijas.**

**Candice público dos fotos donde vemos a Blake y Charlie frente a la televisión y detrás podemos ver como dice Director Joseph Morgan y en la otra foto, vemos a Joseph sentado en el sofá y Blake y Charlie en su regazo viendo la tv.**

**También uno de los escritores público una foto donde vemos a Joseph sentado en su silla de reparto como director con Blake en su regazo y el le estaba dando en biberón, el título de la foto decía:**

_**Actor, Director and Daddy in the work, Joseph in her complete mode.**_

_**Blake love her daddy-boss **_

_**(Actor, Director y papá en el trabajo, Joseph en su modo completo**_

_**Blake ama a su papá jefe)**_

**Sí dudas Joseph Morgan es el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero por desgracia, el está felizmente casado con una sexy vampiro rubia.**

* * *

**Domingo 10 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Estoy en una tumbona cerca de la piscina y Joseph está en la piscina con Blake y Charlie que están en sus flotadores y sus trajes de baño de Southern Tots, decidimos quedarnos en casa y disfrutar del día soleado, Liam está tomando su siesta. Todavía estoy pensando en dónde Joseph me va a llevar de vacaciones. Mañana tengo una cita en el salón de belleza y me cortaré el pelo.

* * *

**Lunes 11 de abril**

**CPOV**

Actualmente estoy en el salón de belleza y Liam, Blake y Charlie están en el set, Blake y Charlie tenían que filmar hoy y Phoebe se quería quedar con Liam.

Cuando salgo del salon, tengo un nuevo corte de pelo y me siento increíble.

* * *

**Martes 12 de abril**

Estoy caminando por estacionamiento hacia el set y veo a Nate con Phoebe y Riley haciendo estupideces, cuando me ve se acerca hacia mi.

"Pero si no es la mamá más sexy en éste mundo, dile Hola a la cámara" me dice y le saco el dedo.

"Tengo que entrar" le digo y sigo caminando.

"¿Dónde está Liam?" me pregunta y me sigue grabando.

"El esta adentro con Daniel" le digo.

"Daniel Guillies es una increíble niñera" dice.

"Y Blake y Charlie?" me pregunta.

"Están con su padre" le digo y por fin me deja en paz, cuándo entro en el set, veo a Blake y Charlie cerca de la silla de Joseph jugando con Liam que está en una manta y ellas les están dando besos en las mejillas y lo tratan como si fuera su muñeco.

"¿Qué hacen los tres amores de mami" les digo y me siento junto a ellas y acarició las mejillas de Liam y el se ríe y me mira y las niñas juegan con sus manos, cuando levanto la vista veo a Nate con su IPhone en la mano.

* * *

**Miércoles 13 de abril**

El Jueves es el último día de las niñas filmando, y hoy están vestidas con un vestido de Baby Gap floral, leggings negros, zapatos azules de Livie and Luca y se toman varias fotos con Phoebe, con Nate, con la mayoría de los chicos y mañana es el último día de filmación, el viernes tengo que viajar al Colombia para la despedida de soltera de Cammy, Joseph se irá a Los Angeles con los niños, y aunque creo que Liam no está lo suficientemente grande pará estar lejos de mí, solo serán unos días, cuando vuelva Joseph y yo nos iremos unos días a Santa Lucía y los niños se quedaran con mamá y con papá en Miami. Después iremos a Italia por nuestros cumpleaños y nos llevaremos a los niños.

Cuando es hora de que todo el elenco se tome la foto tradicional, Phoebe se sienta en el suelo con Blake en su regazo y una chica de producción se sienta con Charlie y toman la foto.

Una chica de equipo le regaló un cordero de peluche a Blake y Charlie ellas no lo quieren soltar por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Jueves 14 de abril**

Hoy es el último día de grabación y estoy con los niños en una de las sillas de reparto, tengo a Liam en mis brazos y el está mirando hacia todos lados, las niñas están con Phoebe y con Riley, ellas están vestidas con un top rosa, jeans y sus sneakers de Palladium. Hoy les toca firmar una escena con Phoebe en un camión de mudanzas.

Después vamos al pantano a esperar para que las niñas firmen, mientras estoy sentada con Liam, Danielle las vigila, ella es la encargada de las niñas.

Cuándo es la hora de la escena, filman con Blake cuándo está despierta y el plan era que Hope iba a tener un momento mágico. Pero cómo termino las horas de grabar de Blake y Charlie está profundamente dormida y no se quiere despertar, firman las últimas escenas con Charlie.

Cuando terminan de filmar hay pastel y me como un pedazo y Phoebe les da a Blake y Charlie.

Cuando llegamos a casar, nos ponemos a empacar y como solo me llevare una maleta conmigo a Colombia, preparo las otras para mi y para las niñas, Joseph se llevará las otras maletas a Los Angeles y cuando termino reviso que tengo todo listo.

* * *

**Review**


	39. Goodbye Cartagena!

**Viernes 15 de abril.**

Estamos en el aeropuerto y mi vuelo y estoy esperando que llamen para que vaya a abordar. Joseph y los niños se irán a Los Angeles y cuándo regrese, me iré para haya, pero es un poco difícil hacer las despedidas, estoy de rodillas abrazando a mis princesa fuertemente y les doy un beso en las mejillas y aunque ellas no me entiendan.

"Mami las va a extrañar mucho, volveré en unos días. Okay" les digo y les doy besos. Joseph me entrega a Liam y el recoge a Blake y Charlie en sus brazos.

"Mami va a extrañar a su pequeño príncipe, portate bien con papi y con tus sissys" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y miro al Joseph.

"Tienes todo lo que necesitas" le digo y el asiente.

"Sí, amor. Todo está completamente organizado, no te preocupes." Me dice.

"Tienes suficiente leche materna como para un ejército" le digo y el asiente. Cuando escucho que llaman a mi vuelo, le doy un último abrazo a Liam y lo dejo en su asiento de seguridad. Abrazo a mis princesas y después le doy un beso al Joseph en los labios.

"Me avisas cuando llegues, Okay" me dice y yo siento y caminó hasta las puertas de seguridad.

* * *

**JPOV **

**Sábado 16 de abril**

Actualmente estoy en la sala del nuestro apartamento y estoy tratando de ordenar todo. Los tres están tomando su siestas y esperó que duerman hasta mañana. Hable con Candice por FaceTime y ella quería ver a los niños, y ellos están durmiendo.

Cuándo termino de revisar que todo está en orden tomó mi teléfono y enserio necesito ayuda Nate o algo Phoebe, estaba pensando en tomar a los niños a Disneyland aquí en California y le voy a pedir a Nate o a Phoebe que me ayuden.

Cuando los niños se despiertan, le envío un mensaje a Candice y ella me llama por FaceTime y recuento a Liam en mi regazo y las niñas se ponen delante del MacBook, ellas están vestidas con un conjunto de Carters. Cuando el rostro de Candice aparece el la pantalla, las niñas se emocionan y Liam reconoce al su mami.

"Dios, no saben cómo mami los extraña" dice y se que enserio nos extraña.

"Nosotros también a ti" le digo.

"Y cómo están? Ya alimentaste a Liam? A Blake y a Charlie? Les cambiaste el pañal?" me pregunta.

"Sí. Todo listo jefa, estaba planeando llevar a los niños a dar un paseo mañana" le digo.

"Iras tu solo con ellos tres" me dice en tono asustado.

"No, Nate vendrán conmigo" le digo.

"Ok, Dios enserio quiero regresar, las chicas dicen que tengo que relajarme y tomarlo con calma, pero ellas no entienden" dice.

"Se que nos extrañas, pero disfruta. Todo estará bien aquí, lo tengo todo bajo control" le digo.

"Te creó. Pero no sabes lo difícil que es, no puedo dejar de pensar en mis bebés" me dice.

"Crees que es fácil, ellas te extrañan y Liam también" le digo.

"Yo los extraño más, te llamo después" me dice y nos despedimos.

Visto a las niñas con un vestido de Oshkosh B'gosh y botas vaqueras. Visto a Liam con un bodysuit y le doy su chupete, lo coloco en su asiento de seguridad y en ese momento tocan la puerta.

Cuando abro es Nate y inmediatamente el se acerca a las niñas y las recoge y les da un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Dónde están mis princesas favoritas?" dice y les hace cosquillas.

"Qué bueno que llegas" le digo.

"Pareces un padre soltero" dice y recojo el asiento de bebé de Liam y el lleva a Blake y Charlie y tomamos mi Suv, conecto el asiento de bebé a la base en el coche y Nate asegura a Blake y Charlie en sus asientos de seguridad.

Cuando estamos conduciendo por la calle no se que vamos hacer.

"¿A dónde vamos?" me pregunta.

"No lo se, tenemos dos niñas pequeñas y un recién nacido en el coche, así que a dónde vamos" le digo.

"No los se, vamos al parqué o a Mac Donalds" dice y conduzco hasta un parque cercano y sacó a Liam en su asiento de seguridad y el saca a Blake y Charlie y caminamos, el las sienta en un columpio a las dos y las empuja y me siento en un banco con Liam que está mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

**Lunes 18 de abril.**

Estamos en casa y estoy haciendo la comida, Blake y Charlie están en la sala viendo la televisión y Liam está su siesta, cuando termino, sirvo en dos platos y los pongo en la mesa, entro en la sala y ellas están viendo la televisión.

"Ok, princesas. Es hora de comer" les digo y las recojo y las siento en sus sillas altas y comienzo a darles de comer, cuándo termino es hora de la siesta, así que la pongo a dormir, y por fin tomo un momento para relajarme, y un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Candice regresa mañana y simplemente no puedo esperar.

**Varias horas después.**

Estoy sentado en la sala con mi MacBook en mi regazo, las niñas están el el suelo jugando con sus juguetes, tienen un vestido en denim de Baby Gap y un cardigan de H&amp;M y están jugando con sus muchos juguetes y se que ellas extrañan a Candice y será un gran alivio tener a alguien más aquí.

Mañana quede con Claire para llevar a los niños a comer y ella quiere conocer a Liam y ver a las niñas y si alguien es increíble con ellas, es Claire.

* * *

**Martes 19 de abril.**

Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es una manta de pelo rubio sucio, y un chupete de colores, cuándo me recuesto contra el cabezal de la cama, veo que Blake y Charlie todavía están durmiendo y desde que llegamos a Los Angeles, ellas han dormido conmigo. Están vestidas con sus pijamas de esqueleto y están acurrucadas debajo de las mantas, Charlie está acurrucada contra Blake y Blake está acurrucada contra mí, me levanto y me aseguro de poner tantas almohadas como sea posible en los bordes de la cama, para evitar que rueden y se caigan.

Me lavo los dientes y la cama y entro en la cocina y me pongo hacer el desayuno, hago pancakes, con fruta y un té pará mi, miró el reloj y veo que son las 10:00 am y que no tardarán en despertar, pongo dos pancakes en cada plató y le hecho un poco de syrup, y fruta en los lados y en sus tazas sippy les sirvo jugo de naranjas.

Entro en la habitación y veo a Blake restregandoce los ojos y mirando alrededor de la habitación, la recojo y en el baño le lavo los dientes y me la acomodo en la cadera, veo a Charlie que también se despertó y hago lo mismo, salgo con ellas en mis brazos y las siento en sus sillas altas y dejo los platos y las tazas en las sillas altas y les pongo un babero y ella comienzan a comer y así comienza mi día.

Candice regresa hoy y voy con los niños a recogerla al aeropuerto, visto a las niñas con un top y una falda de Carter's y sandalias blancas y les doy sus chupetes.

Cuándo llegamos al aeropuerto, faltan unos minutos pará que los pasajeros bajen del avión, y sostengo a Liam contra mi pecho y veo a varias chicas tomándonos fotos, cuando veo la inconfundible cabeza rubia de Candice, ella se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros y Blake y Charlie envuelven sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se pone de rodillas y las abraza fuertemente y les da besos en la cabeza y las revisa de arriba abajo, cuándo se pone de pié, se acerca a mi y le entregó a Liam y el está feliz de estar con su Mami, y después se acerca y me da un beso.

"Dios, los extrañe tanto" dice y las niñas envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y me encanta que esté de vuelta.

Cuando llegamos a casa, puedo ver que está exhausta, y es por el Jet lag, así que le digo que duerma un rato.

* * *

**Miércoles 20 de abril **

**CPOV **

Estoy en la sala y estoy sentada en el suelo y Liam está en una manta frente a mi, y le estoy haciendo caras graciosas y el se ríe. Las niñas están con Joseph y ellas están dibujando con el y simplemente es agradable estar en casa con mi familia.

Decidimos irnos a Nueva York, porque el calor de Los Angeles no es bueno para Liam o para las niñas y no quiero que se quemen.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento en Nueva York, lo primero que Joseph hace es irse a reunir con Paul en un bar y me quedo en casa con los niños. Quería ir a Toronto a ver a Nina y pará que ella conozca a Liam.

* * *

**Jueves 21 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Estamos caminando por las calles de Nueva York, Liam están en su cochecito y Blake y Charlie caminan delante de nosotros. Ellas están vestidas con un top de Peek, leggings y Palladium sneakers rosados y sus chupetes. Es un día agradable y no quería quedarme en el apartamento. Vemos a varios sujetos con cámaras tomándonos fotos y nos páramos para tomarnos fotos con algunas fans.

Cuándo nos da hambre, nos detenemos en un restaurante y Joseph les da papas fritas a las niñas, aunque no me guste darles comida chatarra a las niñas, un día no hace daño.

Cuándo salimos del restaurante, Blake se cansa y Joseph la recoge y se la ajusta en la cadera y seguimos caminando, decidimos ir al central park mientras nos sentamos en un banco, las niñas juegan con algunos niños.

Cuándo llegamos a casa, les quito los zapatos a las niñas y las dejo en el suelo jugando y me pongo a preparar la cena, cuando termino, siento a las niñas en sus sillas altas y les doy de comer y Joseph me ayuda, cuándo término, les doy un baño y les pongo sus pijamas de Carters.

* * *

**Sábado 23 de abril**

**CPOV **

Estoy en el parque y Liam está en su asiento de bebé en el cochecito de Baby Jogger City Select y estamos caminando por el Central Park, Joseph se fue desde temprano a reunirse con Paul y Phoebe y decidí salir con los niños, ellas están vestidas con con dos vestido de Ralph Lauren, uno es rosado y el otro es verde neón y sandalias blancas y están desechando toda su energía en el parque.

Mientras ellas juegan, yo me siento en un banco y reviso mis mensajes y mi teléfono, cuándo volvemos a casa, les doy un baño y las visto con shorts de Genuine Kids, top gris y sneakers de Nike y cuándo Joseph llega, ellas quieren ir a parque de nuevo, así que vamos y mientras Joseph pasea a Liam, ellas quieren también, así que les damos un paseo y volvemos al casar.

* * *

_**Spotted: Después de 5 largos días en Cartagena, pará la despedida de soltera de una de sus amigas, Candice regresa, pero mientras ella tomaba el sol, papá Joseph se hacía cargo de los polluelos, vimos a Joseph en Los Angeles con sus tres bebés y después vimos como el fue a recoger a su esposa al aeropuerto con sus tres hijos y dos días después los vimos en Nueva York, Candice público fotos dónde demuestra que es una increíble mamá y que puede con sus tres niños, también vimos a la familia Morgan caminando por las calles de Nueva York y disfrutando del sol, Candice nos ha demostrado que después de un embarazo de gemelos y recientemente un nuevo bebé, sigue luciendo espectacular, con un cuerpo envidiable y sin dudas, amamantar también le ha servido ya que luce como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada.**_

* * *

**Lunes 25 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Estoy caminando por las calles de Nueva York y tengo a Blake en mis brazos, ella está vestida con su chaqueta rosa de Zara, leggings grises, botas negras de Zara y vestido gris de Zara y tiene un chupete rosa y su muñeca en sus brazos, Charlie se quedó en casa con Joseph.

Una chica me reconoce en la calle y quiere tomarse una foto conmigo y con Blake, así que lo hago y puedo ver que ella está super feliz.

Cuándo entro en una tienda de dulces, recojo varios y sostengo una bolsa de ositos de goma enfrente de Blake.

"Qué dices, bebé. ¿Quieres ositos de goma o quieres dulces de mantequilla de maní?" le digo y ella agarra la bolsa de los ositos de goma.

Cuándo volvemos a casa, es hora de su siesta, así que le quito la chaqueta y las botas y la pongo a dormir.

* * *

**Review**


	40. Happy Birthday Riley!

**Martes 26 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Estoy sentada en el suelo de la sala y las niñas están cerca de mí coloreando solo lo que ellas saben, Liam está cerca de mí en su manta, jugando con un juguete, hoy es el cumpleaños de Riley, y la voy a felicitar de una manera, siento a las niñas una junto al la otra y ellas tienen sus chupetes y con cuidado acuesto a Liam en las piernas de ellas y Charlie mira hacia abajo a Liam y Blake me da lo que se describe como sus ojos de cachorro y les tomó una foto.

La público en Instagram y en Twitter y escribo:

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Riley. Estos tres pequeños lobos querían desearle un feliz cumpleaños a una de sus tías favoritas, ellas te extrañan y Liam también.**_

Cuándo es hora de la siesta para Blake y Charlie, me siento en el sofá y pongo a Liam boca abajo y el levanta la cabeza y abre sus ojos y puedo ver sus ojos verdes azulados, al igual que los míos y le tomó una foto.

* * *

**Miércoles 27 de abril.**

**CPOV **

Hoy Joseph y yo iremos a visitar a una escuela de música, aquí en Nueva York y los niños se quedaron con Kat, ya que ella estaba en la ciudad y quería estar con los niños.

Cuando entramos, todos están sorprendidos y se quieren tomar fotos con nosotros, y hablamos con algunos estudiantes durante un rato y después decidimos ir a comer, siempre estamos con los niños y ésto es lo que necesitábamos.

Cuándo llegamos a casa, ellos estaban viendo televisión y estoy muy cansada.

* * *

**Viernes 29 de abril **

**JPOV **

Estoy en el auto y estoy conduciendo por las calle de Nueva York, miro por el retrovisor y veo que las niñas están profundamente dormidas y hago el video promocional, y cuándo llego a casa, duermo un rato y me despierto a las 8:30 pm.

Candice les dio un baño amplio las niñas y están vestidas con sus pijamas de Carters y sus botas de monstruo y tiene sus chupetes en la boca, el de Charlie es amarillo y el de Blake es rosa y me siento con ellas para ver The Originals y las recuesto en mi regazo y nos ponemos a ver la televisión.

* * *

**CPOV **

Cuando entro en la sala me quedo de pie en la la entrada y no puedo evitar tomarles una foto a ellos tres viendo la televisión y la público y escribo:

"_**Normally Friday Night in the Morgan House, They three always watching the series in the Friday night. **_

_**#DaddyTimeWithHerLittleGirls #FridaysOfVampire**_

La público y etiqueta a Joseph y me acerco y me siento a su lado y vemos todo hasta el final y me siento rara de ver a mi esposo agarrado la mano de otra persona, pero me siento mejor cuándo Camille muere, aunque Leah ya no volverá a trabajar en The Originals, tengo sed y decido ir a la nevera a buscar algo de beber.

* * *

**Domingo 1 de mayo**

Me voy a reunir con Nina para almorzar, ya que ella está en Nueva York para la Met Gala, cuándo llego al restaurante con Liam, ella inmediatamente me lo quita de los brazos.

"Awww, Candy el es tan lindo, no puedo creer que pase un mes enteró para conocerlo, me quiero tomar una foto" dice y yo les tomo una foto.

"Quería traer a la niñas, pero se quedaron en el apartamento con Joseph" le digo.

Hablamos durante una hora y después nos despedimos y yo regreso a casa, mañana por la noche volveremos a Los Angeles, para después irnos a Miami para dejar a los niños con mamá y papá, Joseph y yo iremos a Brasil para una conversión y no quiero traer a los niños, en ese país hay enfermedades extrañas, así que voy a dejar a los niños con mamá y con papá.

* * *

**Lunes 2 de mayo**

**JPOV **

Estamos en el aeropuerto y son las 7 de la noche y las niñas están en sus pijamas, ellas no se querían cambiar, cuándo entramos en el avión, ella se duermen inmediatamente.

El fin de semana estaré en Brasil y con Daniel para una convención y los niños se van a quedar con Candice y después nos iremos a Santorini para el cumpleaños de Candice y mi cumpleaños.

Cuándo llegamos a nuestra casa en Los Angeles, estamos cansados y nos vamos directamente a dormir.

Cuándo abro los ojos, esta oscuro, así que veo la hora y dice que son las 12:30 AM, salgo de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Candice y entro en el vivero de Blake y Charlie y ellas están profundamente dormidas. Entro en el vivero de Liam y el esta dormido, así que vuelvo a nuestra habitación y me acuesto.

* * *

**Martes 3 de mayo.**

**CPOV **

Es de mañana y estoy sentada en nuestra cama, y Liam esta frente a mi y le estoy dando un biberón y las caras que el hace son tan adorables y se ríe cuando le hago caras.

Cuando levanto la vista, Blake está en el marco de la puerta parada con su cordero de peluche, ella esta vestida con un vestido de Cherokee y está descalza y se acerca a la cama y mira a Liam, la recojo y la siento en mi regazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y huele a mi bebé.

Observó como ella juega con su mano y recoge el chupete de Liam y se lo pone en la boca y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Blakie, bebé. Ese es el chupete de Liam" le digo y ella me mira y después mira a Liam y se quita el chupete y se lo pone en la boca a Liam.

* * *

**Miércoles 4 de abril.**

Actualmente estoy ayudando a Joseph a arreglar sus maletas , solo será una maleta.

Hoy decidí ir al gimnasio, y es un día muy lindo en Los Angeles y trabajo duro, se que mi cuerpo se ve increíble, pero quiero estar mejor.

* * *

**Jueves 5 de mayo**

**CPOV **

Estoy en la sala y los niños están tomando una siesta, así que me relajo y lo tomo con calma.

Cuándo es hora de que Joseph se despida de los niños, nunca es fácil y mientras yo sostengo fuertemente a Liam contra mi pecho, Joseph esta en el suelo y las niñas están en sus brazos y se que ellas no quieren que el se vaya, cuándo le entregó a Liam y me arrodilló frente a mis pequeñas princesa.

"Papi volveran el lunes y ustedes dos tienen que ser unas perfectas princesas" le sale digo y las abrazo fuertemente y es doloroso cuándo Joseph sale de la casa.

* * *

**JPOV**

Cuándo estoy en el avión, no dejo de pensar en los niños.

Estoy un poco cansado, así que me recuesto contra el asiento.

* * *

**Review**


	41. Goodbye Brazil

**Viernes 6 de mayo **

Cuando llego a Sao Paulo, Brasil. Son las 6:20 am y voy directamente al hotel, cuando salgo del aeropuerto, decidí contratar seguridad y mientras salgo del aeropuerto, yo tengo mis gafas de sol en mis ojos y veo a varios fans que nos reconocieron tomándonos fotos y no puedo evitar estar cansado. Y sin duda los fans están emocionados y me tomo fotos.

Cuando llegó al hotel, inmediatamente decidí dormir un rato y cuándo me despierto, son las 10:20 am, así que decido darme una ducha.

**CPOV **

Cuando me levanto, en la mañana recibo un mensaje de Nina y ella quiere llevarse a los niños para el día entero, así que las visto con vestidos de rayas de Ralph Lauren y sandalias blancas y sus chupetes y a Liam le pongo un lindo bodysuit y Nina viene y se los lleva.

Aprovecho para hacer una lista de lo que necesitó comprar, comida y esas cosas.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, Nina regresa con los niños y son las 5:30 pm, mientras las niñas están jugando en la sala, le doy un baño a Liam y le pongo su mameluco y lo dejo en su cuna portátil y le pongo su chupete.

Me pongo hacer la cena y hago Mac and cheese y cuando la cena está, siento a las niñas en sus sillas altas y las ayudo para que coman y no se hagan un desastre. Cuando terminó pongo los platos en el lavavajillas y voy a darle un baño a las niñas, les pongo un footie de Carter's con mariposas y les pongo sus chupetes de Nuk que brillan en la oscuridad y Liam se duerme y me siento en el sofá con ellas a ver las series.

Público varias fotos juntas, en una de ellas están Joseph y ellas tomando una siesta en la cama de Klaus y fue cuándo iban a filmar su escena del episodio de esta noche, en otra ellas están sentadas en la cuna de Hope jugando con los juguetes, en otra ellas están en los brazos de Nate y en el título de la foto escribo:

**Don't miss this two adorable faces in The Originals tonight episode only in CW.**

Y etiqueto a Joseph y a Nate y después me tomo una foto con las niñas y escribo:

**When Daddy's is in Brazil for work, Friday's night becomes #FridaysNightWithMommy #ImASuperMommy #DaddysComeHomeSoon**

Y etiqueto a Joseph y la público, cuándo todo termina, ya es hora de dormir y sé que Joseph llego a salvo a Brasil.

* * *

**Sábado 7 de mayo **

Decidí ir a pasar el tiempo con las chicas y Nate quería pasar tiempo con los niños y quería que su mamá conociera a Liam, así que mientras él se llevó a los niños me fui al gimnasio.

* * *

**JPOV **

Actualmente estoy en el panel y estoy respondiendo preguntas y me pregunta con quien quiero ir a una convención y se la respuesta.

"No es preferencia, pero me encantaría hacer un panel con Candice, la última vez que estuvimos en un panel juntos, solo eramos novios y ahora me encantaría hacer un panel con mi esposa" digo.

"Muchos, se esperaban que Candice y tus hijos vendrían contigo, ¿por qué no vinieron?" me pregunta.

"Originalmente, Candice y los niños iban a venir, pero después de la alerta del zika, Candice y yo acordamos que sería mejor si los niños se quedaran en los estados unidos, y ella decidió quedarse porqué quería pasar el día de las madres con los niños" digo.

"¿Puedes hacer una video llamada con Candice ahora mismo?" dice una chica y digo porque no.

Llamo a Candice y ella responde y su cara aparece en la pantalla detrás de nosotros.

"Hey, pensé que estarías en el panel" me dice y sé que ella está en el MacBook.

"Sí, di Hola" digo y todos comienzan a decir hola Candice.

"Hola, ésto es raro" dice y puedo escuchar la risa en el fondo.

"Puedes poner a las niñas en la pantalla, quiero decir hola" digo y poco después aparecen Blake y Charlie en la pantalla.

"Hola princesas" digo.

"Hi daddy" dicen y todos dicen Aww.

"Puedes llamar a mami, ahora" le digo y escucho como Charlie dice 'mommy' y poco después la cara de Candice vuelve aparecer en la pantalla.

"¿Dónde está Liam?" pregunto.

"Nate vino a buscar a los niños y Liam está tomando su siesta, nos tenemos que ir, vamos a salir, digan adiós a papi" dice.

"Bye" dice y termino el TimeFace.

* * *

**Domingo 8 de mayo **

**Happy Mothers Day **

**CPOV **

Es de mañana y lo primero que hago es llamar a mamá y felicitarla y después voy a la habitación de los niños, y les doy un beso y un abrazo y los visto, a las niñas les pongo un vestido de rayas de Carter's y las dejo descalzas y a Liam le pongo un lindo bodysuit y público una foto cuando era niña con mamá en Instagram, siento a Blake y Charlie en mi regazo y pongo a Liam en el medio y nos tomó una foto y en el titulo pongo:

**The last year are a good Mother's Day, but this year I have another little cutie in the family**

Veo que Joseph público una foto dónde estamos yo, Charlie, Blake y Liam acostados y el título de la foto dice.

**I truly Mother's Day in the Morgan House, Craccola I love you, sweetheart and I miss you and our littlest puppies**

Y no puedo evitar comentar:

**Miss you too, Boo. And our babies want daddy's come home soon**

* * *

**JPOV **

Mientras estoy en panel, una fan me pregunta que como son Blake y Charlie cuándo van a grabar.

"Cuándo ellas están de buen humor, es muy fácil, pero a veces ellas quieren dormir y no podemos hacer nada, y la mayor parte del tiempo ellas quieren jugar, pero cuando ellas están de buen humor, sus escenas se filman muy rápido" digo.

"¿Quién es tu personaje favorito?" me pregunta.

"Hope es mi personaje favorito" digo.

"Eso es cómo tener preferencia" dice Daniel.

"Tal vez una poco, pero ella es mi personaje favorito" digo.

"A tus hijas les pagan" me preguntan.

"Claro que sí, es un trabajo, los bebés solo pueden trabajar 4 horas, a ellas les pagan por hora, si Charlie filma 4 horas y Blake filma 4 horas, eso es 8 horas, ellas lo disfrutan. Ellas aman ser el centro de atención, cuándo ellas filman, todo en el set deja de importar, ellas son lo más importante, ellas tiene una hora de dormir específica, a veces diez minutos más, pero nunca pasa de las 10, así que cuando les toca filmar escenas a altas horas de la noche, ellas lo disfrutan, pero creo que sus cuerpos ya están acostumbrados a dormir temprano" digo.

"Cuantas siestas Ellas toman al día" me preguntan.

"Bueno, Ellas toman 2 siestas al día, a la 1:30 pm y las 5:30 pm, antes de que ellas tuvieran un año, tomaban la siesta 3 veces al día, pero eso cambio" digo.

"Quieres que ellas sigan los pasos de tu esposa y tuyos en la actuación" me dice.

"Bueno, para mi ellas son bebés y técnicamente lo son, y bueno, Candice y yo queremos que ellas tengan una vida normal, pero si ellas continúan así y cuando tenga años, ellas quieren hacer trabajos de modelo o seguir actuando, yo las voy apoyar" digo.

"Cómo es filmar escenas con ellas" me preguntan.

"Buenos, es natural. Y para ellas también, ellas tienen su propio vestuario y su propio trailer, ellas son todas unas divas, ellas están en un Daycare, y les ponen tareas, como dibujar y esas cosas, cuándo ellas están en el set, mientras esperan para filmar, ellas hacen sus deberes y me siento como un padre orgulloso, a ellas les encantar ir al set con Candice o conmigo" digo.

"Y tienen un nuevo bebé en casa, cómo es" me pregunta.

"Bueno, es diferente porqué Liam es un niño, es muy tranquilo y solo llora cuando tiene hambre y sueño, es increíble, él es perfecto" digo.

* * *

**Lunes 9 de mayo **

**CPOV **

Estoy en la sala de la casa y hoy Joseph tomo un vuelo en la mañana y su vuelo llega a las 6:30 pm, así que decidí salir a pasear por las calles de Los Angeles, colocó a Liam en la mochila porta bebé y colocó a Blake y Charlie en su cochecito doble de Baby Jogger, ellas están vestidas con un top de cuadros de Carter's, jeans y botas vaqueras y lazos para el pelo y sus chupetes y ellas están muy tranquilas, mientras camino por las calles, veo a varios fans tomándome fotos con los niños.

Cuándo es hora de recoger a Joseph en el aeropuerto, llevo a los niños conmigo, cuándo las niñas ven a Joseph, ellas corren hacia él y el las abraza fuertemente y estoy feliz de que el este en casa, además que el 19 tengo que asistir a Upfront.

* * *

**Miércoles 11 de mayo. **

**JPOV **

Estamos caminando por las calles de Los Angeles y se acerca el cumpleaños de Candice y después el mío y estoy muy feliz.

Después del Upfront, vamos a ir de vacaciones y simplemente necesitamos relajarnos.

* * *

**Jueves 12 de mayo**.

Candice fue a una alfombra roja y es la primera desde que tuvo a Liam y ella estaba muy emocionada y me quedé en casa con los niños, le doy un baño a las niñas y les pongo pijamas de Carter's de ballerina y Liam está durmiendo, y las niñas y yo vemos televisión.

Cuándo Candice llega, las niñas están dormidas y Candice me cuenta cómo fue el evento.

* * *

**Viernes 13 de mayo. **

**Happy Birthday Candice **

Me despierto primero que Candice y salgo de la habitación y las niñas están en sus cunas portátiles de pie y Liam sigue dormido, saco a las niñas y las dejo en el suelo y después recojo a Liam y caminamos hasta la habitación y les niñas se suben en la cama y comienzan a despertar a Candice y cuando ella se despierta, le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños y acostamos a los niños en la cama y ellos se acurrucan debajo de las sabanas y Candice les toma un foto y me dice que decidió abrirse una cuenta de Snapchat.

* * *

**CPOV **

Estábamos en una pastelería y estábamos eligiendo en pastel de Joseph y el mío, decidimos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos, ya que el del es el lunes, los celebraremos con un pequeña fiesta y los niños estarán durmiendo. También decidí unirme a Snapchat y es muy fácil de usar, veo que Charlie tiene la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Joseph e intentó grabarla pero ella no quiere.

Cuándo estamos celebrando, todo es muy divertido y tengo el monitor de bebé por si los niños se despiertan, al final del día todo fue divertido.

* * *

**Sábado 14 de mayo **

Joseph, las niñas y yo estamos comiendo el pastel que sobró de anoche y las niñas están encantadas con el pastel, Joseph me dice que me tiene un presente de cumpleaños y son boletos para el concierto de Beyoncé de ésta noche y no puedo evitar hacer un video en Snapchat, decidimos ir a tomar una copa para celebrar y contratamos a una niñera y después vamos al concierto y todo fue increíble.

* * *

**Domingo 15 de mayo. **

Cuando me despierto, hago lo mismo que todas las mañanas y las niñas quieren quedarse en sus pijamas de cerdito y veo a Charlie viendo Tv y Blake está en el suelo intentando dibujar y Blue quiere jugar con ella y no puedo evitar hacer un video.

"No bu" dice y empuja al pobre cachorro.

"Blakie, sweetie. ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto y ella me enseña su dibujo.

"Bien hecho, bebé. Eres toda una artista" le digo y ella sonríe y trata de seguir dibujando, pero Blue quiere jugar con ella y ella me mira y sé que está a punto de llorar.

"Mommy" dice y empuja a Blue. Me acercó y lo recojo, y lo dejo en sofá con Charlie, veo a Liam sentado en su silla de 4moms y está muy despierto y el simplemente no se quiere dormir y no quiere dormir y es difícil, pero yo puedo con eso.

* * *

**Lunes 16 de mayo. **

**Happy Birthday Joseph **

Cuándo me despierto, lo primero que hago y acercame a Joseph y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello y dejo escapar un fuerte grito cuándo de repente estoy en mi espalda y tengo algo Joseph sonríendome encima de mí.

"Felicidades, Chico del Cumpleaños" le digo y le doy un beso y noto como él sonríe.

"Gracias, amor" me dice y no puedo evitar reírme y nos levantamos, las niñas les regalan a Joseph un dibujo que yo las ayude hacer y el está muy feliz, decidimos salir a cenar a Venice, solo él y yo y Ian y Nikki se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños.

Cuándo estamos en el restaurante, es cómo nuestra primera cita y estoy muy feliz y simplemente necesitábamos esto, un tiempo a solas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la tenemos para nosotros solos y hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para mamá y papá.

"Tenemos la cama para nosotros solos" le digo mientras nos besamos.

"Ya veo" dice y sonríe.

"Te tengo otra sorpresa, chico del cumpleaños" le digo y entramos en la habitación y me pongo mi sorpresa para él y es un nuevo conjunto de lencería de Victoria's Secret en negro y cuando salgo él no puede apartar los ojos de mí. Me acerco a él y lo beso.

"Vamos a tener mucha diversión" dice y suelto y grito de emoción cuando me lanza sobre la cama.

* * *

**Martes 17 de mayo. **

Estoy arreglándome para ir almorzar con Joseph y las niñas, él se fue temprano con ellas para pasar un día de padre e hijas y yo me quedé en casa con Liam, así que ahora estoy lista para alcanzarlo en un restaurante, cuando llegó, los veo sentados en una mesa al aire libre, y me acerco a ellos y Joseph saca a Liam del car seat y lo sostiene por encima de él y le hace gracia. En la madrugada tengo que ir a Nueva York, para los Upfronts y Joseph se va a quedar aquí con los niños.

* * *

**Miércoles 18 de mayo. **

Estoy en el avión con dirección a Nueva York y los niños se quedaron con Joseph y sé que todo va a salir bien.

**Varias horas después**.

Estoy en un bar y estoy tomando una copa rápida sin alcohol y recuerdo que hace un año en éste tiempo, descubrí que estaba embarazada de Liam y no puedo evitarlo publicarlo en Snapchat.

Cuándo vuelvo al apartamento, tengo que ordeñarme la leche materna y veo que Joseph estuvo con Nina hoy, y ella público una foto dónde están comiendo dulces y tienen un vestido de Genuine Kids y todos comentan lo grande que están.

* * *

**19 de mayo. **

**CW Upfronts **

Lo primero que hago en la mañana es ordeñarme la leche, y después cuando me estoy alistando, muy a mi pesar, tengo que ponerme una faja tipo shorts, cuándo estoy en la alfombra, hago un video en Snapchat y contestó las preguntas.

-Candice, tus bebés van a volver a interpretar a Hope en la temporada 4?

"Todavía no lo sabemos, pero todo puede pasar, para mí lo principal es que ellas tengan una vida normal, y en agosto ellas van a comenzar la escuela, así que, eso es lo primero ahora mismo" digo.

Cuándo término, tengo que tomar un vuelo de regresó a Los Angeles. Cuando llego a Los Angeles, pido un taxi y me lleva de regreso a la casa y extraño mucho a mis bebés, Joseph y los niños tenemos que ir por carretera a Louisiana, para la boda de Cammy y Nick.

Cuando llegamos a Louisiana, las niñas están profundamente dormidas en sus en sus asientos de seguridad y el fin de semana pasa sin inconvenientes y la boda es una éxito.

* * *

**Lunes 23 de Mayo**.

Ya estamos en Los Ángeles y decidimos ver la repetición del episodio final de The Originals.

Entro en la sala y veo a Charlie sentada en el suelo con Blue lamiendo sus manos.

"Charlie, Sweetie. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto y me siento a su lado.

"Play" dice.

"Okay. ¿Dónde está Blake?" le preguntó.

Levanta su mano y señala con su dedo hacia fuera de la sala.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación y entro en la habitación de las niñas y veo alrededor y no veo a Blake, me doy cuenta de que una maleta vacía se está moviendo y me acerco y la abro.

"Bo" dice Blake y salto hacia atrás y ella se ríe y levanta sus brazos y la recojo.

"Sí que eres mi pequeña traviesa, no es así, Sweetheart" le digo y la abrazo contra mí.

* * *

**Martes 24 de mayo. **

Decidí que voy hacer un video en Snapchat.

"Así que, chicos. Decidí darles un tour por nuestra casa en Los Angeles. Hagamos esto" digo y publicó el video.

"Así que chicos, está es la sala y éste pequeño amiguito de aquí es Blue" digo y recojo a Blue.

"Di Hola, bebé" digo y le lame mi cara. "Él es uno de mis 4 bebés, la diferencia es que el me escucha. Fue un regalo del tío Ian para Blake y Charlie está navidad, ellas lo aman y lo tratan como a un juguete, a veces me siento mal por el pobre cachorro, pero no cambiaría a mis bebés por nada en el mundo" digo y dejo a Blue en el suelo.

"Está es la cocina y ese es el comedor, hay están las sillas altas de Blake y Charlie, y pueden ver que hay varios juguetes, la mayor parte del tiempo todo está en su lugar" digo y camino hasta llegar al estudio de Joseph.

"Aquí está el estudio de Joseph y el actualmente está ahí adentro" digo y abro la puerta y Joseph está de espaldas a la puerta.

"Aquí está nuestra habitación y aquí está la habitación de Blake y Charlie, cómo pueden ver, hay varios juguetes y zapatos fuera de lugar, creo que es hora de buscar a esas pequeñas traviesas" digo y caminó hasta la sala y hay ellas están en sus cunas portátiles tomando una siesta.

"Bueno, por lo visto, ellas están dormidas, así que eses es un tour muy malo" digo y me río.

* * *

**Jueves 26 de mayo **

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Julie y la invitamos a comer con nosotros, cuando llegamos ella les da un abrazo a las niñas y le entregó a Liam y le tomó una foto para Snapchat y nos divertimos muchos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, las niñas van directamente hacia la la sala. Mañana vamos a volver a Atlanta y simplemente quiere volver a casa.

* * *

**Viernes 27 de mayo**.

Estamos en Atlanta y es bueno estar en casa, decidí pasar la tarde junto a la piscina y las niñas están adentro con Joseph y Liam está tomando sus siestas.

Cuándo entró, llego a tiempo para ver a Blake mordiendo a Charlie en el brazo y Charlie comienza a llorar, Joseph entro y se sienta en el sofá y Blake inmediatamente se sube en su regazo.

"Blake, eso no se hace. No puedes morder a la gente y mucho menos al tu hermana, estás en problemas" le digo y cuándo logro tranquilizar a Charlie la siento al lado de Joseph y veo como Blake se hunde más en el regazo de Joseph y veo como ella se muerde el brazo.

"Charlieee" grita y comienza a llorar y Joseph trata de tranquilizarla y yo recojo a Charlie y no puedo creer que Blake se haya mordido ella misma y trato de echarle la culpa a Charlie.

"Decir mentiras está mal, Blake. Charlie no te mordió" le digo y dejo a Charlie en el suelo y me acerco y la recojo y ella se abraza fuertemente contra mí.

"Mommy" dice llorando y sé que me está tratando de manipular, no puedo evitar que mi instinto de mamá sale a flote y no puedo evitar consolarla.

* * *

**Sábado 28 de mayo.**

Decidimos pasar el día en Covington, ya que es parte de nuestro trabajó a veces para ir allá, las niñas están vestidas con vestidos maxi de rayas de Circo y sandalias blancas, yo estoy vestida con un vestido de Show me your Mumu y tengo a Liam en la mochila porta bebés, el está dormido y hacemos el tour, nos tomamos fotos. Les tomó fotos a las niñas frente a la pensión Salvatore, frente a la casa de Caroline, la mansión Mikaelson, el Mystic Grill.

Después de una tarde entretenida, compramos helados y volvemos a Atlanta.


	42. New Surprises

**Domingo 29 de mayo.**

Hoy voy a ver Game of Thrones con una buena copa de vino. Y a relajarme y a disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad, estamos pensando irnos a Miami para pasar el 4 de julio allá.

* * *

**Martes 31 de mayo.**

Estoy revisando mi Facebook personal y veo que la PA de las niñas en el set público tres fotos detrás de escenas con las niñas en el episodio final de la temporada 3 y escribió:

**Since the season finale of The Originals has aired, here is a glimpse at the glamorous life of being the designated baby PA. For the ENTIRE end of episode scene I had to hide on the floor of a (stationary) truck with my head under the actresses feet. First to keep sweet Blake happy, then to prop her head up for camera when she fell asleep, then to wipe the snot bubbles all toddlers have between takes, then to wake up a sleeping baby for the last take. And I'm not complaining! I love what I do and the journey with these twins from 5 month olds who can't sit up, to 2 year olds who talk back to me was an unexpectedly crazy, exhausting, and FUN addition to my PA life. Things you'll never see on screen LOL.**

Y le comento:

**You are the best! I don't think we would have stayed this whole time if we didn't have you**** can't wait to see you soon!**

* * *

**Miércoles 1 de junio**

Visto a las niñas con un vestido floral de Carter's y nos sentamos en el porche y ellas están comiendo un dulce, tengo a Liam en mi regazo y les tomo y nos tomó varias fotos, cuándo es hora de la siesta de Liam, decido darle un baño a las niñas y mientras estamos en el baño ellas están en sus asientos de entrenamiento y terminan de cantar God our Father.

"Amen amen" terminan de cantar. "Yahhh" dicen y comienzan aplaudir.

"Singing again" les digo y ellas comienzan a cantar Baa Baa, Black Sheep.

"Baa baa ba sheep, eve bi bi. Ies sir, ies ser. Be full. Or for maser" terminan de cantar y continúan aplaudiendo.

"Now twinkle twinkle little star" les digo y ellas comienzan a cantar

"Tin tin itte tar. Ow bo bo boo bo u be. So high" terminan de cantar y se ponen de pie.

"And the bleesed" les digo y ellas me miran.

"Ahhh?" dicen.

"The Blessed. God our father" les digo y les canto y Charlie toma un peine del lavabo y comienza a cantar.

"Ow o fater. Ui tan u, ui tan u. or o nany besser" dice y no termina la canción y termino de grabar y lo público en mi Facebook personal.

* * *

**(La version original de Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star)**

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are.

* * *

**(La version original de God our Father)**

God our Father  
God our Father  
We thank You  
We thank You  
For our many blessings  
For our many blessings  
Amen  
Amen.

* * *

**(La version original de Baa, baa, black sheep)**

Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

Baa, baa, black sheep,

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir,

Three bags full.

* * *

**Varias horas después**

Estoy sentada en la mesa del comedor y Joseph está viendo Tv con las niñas y Liam y reviso y veo que Riley, Nate, Daniel, Phoebe, Leah y Danielle comentaron.

**Danielle: **_Can you just do me a favor and follow them everywhere videoing? Thanks! I love it!_

**Me: **_Haha they are hilarious- that's for sure :) They miss you!_

**Danielle: **_I miss they so mush and my little future husband, baby Liam._

Veo que Dana (la profesora de las niñas, también comentó)

**Dana: **_Those were the top three songs we sang EVERYDAY ALL DAY! So precious!_

**Me: **_Haha now they sing them all day everyday at home! Haha :)_

**Riley: **_That just made my night! Totally did..._

**Me: **_Riles, we miss you so much. Liam very much._

**Phoebe: **_Charlie is so into it! How cute! How big they are!_

**Me: **_We miss you, Phoeebs. They more that Liam._

**Nate: **_I'm die.._

**Daniel: **_Charlie thinks it's hilarious and is singing right a long!_

**Me: **They miss play with Charlotte and I miss my Teddy Bear.

**Claire: **_What great singers! Precious!_

* * *

**Jueves 2 de junio**

Estamos en casa y las niñas están vestidas con sus pijamas de Carter's con pantalones cortos. Joseph, Liam y Charlie están en el patio trasero.

Comienzo a buscar a Blake por toda la casa, cuándo no la encuentro con Joseph, ni en ninguna de las habitaciones, me comienzo a preocupar y estoy a punto de llamar a la policía y Joseph me está ayudando a buscarla, cuándo paso por los ventanales de la sala, donde está las cortinas largas y escucho una risita y veo un par de pies detrás de la cortina y no puedo evitar tomarle una foto.

"Ya la encontré" grito y quito la cortina y hay está Blake riéndose y ella piensa que es gracioso y no puedo evitar abrazarla fuertemente contra mí.

"No le vuelvas hacer eso a Mami, estaba muy preocupada por ti, mi bebé" le digo.

"Mommy" dice y me abraza.

* * *

**Varias horas después.**

Público la foto de los pies de Blake en Instagram y escribo:

**That moment when you start to call the police bc you for real start thinking someone came in your house and stole your child... She stood here for a solid 5 minutes while I checked every room like a maniac trying to find her. She thought it was funny... **

Y la público y veo que Phoebe comenta.

**[NateBuzz]:** ** Craccola** OMG! ... But Funny, I love this cute make trouble little girl

**[PhoebeJTonkin]: **This isn't funny but those toes made me laugh! Who is that?

**[Craccola]: PhoebeJTonkin **Blake! The bad one ㈶0

**[PhoebeJTonkin]: Craccola **I was going to say Blake! She is not bad, she's just making sure to be the reason you get grays!

**[Craccola]: PhoebeJTonkin **Girl she is bad! She bit herself the other day and blamed it on Charlie! ㈳4

**[PhoebeJTonkin]: Craccola **That seriously made me LOL!

**[Craccola]: PhoebeJTonkin **Haha she did it while she was sitting in Josephs lap bc she was in trouble for biting Charlie. Bit her arm and then said "Charlieeeeeee㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7" hahaha we both died.

**[PhoebeJTonkin]: Craccola **That reminds me of that YouTube video from many years ago "Charlie bit meeeee" ㈳4

**[RachaelLeighCook]: Craccola** I love her and she needs to come live with Charlotte! They sound just alike. Ha! This all just made me LOL.

**[Craccola]: **Haha** RachaelLeinghCook **It's funny bc she is definitely the "Bad" one, but she is also the Sweeter Cuddlier one But she is most definitely Josephs baby! I'm chopped liver when he's around.

**[RachaelLeighCook]: Craccola **Blake is alike Charlotte, she is Daniel's little baby.

**[Craccola]: RachaelLeighCook **Charlie is definitely the Mommy's Girl, she loves and adores Joseph. Sometimes I took second place for him. But most of the time she is the Mommy's little baby. Blake loves being pampered by everyone, more by Joseph. But when he's not, she's a every mommy's girl, every time she is the daddy's and mommy's baby.

**[LifeOfRileyV] : Craccola **This reminds me when they were on set and Blake pushed Charlie and said it was Phoebe ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

**[Craccola]: LifeOfRileyV **She is definitely the "Bad" one, but I would not wish it she were otherwise. She is the sweetest and loving baby in the world, they both.

**[IanSomerhalder]: Craccola **definitely they are the most sweetest and loving baby girls in the world, if she or both disappear again, it's my fault! ㈺4.

**[Craccola]: (NateBuzz) (PhoebeJTonkin) (LifeOfRileyV) (RachaelLeighCook) (IanSomerhalder) **Haha the only reason I had my phone in my hand to take the picture was because I was seriously about to call the police㈸1

**[LeahMariePipes10]: Craccola **I hid on my mother at girls scouts when I was about 6. I thought it was funny. My mother DID NOT. She wouldn't talk to me for like two days she was so mad lol ㈵9 I'm glad Blake was just fine/causin trouble㈴2

**[TheDanielleCampbell]: Craccola** Like you, I would have been frantic!

**[ClaireHolt]: Craccola **My cousin did call the police when she couldn't find her son one time. He had crawled back into his bed and fell asleep underneath the fitted sheet. She felt so stupid when the police officer found him.

**[Craccola]: ClaireHolt **Hahah OMG!

**[NinaDobrev]: Craccola **I miss they very much, and my little future husband ㈶0

**[Craccola]: NinaDobrev **We miss you very much, and Liam can't wait to see you.

* * *

**Sábado 4 de junio**

Estoy en Dallas, para una convención y los niños se quedaron con Joseph en Atlanta, estoy emocionada porqué acabo de conocer a Stan Lee, y es una agradable persona, cuando llego a mi habitación, decido hablar con los niños por TimeFace por mi MacBook, y lo primero que me recibe, son las caras de Blake y Charlie.

"Hola, Sweetie" digo.

"Hi, Mommy" dicen ellas.

"¿Dónde está papá?" les pregunto.

"Ui Bubba" dice Charlie.

"Okay, y cómo se están portando, están siendo niñas buenas?" les pregunto.

"Yes" dicen.

"Eso es increíble" les digo. "Son unas buenas niñas" les digo y ellas se ríen.

* * *

**Domingo 5 de junio**

Todavía estoy en Dallas y Joseph volvió a Los Angeles con los niños y cuándo termine está convención voy a volver a Los Angeles.

* * *

**Martes 7 de junio**

Estoy de vuelta en Los Angeles y estamos con Nina y Michael Trevino caminando por las calles, Joseph tenía algo que hacer, Liam en está en su mochila porta bebés y Nina lo tiene y creo que ella está enamorada de él, Blake está en los brazos de Michael y Charlie está caminando a mi lado y estoy agarrado su mano, y tengo la bolsa de pañales en mi hombro, ellas están vestidas con leggings de Circo y top de la misma marca y botas de Cherokee.

Decidimos comer en un restaurante normal y veo con Nina se toma fotos con Liam.

"Cuidado. Riley es muy celosa con él. Claire, Phoebe, Riley y tu están enamoradas de él" le digo mientras ayudo a las niñas a comer sus papas fritas, es curioso que ellas recojan la comida con las manos, las pongan en el tenedor y coman.

"No me importa" dice y le da un beso a Liam.

"Decidí hacerme un Snapchat" dice Michael.

"Eso es increíble" le digo y recojo mi teléfono.

"Hey, Nins. Dile 'Hola' a la cámara y deja al pobre bebé en paz" dice y Nina dice Hola.

"Para todos, estoy oficialmente fuera del mercado, estoy enamorada de éste pequeño individuo. Riley, Phoebe y Claire si ven ésto, él es todo mío" dice y abraza a Liam.

Veo como Michael graba a Blake, Charlie y a mí.

"Candice que estás haciendo" me pregunta.

"Estoy respondiendo mensajes" le digo.

* * *

**Miércoles 8 de junio.**

Decidí llevar a las niñas a Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA), pero al parecer no abren los miércoles, así que ellas están caminando por todos lados, Liam se quedo con Joseph.

Las niñas están vestidas con un vestido azul marino de Baby Gap, leggings, cardigan de Mam y zapatos de Bobux rosados. Y no puedo evitar grabarlas en Snapchat.

"Charlie, baby. De qué color es el cielo" le digo y la grabo.

"Bu" dice y se ríe.

Después nos grabo a ella y a mí con el filtro de los dos perritos y ese le encanta y hago lo mismo con Blake.

* * *

**Jueves 9 de junio.**

Decidimos reunirnos Riley, Nina, Claire, Danielle, Carina y yo y los niños para pasar el día en las calles de Los Angeles, las niñas están vestidas con con sneakers de Palladium, top de Peek y leggings. Liam está vestido con un t shirt de los Rolling Stones de H&amp;M, leggings.

Las niñas están emocionadas de ver a Claire, Danielle y Riley. Y Claire no puede estar lejos de Liam.

La pasamos increíble y mañana iremos a la playa y será la primera vez de Liam y estoy muy emocionada.

* * *

**Viernes 10 de junio.**

Estamos en la playa de Malibu, y las niñas están vestidas con trajes de baño de Southern Tots, tengo un vestido de Show me Your Mumu y Liam tiene un lindo traje de baño igual al de Joseph.

Nos tomamos fotos y nos divertimos mucho y bueno digamos que Liam le tenía miedo al principio al agua.

Pero después lo superó. Tuve que beber un energisante natural, por qué estár con tres niños no es fácil.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos están cansados y Charlie y Liam se durmieron inmediatamente, pero Blake no quiere soltar a Joseph. Así que el tubo que acostarse en el suelo del vivero de ellas, y Charlie está en su cuna y entro en la habitación y Joseph está durmiendo en el suelo con Blake encima de él también durmiendo y no puedo evitar tomarle una foto por Snapchat y la público en Instagram después de publicar las fotos de la playa. Y pongo en el título.

**When your child doesn't want you to leave because she hasn't seen you all week **** I was wondering what happened to him **** #SleepyJoseph**

Ella actúa igual que ella no ha visto a Joseph durante una semana, ella es totalmente el bebé de Joseph.

Veo que Kat comenta.

**[KatGraham]:**_** So Sweet!**_

**[Craccola]:** ** KatGraham**_** He's a good daddy :)**_

**[KatGraham]: ** **Craccola**_** It shows!**_

**[Orlgal]: **_**Sweetest picture ever!**_

**[JuliePlec]: **_**Oh how sweet!**_

**[CadlyMack]: **_**She has the sweetest daddy ever. Love this picture**_

**[ClaireHolt]: **_**So sweet! Is that Charlie or Blake?**_

**[Craccola]: ** **ClaireHolt**_** Blake- she is Josephs baby :)**_

**ClaireHolt]: ** **Craccola**_** Aww! I had just told him the other night - me and that girl could go make lots of mischief! **__**Hehe**_

* * *

**Sábado 11 de junio.**

Estábamos caminando por las calles de Los Angeles y es un día hermoso, Claire vino temprano y se llevó Liam y a las niñas. Hoy es su cumpleaños y ella queria pasarlo con ellos, dijo que quería llevarlos al Disneyland de California con Matt.

Nos detenemos a comer algo en un restaurante al aire libre, me decidí por papas fritas y pescado y Joseph quiso una hamburguesa, quién dice que los británicos no les gusta la camina americana y le tomó un foto en Snapchat.

* * *

**Spotted: **_**Joseph Morgan y su esposa Candice fueron vistos en las calles de Los Angeles sin sus hijos, los actores se detuvieron al comer en un restaurante y se tomaron varias fotos con los fans. Al otro lado de California, fuentes dice que vieron a Claire Holt y a su esposo en Disneyland con los hijos de Candice y Joseph. Aquí les dejo las fotos, ellas vemos como Claire lleva una mochila porta bebés y su esposo empuja un cochecito doble, personas cercanas afirmaron que sin dudas se veían como in familia y que Claire sería una increíble mamá, después vimos como Claire se montaba en los juegos con Blake y Charlie, mientras su esposo tomaba fotos y tenía al bebé Liam, sin dudas para los padres de las niñas.**_

* * *

**Lunes 13 de junio.**

Joseph y yo iremos a un restaurante de un amigo y Riley se ofreció para cuidar a los niños.

La noche transcurre sin ningún problema, mañana las niñas comienzan sus clases de gimnasia y yo las voy a llevar.

* * *

**Martes 14 de junio**

Cuándo me levantó, mientras Joseph hace el desayuno, les doy un baño a los niños, primero con Liam y después con Blake y Charlie. Las visto con un leotardo de Circo, shorts rosa de Nike y Crocs rosados y me visto con un top de rayas, pantalones cortos y cuñas, me hago un moño desordenado, desayunamos y me llevo a las niñas, las aseguró en sus asientos de seguridad en auto y ellas tienen sus chupetes y dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del pasajero, hay llevo sus tazas sippy y otras cosas.

No puedo evitar tomarnos una foto en Snapchat y la público en la aplicación. Cuándo estamos caminando al gimnasio decido grabarlas en Snapchat.

"Primer día de clase de gimnasia pará estás princesas" digo y cambio de cámara y las grabo a ellas.

"Charlie, bebé. ¿Estás emocionada, estás feliz?" le pregunto.

"Yes" dice y aplaude.

"Y tú, Blakie?" le digo.

"Yes" dice y se ríe.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, me doy cuenta de que Charlie tiene un zapato al revés y les tomó una foto de ellas dos juntas y la público en Instagram y escribo:

**First Day of Gymnastics!**

Cuando llegamos, veo a otras madres y algunas hermanas y sin duda me reconocieron, porque se quieren tomar una foto conmigo. Los primeros 10 minutos, Blake y Charlie estuvieron tímidas, pero después se divirtieron mucho y no puede evitar grabarlas.

Cuándo termina la clase, decido ir a comprar una limonada para nosotras y se las hecho en sus tasas sippy.

Veo a varias chicas tomándonos fotos y eso no me incómoda.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ellas inmediatamente corren hacia Joseph.

"Daddyyyy!" dice y se suben en su regazo.

"¿Cómo les fue a mis pequeñas princesas?" le pregunta.

"Goo" dice y eso significa bien.

"Eso es increíble y ellas se quedan con él para ver la Tv y Liam está tomando su siesta. Veo que Phoebe, Claire, Kat, Nina, Danielle, Leah, Riley, Rachael, Carina y los demás comentaron la foto de Instagram.

**[CadlyMack]: **_**Oh my geeeez! **_

**[JuliePlec]: **_**They are so stinkin cute **_

**[IamNikkiReed]: **_**OMG**_

**[ClaireHolt]: **_**you're going to have soooo much fun watching them!'**_

**[Craccola]: ** **ClaireHolt**_** It was cute :) they were a little shy at first but they loved it!**_

**[KatGraham]: **_**Too precious.**_

**[LifeOfRileyV]: **_**They are precious.**_

**[PhoebeJTonkin]: ** **Craccola**_** How was it? Was it structured or mostly free play?**_

**[Craccola]: ** **PhoebeJTonkin**_** it was fun! its mostly free play to get them used to the gym. the instructor went around to everyone to help but didn't force them to do anything. the girls really enjoyed it after the first 10 minutes of being shy. there were about 5 other kids in the class**_

**[TheDanielleCampbell]: **_**How Cute!**_

**[LeahMariePipes10]: **_**Those two are precious!**_

**[RachaelLeighCook]: **_**Does one girl have her left shoe on backwards? Hahaha**_

**[Craccola]: ** **RachaelLeighCook**_** Yep! Always!**_

**[NinaDobrev]: **_**Mom and me gymnastics. Best thing I ever did!**_

En la tarde decidimos ir al parque y los niños se divirtieron mucho.

* * *

**Jueves 16 de junio.**

Estamos en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero tenemos que volver a Los Angeles el viernes en la madrugada ya que Blake y Charlie tienen clase de gimnasia.

Ayer Joseph y yo fuimos a ver el concierto de Florence and The Machine. Blake y Charlie tiene clases de gimnasia los lunes, martes y sábados.

Mientras estoy caminando por las calles de Nueva York, empujó la silla de paseo de Liam y Phoebe lleva Blake en sus brazos y vamos a ir almorzar, Charlie está a mi lado caminando, ellas están vestidas con un vestido de Oshkosh B'gosh y botas vaqueras.

Cuando llegamos a Applebee's, nos sentamos en mesa con vista a las calles, pido camarones al ajillo para mí y nuggets de pollo con papas fritas para Blake y Charlie.

"No puedo creer que estás preciosuras vayan a clase de gimnasia, dime como fue" dice Phoebe.

"Bueno, durante 10 minutos más o menos ellas estaban muy tímidas y estaban aferradas a mis piernas, después se comenzaron a divertir y todo fue muy bien" le digo y miró como las niñas cojonudo la comida con la mano y la ponen en los tenedores y comienzan a comer.

"Eso es increíble y cuándo ellas tienen clase los lunes, martes y sábados" le digo.

"Quiero pasar tiempo con ellas" me dice.

"Bueno, Joseph y yo estábamos planeando ir a comer sushi, pero sería increíble si tú y Paul los cuidarán está noche" le digo.

"Ok" dice.

* * *

**Varias horas después **

Estamos caminando por Madison Square Garden, y vamos al restaurante Sushi Seki, es increíble tener una noche para mamá y papá solos.

"Dios, necesitábamos ésto" digo mientras comemos.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dice y sonríe.

"Mira lo que Phoebe público en Instagram" le digo y le muestro una foto dónde Charlie está comiendo Mac and cheese.

"Sin dudas Phoebe las hecha a perder" dice.

"Oh, Paul público un video" le digo y le muestro un video.

"Bibi" dice Charlie y está parada en la cocina del apartamento de Paul y Phoebe y sostiene un pequeño plato.

"¿Quieres más, Princesa?" le dice Phoebe, mientras se inclina para estar a su altura.

"Yes" dice y le da en plató a Phoebe.

"Hey Charlie, ¿dónde está Blake?" le dice Paul y ella señala hacia la mesa, dónde Blake está comiendo con las manos.

La descripción del video dice:

**I love the Babysitting day, because I can eat kids food without shame.**

**#CharlieWantsMore #BlakeIsEating #LiamIsPlayingInTheFloor #IWantMoreMacAndCheese**

Es muy gracioso.

Cuándo vamos a recoger a los niños, todos ellos están dormidos y cuándo llegamos a casa, todo es tranquilidad.

* * *

**Review**


	43. Big Girls

**Viernes 17 de junio.**

Estoy caminando por las calles de Nueva York con Nina. Y ella tiene a Liam en su mochila porta bebés. Tengo el bolso de bebés en mi hombro. Blake y Charlie se fueron con Paul, Joseph y Phoebe al teatro y Nina se quería verme y ella quería ver a Liam.

Entramos en la tienda de Christian Louboutin, y mientras me pruebo algunos tacones. Cuándo terminamos de comprar cosas para nosotros y entramos en Baby Gap para comprar algunas cosas para los niños.

Hoy iremos a ver una obra y después Joseph volará en la madrugada pará estar el sábado en la mañana en Los Angeles para llevar a las niñas a su clase de gimnasia.

* * *

**Sábado 18 de junio**

**JPOV **

Actualmente estoy con las niñas en su clase de gimnasia y me siento un poco incomodo por cómo me están mirando como a un pedazo de carné.

Grabo a Las niñas durante los 30 minutos de la clase y cuando se termina, las llevo a comprar un limonada.

Cuando llego a casa, Candice ya está haya y cómo mañana es el día del padre me siento un poco emocionado.

* * *

**Domingo 19 de junio**

_**Happy Father's Day**_

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Joseph y salgo de la cama sin despertarlo y entro el vivero de los niños y Charlie y Blake están paradas en sus cunas y Liam estás dando vueltas en su cuna pero está despierto. Primero sacó a Blake y a Charlie de sus cunas y las pongo en el suelo, ellas están vestidas con sus pijamas de cerdito y sus botas de monstruo. Cuándo llegamos a la cocina, siento a Blake y Charlie en la isla de la cocina y dejo a Liam en su zona de juegos, sacó el tocino, huevos, Leche y todo lo que voy a necesitar para hacer huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas francesas, jugó de naranja.

Comienzo con los huevos, después el tocino y por último las tostadas francesas y los pancakes y la ensalada de frutas y té pará Joseph. Pongo todo en una bandeja y entró en nuestra habitación y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Después voy y recojo a Liam y pongo a Blake y a Charlie en el suelo y entramos en la habitación y Blake y Charlie se suben en la cama y tengo a Liam en mis brazos.

Y observó como ellas se suben encima de él y tratan de despertarlo.

"Daddyyyy" dice Blake y trata de abrir sus ojos.

"Ueke u" dice Charlie y comienza a morderle los cachetes. Joseph comienza a despertarse y de repente las agarra y ellas comienzan a reírse.

"Feliz día del padre" digo y el extiende los brazos y le entregó a Liam y le da un beso en la mejilla, recojo la bandeja de la mesita de noche y Blake y Charlie se recuestan contras las almohadas y Joseph pone a Liam en medio de ellas y le entregó la bandeja y le doy un beso, no puedo evitar tomarles una foto a mis cuatros bebés y la público en SnapChat.

**Varias horas después.**

Estamos en el patio de nuestra casa y Joseph está en la piscina con Blake y Charlie y ellas están en sus flotadores y estoy en el césped con Liam, adora tener a un pequeño bebé en casa, pero extraño a mis dos pequeñas bebés idénticas.

Llame a papá y lo felicité y publique una foto de cuándo era bebé con mi papá.

* * *

**Martes 21 de junio**

Me voy a reunir con Louis y con Freddie y con Briana. Blake y Charlie están vestidas con vestidos de Ralph Lauren y sandalias de Carters y Liam está vestido con un bodysuit.

Cuándo nos reunimos, estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a Briana. Cuándo las niñas ven a Louis, corren hacía él.

"Hey Princesas" dice y las levanta a cada una en un brazo.

"Hola. Me llamo Candice" le digo a Briana.

"Hola y un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Briana y el es Freddie" me dice y saca a Freddie del car seat.

"Hola lindura" le digo y levantó a Liam de su car seat.

"El es Liam" le digo y Liam inmediatamente quiere que Briana lo sostenga y ella me entrega a Freddie.

"Pero si no es un pequeño casanova" dice y Liam se comienza a reír.

"Mis amigas se pelean por el" le digo y le hago caras a Freddie.

"Ellas son Blake y Charlie" le digo.

* * *

**Spotted:**_** El pasado fin de semana fue el día del padre y vimos como los famoso compartían fotos de sus familias, Candice Morgan, la actriz de The Vampire Diaries, compartió fotos en su SnapChat, dónde podemos ver a Candice y a sus hijas haciendo el desayuno de Joseph Morgan, su esposo. Después vimos como Joseph estaba en la cama con sus bebés. Ayer los vimos junto a Louis Tomlinson, Freddie Tomlinson y Briana Jungwirth en el parque.**_

* * *

**Miércoles 22 de junio.**

Hoy iremos Blake, Charlie y yo a la piscina y a la playa con Nina. Liam se va a quedar con Joseph y se reunirá con Ian y Nikki.

Visto a las niñas con un vestido de rayas de Circo y sandalias de Carter's y la bolsa de pañales, hecho pañales, un cambio de ropa, sus trajes de baños, sus tazas sippy y bocadillos para el camino.

Estoy vestida con un vestido de Show me your Mumu y tengo mi traje de baño en mi bolsa para la playa, un cambió de ropa, toallas para mi y la niñas, protector solar para mi y para las niñas y sus flotadores.

Cuándo paso a recoger a Nina, ella se sube al asiento del pasajero. Blake y Charlie están en sus asientos de seguridad, ellas tienen 4 Graco 4ever All-in-One Convertible Car Seats, dos el diseño Kylie que están en Atlanta y son los que están en mi auto y dos en diseño Dunwoody, que son los que ellas están usando ahora.

Cuándo llegamos a la playa, en el auto les pongo los trajes de baño a Blake y a Charlie, son de Carter's y tienen un diseño de triángulos rosados, saco sus juguetes para la playa y les tomo fotos, jugando.

Nina las está ayudando hacer un castillo de arena, estoy en mi trae de baño de Show me your Mumu, y Nina y yo nos tomamos fotos con varios fans.

Cuándo terminamos de la playa, vamos a la piscina y les pongo sus flotadores y les tomo fotos. Me entró con ellas en la piscina y las grabo.

"Te gusta la piscina, Charlie?" le digo y comienza hacer su versión de nadar.

"Yes" dice.

"Dame una sonrisa" le digo y ella sonríe.

Cuándo es tiempo de irnos, veo que las niñas están cansadas, les pongo vestidos de rayas de Carter's y las siento en sus asientos de seguridad y nos vamos, cuándo miro hacia atrás veo que ellas están profundamente dormidas.

**Varias horas después.**

Estoy sentada en el sofá y veo que Nina público en Instagram y en Twitter una foto dónde Blake y Charlie están saliendo de la piscina.

_**We had a pleasant visit swimming with Blake &amp; Charlie. Thanks Craccola for bringing them.**_

En Instagram le comentó.

**[Craccola]: We have very fun.**

**[NinaDobrev]: Craccola I have very fun everyday with this Cuties.**

En Twitter le comento:

**[ CandiceAccola]: We had a good time! ****Thanks for having us!**

Junto con una foto dónde Blake y Charlie están saliendo de la piscina y otra dónde ellas está profundamente dormidas en el auto.

**[ NinaDobrev]: CandiceAccola You said they would be asleep as soon as you were on the road...you didn't even have time to get off the island before they were out!**

* * *

**Viernes 24 de junio.**

Decidimos llevar a los niños a ver Finding Dory, vestí a Blake y Charlie con leggings grises de Circo, top aqua de Circo y botas de Genuine Kids.

Les compramos palomitas y refrescos a las niñas y para nosotros. Ellos están entretenidos viendo la película.

Cuándo la película se termina, Charlie está profundamente dormida en los brazos de Joseph, Liam está dormido en mis brazos, y Blake está combatiendo el sueño en mi otro brazo.

* * *

**Domingo 26 de junio.**

Estamos en Cheesecake Factory y estamos desayunado, Blake y Charlie están vestidas con vestidos iguales de rayas de Carter's y sandalias de blancas de Carter's, ellas están sentadas en el regazo de Joseph al otro lado de la cabina y tengo a Liam en mi regazo.

Mañana tengo que ir al gimnasio, pero primero voy a ir de compras.

* * *

**Lunes 27 de junio.**

Estoy en el gimnasio, y después de ir de compras, compré muchas cosas para las niñas, incluyendo 4 vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer, 2 para cada una y iguales.

Mientras me ejército, no puedo evitar pensar en los niños, Joseph está en la clase de gimnasia de Blake y Charlie con ellas y Liam, y espero que todo haya ido increíble.

Cuándo vuelvo a casa, no hay nadie adentró, así que salgo al patio, y Joseph está en la piscina con Blake y Charlie y Liam.

"¿Cómo están mis bebés?" digo y Charlie está fuera de la piscina y vienen corriendo hacia mi.

"Mommyyy" dice y la levanto del suelo.

"Hey, princesa" le digo y le doy un beso.

"¿Cómo fue la clase de gimnasia?" le pregunto a Joseph mientras me siento en una de las tumbonas con Charlie en mi regazo.

"Estuvo bien" me dice.

* * *

**Martes 28 de junio.**

Actualmente estoy sentada en la sala y las niñas están viendo Shimmer and Shine, me pongo una mascarilla con forma de Tigre y ayuda a mi piel, cuándo me doy cuenta, las niñas están profundamente dormidas.

Y Liam está con Joseph en nuestra habitación, acorde con Danielle y con Riley para encontrarnos con Charles para el almuerzo, ellos quieren ver a los niños y todo estar bien.

* * *

**Miércoles 29 de junio.**

Actualmente estoy sentada en un restaurante con Charles, Danielle y Riley. Blake está sentada en el regazo de Charles y Charlie está en el regazo de Danielle y Liam está en el regazo de Riley.

Veo como Danielle y Charles se toman fotos con las niñas y Riley está completamente enamorada de Liam. Las niñas están vestidas con un top de Crazy con una mariposa, shorts con lunares de Cherokee y sandalias doradas de See Kai Run.

Cuándo volvemos a casa, las niñas se quedan en la sala jugando con Liam. Joseph está sentado en el sofá con su MacBook y me pongo a preparar la cena.

Cuándo es la hora de dormir, Joseph está durmiendo a Liam y estoy en la sala con las niñas en la sala, ellas están jugando por todo la sala mientras les tomo fotos.

* * *

**Jueves 30 de junio.**

Actualmente estamos en la playa y Joseph está en el agua con Blake y Charlie. Estoy sentada en la arena con Liam y reviso mi Instagram y veo que Danielle y Riley públicaron fotos en Instagram y Charles en Twitter.

Veo la de Riley y es una foto donde Liam esta con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

**Good Afternoon with my Favorite Blonde babies and my favorite blonde mommy. I really miss this little guy and her little sisters. ****(**㈘7** by TheDanielleCampbell )**

**[Craccola]: **_**We miss you, Auntie Freya.**_

Veo la foto de Danielle, y es dónde Charlie está en su regazo con su chupete abrazando a su cordero de peluche.

**I always have a big smile when I was with this little cutie baby and her sissy and Bubba. I really miss them (**㈘7** Craccola)**

**[Craccola]: **_**Awww! We miss you too TheDanielleCampbell and they aways want to talk with her Auntie Danielle.**_

En Twitter veo lo que Charles público.

**I really miss this cutie, she and her sissy put a big smile in my face.**

* * *

**Varias horas después **

Son las 3:30 pm cuándo entró en la sala y una de las vistas más lindas me recibe. Blake, Charlie y Liam están en el suelo viendo un libro de imágenes y ellas les están diciendo las imágenes. Blake está sentada comiendo un funda de papas de Lay's y tiene su taza sippy de Munchkin a un lado.

Entro en la sala y comenzó a tomarle fotos y escucho lo que ellas están diciendo.

"Dis is ome" dice Charlie señalando una casa y Liam se ríe y no puedo evitar reírme.

Después de una hora veo como Liam lucha para mantenerse despierto.

"Vamos, mi amor. Es hora de la siesta" le digo y lo levanto de la alfombra y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y inmediatamente se durmió, veo como Blake y Charlie se ponen de pie y veo como Blake agarra la bolsa de Lays en una mano y la taza sippy en la otra y me siguen hasta el vivero de Liam.

Cuándo lo acuesto, volvemos a la sala, le lavo las manos a las niñas y veo que están exhaustas, así que aprovecho y tomo una siesta con ellas en nuestra habitación, le quito sus sandalias de Carters y nos subimos a la cama y le doy sus chupetes y nos dormimos.

* * *

**JPOV **

Cuándo regreso a casa, veo que todo está muy tranquilo y entro en el vivero de Liam y veo que está profundamente dormido, entro en el vivero de Blake y Charlie y ellas no están allí. Cuándo entro en la habitación de Candice y mía, veo que mis tres bebés están dormidas. El sábado tomaremos un avión a Miami y vamos a volver el miércoles, cómo el lunes es 4 de julio, ellas no tienen clase de gimnasia, ni el miércoles tampoco.


	44. Happy 4th of July

**Viernes 1 de julio**

**CPOV**

Actualmente estoy junto con las chicas y Sarah se está probando vestidos de novia, yo seré una de sus damas de honor, los niños están con Joseph y mañana nos iremos a la casa de mi padres en Miami, no se lo he dicho antes Joseph, pero le tengo una sorpresa. El no sabe qué su madre estará halla también para pasar el 4 de julio con nosotros y ella está emocionada de ver a sus nietas y conocer a Liam.

* * *

**Sábado 2 de julio.**

Cuándo llegamos a Miami, inmediatamente siento en calor y los niños también, veo a Blake que está en los brazos de Joseph y veo que está cansada, ellas están vestidas con un conjunto de Carter's, falda de lunares y top gris y sandalias de Carter's.

Charlie está en su cochecito y también está cansada y tengo algo Liam en la mochila porta bebés. Le tomó una foto a Blake en los brazos de Joseph con SnapChat, y le pongo una etiqueta de ubicación que dice Miami, FL y escribo: **"Someone is very exhausting for the flight"**

Cuándo llegamos a la casa de mis madres, estoy emocionada por la sorpresa. Una de las personas que trabaja en la casa de mis padres comienza a sacar la maletas y llevarlas a la habitación que siempre usamos. Cuándo entramos en la sala, mamá se levanta del sofá y viene a saludarme.

"Mi bebé. No sabés como te extrañe" me dice y me da un abrazo con cuidado por Liam.

"Yo también, Mami" le digo y ella va a saludar a Joseph y papá me saluda a mi, y veo como ellos inmediatamente va recogen a sus nietas, pero ellas están cansadas y solo quieren dormir y no les prestan mucha atención.

"Pero si es mi nuera favorita" dice la voz de Sarah y veo el shock en el rostro de Joseph.

"Mamá, ¿Qué hacés aquí?" le dice mientras la abraza.

"Fue idea de Candice, ella quería que yo conociera a Liam y me invitó para el 4 de julio" dice y ve que las niñas ya están dormidas en los brazos de mis padres y se acerca a mi y se que ella quiere sostener a Liam.

"Sarah. Esté es Liam" le digo y ella está emocionada de conocer al pequeño individuo.

"Pero si no es más hermoso y adorable que las fotos de vídeos" dice y Liam la mira con curiosidad. "Tiene tus ojos Candice" me dice y yo sonrió.

"Si, el es el nuevo amor de mami" le digo y estamos un poco cansados por el viaje, Joseph lleva a las niñas arriba y yo subo con el. El pone las cunas portátiles de ellos y acuesta a Blake y Charlie y les da sus chupetes y les quita las sandalias. Mientras en está en eso, estoy en la cama con Liam, y está tocando mi cara, me tomo una foto, después veo como se duerme y lo acuesto en su cuna y dejo el monitor de bebé y bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos con mis padres y con Sarah en la sala.

Y veo una notificación en mi teléfono y es una entrevista que hice para la revista People.

* * *

**Estamos aquí con Candice Morgan y está sección de la revista People se llama Behind the Famous Mommys, y vamos hablar como es la vi de mamá de gemelas idénticas y un nuevo bebé.**

**BTFM: **_**Cómo te sentiste cuándo descubriste que ibas a ser mamá por primera vez.**_

**CM: **_**Bueno. Joseph y yo estábamos comprometidos y teníamos planeado tener bebés después de casarnos, pero después descubrimos que íbamos a ser papás y fue como "tendremos un bebé". Cuándo mi ginecóloga y obstetra me dijo que era gemelos idénticos, yo estaba como "No es uno, son dos" y estamos muy emocionados, yo estaba emocionada, y quería que fueran niñas y se que Joseph quería que fueran niños, por qué pensaba en que será difícil tener niñas. Cuándo Blake y Charlie nacieron, vi en sus ojos que ellas siempre serán sus princesas sin importar que. Ellas eran prematuras, pero ahora miro a mis dos adorables bebés, porque son mis bebés y son dos hermosas y sanas niñas pequeñas que no pueden estar lejos de nosotros y siento nostalgia, porqué al ser mamá primeriza, todo lo que haga tu bebé es lo más increíble pará ti y para mí lo sigue siendo. Todo lo que ellas hacen y aprender todos los días, es lo más increíble pará mí.**_

_**Con Liam, es casi lo mismo, pero muy diferente, Liam es un bebé muy tranquilo y feliz, todo lo hacer reír y desde pequeño ya tiene varias enamoradas. Nina, Riley, Danielle, Phoebe y Claire están enamoradas de el, ellas se pelean por el. Y es divertido.**_

**BTFM: **_**Así que como reaccionaron Blake y Charlie con la llegada de Liam?**_

**CM: **_**Charlie lo amo desde el primer día, Blake no tanto. Ella se sintió amenaza de perder su puesto como el bebé de la casa, de la familia y de papi y mami. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer, ella sigue y seguirá siendo el bebé de la casa. Ahora ellas lo aman**_

**BTFM:**_** Qué hacen Blake y Charlie ahora, toman clases de cualquier cosa?**_

**CM: **_**Recientemente comenzaron a tomar clases de gimnasia, ellas estaban tímidas al principio, pero después todo fue normal.**_

**BTFM: **_**Nos enteramos de que ellas tienen un pequeño cachorro**_

**CM: **_**Sí, fue un regalo de Ian Somerhalder, ellas lo tratan como a un juguete, pero ellas le tienen miedo a todos los perros, Blue es la excepción.**_

* * *

**Domingo 3 de julio.**

Estamos todos alrededor de la piscina y Sarah está sentada con Liam y ella está enamorada de su nieto. Blake y Charlie están en la piscina con Joseph y conmigo, tengo puesto un traje de baño de Show me Your Mumu, la risa de Blake me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

"Te gusta nadar, bebé" le digo y ella se ríe y trata de nadar pero termina tragando un poco más de agua. Hoy iremos a comer a un restaurante cerca de la playa, y vamos aprovechar que estamos en Florida, y el jueves iremos a Disneyland con mis padres y Sarah.

Mamá y papá le tienen un regalo a Blake y a Charlie, es un Big Ol Bouncer Inflatable Moonwalk de Blast Zone, y estoy muy segura de que será su juguete favorito.

Cuándo salimos de la piscina, Joseph va a darle un baño a Blake y Charlie, mientras yo le doy un baño a Liam. Cuándo bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, sólo Sarah está en la sala.

"Ellos están con Joseph y las niñas mirando su nuevo juguete" me dice y salimos hasta el patio y hay están Joseph, Mamá y Papá mirando a Blake y a Charlie jugando en el juguete inflable, veo que papá está sosteniendo sus sandalias y ellas están vestidas con un vestido de rayas de Carters, Joseph y Mamá tiene sus IPhones en la mano y están grabando a las niñas, le entregó a Liam a Sarah y me quitó mis sandalias y me meto en el juego inflable y les tomo varias fotos a las niñas y también en Snapchat y escribo:

**They Loved our new toy**

"Le gusta bebés, el regalo de Aunie y Pa Pa" les digo.

"Yessss" dicen mientras saltan.

"Mañana pueden seguir jugando, ahora vamos a ir a comer" les digo y ellas salen conmigo y les pongo sus sandalias y Joseph las carga y caminamos hasta el auto y nos dirigimos hasta el restaurante.

Cuándo estamos en el restaurante, hay varias niñas y ellas quieren jugar con Blake y Charlie, pero ellas no quieren.

Miramos hacia el cielo y vemos los fuegos artificiales y Blake está en los brazos de papá y Charlie está en los brazos de Joseph y ambas están señalando hacia el cielo. Sacó mi teléfono y abro SnapChat y hago varias videos de los fuegos artificiales y firmó a las niñas con papá y con Joseph y firmó a Sarah con Liam en sus brazos y escribo en el video:

**Aunie Sarah just meet her grandson and she loves her**

* * *

**4 de julio **

**Happy 4****th**** of July **

Estoy en la sala cuándo mamá y Sarah entran por la puerta con Blake y Charlie en su regreso de la tienda, ellas están vestidas con sus nuevos vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer y Charlie viene hacia mi corriendo y cuándo está más cerca, me doy cuenta del arañazo en su mejilla derecha.

"Sissy scratched me!" dice Charlie en una voz muy sensual y señala el arañazo y cuándo miro hacía arriba para llamar a Blake veo que ella ya no está en la sala y miro a mamá que está sonriendo.

"¿A dónde se fue?" le pregunto mientras me pongo de pie y acomodó a Charlie en mi cadera.

"En el momento en qué Charlie se acercó a ti, ella salio de la cocina y si no me equivoco, ella están con Joseph" me dice y salgo de la sala y efectivamente Blake está muy inocentemente en el regazo de Joseph y veo como le da los ojos de cachorro y dice "I ove iu daddy" y se acerca más contra el y se que Joseph ahora es papilla en sus pequeñas manos manipuladoras.

Me acerco a ellos y cuándo Joseph ve el arañazo en la cara de Charlie se pone de pie con Blake en su cadera.

"Qué le paso en la mejilla" me dice.

"Esa señorita manipuladora que estás sosteniendo la arañó y cuándo ella se dio cuenta de qué estaba en problemas vino hacia ti" le digo dejo a Charlie con papá y Joseph me entrega a Blake y ella me está dando sus ojos de cachorro.

Entro en la cocina y la siento en una de las sillas de juguete con cara hacia la pared.

"Estás en tiempo de espera, señorita" le digo y la siento en la silla mirando a la pared y me quedo en la cocina con mamá vigilandola, después de 30 segundos ella se pone a llorar y se que quiere que se terminé su castigo, tengo que castigará por lo que ella hizo, pero se que no es la primera vez y no será la última y su llanto me rompe el corazón.

"Ya mi amor" le digo y la levanto y ella se acurruca contra mi hombre y su llanto se convierten en sollozos. "Mami está aquí" le digo y después de un minuto solo la escucho gimotear, se separa de mis hombros y me mira a los ojos.

"Sowe mommy" dice y eso me rompió.

"Está bien, princesa. Pero tienes que pedirle perdón a Sissy" le digo y salimos al patio, veo como mamá entra en la casa para abril la puerta a mi tía y a mi primo de 10 años. Pongo a Blake en el suelo y ella se acerca a Charlie que está sentada en el regazo de Joseph.

"Sowe Sissy" dice y ellas se abrazan y no puedo evitar tomar les una foto.

* * *

**Una hora después **

Estamos en la piscina y Blake y Charlie están encima de un flotador en forma de estrella con sus Puddle Jumper Deluxe Life Jacket flotadores de Stearns Kids, son rosados y tienen estrellas de mar, Joseph está con ellas y mi primo Dylan está con ellos y les tomo varias fotos.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Estamos en la piscina y las niñas están tomando su siesta y Liam está con mamá y con Sarah adentro, estoy encima de un flotador y son las 3:00 pm.

"Sabés, me encanta estar de vacaciones, tenemos mucho más tiempo para ser una familia y me encanta estar todo el día en casa contigo y con los niños" me dice y conozco de lo que está hablando.

"A mi también. Sólo nos queda dos semanas de vacaciones" le digo.

"Sabés, me encantaría que hoy en la noche dejáramos a los niños con nuestros padres y fuéramos tu y yo a ver los fuegos artificiales en la playa. Sólo tiempo de Mami y papi" me dice y me gusta su idea.

"Me encanta esa idea, sabés me gustaría volver a Italia antes de que se acaben nuestras vacaciones, unas vacaciones familiares, lo necesitamos. Podemos volver a Florencia o Roma o cerca del mar" le digo.

"Me encanta esa idea" dice.

* * *

**1 hora después **

Estamos Sarah, mamá, Blake, Charlie y yo decorando. Yo estoy decorando el patio y Blake y Charlie me están ayudando y no puedo evitar grabarlas en SnapChat y escribo:

**This cutie lady's are the great in this work.**

Cuándo terminamos llevo a las niñas arriba para darles un baño y las visto con tees azules de Circo que tiene la bandera americana, pantalones cortos blancos de Carter's y sandalias blancas de Carter's y sus lazos rojos con sus iniciales en sus cabezas.

Cuándo bajo las escaleras, Joseph ya está abajo con Liam que está vestido con un bodysuit de Carter's que dice **"My First Fourth" **y pantalones cortos.

Después de un rato las niñas están sentadas en el porche con Dylan y ellas tienen sus tazas sippy Pen la mano y están comiendo una pretzels y les tomó varias fotos, después les tomó una foto dónde Liam está en su car seat, Blake está en el regazo de Dylan y Charlie está llorando junto a ellos.

* * *

**Varias horas después **

Joseph y yo estamos cerca del puerto y estamos viendo los fuegos artificiales, los niños se quedaron con nuestros padres y mi tía y mi primo.

Cuándo volteo veo que Joseph nos está grabado y graba los fuegos artificiales y me acerco a el y terminamos el video con un beso.

* * *

**Revisen en tablero en Pinterest**


	45. July!

**Martes 5 de julio**

Actualmente estamos en Disney World y Charlie está en mis brazos vestida con un vestido de Lilly Pulitzer y sandalias y Blake está en los brazos de Joseph. Mamá está empujando el cochecito de Liam.

Pasamos la tarde en los juegos y nos tomamos fotos.

**Varias horas después**

Estoy recostada contra las almohadas y veo que varias personas comentaron en las fotos de Instagram y Twitter que yo publiqué, en Instagram publique una foto dónde Charlie está llorando, Dylan está sosteniendo a Blake y Liam está en su car seat y ellos están sentados en el porche. La descripción de la foto dice:

**Haha this is the best I could get ㈳4**

Y veo que Phoebe, Claire, Riley, Danielle y Carina comentaron.

**[CadlyMack]:** _Your little cousin did his best!_

**[TheDanielleCampbell]:** _It's awesome! #Memories_

**[ClaireHolt]:** _This is the realest family pic I saw all weekend!_

**[PhoebeJTonkin]:** _Framing it. Just made my day_

En mi Facebook personal, publique 8 fotos de Blake y Charlie, y el título de las fotos dice:

**Haha good thing their cuteness outweighs their badness ㈳3 haha most of the time anyway ㈶0**

y veo que Riley comentó en la foto dónde se ve en arañazo de Charlie.

**Riley Voelkel: That scratch ㈳4**

**Candice Morgan: haha yeah this morning when they got out of the car at with Mom and Sarah, Charlie was like "Sissy scratched me!" in a super pouty voice and pointed to that scratch... drama...**

**Danielle Campbell: They are cute as buttons! Love their curls!**

**Phoebe Tonkin: I miss them! And Liam too :)**

**También publique dos fotos de Liam y el título dice:**

**And then there's this guy... With the biggest, bluest eyes you've ever seen! He is such a sweet boy ㈴5**

* * *

**Miércoles 6 de julio**

Cuándo me levanto, veo que Joseph no está a mi lado y ni Blake, Charlie y Liam están en sus cunas. Me cepillo los dientes y bajo las escaleras y en la cocina, Charlie está sentada en el regazo de Joseph, Blake en el regazo de Papá y Liam está con mamá. Las niñas están en sus footies de corazones y Liam está en su footie. Hoy en la noche volvemos a Los Angeles y nos llevaremos el juguete inflable.

Cuándo terminamos el desayuno, me llevo a Blake y a Charlie arriba para darles un baño, cuándo termino las seco con sus toallas y les pongo sus túnicas rosadas con corazones de Baby Gap mientras busco en sus maletas algo para vestirlas.

Al final me decido por un conjunto de Circo que costa de una túnica blanca con corazones y pantalones verdes y les pongo lazos verdes en el pelo haciéndoles una coleta, les pongo una sandalias blancas de Carter's bajamos a la sala y las de dejo con papá y con Joseph mientras voy arriba para preparar todo y para darme un baño. Cuándo arregló todas las maletas, dejo las chaquetas de las niñas de Zara afuera y me doy un baño.

**Varias horas después**

Estoy con las niñas en el juguete inflable y ellas se acaban de despertar de su siesta y tiene sus mantas de ballenas con ellas, les tomo varias fotos.

"Candiceeee" oigo que dicen mi nombre y miro hacia la puerta de la terraza y hay están Lily, Tierney, Miley y su madre Brittany y miro detrás de ellas y veo a Joseph sonriendo detrás de ellas.

"Hola chicas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?" les digo mientras les doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Joseph nos invitó a jugar con Blake y Charlie" dice Lily mientras señala a Blake y Charlie que las están mirando muy atentamente.

"Bueno están en su casa" les digo les tomo fotos y las público en Twitter y un un video en Instagram.

En las fotos escribo:

**Playing with our new Toy!**

En el vídeo en Instagram escribo:

**Thanks Na Na Orlgal and Pa Pa **

Veo que Nina comentó en mi twit.

**[Phoebe Tonkin]:** _When can we come jump㈴5_

**[Candice Morgan]:** _ 1PhoebeJTonkin Anytime! When you come over to LA, text me._

**[Claire Holt]:**_ I can't wait to come jump and flip with them!_

**[Danielle Campbell]:** _Oh my goodness that's hours of fun!_

**[Rachael Leigh Cook]:**_ I need to bring Charlotte and Teddy over to play. They would all get in some trouble together. Ha._

**[Candice Morgan]:** _ RachaelLCook Anytime! Come over tomorrow afternoon :)_

Cuándo Lily, Tierney, Miley y su madre se marchan, ya es hora de salir.

"Vamos es hora de salir, para poder guardar el juguete" les digo y salgo del juguete y ellas me siguen a regañadientes.

Cuándo entramos en la casa, Joseph y papá se encargan de desinflar el juguete y guárdalo en su caja para que no los podamos llevar.

* * *

**Hola a todos esto es E! News y vamos hablar sobre una de las parejas de vampires más populares. **

**Se trata de Candice Morgan y su esposo Joseph Morgan. Los padres de Blake, Charlie y Liam estuvieron en Miami para pasar el 4 de julio en la casa de los padres de Candice. La actriz público muchas cosas en sus cosas en sus cuentas de SnapChat, Instagram y Twitter.**

**Vimos como la familia paso el 4 de julio con una invitada desde Londres, la madre de Joseph, Sarah. Qué por fin conoció a su primer nieto varón, Liam.**

**También vimos como las gemelas Morgan disfrutaban de su nuevo juguete, un regalo de sus abuelos.**

**Está madrugada la familia fue vista en el Aeropuerto de Miami, y fans les tomaron fotos en el Aeropuerto de Los Angeles, no podemos esperar a saber más sobre está linda familia.**

* * *

**Viernes 8 de julio**

Joseph y yo iremos al restaurante Nobu y Nina y Riley vendrán pará cuidar a los niños, Blake y Charlie están en su casa inflable y están vestidas con leggings de corazones de Carter's y un top con un búho de Oshkosh B'Gosh. Liam esta vestido con un bodysuit de rayas.

**NPOV**

Cuándo Candice y Joseph se van, Riley y yo nos quedamos jugando con las niñas en el inflable, Liam está tomando su siesta.

"Aunnie Nina" dice Charlie y sigue saltando y saco mi teléfono y las grabo.

"Por qué no me enseñan que han aprendido en la clase de gimnasia, princesas" les digo y ellas hacen algunas posiciones de gimnasia un poco torpes, pero ellas solo tienen dos años.

Por el monitor de bebé, escucho los quejidos de Liam y eso significa que ya se despertó, salgo del juguete inflable y entro en la sala y Liam está en su cuna portátil y veo que está apunto de llorar.

"Ya bebé, la tía Nina está aquí" digo y lo saco de la cuna y y me lo acomodo en la cadera y le pongo su chupete y salgo al jardín y me vuelvo a meter en la casa inflable y siento a Liam en mi regazo.

Después de un rato dejo aquí Liam en el suelo del castillo boca abajo y Blake y Charlie se ponen el la misma posición y antes de que Riley o yo nos demos cuenta, tenemos tres bebés durmiendo su siesta, los dejamos en sus cunas a cada uno.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dice Riley. La miro y miro el castillo inflable.

"Creó que es tiempo pará que las niñas grandes jueguen" le digo y volvemos al castillo inflable y hago un video de no nosotras.

La primera foto que público es una es una donde están Riley, Blake y Charlie saltando y escribo:

**Nanny time was never funnier than these two cuties.**

Y etiqueto a Riley, Candice y a Joseph y la público en Instagram y en Twitter. También público una foto dónde Liam, Blake y Charlie están tomando su siesta y escribo.

**We are so exhausted!**

* * *

**Domingo 10 de julio**

**CPOV **

Estoy conduciendo por las calles de Los Angeles y Liam, Blake y Charlie vamos a ir a casa de Claire. Ellas están vestidas con vestidos de Genuine Kids y sandalias de Carter's y tienen dos coletas.

Cuándo llegamos a la casa de Claire, primo saco a Blake y a Charlie de sus car seat y las dejo de pie en la acera y después sacó el car seat de Liam y la bolsa de pañales. Cuándo Claire abre la puerta, las niñas corren hacia ella.

"Hola princesas" dice ella y las abraza y después me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y pasamos a la sala y dejo en asiento de bebé en la mesa y saco a Liam.

"Hola Candice" me dice y le entregó a Liam. "Pero si no es mi sobrino favorito" dice y le da un beso en la mejilla a Liam.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar" le digo.

* * *

**Martes 12 de julio **

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Phoebe y público en Instagram un video de fotos, algunas son cuándo ella se reunió con por primera vez con Blake y con Charlie en sus brazos cuando ella, la primera vez que ella grabo con Blake y Charlie y más fotos durante en rodaje y cuándo ella conoció a Liam y escribo:

**Today is a special day for you Phoebs. It's your birthday, we wish you the best and amazing day in your day, boo. Blake, Charlie and Liam have one of the most funny and amazing Auntie in the world. We have lucky to have you in our lives. You are one of my best friends and the best nanny of my babies. Happy Birthday Phoebs! PhoebeJTonkin**

Y después de una hora de publicarlo veo que Phoebe comenta.

**[PhoebeJTonkin]:** _Awww! I love you amazing words, I love your babies very much, and your are one of my best friends and you and Joseph are a amazing friends to me, Paul and my family. They love you and your family. I miss my favorite little twinnies and my cutie baby blue eyes Liam bear. Craccola._

**Varias horas después **

Joseph y yo estamos sentados en la sala leyendo nuestros libretos, Blake y Charlie estaban acostada en el suelo dibujando con colores y Liam estaba tomando su siesta.

En la temporada 4 de The Originals, Blake y Charlie no van hacer el paper de Hope. Tal vez ellas vuelvan para Flashbacks, pero ahora necesitan niñas de 7 años. Pero eso no significa que Blake y Charlie no van a volver a set. Ellas tienen su propia area de juegos solo para ellas. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Blake tratando de llamar mi atención halando mi top.

"¿Qué pasa princesa?" le pregunto y dejo el guión a mi lado.

"Mommy I ave ungy" me dice y me mira con sus adorebles ojos azules.

"Buenos, vamos a la cocina" le digo. Me pongo de pie y la recojo y me la ajustó en la cadera. "Charlie, bebé. ¿tienes hambre?" le pregunto.

"No" responde y salgo de la sala con Blake en mi cadera. Cuándo entro en la cocina, la dejo sentada en la isla de la cocina y recojo una de las tazas sippy, esta es azul con rosa y es de Gerber Graduates. La lleno con jugo de pera y la tapó, en uno de sus plato hecho frutas y volvemos a la sala. Mañana vamos a tomar un vuelo hacia Atlanta en la tarde.


	46. Amazing Days

**Miércoles 13 de julio**

Actualmente estamos caminando por la playa de Malibu, las niñas están vestidas con vestidos de rayas de Carter's y están descalzas al igual que Joseph y que yo. Joseph está sosteniendo a Liam y el tiene un lindo gorrito en su cabeza.

Caminamos por un rato y después volvemos a casa y Joseph se queda con las niñas en el inflable y entro con Liam en la casa y lo acuesto en su cuna portátil ya que está durmiendo la siesta y me pongo arreglar mi maleta y la maleta de las niñas y Liam.

Cuándo termino la maleta de Blake y Charlie, bajo a la cocina y recojo todos los biberones y las tazas de entrenamiento y los utensilios de comer y los hecho en una bolsa de pañales y vuelvo a subir arriba y empaco la ropa de Liam en un bolsa de viaje de Louis Vuitton. Cuándo termino bajo las escaleras.

**Varias horas después**

Actualmente estamos caminando en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, Liam está en su mochila porta bebés conmigo, dos asistentes del aeropuerto nos ayudan con las maletas y Joseph tiene a Blake y a Charlie en sus brazos, ellas están vestidas con un conjunto de Circo y sandalias blancas y sus chupetes de Nuk. Varios paparazzi nos toman fotos y no veo la hora de llegar a Atlanta.

**Jueves 14 de julio**.

Actualmente estoy con Phoebe, Nadine, Nikki y Kat en el patio de nuestra casa viendo a Blake, Charlie y Marlon en el inflable y Nikki tiene a Liam en sus brazos, Joseph se fue con Paul, Ian, Zach, Ernesto y Michael a Pasar tiempo de chicos.

"Sinceramente, no sabes como extrañaba a tus bebés" dice Phoebe viendo a Liam riéndose.

"Yo extrañaba a esas pequeñas traviesas y a éste pequeño osito" dice Kat.

"Amo a tus bebés" dice Nadine.

"Bueno, ellas son todas un amor, cuándo no están haciendo de las suyas" les digo.

"Vi la foto dónde Charlie tiene un arañazo en la mejilla. Quiero saber todo" me dice Kat.

"Bueno, ellas habían ido con mamá y con Sarah a comprar algunas cosas por el 4 de julio. Cuándo ellas llegan, yo estoy sentada en la sala y Charlie se acerca corriendo hacia mí, cuándo ella está más cerca, me doy cuenta del arañazo y le pregunte que como se lo hizo y ella me dijo en una voz muy y haciendo ojos de cachorro y dijo 'Sissy me arañó' y señaló el arañazo y cuándo miro hacia la entrada de la sala veo que Blake ya no estaba ahí y Sarah estaba apunto de estallar en risas y me dice que Blake se había ido en el momento en que me dí cuenta del arañazo de Charlie" les digo y ellas se comienzan a reir.

"Y después?" dice Nikki.

"Entre en la cocina para buscarla y veo que ella está sentada en el regazo de Joseph en el patio, y veo como ella está más cariñosa de lo común y antes de que me de cuenta, ya tiene a Joseph envuelto alrededor de sus dedos" termino de decir.

"Bueno, ella es la más adorable manipuladora que he visto" dice Phoebs.

"Tienes mucha razón" le digo.

**Varias horas más tarde**

Actualmente estamos en la casa de Julie con Paul, Phoebe, Michael, Nadine, Zach, Ernesto, Ian, Nikki, Kat. Y estamos celebrando por la temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries y mañana tenemos mesa de lectura en el estudio, dejamos a los niños con una niñera y tengo que admitir que estoy nerviosa.

**Viernes 15 de julio.**

Estamos en la mesa de lectura y Joseph me dijo que iba a pasar el día con Phoebe y con los niños.

**JPOV**

Actualmente estamos caminado por las calles de Atlanta, Phoebe está empujado en cochecito de Liam y Blake y Charlie están caminando a nuestro lado, ellas están vestidas con sandalias blancas, top azul de Circo y pantalones cortos blancos y lazos rojos en sus pelos.

Nos detenemos en un pequeño restaurante y nos sentamos afuera y Phoebe saca a Liam de su coche de paseo y lo sienta en su regazo.

"Es increíble como se parece a Candice" me dice.

"Sí lo es. El tiene mis hoyuelos, pero todo lo demás es de Candice. Por otro lado, Blake y Charlie tienen mi pelo, mi sonrisa, mis hoyuelos, mis ojos y algunas cosas de Candice" digo mirando a Blake y a Charlie que están sentadas en una silla.

"Candice me dijo y qué iban a la piscina mañana" me dice.

"Sí, iremos a con Michael, Nadine y Kat. Tu y Paul quieren venir?" le digo.

"Nos encantaría" dice.

**Domingo 17 de mayo**

Actualmente estamos en la piscina de un parque acuático, Liam está durmiendo en la tumbona con Candice y ella esta tomando el sol, estoy junto a ella en la tumbona, tenemos una vista muy clara hacia la piscina de los niños pequeños, donde están Blake y Charlie con sus floties y tienen a su propia ayudante, para evitar que nada malo pase, también está Nadine con Marlon

Candice tiene un traje de baño de Show me your Mumu y está teniendo un conversación con Phoebe y Kat, mañana comienzan las grabaciones de The Vampire Diaries y el fin de semana es el Cómic Con.

**Lunes 18 de julio.**

Actualmente estamos en el set de The Vampire Diaries y Joseph decidió acomparme el primer día durantes unas horas con los niños, pero después va a volver con Blake y con Charlie al set de The Originals, hoy serán las audiciones para el papel de una Hope de 7 años.

Ellas están vestidas con un conjunto de Circo y sandalias de Carter's y sus chupetes de Nuk.

Cuándo llega el momento de que Joseph se vaya con ellas, Blake envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi piernas y es lo más extraño porqué siempre se quiere ir con Joseph, así que me agachó y la recojo.

"¿Qué pasa princesa?" le digo y la miro a los ojos. "Porque no te quieres ir con papi" le digo y ella me abraza más fuerte.

"Porqué no te vas con papi. Vas a ver a Danielle, Chloe. Ellas siempre te dan regalos" le digo y después de un rato de tratar de convencerla. Por fin se va con Joseph.

**Miércoles 20 de Julio.**

Estoy en el set filmando y Tierney y Lily están aquí. Liam está con Joseph, Blake y Charlie en el set de The Originals, hoy el tenia lectura de guión. Mañana The Originals comienza a filmar y el viernes iremos a San Diego por el Cómic Con y nos llevaremos a los niños.

**Viernes 22 de julio.**

Actualmente estoy en el set y en la tarde iremos a San Diego. Joseph se irá primero que yo con los los chicos de The Originals y Blake y Charlie se irán con él. Yo me iré más tarde con Liam.

**Varias horas después **

Estamos en el avión y Liam esta durmiendo a mi lado. Joseph y las niñas ya llegaron a San Diego y estamos a punto de llegar.

Cuándo llego al hotel, Blake y Charlie están acostada en la cama viendo televisión y tienen sus chupetes. Acuesto a Liam en su cuna portátil.

"Hey princesas. ¿Dónde está papá?" les pregunto mientras miro mi teléfono y ellas señalan hacia el baño.

Después de que Joseph sale me doy una ducha y hoy es la fiesta de Cw y contratamos a una niñera para que se quede con los niños.

"Bueno. Mami y Papi van a salir y se van a quedar con Amber. Y van hacer buenas niñas" les digo y les doy un abrazo y un beso y es gracioso ya que como tengo lápiz labial sus bocas quedan rojas y después les dicen adiós a Joseph.

**Sábado 23 de Julio.**

**Welcome Comic Con**

Actualmente estábamos en el panel de The Vampire Diaries. Y me siento muy triste de que las temporada 8 será la última temporada y de que este será el último panel. La niñera está con Blake y Charlie viendo cosas de Shimmer &amp; Shine y Joseph está filmando autógrafos.

Cuándo me preguntan que fue fue lo mejor que te pasó al filmar The Vampire Diaries respondo.

"Bueno, hice increíbles amigos y siempre serán mi familia. Pero aquí también conocí a mi esposo y el amor de mi vida. Tenemos tres hermosos bebés y esto me dio el mejor regalo.

**Varias horas después**.

Estamos de fiesta y nos tomamos fotos y esas cosas y lo único que quiero es llegar al hotel y dormir.

**Domingo 24 de Julio.**

Acabamos de llegar a Atlanta y hoy vamos a salir en la noche anterior cenar con los niños Pero mientras tanto necesito un descanso.

**Varias horas después**

Estoy sentada en el piso del baño y Blake y Charlie están tomando un baño, la bañera está llena burbujas. Joseph está en el vivero de Liam cambiándolo y ya es hora de que Blake y Charlie salgan de la bañera.

Les pongo un vestido de Lilly Pulitzer y chanclas de Old Navy en diseño de Starfish y las peino y les hago una coleta con un lazo.

Cuándo llegamos al restaurante veo por qué siempre es una aventura salir con niños pequeños.

**Jueves 28 de julio**

**JPOV**

Cuándo Matt dice corte me acerco a mi silla de reparto y antes de que tome asiento, oigo la voz de Blake y Charlie.

"Daddyyyy" ellas gritan y vienen corriendo hacia mi y me arrodilló y las levanto en mis brazos y las abrazo contra mi. Ellas están vestidas con un conjunto y sandalias blancas y lazos para el pelo. Detrás de ellas veo a Marie dónde está parada con con su bolsa de pañales.

"Pero si no son las princesas más lindas" digo y ellas ríen.

"Íbamos a or director a la casa pero desde que salimos del daycare solo decían papá"dice Marie.

"Creo que todos estaban extrañandolas por aquí" digo y en ese momento aparece Danielle, la PA.

"Hola, dulzuras" dice y las recoge y les da un fuertemente abrazo.

"Danielle puedes llevarla con las otras chicas. De seguro quieren decir hola" le digo y ella asiente y se las lleva por las manos.


	47. Christmas Cookies

**CPOV**

Cuando llegamos de Londres. Vamos a la casa y empacamos y al otro día teníamos un vuelo a Los Angeles. Íbamos a Pasar unos días en Big Bear Lake porque íbamos a esquiar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa en Los Angeles, directamente viajamos a Big Bear Lake. Pasamos unos días increíbles y después volvimos a Los Angeles y después de Los Angeles, íbamos a volver a Atlanta porque yo no había terminado de filmar y pronto se iban a reanudar las grabaciones.

**Jueves 5 de enero**

Decidimos ir hacer las compras y anunciaron que el fin de semana iba a comenzar a nevar. Blake y Charlie están vestidas con tops de Just One You. El de Charlie tiene un búho y el de Blake tiene un zorro. Y sus botas de Old Navy.

Cuando volvemos de la tienda. Me quedo con Liam y Joseph se va a ir a jugar con Blake y Charlie.

**Viernes 6 de enero**

Actualmente estoy en Nashville para la despedida de soltera de Vanessa. Los niños se quedaron en Los Angeles con Joseph.

Es bueno tener tiempo para mi y todo. Pero extraño a todos mis bebés mucho.

**Sábado 7 de enero**

Actualmente estoy en mi habitación de hotel ya que terminamos de beber. Y decido llamar a mis pequeños demonios por TimeFace y Joseph me responde y puedo ver que Charlie estas acurrucada contra el.

"Hey! Hola Mi amor" les digo.

"Hola Mommy" dice Charlie.

"Hola Amor" dice Joseph.

"Creo que aquí faltan dos personas" les digo y no veo ni a Blake ni a Liam.

"Espera un momento" me dice y enfoca la cámara y puedo ver a Blake profundamente dormida boca abajo con su chupete y Liam está dormida a su lado y después aparecen el y Charlie en la pantalla.

"Wow! Veo que tuvieron mucha diversión" les digo y Charlie asiente con la cabeza.

"Mommy I miss u" dice Charlie y eso me rompe el corazón.

"Yo también los extraño, bebé. Mommy va a volver mañana en la noche amor" le digo y ella asiente.

"Bueno ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir" dice Joseph. "Te amo, amor. Nos vemos mañana" me dice.

"Ok. Yo también te amo" le digo. "Nos vemos mañana bebé" le digo a Charlie.

"I love you Mommy" me dice.

"Yo también te amo a ti a tus hermanos. Nos vemos mañana" les digo y la llamada se corta.

**CPOV**

Estoy entre tomas, planeando nuestras vacaciones familiares y este año van a ser de otro mundo. Serán increíbles. Decidí llamar a mi increíble asistente personal y tenemos todos los lugares planeados. Iremos a Francia, México, Grecia, Italia, la polinesia francesa y el caribe.

Sin lugar a dudas serán unas grandes vacaciones. Iremos a:

**•Paris**

**•Bora Bora**

**•Tahiti**

**•Verona➡Venecia**

**•Florencia➡Pisa**

**•Roma➡Napoles**

**•Atenas**

**•Mykonos**

**•Santorini**

**•México**

**•Barbados**

**•Santa Lucia**

Enserio estamos súper emocionados. Hoy es viernes y estoy con las niñas viendo él estrenó del episdio 8x09 de The Vampire Diaries y todavía recuerdo él día en que lo filmamos.

**Flashback**

_Actualmente estoy tomando el almuerzo entre tomas y estamos filmando el episodio 8x09 y estoy vestida con mi vestido para el Miss Mystic Falls y digamos que frente a mi tengo a mi fan numero 1, osea mi Binker Bell. _

_Mi pequeña princesa decidio que ella queria venir con mami al trabajo. La vesti con un vestido rosado tipo tutu de Old Navy y sandalias blancas y dos coletas. Ella se ve simplemente adorable._

_Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Blake decir algo con la boca llena de comida._

_"Samiiii" dice Blake y veo a Sammi caminando hacia nosotras, ellas es completamente adorable, creo que Blake quiere traerla a la casa, ella va hacer el paper de Violet y ella es como la pupila de Caroline. Es muy emocionante._

_"Pero si no es mi muñeca favorita! Hey Candice" me dice y le sonrio y se sienta con nosotros y se pone a jugar con Blake._

**_Dos horas después_**

_Despues de que dicen corte, me acerco a mi silla de reparto y Blake esta sentada en ella jugando con su IPad. _

_"Que esta haciendo la princesa de mami" le digo y veo que ella esta viendo una serie de niños y sonrió, la levanto y la siento en mi regazo y saco mi IPhone y reviso mis mensajes._

_"You look like a Princess, Mommy!" Me dice Blake y mi corazón se derrite. No puedo con su ternura y dulzura._

_"Awww! Gracias bebé. Tu tambien luces igual que la princesa más linda de todo el mundo" le digo y le doy un beso. Abro el Snapchat y comienzo a grabar._

_"Vamos bebé. Dile a mami lo que acabas de decir" le digo y ella lo repite y es tan adorable._

_Tengo que volver a grabar y la dejo sentada en la silla._

**_SPOV_**

_Despues de terminar de hacer un video con Tucker, me acerco detras de la silla de Candice y veo a Blake viendo a su mami haciendo su trabajo. Decido hacer un video para Snapchat._

_"Hey chicos! Soy yo, Violet! Y miren quien estan hoy aqui con nosotros, di hola Blakie" dice y enfoco a Blake._

_"Hi" dice y saluda con la mano y sonrie y ella es tan malditamente adorable._

_"So, espero que disfruten el episodio de esta noche" digo y termino de grabar._

**Fin del flashback**

Ese dia fue muy divertido, busco en mi galeria de fotos y veo que tengo una foto con Sammi y Blake asi que la publico en Snapchat y escribo:

**The best BTS pic of tonight's episode with two of my 3 fav girls in the set**

Sin dudas fue muy divertido, actualmente estamos filmando el episodio 15 y solo falta un episodio más y terminamos de grabar, sera triste. Pero no puedo esperar para las vaciones.

Mañana ire a una marcha de mujeres con Julie, Kayla, Liz y más chicas del set y sera increíble.


	48. New year and vacations?

**CPOV**

Cuando llegamos de Londres. Vamos a la casa y empacamos y al otro día teníamos un vuelo a Los Angeles. Íbamos a Pasar unos días en Big Bear Lake porque íbamos a esquiar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa en Los Angeles, directamente viajamos a Big Bear Lake. Pasamos unos días increíbles y después volvimos a Los Angeles y después de Los Angeles, íbamos a volver a Atlanta porque yo no había terminado de filmar y pronto se iban a reanudar las grabaciones.

**Jueves 5 de enero**

Decidimos ir hacer las compras y anunciaron que el fin de semana iba a comenzar a nevar. Blake y Charlie están vestidas con tops de Just One You. El de Charlie tiene un búho y el de Blake tiene un zorro. Y sus botas de Old Navy.

Cuando volvemos de la tienda. Me quedo con Liam y Joseph se va a ir a jugar con Blake y Charlie.

**Viernes 6 de enero**

Actualmente estoy en Nashville para la despedida de soltera de Vanessa. Los niños se quedaron en Los Angeles con Joseph.

Es bueno tener tiempo para mi y todo. Pero extraño a todos mis bebés mucho.

**Sábado 7 de enero**

Actualmente estoy en mi habitación de hotel ya que terminamos de beber. Y decido llamar a mis pequeños demonios por TimeFace y Joseph me responde y puedo ver que Charlie estas acurrucada contra el.

"Hey! Hola Mi amor" les digo.

"Hola Mommy" dice Charlie.

"Hola Amor" dice Joseph.

"Creo que aquí faltan dos personas" les digo y no veo ni a Blake ni a Liam.

"Espera un momento" me dice y enfoca la cámara y puedo ver a Blake profundamente dormida boca abajo con su chupete y Liam está dormida a su lado y después aparecen el y Charlie en la pantalla.

"Wow! Veo que tuvieron mucha diversión" les digo y Charlie asiente con la cabeza.

"Mommy I miss u" dice Charlie y eso me rompe el corazón.

"Yo también los extraño, bebé. Mommy va a volver mañana en la noche amor" le digo y ella asiente.

"Bueno ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir" dice Joseph. "Te amo, amor. Nos vemos mañana" me dice.

"Ok. Yo también te amo" le digo. "Nos vemos mañana bebé" le digo a Charlie.

"I love you Mommy" me dice.

"Yo también te amo a ti a tus hermanos. Nos vemos mañana" les digo y la llamada se corta.

**CPOV**

Estoy entre tomas, planeando nuestras vacaciones familiares y este año van a ser de otro mundo. Serán increíbles. Decidí llamar a mi increíble asistente personal y tenemos todos los lugares planeados. Iremos a Francia, México, Grecia, Italia, la polinesia francesa y el caribe.

Sin lugar a dudas serán unas grandes vacaciones. Iremos a:

**•Paris**

**•Bora Bora**

**•Tahiti**

**•Verona➡Venecia**

**•Florencia➡Pisa**

**•Roma➡Napoles**

**•Atenas**

**•Mykonos**

**•Santorini**

**•México**

**•Barbados**

**•Santa Lucia**

Enserio estamos súper emocionados. Hoy es viernes y estoy con las niñas viendo él estrenó del episdio 8x09 de The Vampire Diaries y todavía recuerdo él día en que lo filmamos.

**Flashback**

_Actualmente estoy tomando el almuerzo entre tomas y estamos filmando el episodio 8x09 y estoy vestida con mi vestido para el Miss Mystic Falls y digamos que frente a mi tengo a mi fan numero 1, osea mi Binker Bell. _

_Mi pequeña princesa decidio que ella queria venir con mami al trabajo. La vesti con un vestido rosado tipo tutu de Old Navy y sandalias blancas y dos coletas. Ella se ve simplemente adorable._

_Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Blake decir algo con la boca llena de comida._

_"Samiiii" dice Blake y veo a Sammi caminando hacia nosotras, ellas es completamente adorable, creo que Blake quiere traerla a la casa, ella va hacer el paper de Violet y ella es como la pupila de Caroline. Es muy emocionante._

_"Pero si no es mi muñeca favorita! Hey Candice" me dice y le sonrio y se sienta con nosotros y se pone a jugar con Blake._

**_Dos horas después_**

_Despues de que dicen corte, me acerco a mi silla de reparto y Blake esta sentada en ella jugando con su IPad. _

_"Que esta haciendo la princesa de mami" le digo y veo que ella esta viendo una serie de niños y sonrió, la levanto y la siento en mi regazo y saco mi IPhone y reviso mis mensajes._

_"You look like a Princess, Mommy!" Me dice Blake y mi corazón se derrite. No puedo con su ternura y dulzura._

_"Awww! Gracias bebé. Tu tambien luces igual que la princesa más linda de todo el mundo" le digo y le doy un beso. Abro el Snapchat y comienzo a grabar._

_"Vamos bebé. Dile a mami lo que acabas de decir" le digo y ella lo repite y es tan adorable._

_Tengo que volver a grabar y la dejo sentada en la silla._

**_SPOV_**

_Despues de terminar de hacer un video con Tucker, me acerco detras de la silla de Candice y veo a Blake viendo a su mami haciendo su trabajo. Decido hacer un video para Snapchat._

_"Hey chicos! Soy yo, Violet! Y miren quien estan hoy aqui con nosotros, di hola Blakie" dice y enfoco a Blake._

_"Hi" dice y saluda con la mano y sonrie y ella es tan malditamente adorable._

_"So, espero que disfruten el episodio de esta noche" digo y termino de grabar._

**Fin del flashback**

Ese dia fue muy divertido, busco en mi galeria de fotos y veo que tengo una foto con Sammi y Blake asi que la publico en Snapchat y escribo:

**The best BTS pic of tonight's episode with two of my 3 fav girls in the set**

Sin dudas fue muy divertido, actualmente estamos filmando el episodio 15 y solo falta un episodio más y terminamos de grabar, sera triste. Pero no puedo esperar para las vaciones.

Mañana ire a una marcha de mujeres con Julie, Kayla, Liz y más chicas del set y sera increíble.


	49. Filming the finale

**CPOV**

Atualmente estabamos filmando el episodio final de The Vampire Diaries. Ademas del increible hecho de que Nina y Kayla estaban tambien filmando, actualmente estamos tomandonos un descanso y estabamos Kay, Nins y Kat y Nina tenia a Liam en sus brazos.

"¿Y dónde está Joseph con Blake y Charlie, Candy?" Me dice Nina.

"Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas de el Daycare, y las invitaron, en serio queria ir con ellas, pero hoy tenia que grabar, asi que Joseph se encargo de llevarlas a la fiesta, creo el me va a querer matar, porque dijo que todas las mamás casadas se les estan lanzando abiertamente a el, ellas creen que es un padre soltero, ademas de que la hermana adolescente de la cumpleañera casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio, y solo quiere que el repita sus lineas, dice que se ha tomado todo un álbum de fotos con la chica" les digo mientras veo las fotos que Joseph me ha enviado.

"Eso es adorable. Y te ha enviado fotos?" Dice Kayla y asiento y les enseño las fotos.

"Awww! Oh mi Dios Mio! Ellas lucen adorables, mira su pelo, sin dudas esta muy largo" dice Kat.

"Sí, Blakie dice que ella es una niña grande y no queria que la vistiera, asi que deje que ella lo hiciera sola, ni me habia dado la vuelta y ella ya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y me estaba dando la cara de perrito abatido y no pude" les digo.

"Me encanta sus vestidos, se parecen a sus vestidos de navidad" me dice Nina.

"Son nuevos, ellas sin dudas querian y cito 'Look more cute that the girl'. Sus vestidos son de Eleanor Rose" les digo.

"No puedo creer que ellas vayan a cumplir 3 años y este pequeño individuo vaya a tener 1. Solo esta a pocos pasos para poder casarme con el" dice Nina y nos reimos.

"Y ya estas planeando su fiesta" me dice Kat y asiento.

"Y quienes van a ir" me pregunta Kayla.

"Bueno vendran:" les digo y saco mi IPad y reviso..

**-Claire y Matt**

**-Phoebe y Paul**

**-Amanda**

**-Ian y Nikki**

**-Carina**

**-Julie**

**-Kevin**

**-Danielle**

**-Lily, Tierney y Miley**

**-Summer**

**-Chloe**

**-Stacy**

**-Daniel, Rachael, Charlotte y Teddy**

**-Michael, Nadine y Marlon**

**-Jessica y Jasper**

**-Michael**

**-Zach, Fiona y Nath**

**-Kristen**

**-Matt**

**-Cammy**

**-Sarah**

**-Liz**

**-Amber**

**-Leah**

**-Riley**

**-Nate**

**-Arielle**

**-Lane**

**-Matthew y Britt**

**-Scarlett y Teressa**

**-Sus amigos del Daycare**

**-Sus amigos del Ballet**

**-Sus amigos de la gimnasia **

**-Sus abuelos**

**-Sus tios**

"Principalmente esos son los invitandos, aparte de ustedes. Pero más o menos en general" digo.

"Y que tienes planeado para su fiesta?" Me dice Kayla.

"Bueno, tengo planeado un inflable y entre otras cosas. Decidi hacer dos fiestas diferentes, me refiero que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Liam con el de las chicas un domingo o sábado antes de sus cumpleaños. Para el de Liam decidi que seria todo tradicional. Para el de las chicas quiero hacer dos fiestas, me refiero a que el dia 8 haremos una fiesta de té pre fiesta con el tema de Alice in Wonderland, sera solo de chicas. Y para su fiesta de cumpleaños el tema sera Anna y Elsa, ellas adoran esa pelicula y son gemelas. Encerio necesito ayuda ya que nos iremos de vacaciones" digo.

"Kayla, Phoebe y yo te podemos ayudar. Vas a contratar a una organizadora" me dice Nina.

"Jess me está ayudando, pero si ya contrate a alguien para las dos fiestas" digo y ellas asiente.

**Varias horas después **

Despues de que terminara de grabar, volvia a casa y me puse a revisar todo para la fiesta de té, decidi que el tema sera Elsa and Anna.

**Colores**

_Colores Pasteles_

_Azul_

_Rosa_

_Lavanda_

_Dorado_

Hice varias listas de invitados.

**Daycare**

_Elizabeth _

_Ariana_

_Julie_

_Kylie_

_Samira_

_Maddie_

_Kenzie_

_Caroline_

_Rebecca_

_Hailey_

**Ballet Class**

_Camille_

_Alice_

_Ally_

_Alison_

_Alysa_

_Chloe_

_Jolie_

_Chanel _

_Lacey_

_Paris_

**Gymnastic Class**

_Chantal_

_Macy_

_Tracy_

_Peyton_

_Debbie _

_Destiny_

_Holly_

_Kate_

_Lucy_

_Emma_

**Vecinos**

_Masie_

_Madison_

_Amara_

_Samantha _

_Isabela _

_Angelique_

_Jessie_

_Emily_

_Sophie_

_Sage_

**Amigos cercanos**

_Charlotte _

_Lily-Rose_

_Tierney_

_Miley_

_Fiona_

_Summer_

_Riley_

_Norah_

Depues hice lista de adultos

**Adultos**

_Claire_

_Phoebe_

_Nikki_

_Amanda_

_Mary_

_Carina_

_Julie_

_Danielle_

_Chloe_

_Stacy_

_Rachael_

_Nadine_

_Jessica_

_Nath_

_Kristen_

_Cammy_

_Sarah_

_Liz_

_Amber_

_Leah_

_Riley_

_Kat_

_Nina_

_Arielle_

_Lane_

_Kayla_

_Britt_

_Scarlett_

_Teressa_

_Teresa Palmer _

_Jamie_

_Sammi_

_Brittany_

_Meredith _

Sin lugar a dudas voy a tener mucho estrés, decidi que en el patio de la casa pondremos 5 mesas, decidi pornerles nombres.

_Alice Table_

_Mad Hatter Table_

_Cheshire Table_

_Queen of Hearts Table_

_White Queen Table_

Para los adultos quiero varias mesas, sin dudas sera un gran evento, ya revise el menu y tengo todo organizado, faltan muchas cosas, pero todo estara bien. Y sera increible.

Para la fiesta de Anna and Elsa todo sera muy bien inspirado. Organice un reunion con Buddy Valastro para el tema de los pasteles y el estara aqui mañana. Y estoy super emocionada.

**Varias horas después **

Despues de terminar de hacer la cena con Marie, Joseph llega con las chicas y ellas se ven exhaustas y cuando entro en la sala corren inmediatamente hacia mi y se ven adorables, pero en pocos minutos estan profundamente dormidas.

Al otro dia.

Actualmente me estoy reunindo con Buddy en una cafeteria junto con Nina para discutir lo que queremos.

Cuando el llega, viene con Mauro y creo que es su hija Sofía. Y cuando ella nos ve casi enloquece.

"Hola soy Buddy y este es mi cuñado Mauro y ella es mi hija Sofía" me dice y sonrio.

"Ya lo sabemos. Soy Candice y ella es Nina" le digo.

"Asi que dime en que te podemos ayudar" me dice.

"En marzo es el cumpleaños de mis gemelas, ellas van a cumplir 3 y vamos hacer dos fiestas, la primera es unos dias antes de su cumpleaños, sera como una fiesta de té y el tema es Alice in Wonderland. Quiero un pastel con ese tema, con colores pasteles, dorado, azul, rosa, lavanda. Ese tema y para el paste de la fiesta quiero un enorme pastel, el tema es las hermanas de Frozen, Elsa y Anna, ellas adoran esa pelicula y queremos algo asi" le digo.

"Ya tengo algunas cosas en mente, no te preocupes, sera increible" me dice y yo sonrio.

**Varias horas después **

Hoy es un nuevo episodio de Game of Thrones y ya tengo mi vaso de vino para relajarme y verlo, Liam esta dormido y Blake y Charlie estan el en segundo piso jugando con sus juguetes y dibujando. Y se siente increible relajarse porfin. Es simplemente el paraiso.


	50. Birthday Party

**Sábado**

**CPOV**

Hace una hora que llegamos de Los Angeles y estoy revisando los ultimos detalles para la fiesta de mañana. Desidimos ir al parque, porque afrontemoslo, estos niños tienen mucha energia que gastar. Dios sabe que tienen más energia que nosotros en un buen día. Mientras Joseph juega con las chicas, yo me iento en una manta y Liam está sentado frente a mi, hace poco comenzo a pararse, y da pequeños pasos, pero no sin ayuda. Es super tierno. Sigo revisando las cosas para la fiesta en mi IPad y mi teléfono y todo está listo.

Mientras estamos en el auto con dirección a la casa, Liam está profundamente dormido y Blake y Charlie están jugando con sus manos.

**Varias horas después**

Actualmente estoy viendo la pelicula de Trolls y digamos que se convirtió en un karaoke. Nosotras tres estamos cantando _'I can't stop the feeling'._ Ellas están en sus pijamas de Baby Gap y están cantando a todo pulmón. Miro hacia la puerta y hay está Joseph grabandonos. Yo estoy en mi pijama y digamos que tengo dos coletas igual que las chicas.

Totalmente fue una noche muy interesante.

* * *

**Domingo**

Cuando me despierto, veo que Joseph no está en la cama y hago lo que hago todas las mañanas y voy a ver a las chicas y ellas están durmiendo a rienda suelta y es muy gracioso. Voy a la habitacion de Liam y veo que el no está. Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina y hay están ellos. Me pongo a preparar el desayuno y desido hacer tocino, pancakes, rollos de canela en la wafflera, huevos y jugo. Mientras estoy terminando los royos de canela, veo como dos soñolentas bebés entran el la cocina con sus animales de peluche. Joseph las sienta en sus sillas altas y les pongo un plato con huevos, tocino y pancakes y un poco de fruta. Les tomo varias fotos y son adorables. Los chicos de la decoración van a llevar en una hora, osea a las 8:00 am. La fiestra va a comenzar a eso de las 3.

Dejo que Joseph se encargue de los niños y me dedico a que todo este perfecto. Por suerte Jess está aquí. Elegimos el tema de Elsa, Anna y Olaf de Frozen. Y esta muy bien. Phoebe y los demas van a venir antes que todos.

**Varias horas después**

Estoy vestida con un top y shorts y tengo una coleta. Blake, Charlie y Liam están con Phoebe, Nina y Claire.

Hasta ahora ya todos han llegado y al parecer a todos les gustaron el nuevo y gigantesco playground.

En total hay como 50 niños:

**_Amigos cercanos_**

_•Lily-Rose_  
_•Tierney_  
_•Miley_  
_•Fiona_  
_•Charlotte_  
_•Teddy_  
_•Ava_  
_•Elise_  
_•Summer_  
_•Riley_  
_•Nora_  
_•Lizzy_  
_•Jamie_  
_•Marlon_  
_•Jazper_  
_•McKenna Grace_

_**Ballet Class**_

_•Camille_  
_•Alice_  
_•Chantal_  
_•Chloe_  
_•Tracy_  
_•Chanel_  
_•Alison _  
_•Aria_  
_•Hailey_  
_•Deby_  
_•Peyton_

_**Gymnastic Class**_

_•Alysa_  
_•Katie_  
_•Elsa_  
_•Destiny_

**_Daycare Friends_**

_•Julie_  
_•Kylie_  
_•Samira_  
_•Gigi_  
_•Maddie_  
_•Kenzie_  
_•Caroline_  
_•Becca_

_**Todos estan aqui:**_

_Nina_  
_Claire_  
_Phoebe_  
_Arielle_  
_Nikki_  
_Riley_  
_Kat_  
_Kayla_  
_Amanda_  
_Sarah_  
_Cammy_  
_Mary_  
_Carina_  
_Julie_  
_Danielle_  
_Chloe_  
_Stacy_  
_Rachael_  
_Nadine_  
_Jessica_  
_Nath_  
_Kristen_  
_Cammy_  
_Sarah_  
_Liz_  
_Amber_  
_Leah_  
_Lane_  
_Britt_  
_Scarlett_  
_Teressa_  
_Teresa Palmer _  
_Jamie_  
_Maisie_  
_Rebecca_  
_Sara_  
_Marguerite_  
_Penelope_  
_Jodi_  
_Elizabeth _  
_Annie_  
_Sammi_  
_Brittany_  
_Meredith _  
_Ian_  
_Paul_  
_Nate_  
_Zach_  
_Matthew _  
_Michael Trevino_  
_Michael Malarkey _  
_Daniel_  
_Charles_  
_Yusuf_  
_Olivee_  
_Nathan_  
_Steven_  
_Chris_  
_Andrew_

Es un poco estresante ver tantos niños. Y Joseph ha estado actuando un poco raro desde que llego Joe. Voy a tener que hablar con el.

Miro hacia el inflable y veo a Nina, Kayla, Phoebe y Riley con Blake y Charlie jugando en el. Veo a los chicos tomandose algunas fotos con algunas de las hermanas de los invitados.

Veo a Claire con Liam en sus brazos. Busco a Joseph con la mirada y lo veo sentado en una silla un poco alejado me acerco a el y me siento en su regazo y le acaricio la mejilla.

"Hey que pasa" le digo y lo miro a los ojos y se que algo le molesta.

"Al verte interactual con Joe y sus chicas. Y me puse pensa en que ubiera pasado si ustedes se ubieran casado" me dice y se que eso le molesta.

"Bueno. Tal vez estarimos felizmente casados, con una bebé llamada Florence. Ella tendria el pelo castaño. Estariamos publicando fotos haciendo poses riculas pero muy dulces y viviriamos en Denver. Y seria perfecto" le digo y el se lo toma en cerio.

"Sin lugar a dudas" me dice y se que esta molesto.

"Pero en lugar de eso, tengos dos hermosas bebés que van a tener 3 años. Un adorable pequeño chico que es tan guapo como su papá. Una increible casa y un increible y sexy esposo que no lo cambiaria por nada este maldito mundo. Te amo a ti y a todo lo que hemos construido juntos. Joe solo es mi amigo ahora y lo valoro como tal. Ustedes son mi mayor prioridad" le digo y el sonrie y me da un beso.

"Creo que es hora de cortar el pastel" me dice y yo sonrió nos levantamos y vamos agarrados de la mano y cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, vemos a Claore sentada con Liam en su regazo y a Phoebe y Nina de pie detras de Blake y Charlie. Mamá enciende la vela de Blake, Papá la de Charlie y Sarah la de Liam y comenzamos a cantarles feliz cumpleaños, mientras Kayla, Kat, Nikki, Ian, Michael y Riley nos ponemos a grabar y tomar fotos.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Blake, Charlie and Liam. Happy birthday to you" terminamos de cantar y todos gritan 'Yayyyyyyyy!' Mientras las chicas apagan las velas. Comenzamos a partir el pastel y Ian se sienta con Liam a darle paster y Blake y Charlie comienzan a comer mientras les tomamos fotos.

Después de partir el pastel, es hora de dar las fundas de dulces y todos los niños se van a jugar en el playground y veo a Phoebe con Nina con ellos cuando la mayoria de los invitados se van solo quedamos la family y los amigps cercanos. Los chicos están afuera con los niños y las chicas me ayudan a limpiar todo. Phoebe, Nina y Kayla se iban a queda conmigo hasta el miércoles.

Entonces tomaremos un vuelo en la tarde a Los Angeles. Los demás van a volver mañana a Los Angeles. Cuándo terminamos, y después de que todos se fueran. Nos quedamos las chicas y yo en la sala, tomándonos una merecida copa de vino, después de toda la energía gastada. Mientras Joseph les da un baño a los niños. Miro hacia un lado de la sala y veo todos lo regalos. Es totalmente insano, en el buen sentido.

* * *

_**Cómo todos ustedes saben chicos. Esté domingo fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blake, Charlie y Liam Morgan. Obviamente todo el elenco de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries estuvieron el casa Morgan en Atlanta.**_

**_Todos sabemos por las cuentas de Instagram de Nina Dobrev y Phoebe Tonkin. Que las adorables bebés estuvieron una Pre-Fiesta en Los Angeles con el tema de __Alice in Wonderland. __Only for girls._**

**_También las pequeñas estrellas estuvieron en la fiesta, como:_**

**_Lily-Rose, Miley y Tierney Mumford, Summer Fontana, Charlotte Gillies, Fiona Roerig._**

**_Ahora hablaremos de las fiesta del domingo que fue en Atlanta. Por las fotos nosotros sabemos que el tío Paul les regalo un gran inflable de las princesas de Disney, uno de los tantos que hubieron._**

**Have amazing day with my fav blonde couple, my fav twins and my fav awesome little man! So grateful for begin with my goddaughters and little nieces in this beautiful moment with the family! Lots of Luv for the whole Accola-Morgan family. We love you all guys- _Nina Dobrev_**

**Beautiful moment with the all crew that I have the blesssed to call me, Family!**  
**Was a good moment sharing cake and happy memories with my fav twins that I love that they call me Uncle Ian and I call them my cutie nieces and share the first birthday party of my first godson and nephew.**  
**I know that these sweet babies go to make great things in the future! Thanks for having us Candice and Joseph and thanks to the amazing Morgan-Accola family having us part of your family! We love you guys!**  
**Love -Uncle Ian.**  
**Ps: Blue looks amazing girls!- _Ian_ _Somerhalder_**


End file.
